Fairy Tail: El libro y el zorro
by AkuSK
Summary: Sora y Riku habían derrotado a Xemnas, iban a volver a sus islas, pero alguien interfirió. Ahora se encuentran lejos de su hogar, en un lugar desconocido y sin forma alguna de regresar. ¿Quien les ha enviado allí?¿Que es lo que quiere?¿Podrán regresar a casa? —Será mejor que no responda a esa pregunta, —pronunció con una sonrisa —, aunque lo hiciera no me creerías. UA
1. Prologo

Prologo

Sentados en una extraña playa, donde la arena, las rocas, el cielo e incluso el agua eran de color negro, se encontraban dos jóvenes.

El primero es un chico de 16 años, con el cabello largo, liso y de color plateado que le llega hasta los hombros. Sus ojos son de un azul verdoso. Viste de una forma informal, con un pantalón vaquero y unas deportivas blancas, además de una muñequera en la mano izquierda.

El segundo es un chico de 15 años, de cabellos castaños alborotados, y ojos azules, vestido con una chaqueta y pantalón donde predominaban los colores oscuros junto a pequeños detalles amarillos, además de llevar unos guantes, también negros, sin dedos y un collar con forma de corona en el cuello.

Estos dos jóvenes son Riku y Sora. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la orilla, disfrutando del sonido de las olas, un sonido, que les recordaba a su hogar. No obstante, en ese momento, se encontraban muy lejos de su hogar. Se encontraban en el reino de la oscuridad. De alguna forma, al derrotar a Xemnas, el líder de la organización XIII y desbaratar sus planes, llegaron hasta ese inhóspito lugar y no tenían forma de salir, así que habían decidido resignarse y permanecer toda la eternidad en la oscuridad. Un pequeño sacrificio que estaban dispuestos a sufrir. Sus amigos estaban en el otro lado, en el reino de la luz, con eso, ambos se daban por satisfechos.

— Lo que he dicho antes... eso de que me creía mejor que tú en todo... — Riku empezó a hablar, recordando una conversación que había ocurrido hacia solo unos minutos.

— Aha... — Fue la única contestación de Sora.

— Para ser sincero, Sora... te tenía envidia. — Esa confesión cogió desprevenido al joven de cabellos alborotados, que abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, para seguidamente, expresar su duda.

— ¿Por qué? — Fue su inocente pregunta, que provoco una leve sonrisa en Riku.

— Me habría gustado vivir la vida como tú...haciendo caso a mi corazón.

— Ya, bueno...yo también tengo mis problemas.

— ¿Como cuáles?

— Como...querer ser como tu. — Dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

Riku miro de reojo a Sora, incapaz de saber si sus palabras eran sinceras o simplemente las decía para que se sintiera mejor.

— Bueno, ser yo sí que tiene una ventaja... Y es algo que tú jamás podrás imitar. — Respondió el joven de cabellos plateados mientras otra leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— ¿En serio?¿El qué? — Preguntó Sora con genuina curiosidad, mientras dirigía su mirada a su mejor amigo.

— Tenerte a ti como amigo. — Fue su simple respuesta.

En ese momento, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en el rostro de Sora a la vez que volvía a dirigir su mirada al horizonte.

— Entonces...supongo que estoy bien como estoy. — Respondió mientras su sonrisa se alargaba un poco más. — Yo también tengo algo que tú jamás podrás imitar...

Después de eso la conversación se dio por finalizada y ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de el gratificante sonido de las olas, sin percatarse del peligro que corrían.

Una figura vestida con la túnica negra de la organización oculta entre las rocas observaba la conversación de los elegidos de la llave espada, hasta que sacó de la túnica un libro sin ningún título en la portada, para abrirlo desde un pagina al azar para después empezar a buscar entre las paginas la información que buscaba.

Cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición, no lo sabían. No es como si pudieran hacer mucho mas. No obstante Riku se sobresalto al notar como algo tocaba su pie. Al dirigir su mirada a su extremidad, observó que el agua había traído una botella con una nota dentro.

Al sacar la nota de la botella se dio cuenta que era una carta y, al darle una rápida mirada y ver de quien era, supo a quien iba dirigida.

— ¿Sora? Creo que es para ti. — Dijo mientras llamaba la atención del héroe de la luz, quien seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Sora cogió la carta y procedió a leerla en voz alta. Era de una chica llamada Kairi, su mejor amiga. La escribió justo antes de decidir salir en busca de Sora.

Tan pronto como dejo de leer observó como una luz ilumino el oscuro lugar en el que se encontraban. Al dirigir su mirada al mar vio, impresionado, como su billete de salida aparecía de la nada.

— Luz. — Habló el poseedor de la llave espada de la oscuridad, tan impresionado como su amigo.

— La puerta a la luz. — La voz de Sora no fue más que un leve susurro.

Sin perder tiempo, se levanto y le tendió la mano a Riku.

— Vayamos juntos.

Riku, aunque dudó por un segundo, asintió y acepto gustoso la ayuda de Sora, puesto que las heridas que había recibido en la batalla contra Xemnas aún le dolían.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta la luz. Eso debería haberlos llevado hasta las islas del destino, hasta su hogar, pero no en esta historia.

La sombra que antes había estado vigilando a los dos jóvenes cerró el libro y volvió a fijar su vista en ellos y, a pesar que vestía una túnica con una capucha que cubría su rostro, se divisó una amplia sonrisa blanca.

 _— Esto va ser muy interesante. —_ Fueron sus pensamientos, antes de que empezara a mover los dedos de su mano derecha de forma, a simple vista errática, mientras esta emitía una energía azul y negra.

Sora y Riku, que no eran conscientes de las intenciones de aquella persona, siguieron acercándose hasta la luz, esperando que los llevara a casa.

No tenían forma de saber, que, después de cruzar esa luz, estarían mas lejos que nunca de su hogar.

* * *

Earthland Año x784

En Fiore, en dos puntos alejados, ocurrió lo mismo.

Una luz ilumino durante unos instantes el cielo y acto seguido empezó a caer como si de un meteorito se tratara. Ambas luces, por suerte o por desgracia, cayeron en dos lugares alejados de la civilización. En un bosque al sur y un prado al norte de Fiore y después del impacto, el silencio de la noche volvió a reinar.

En medio del prado, se encontraba Sora, en un cráter de unos 3 metros, inconsciente, debido al impacto.

Al lado del cráter, una puerta de luz, parecida a la que Sora y Riku acababan de cruzar, apareció. De esta, salió la misma persona que los había enviado a ese lugar.

Se acercó al inconsciente Sora, hasta quedarse a su lado, observándolo.

A los pocos minutos, la figura misteriosa, empezó a patear las costillas del joven de cabellos castaños, consiguiendo que este gruñera debido al dolor.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que el joven solo se encontraba inconsciente y no muerto como se temía.

Una vez más, sacó el extraño libro de su túnica. Empezó a buscar entre las paginas hasta que llegó a una que se encontraba totalmente en blanco, no obstante, siguió observando la pagina expectante. A los pocos minutos la pagina empezó a emitir un pequeño brillo, iluminando levemente el rostro de la figura, mostrando una piel pálida y unos ojos amarillos. Una vez que el libro dejó de brillar, la hoja, antes en blanco, estaba totalmente escrita. La figura sonrió y cerró el libro.

Volvió a la puerta de luz y al pasarla esta desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Mientras, en el bosque donde Riku había aterrizado, este chocó varias ramas pero afortunadamente no se golpeo contra ningún tronco... Un golpe así, en el estado que se encontraba, habría sido fatal. No obstante, el golpe recibido sumado a las heridas que ya tenía no hicieron sino empeorar el estado de Riku, que en este momento se encontraba inconsciente, con una mano en sus costillas y una mueca de dolor dibujada en su cara.


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**Hola! Permitidme que me presente, soy dani1.9sh y, antes de comenzar el capitulo me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas. ¿Por qué no lo hice en el prologo? Básicamente se me olvido XD.**

 **Debo decir que esta es mi primera historia y lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**

 **También me gustaría agradecer a LeidiOblivion13, si no fuera por ella jamás me habría atrevido a escribir, y mucho menos publicar, esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mundo

En mitad de un bosque al sur de Fiore, en plena noche, un joven de cabellos plateados empezaba a despertarse, después de haber estado casi 24 horas inconsciente.

 _—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?.—_ Eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza mientras su vista empezaba a aclararse.

Al intentar levantarse recordó que su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones y su mano viajo a sus costillas, probablemente rotas, mientras un gruñido de dolor salía de su garganta. Se levanto lo más lentamente que pudo y una vez conseguido, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

El dolor aun persistía, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

Tras hacer una rápida observación de su alrededor, llego a tres conclusiones.

La primera , aunque obvia, es que se encontraba en un bosque.

La segunda, es que no se encontraba en las islas del destino, sus fosas nasales no captaban el característico olor a salado que provenía del mar.

La tercera y última conclusión es que se había separado de Sora, no lo veía a su alrededor y la idea de que este se hubiera ido, dejándolo solo en el bosque, ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza. Sora nunca haría algo así.

— _...¿Estará en este mundo?—_ Se preguntó. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran en mundos diferentes. Quizás Sora sí que llegó a las Islas.

— _En todo caso...—_ Pensaba mientras salía del cráter.— _Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es encontrar ayuda y buscar a Sora.—_ Llegada a esta conclusión, pensó donde podría haber llevado el portal oscuro al Rey, Kairi y los demás antes de que iniciara la última batalla.

Podría haberlos llevado a las islas o quizás al Castillo Disney o a Villa Crepúsculo...

Riku decidió despejar su mente antes de que se frustrara mas, estaba en las mismas condiciones, Sora también podía estar en alguno de esos mundos. Tan pronto como su frustración desapareció, la solución le llegó.

El maestro Yen Sid.

Solo lo había visto una vez. El Rey le llevó a verlo antes de que empezara su... cooperación con DiZ, más conocido como Ansem el Sabio.

El motivo de la visita fue debido a que Mickey pensó que Yen Sid podría ayudarlo con la oscuridad de su corazón y, aunque apreciaba lo que el pequeño ratón intentaba hacer por él, sabía que nadie podría ayudarlo.

Y no se equivoco...

 **Flashback**

—Esta es una inesperada, aunque agradable visita. No creía fueras a venir... Riku.— Fueron las palabras del viejo maestro, quien se encontraba sentado en su silla, aunque esta mas bien parecía un trono, mientras evaluaba con la mirada al joven que su antiguo aprendiz le había traído.— Aun así, me temo que soy incapaz de ayudarte con la oscuridad que te atormenta. De alguna forma estas desarrollando una... cierta resistencia a la oscuridad, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que puedas llegar a deshacerte de esta, aunque puedes guardarla en lo más profundo de tu ser.— Fue la explicación del mago.

Riku no se sorprendió, sus palabras no eran muy diferentes a las de Naminé. Ya lo había aceptado, no podía librarse de la oscuridad, formaba parte de él.

—Ha habido casos donde guerreros de la luz han sucumbido a la oscuridad... Tu eres un ejemplo viviente de ello. Un guerrero de la luz, elegido por la llave espada, que cedió a la oscuridad de su corazón y, como resultado, perdiste, ya no solo la llave espada, sino también tu cuerpo.— En las palabras de Yen Sid no había ni una pizca de reproche ni nada por el estilo. Únicamente decía la verdad... Por muy dolorosa que fuera.

—Aun así...— Continuó— Que fueras capaz de recuperar tu cuerpo y encerrar la oscuridad en lo más profundo de tu corazón es algo que nadie ha conseguido nunca... con o sin ayuda. Eres un caso... especial. Nadie ha sido capaz de algo así.— El viejo brujo cerró sus ojos mientras su mente volvía al presente. Por un segundo en lugar de Riku vio a un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que, desafortunadamente, no tuvo la misma suerte con la oscuridad.— Pero recuerda que, aunque no utilices el poder de la oscuridad, eso no quiere decir que no esté ahí... Si tu voluntad vuelve a ceder, la oscuridad te tentará, y, si te dejas consumir por ella, nadie podrá salvarte esta vez.— Finalizó mientras abría los ojos.

—Eso no pasará.— Fue la firme respuesta del joven.- He aceptado la oscuridad que hay en mi interior, lucharé con ella pero no dejare que me consuma otra vez.- fue la promesa que hizo, sobretodo, a él mismo.

—No estaría tan seguro.— dijo mientras empezaba a rascarse su espesa barba.— Según tengo entendido, planeas despertar a Sora y, para ello, tendrás que hacer frente a la Organización XIII... No los subestimes, no eres capaz de hacerles frente en tu estado actual.

Si te enfrentas a ellos no serás capaz de ganar. Cuando eso ocurra, pensaras que ceder a la oscuridad es la única salida.—

Era cierto, los recuerdos de Sora habían sido alterados y ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido. La única forma de despertarlo era restaurando sus recuerdos y, para conseguirlo, debía encontrar a Roxas, el incorpóreo de Sora.

Por desgracia, la organización XIII, un grupo formada por los incorpóreos más poderosos, había encontrado a Roxas y lo habían reclutado.

Riku apretó sus puños con fuerza, la posibilidad de que no fuera capaz de ayudar a su amigo dormido le fastidiaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que harás?— Quiso saber mago.

Riku cerró los ojos, intentando aclarar su mente.

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se enfrentaba, había peleado contra algunos integrantes de la organización en un lugar llamado el castillo del olvido, y había ganado... gracias al poder de la oscuridad.

Pero las cosas cambiarían. No solo vigilaría a la organización, sino que también se haría más fuerte e incluso aprendería a luchar sin la oscuridad. Y, aun así, cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas se torcieran... un paso en falso y toda la organización se le echaría encima, además, la posibilidad de que él solo no pudiera derrotar a Roxas también estaba presente.

Si alguna de esas cosas ocurrían entonces...

—Hare lo que tenga que hacer para ayudar a Sora— Esa era su respuesta, abrió los ojos y miró a los del antiguo maestro mientras la sala se sumergía en un incomodo silencio, que, ninguno parecía dispuesto a interrumpir.

—Ya veo...— Fue el mago quien se decidió a hablar mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que Riku no estuviera siguiendo, sin saberlo, los pasos de su predecesor, Terra.— En ese caso, creo que hay algunas cosas que deberías saber...—

 **Flashback fin**

Si bien Yen Sid no pudo ayudarle con su oscuridad, si que le proporciono cierta... información interesante, por ejemplo, entre otras cosas, le habló del maestro Xehanort, el ser original del que se formó el sincorazón llamado Ansem... Pero eso ahora no era importante.

Lo importante es que, el maestro Yen Sid podía ayudarle a encontrar a Mickey y los demás, quizás podría incluso encontrar a Sora.

Sabía dónde podía encontrar al mago. En la torre de los misterios.

Por alguna razón nunca salía de esa torre... ni siquiera para ayudarles a combatir a la organización, y eso que su ayuda habría sido muy útil, es decir, fue un maestro de la llave espada e incluso entrenó a Mickey...

Decidió dejar esa línea de pensamientos antes de que se cabreara (más) con el señor muy-importante-para-salir-de-mi-torre. Seguramente había una razón para su auto confinamiento y esa razón estaría estrechamente ligada al motivo de que dejara de ser un maestro de la llave espada, aunque esto solo eran suposiciones. En todo caso, era hora de que empezara a moverse.

Con el plan ya formado, Riku extendió su mano izquierda al frente, puesto que tenia la derecha en sus costillas, concentrando su oscuridad y formando una imagen mental de la torre donde el maestro vivía, esperando a que el portal oscuro apareciera, pero se sorprendió al ver el resultado.

Nada ocurrió.

Perplejo, observó su mano, como si al hacer esto pudiera obtener la respuesta. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, en el mundo inexistente le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

¿Tendría razón Mickey? ¿Su sitio ya no estaba en la oscuridad?

No. Ya tomo su decisión. Desde el momento en que liberó su poder en su batalla contra Roxas, eligió vivir en la oscuridad y utilizar su poder para proteger a sus amigos. Proteger a la gente que le importaba.

—¿ _Entonces, porque no funciona? ¿Estaré haciendo algo mal?—_ Por segunda vez intentó abrir el portal, y una tercera y una cuarta... Pero no importaba donde intentara ir. Era inútil.

En su último intento, concentro tanta oscuridad en su mano que esta se hizo visible, e incluso así nada ocurrió.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, decidió que de nada servía estar parado en mitad del bosque con la palma extendida, esperando a que apareciera un portal.

Volvió a suspirar y empezó a caminar, intentando encontrar un pueblo, ciudad o lo que sea que pudiera ayudarle.

Afortunadamente, su pierna izquierda no le dolía tanto como antes. Podía caminar bastante bien.

Estuvo caminando cerca de veinte minutos, cuando sintió algo que lo perturbó.

Un poder oscuro... tan oscuro que le recordó al de Ansem.

—¿ _Donde...? ¿De donde viene esa oscuridad?—_ Fueron los pensamientos del joven que, agitado, se concentró en localizar el poder que le recordaban al oscuro ser.

Una vez localizado, Riku no dudó en salir corriendo en esa dirección, por mucho que su cuerpo le doliera, no había tiempo que perder.

Después de unos minutos corriendo, el bosque empezaba a ser cada vez menos espeso y encontró a un grupo de seis personas que le estaban dando la espalda. Estaban mirando una conversación entre otras dos personas.

Riku, aliviado de encontrar a alguien, se acercó al grupo esperando encontrar algunas respuestas e ignorando el dolor que sentía.

—Disculpad...— El grupo entero se giró y todos le dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa a Riku, no se habían percatado de su presencia al estar demasiados atentos a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Una vez girados, el joven de cabellos plateados, pudo apreciar mejor al grupo.

El primero, empezando por la izquierda, era un hombre de unos 40 años de pelo rubio y liso que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, a pesar de que era de noche, llevaba unas gafas de sol y un típico sombrero de bruja. Además tenía dos collares de pinchos, uno en su sombrero y otro en su cuello.

El segundo era un chico de cabello negro, corto, con unos ojos también negros, tendría aproximadamente 19 años. Estaba con el ceño fruncido. Vestía una gabardina blanca abierta que dejaba ver una camiseta azul oscura, también llevaba unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras.

La tercera persona era un chico de cabello rosa y en punta de unos 18 años, de ojos oscuros. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba excepto por una bufanda blanca de rayadas, también tenía unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros. Además tenía un extraño tatuaje de color rojo justo debajo de su hombro y, como dato curioso, parecía que acababa de salir de una pelea.

La cuarta era una chica rubia de ojos marrones. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta en la parte derecha de la cabeza con una cinta roja. Vestía con una camiseta de tirantes naranja y una falta azul sujetada por un cinturón marrón, del cual colgaba un pequeño estuche marrón y, por último, tenía el mismo tatuaje que el chico de cabello rosado, pero en el dorso de la mano derecha y de color rosa.

La quinta persona era una chica de cabello escarlata que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, de ojos marrones. Llevaba una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se había una cruz, también llevaba una falda azul y unas botas negras.

Y, finalmente, la persona que más impacto causó en Riku (aunque no fue uno bueno), era un... hombre de unos 40 años calvo, que llevaba una camisa rosa, un collar con círculos muy grande, pantalones cortos a rallas rosas y moradas y zapatos de tacón a conjunto. Llevaba un tatuaje en el hombro derecho de color azul que era diferente a los que tenían los otros dos. Finalmente, tenía unas pequeñas alas blancas en su espalda y... ¿eso de su cara era maquillaje?.

—Vaya, ¡tú también eres una monada!— Fue lo que dijo esa extraña persona mientras se cubría sus labios con su mano derecha.

El tono que usó, provocó que Riku tuviera escalofríos.

—Otra interrupción...— Fue lo que el hombre con gafas de sol murmuró con tono molesto.— Solo calla y escucha, estamos en la parte más interesante.— Volvió a mirar donde estaban esas dos personas. Los demás le imitaron.

Riku también observo con atención a los dos personajes. Los dos eran hombres, el primero era bastante pequeño, no debía ser mal alto que Mickey, pero se notaba que estaba a una edad muy avanzada. tenía un bigote y cabellos blancos y vestía una gorra parecida a la de un bufón con rayas naranjas y azules, una chaqueta naranja, un pantalón del mismo color y una camiseta blanca mientras que el segundo tenía pelo negro y este se parecía a una piña, vestía unos pantalones blancos, zapatos negros y prácticamente todo su torso estaba cubierto por vendas.

Este último parecía que iba a tocar una escalofriante flauta con forma de calavera que llevaba en sus manos pero, por alguna razón, no se decidía a tocarla.

Las pupilas de Riku se dilataron en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el instrumento — _Esa flauta...¿es el origen de esta oscuridad?—_ Fue su pensamiento fugaz.—Cuidado! Esa flaut...—Intentó acercarse y destruir ese instrumento antes de que algo pasara, pero el hombre de las gafas de sol lo detuvo antes de pudiera continuar.

—Ya te he dicho— Habló con una sonrisa— Que te calles y observes.—

Riku, una vez más, dirigió su mirada hacía la flauta, preparado para invocar su llave espada, si algo salía mal.

—Nada cambiará— Soltó de repente el pequeño anciano y el tipo de la flauta puso una expresión de asombro y terror, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.—Los débiles siempre serán débiles. Pero no todo lo débil es malo.

Al principio, el ser humano era un ser débil. La soledad le inquietaba, y por eso existen los gremios... y por eso tiene compañeros.

Para vivir con energía, caminan muy arrimados. Los torpes chocan contra las paredes más que los demás... y quizás dan más rodeos. Pero si uno da un paso confiando en el mañana... la fuerza surge por sí misma.

Puedes vivir alegremente y con energía... sin necesidad de esa flauta, ¿Verdad?— Una sonrisa adornaba la cara del anciano al acabar su discurso, mientras que el chico de pelo de piña estaba entre impactado y asustado.

La flauta cayó al suelo y el chico se arrodilló mientras se rendía.

—Maestro/abuelo.— Los cuatro jóvenes gritaron de alegría mientras se acercaban al pequeño hombre que, se sorprendió de verlos —¡¿Que narices hacen aquí estos tres?!— Fueron sus palabras exactas.

Mientras, el hombre con maquillaje se acercaba al criminal para decirle lo mono que era y el hombre de gafas de sol no pronunciaba palabra pero no dejaba de sonreír.

Riku seguía sin apartar la vista de la flauta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se dispuso a acercarse a la flauta para destruirla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno, para su asombro, la flauta habló.

—Aquí no hay más que magos sin carácter. Ya no aguanto más. Yo mismo devorare...— Humo salía de la flauta y este, empezó a tomar forma.—VUESTRAS ALMAS.—

El humo tomo forma de un monstruo, por lo menos, el doble de grande que el sincorazón ''lado oscuro''.

—¿ _Que es eso? No se parece a ningún sincorazón o incorpóreo que haya visto. ¿Es simplemente un monstruo de la oscuridad?—_ Por esto quería destruir la flauta, pero no, tenían que detenerle ¿verdad?.

—¡Es el demonio del libro de Zeref!— ¿El hombre de las gafas de sol había dicho demonio?

—Zeref fue el brujo de magia negra más malvado de toda la historia.— Explicaba el hombre del maquillaje.— ¡Quien iba a decir que su legado negativo de hace cientos de años podría reaparecer en esta época!— A pesar de sus palabra, no parecía nervioso a simple vista, ¡incluso estaba sonriendo!

—Bueno, ¿Por qué alma comienzo? Ya lo sé. Me las comeré todas a la vez.— Tan pronto como cesaron sus palabras, el chico de cabello rosa, la cica de cabello de rojo y el chico de cabello negro se lanzaron al ataque.

— _Hora de actuar—_ La llave espada "Camino del alba" apareció en la mano de Riku. Era una espada cuya hoja era de color rojo y negro, además de una ala de ángel gris se encontraba casi al final de esta. Un circulo rodeaba toda la empuñadura, también roja. Medio circulo se asemejaba a una ala de ángel, mientras que la otra mitad a una ala de demonio. Finalmente enganchado a la empuñadura había un llavero con forma de corazón, aunque este parecía estar deformado en la parte inferior asimilando una forma parecida a una flecha.

Riku, avanzó dispuesto a pelear, pero antes de que avanzara más de dos pasos ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Cayó arrodillado al suelo.

Su llave espada, la cual seguía sujetando, estaba clavado en suelo, sirviéndole de apoyo mientras Riku se resignaba a la realidad.

 _—Este es mi limite.—_ Pensó con amargura — _Precisamente ahora...—_

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al levantar la vista se encontró con el hombre del maquillaje.

—¿Que ocurre?¿Estas herido?— Preguntó con preocupación.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, joven.— A pesar de que el anciano le hablaba a él, miraba hacía donde se estaba librando la batalla.— Mis hijos no necesitan ayuda para derrotar a ese demonio.— Riku miró a la espalda del hombre mayor y, aunque no le viese el rostro, podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo.

—Estoy bien.— La voz de Riku fue lo suficiente baja como para que solo el hombre con maquillaje lo escuchara, quien únicamente asintió como respuesta y, acto seguido , dirigió su vista al combate.

El héroe de la oscuridad hizo el agarre de su arma más firme y, agarrando sus costillas con la mano izquierda, se levanto como pudo para observar la batalla.

La pelirroja cambió, literalmente en un instante, su armadura, por otra armadura plateada con alas y, con una espada en cada mano, realizó un corte en la pierna derecha del demonio.

El joven de cabello rosa, que había escalado por la otra pierna de la criatura cubrió su pierna izquierda de fuego y golpeo en el gigantesco rostro.

El demonio, enfurecido, escupió disparos de energía que, aunque el peli rosa logro esquivar, se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Riku y los demás.

El de cabello azabache, que se puso en medio, creó un escudo hecho de hielo que detuvo los proyectiles.

—Ice make: Lance.— Sin perder tiempo, el chico de cabello negro formó varias lanzas de hielo que impactaron en la gigantesca criatura

Del humo causado por el impacto salió la pelirroja que, una vez más, había cambiado su armadura, por otra de color negro con unas grandes alas, también negras, que parecían de murciélago. Mientras esta se acercaba al demonio, el joven de cabello rosa junto sus puños cubiertos de fuego, los subió sobre su cabeza y golpeó al demonio al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja le realizaba un gran corte en su torso.

Al fin, el demonio cayó de espaldas encima de un edificio, destrozándolo en el acto.

Aprovechando que todos estaban celebrando la victoria y, acto seguido, perseguían a los que habían derrotado al demonio, echándoles la culpa de la destrucción del edificio, Riku, se alejó lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, contento de que su ayuda no hubiera hecho falta.

Afortunadamente, estaba muy cerca de una ciudad llamada Clover. Y fue en uno de sus callejones, donde Riku, apoyando su espalda en una pared, se desplomó.

Aun debía averiguar dónde estaba, que hacer y, de ser posible, encontrar alguna pista sobre Sora. Con esa línea de pensamientos, cerró los ojos, sumergiendose en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Fin del capitulo

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Cualquier duda, opinión o critica serán bien recibidas.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	3. Bienvenido

**Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 2: Bienvenido

Riku se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento del tren, intentando no llamar mucho la atención. No tenía ni idea de adonde demonios se dirigía, pero no había tenido más remedio que subirse al tren.

Cuando despertó en el callejón pensó que, antes que nada, debía encargarse de sus heridas, así que, recorrió la ciudad buscando a algún moguri, unas simpáticas criaturillas que estaban dispersadas por todos los mundos y que se dedicaban al comercio.

En su día, les compró muchos objetos curativos, desde pociones a elixires, que le ayudaron mucho.

Desgraciadamente no encontró a ninguno, pero sí que encontró una tienda de pociones, donde entró y preguntó por cualquier objeto que fuera capaz de sanarle.

A pesar de que el vendedor intento convencerle para que comprara pociones que podían darle desde "vida eterna" a "la mejor de las suertes con las mujeres", Riku no se tragó tal estafa y, después de mucho insistir, al fin le ofreció lo que estaba buscando.

Riku, complacido, saco los platines que le quedaban para pagar... ahí fue cuando la cosa empezó a torcerse.

El vendedor, al ver los platines de Riku y su intención de pagar con ellos empezó a gritarle que su dinero era falso, que si era un falsificador, que le echaría una maldición y demás tonterías. Eso no tendría que haber sido tan malo si en ese momento no hubieran estado pasando por ahí unos agentes del gobierno, de la ley o lo que demonios fueran, que seguramente estaban ahí para detener al tipo de anoche que tenía esa extraña flauta.

Estos, al escuchar los gritos, entraron para ver que ocurría y cuando el bastardo del vendedor les dijo (gritó) que había intentado pagar con dinero falso empezaron a perseguirlo.

Y si, perseguirlo, porque Riku no tenía intención de dejarse capturar, así que salió corriendo.

El joven de cabellos plateados, sabiendo que con sus heridas no podría escapar durante mucho tiempo, intentó perderlos lo antes posible.

Después de unos minutos de huida, encontró por casualidad la estación, y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se coló en el primer tren que pudo.

Afortunadamente, el tren no tardó mucho en ponerse en movimiento, y, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde iba, era mejor que quedarse en una ciudad donde le perseguían por falsificación.

No es que no le importara que lo tacharan de criminal, él respetaba la ley y todo eso y que pensaran que era un falsificador no le gustaba nada. No obstante, no podía dejarse capturar.

No podía responder a preguntas como, de donde era o como había conseguido ese "dinero falso".

Hablar de la existencia de otros mundos estaba prohibido, aunque, cuando Mickey se lo conto le pareció absurdo, es decir, Sora, Kairi y él siempre habían sabido que habían mas mundos aparte del suyo. No obstante, habrían razones para que se prohibiera hablar de ello, así que la mejor forma de no quebrantar esa ley no escrita era no dejarse capturar.

Además, en el caso que lo atraparan, ¿que iba a decir? — No es mi problema que de donde yo venga el dinero sea diferente al vuestro. ¿De donde vengo? De otro mundo, ¿acaso no es obvio? — Se reirían o creerían que estaba loco, ambas en el peor de los casos, y lo encerrarían y eso no era una opción viable.

— _Hoy no es un buen día...—_ Pensó mientras intentaba no pensar en el dolor o la fiebre, así que, buscando algo con lo que distraerse, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en las palabras del aquel anciano, pero sabio, hombre que se había encontrado la noche anterior.

 _Al principio, el ser humano era un ser débil. La soledad le inquietaba_...

Cuanto más recordaba esas palabras más se sentía identificado con ellas.

Al sentir que el tren se detenía, miró por la ventana y vio que había llegado a la estación, así que, con esfuerzo, se levantó y salió del tren, esperando que en este lugar su suerte cambiara.

Nada más bajar, observó un cartel -Estación Oshibana- ponía.

Mientras Riku salía de la estación, las palabras del pequeño hombre volvían a resonar en su mente.

— _Yo fui débil...y esa debilidad permitió a la oscuridad entrar en mi corazón —_ Empezó a razonar. —. _Después de eso, Maléfica me hizo creer que Sora se había olvidado de Kairi y de mi. Finalmente encontré a Kairi y descubrí que había perdido su corazón. En ese momento me sentí más solo que nunca, así que me sumergí en la oscuridad._

 _Me cubrí de sombras para evitar ver la realidad, pero eso no cambiaba nada... y cada vez que pensaba en eso me sumergía un poco más en la oscuridad.—_ Mientras intentaba ignorar los recuerdos de su pasado, Riku observó la ciudad.

Los edificios le recordaban bastante a los de Vergel Radiante.

Siguió avanzando por las calles notando que había muchas personas que llevaban el mismo traje que los que le habían perseguido hacía un rato.

Por un segundo, Riku se asustó, pensando que estaban ahí para detenerle a él, pero deshecho esa idea al ver el gran número de personas que había. Nadie enviaría a tanta gente solo para detener a un falsificador de dinero, además de que era imposible que supieran a donde se dirigía o en que estación se bajaría... ¡no lo sabía ni él mismo!

Ese era otro problema... No tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Necesitaba información y no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirla.

Durante el año que trabajo con DiZ, este siempre era el que se encargaba de la información, desde un mapa de la zona que necesitaba explorar hasta la cantidad de gente de dicho mundo.

¿Como conseguía DiZ esa información? Quien sabe... Pero si tenía los recursos para construir un superordenador en el sótano de una mansión abandonada, también los tendría para reunir esa información, ¿verdad?.

Dejando eso de lado... el punto era que necesitaba información y, la mejor forma de conseguirla era actuando como lo haría Sora... preguntando al primer desconocido que pareciera agradable...

Nadie dijo que fuera un gran método.

Recorriendo las calles acabó llegando a una plaza donde se encontraba una gran fuente de agua que estaba rodeada por bancos.

Como en el resto de la ciudad, habían bastantes personas uniformadas.

Riku pasó su vista por toda la gente que se encontraba en la plaza hasta que se detuvo en un anciano que se encontraba sentado en un banco, observando a un niño que, probablemente, sería su nieto.

Riku empezó a caminar hacía el anciano mientras se preparaba mentalmente.

Él no era Sora, no podía simplemente acercarse a un desconocido y hablarle como si lo conociese. Por no decir que su contacto con otra gente se vio muy reducido en todo el año anterior.

Aun así, se acercó y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dirigió a él lo mas respetuosamente que pudo.

— Disculpe. — El anciano posó su vista en Riku.

— Hola muchacho. — Dijo mientras formaba una amable sonrisa. — _He acertado. —_ Pensó el de cabellos plateados. — ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

— Bueno... — Riku apuntó con el pulgar hacia un grupo de tres personas con misma ropa que sus perseguidores. — ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Porque hay tantos? ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

El hombre dirigió su mirada a donde Riku señaló. — ¿Te refieres a ellos? Son agentes mandados por el consejo mágico.

— ¿ _Consejo mágico? ¿Qué es eso? —_ Pensó el portador de la llave espada, no obstante, el anciano, que no había notado la perplejidad de Riku, siguió hablando.

— ¿No te has enterado? — El anciano no esperó a que Riku respondiera. — Ayer un gremio oscuro hizo un atentado en la estación. Descarrilaron un tren y, por lo que he oído, querían matar a la gente con una magia extraña usando los megáfonos que se encuentran afuera de la estación, afortunadamente, consiguieron pararlos antes de mataran a nadie. Los agentes del consejo mágico han venido a detenerlos pero parece que algunos han escapado y están registrando la ciudad antes de que escapen.

Había algo que no encajaba... ¿como demonios iban a matar a la gente usando los megáfonos?

— _Espera un momento...—_ Riku empezó a recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. — ¿ _Estaría esa extraña flauta involucrada con todo esto?¿Eso significa que si escuchas esa flauta, mueres? —_ Antes de seguir divagando, una última pregunta pasó por la cabeza de Riku.

— ¿Que es un gremio oscuro? — Ante tal pregunta, el anciano levanto una ceja.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el anciano extrañado. — ¿No sabes que es un gremio oscuro? — Riku únicamente negó con la cabeza. — Eso es bastante extraño... ¿De dónde eres? — Ahí estaba, la última pregunta que Riku quería escuchar.

— Bueno... — Riku empezó a rascarse la mejilla. — De un sitio bastante lejano... — Técnicamente era cierto.

—Ya veo.— Respondió el anciano, no muy convencido con esa pobre respuesta.— Básicamente, un gremio oscuro son gremios que, a pesar de que el consejo mágico les ha dado una orden de disolución, siguen activos.

— Entiendo.— Riku resistió el impulso de preguntar sobre que era un gremio, aunque tenía bastante curiosidad.— ¿Sabe dónde puedo obtener información sobre los gremios?

— Eso depende... si quieres saber sobre los miembros de un gremio, lo mejor es comprar una revista mágica, pero si quieres encargar una misión puedes enviarles una carta.

— Muchas gracias. — La información no había sido demasiado útil, pero era mejor que nada.

Riku se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que se alejara el anciano le habló.

— Un momento joven... ¿por casualidad sabes utilizar magia?

— Sí... se usar magia.

— En ese caso... si quieres entrar en un gremio deberías coger un tren hacía magnolia, allí hay un gremio llamado Fairy tail.

— _Así que los gremios están formados por gente que sabe utilizar magia... —_ Riku únicamente asintió como respuesta, mientras su mano izquierda se posaba en sus costillas, en un vano intentó por aguantar mejor el creciente dolor y, sin perder más tiempo, se marchó

No estaba en el mejor de los casos, el dolor y la fiebre iban en aumento, estaba hambriento, no podía usas su dinero y en su estado actual no se veía capaz de colarse otra vez en un tren.

Estaba jodido.

Sin nada más que hacer, empezó a vagar por la ciudad.

Al llegar a una calle donde apenas había gente se paró abruptamente al sentir una presencia oscura, no, eran varias.

Giró su cabeza hacía la derecha, posando su mirada en un edificio de unos dos pisos, de color granate, tenía dos ventanas en cada piso, y todas tenían echadas las cortinas, por lo que era imposible ver que ocurría dentro.

Riku chasqueó la lengua, sí solo había sentido esas presencias cuando éstas se encontraban a tan poca distancia, significaba que estaba peor de lo que creía.

El joven de cabellos plateados, meditó acerca de la situación. Había dos opciones, o en esa casa se encontraban algunos o todos los criminales que se habían escapado o simplemente allí vivían personas no muy agradables.

En cualquiera de los dos casos, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y observó a su alrededor.

No había nadie en la calle, ahora era el mejor momento para hacer algo.

A unos dos metros de la puerta, la llave espada apareció en su mano y la apuntó hacia la cerradura. Un pequeño rayo de luz salió de su arma y entró en la cerradura.

Después de brillar y un casi insonoro "clock", la puerta se abrió.

Lentamente, entró en la casa. Escuchaba murmullos de la planta de arriba, aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían.

Con cuidado, cerró la puerta y avanzó por el pasillo, buscando las escaleras para llegar a la planta superior.

En circunstancias normales, podría encargarse de la situación sin problemas, pero en su estado actual, el elemento sorpresa era lo mejor que tenía.

Afortunadamente, al final del pasillo, a la derecha, encontró las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de subirlas, se recargó en la pared, intentando recobrar el aliento. Su visión empezó a tornarse borrosa, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable y cada vez que respiraba era como si le clavaran un puñal. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse lo suficiente para saber el número exacto de enemigos que tenía.

Aspiró todo lo el aire que pudo y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, subió las escaleras.

Nada más llegar arriba, vio una puerta, a unos 5 metros de distancia. De allí salían las voces.

Seguía sin entender que murmuraban, pero ya no se debía a la distancia. Necesitaba acabar con esto pronto.

Estando a apenas 2 metros de la puerta, su pierna izquierda flaqueó y calló, no obstante, antes de caer al suelo se agarró a un pequeño mueble de madera, tirando un jarrón que, al tocar el suelo, se rompió en pedazos.

Riku, al escuchar como los murmullos del otro lado de la puerta aumentaron de intensidad hasta que casi se convirtieron en gritos, supo que había perdido el factor sorpresa.

Ahora todo dependía de su suerte.

Definitivamente estaba jodido.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y de ella salieron dos personas.

Ambas llevaban ropas holgadas y tenían sus caras tapadas, por lo que Riku no pudo saber cómo eran.

— ¡¿Había otro?! — Preguntó el primero, se notaba nervioso y enfadado, además su voz era masculina.

— ¡No puede ser! — Respondió el otro, también era un hombre. — Hemos registrado la casa de arriba a abajo, no había nadie más.

Ambos se acercaron al joven de cabellos plateados y lo agarraron por los hombros para empezar a arrastrarlo hasta la habitación. Riku, indefenso, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar.

Una vez dentro, tiraron de forma violenta al héroe de la oscuridad al suelo, lo cual solo ayudo a que el dolor fuera más intenso.

Riku, aun en el suelo, abrió levemente el ojo derecho, que se abrió de forma desmesurada, al ver a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, sentadas en el suelo, ambos estaban atados de pies y manos y amordazados.

Al lado de los dos rehenes, se encontraba una tercera persona, cuyo rostro también tenía tapado.

— ¿De donde ha salido? — Su voz también era masculina, y no parecía contento.

— ¿Y yo que sé? — Uno de los otros respondió mientras el tercero, se dirigía hacia una ventana que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y, moviendo levemente la cortina, empezó a observar el exterior.

— Se supone que habíais registrado la casa.

— Y eso hemos hecho.

— Oh, si, por lo que veo, lo habéis hecho muy bien.

— Púdrete, ¿Quien te ha nombrado líder? — Se acercaron hasta que se quedaron a unos escasos centímetros. Iban a pelear en cualquier momento.

— Vosotros dos, parad de una vez. — Habló el tipo que seguía observando el exterior. — No hay nadie fuera, así que no creo que nos hayan descubierto, seguramente es un ladrón que creía que no había nadie en la casa y se ha colado para robar.

— ¿Colarse? — El que estaba más cerca de los rehenes preguntó con tono burlón.— ¿Acaso estas ciego? Esta moribundo, es imposible que haya podido forzar la puerta o las ventas.— Dirigió una mirada a Riku, el cual había conseguido sentarse apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

— ¿Como crees entonces que ha entrado? — Preguntó, dejando de mirar afuera y girándose para mirar a su compañero.

— Es obvio... Se ha escondido en algún lugar de la casa y...

— Y como no lo hemos encontrado, ha subido para a decírnoslo y fardar de ello, ¿verdad? — Ahora era él el que usaba un tono burlón.

Aprovechando la discusión, Riku se puso de pie, aun apoyado en la puerta.

— ¡Eh, tú! — El tipo que se encontraba más cerca de Riku, que había ignorado la discusión de sus compañeros, dirigió su vista hacía Riku y empezó a acercarse. — ¿Quien te ha dado permiso para levantarte? — Se acercó y cogió a Riku por el cuello del chaleco

Era ahora o nunca, sin contarse a él mismo, habían cinco personas en la habitación. A unos tres metros, se encontraban los dos rehenes sentados, a su lado, uno de los criminales. El segundo criminal, se encontraba justo delante de él, y, el tercero y último, se encontraba delante de la ventana, unos 4 metros a su derecha .

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, intentando dejar el dolor en un segundo plano.

—¡Te estoy hablando!— Gritó el criminal, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Riku hasta quedarse a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Riku abrió los ojos mientras agarraba con su mano izquierda el hombro derecho del hombre y asestarle un cabezazo que provocó que la nariz del hombre quedase destrozada, mientras este soltaba a Riku, no obstante, el joven de cabellos plateados no aflojo su agarre y, utilizándolo como apoyo, golpeó el estomago del hombre con su rodilla derecha. El hombre, que ya había perdido la consciencia, fue empujado a un lado, mientras Riku extendía su mano derecha y la apuntaba hacía el criminal que estaba al lado de los rehenes. De su palma abierta salió una esfera de energía, de un color blanco azulado, más conocida como raíz tenebrosa, que se estrelló en la cara de su objetivo, dejándolo fuera de juego, aunque Riku chocó contra la puerta de su espalda debido al retroceso de su técnica, simplemente apretó los dientes, soportando el dolor y rápidamente apuntó una vez más con mano derecha hacía el último criminal, y disparó otra raíz tenebrosa. Este último, solo llego a cubrirse con sus brazos antes de que la técnica le impactara y lo elevara en el aire, destrozando la ventana que estaba a su espalda, cayendo desde el primer piso.

Todo ocurrió en no más de 5 segundos.

Riku, suspiró aliviado, mientras invocaba su llave espada y se acercaba a la pareja, aun amordazada, que, al ver la espada, empezaron a forcejear e intentar gritar.

En cuanto estuvo bastante cerca, cortó las cuerdas de ambos, que, al verse liberados, se quitaron las mordazas y se abrazaron.

Ambos tendrían entre 30 y 35 años. El hombre tenía un cabello castaño y largo, atado en una coleta, llevaba unas gafas redondas y sus ojos eran de color negro. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta marrón, debajo de esta una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros y zapatos también marrones.

La mujer, también tenía el cabello castaño y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de un color verde y llevaba un vestido purpura, además de una pulsera en su mano derecha.

Ambos llevaban el mismo anillo en la mano izquierda.

— Muchas gracias joven, nos has salvado. — El hombre le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Riku, mientras reforzaba el abrazo con su pareja.

— No le des importancia — Jadeó mientras se daba media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. —. Deberíais llamar a los agentes del consejo mágico mientras podáis.

— ¡Espera! — La mujer se desprendió del abrazo para agarrar del brazo al de cabellos plateados. — Déjanos compensarte por tu ayuda.

— No será necesario. — Respondió sin girarse .— Solo pasaba por aquí, he notado una presencia oscura y me he encargado de ella... cualquiera abría hecho lo mismo. Lo siento, pero tengo prisa. — Sentenció.

No quería ser grosero, pero estaba al límite y seguía estando en un callejón sin salida, no sabía qué hacer o adonde ir.

—¿Estas de paso?— Preguntó el hombre mientras se agarraba el mentón de forma pensativa.— En ese caso... déjanos pagarte el viaje de vuelta, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

— Yo... no puedo volver a casa... primero tengo que encontrar a un amigo.

— Si estas buscando a alguien...— La mujer se puso a su lado mientras le sonreía.— quizás deberías pedir ayuda a un gremio de magos.

— No necesito ayuda, ademas no tengo dinero. — Aunque era más correcto decir que su dinero no valía.

— Nosotros pagaremos todo.— Dijo el hombre decidido mientras, la que seguramente era su mujer, asentía conforme.

— No puedo aceptar eso.

— Entonces...— La mujer volvió a hablar.— deberías hablar con ellos, no solo aceptan dinero, quizás si les explicas tu situación podáis llegar a un acuerdo.

— Por favor — El hombre se situó a su lado. —. Hay un gremio en Magnolia, llegaras enseguida cogiendo un tren, al menos déjanos pagarte el viaje.— Mas que pedírselo parecía que le estaba suplicando.

Riku no era estúpido, sabía que si no aceptaba su ayuda estaría en grandes problemas, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo era buscar a Sora y si en un gremio podían ayudarle debía, por lo menos, preguntar, sin embargo, tampoco quería aprovecharse de estas personas.

Es decir, dudaba que fueran a matarlos, seguramente ese trío de malhechores los habrían mantenido como rehenes hasta que las cosas se calmaran y se irían de la ciudad, dejándolos atados en su casa. Como mucho, habrían pasado una mala semana y, aun así, se mostraban demasiado agradecidos, como si les hubiera salvado la vida.

—Está bien — Finalmente cedió, pero ,en cuanto consiguiera algo de dinero, les devolvería hasta la última moneda. No pensaba aprovecharse.—. Pero antes, deberíais aseguraros de que detienen a estos tres.— Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había asegurado si el criminal que se había caído por la ventana había perdido el conocimiento como sus compañeros.

Afortunadamente así fue.

Mientras que la pareja iba a avisar a los guardias, Riku se dirigió a la estación — Hay preguntas... que prefiero no responder —. Es lo que les dijo cuando les pidió que mintieran a los guardias diciendo que no sabían dónde se encontraba.

Durante poco más de una hora, Riku espero a que aparecieran, sentado en las escaleras de la estación, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Si hubiera aprendido magia de curación en su momento, ahora no estaría en esta situación. A diferencia de Sora o Mickey, él se especializó en el ataque y aprendió algo de defensa, nunca se imaginó en una situación como esta.

Finalmente, la pareja llegó a la estación a un paso apresurado.

— Lo siento — El hombre habló por los dos. —. Pero necesitaban que respondiéramos a unas preguntas.

— No os preocupéis. — El de cabellos plateados se levantó con esfuerzo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el matrimonio.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto la mujer.

—Si...— Mintió. — Solo estoy un poco cansado.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se creyó eso, simplemente se miraron y entraron los tres a la estación.

Estando al fin a las puertas del tren, Riku se giró para despedirse de la pareja.

— En cuanto pueda les devolveré el dinero, lo prometo.

No se esperaban esa declaración, no obstante ambos sonrieron.

— No es necesario — El hombre habló —. No te imaginas lo mucho que nos has ayudado, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras llegado.

— No es para tanto. — Riku insistió. — Yo solo... — Antes de que pudiera continuar, la mujer le interrumpió.

— No, te equivocas. — La mujer tenía una amplia sonrisa, cogió con ambas manos la mano derecha de Riku, por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. —Te debemos mucho, nos has salvado.— Dicho esto coloco la mano de Riku en su estomago.

El joven de cabellos plateados, estuvo mirando el estomago de la mujer unos segundos, confuso, hasta que finalmente lo comprendió.

Cerró los ojos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, además de una cálida sensación en el pecho.

— Entiendo. — Fue lo único que dijo. Subió al tren y, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, el hombre le habló.

— Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?

— ...Riku.

— Bien, Riku, si alguna vez vuelves, no olvides visitarnos, ¿vale?

— Siempre serás bienvenido. — Añadió la mujer, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Riku asintió y el tren se puso en marcha.

La pareja se quedo en la estación, observando como el tren se perdía en la lejanía y cuando lo perdieron de vista, el hombre habló.

— ¿Sabes? — Preguntó, mientras agarraba la mano de su mujer. — Riku es un buen nombre.

— Si... — La mujer, con su mano libre, se acaricio el estomago. — Si que lo es.

* * *

Entre el mar de dolor que azotaba su mente y cuerpo, un pensamiento que le molestaba desde que llegó a ese mundo afloró.

Todos los mundo estaban rodeado de pura oscuridad. Con el conocimiento y control adecuado sobre la oscuridad, una persona podía conectar con la oscuridad que rodeaban a los mundos y abrir portales para viajar de uno a otro. Aunque la única forma de conectar con esa oscuridad era utilizando la oscuridad de uno mismo, seres llenos de luz, como las princesas del corazón, nunca podrían hacerlo.

Esa oscuridad era casi tan inmensa y profunda como el propio reino de la oscuridad. Con su poder, para Riku, sentirla era tan fácil como respirar, aunque eso no era precisamente bueno.

¿Que es la oscuridad sino ira y odio? Sentir aquello día y noche, durante cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo era una tortura, afortunadamente, nadie tenía la capacidad de sentir la oscuridad con tanta facilidad, ni siquiera los incorpóreos, nadie, excepto Riku. A pesar de ello, jamás se quejo o pronunció palabra sobre ello, era lo que se merecía por sucumbir ante ella, al menos eso era lo que siempre se decía a sí mismo.

El "problema", por muy contradictorio que sonara, era que no podía sentir esa oscuridad. Por lo tanto le era imposible abrir un portal. Estaba atrapado en aquel mundo y, aun así, se sentía más libre que nunca.

Era como si toda esa oscuridad se hubiera desvanecido o cambiado de lugar, lo cual era simplemente absurdo, la única explicación lógica era que en su estado actual no fuera capaz de sentirla.

* * *

Al llegar a Magnolia, se movía únicamente por inercia.

El dolor era inaguantable, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su respiración era muy prolongada.

Era el fin, su cuerpo había sobrepasado todos los limites.

Cuando Riku tomo conciencia de sus acciones, estaba parado en mitad de la calle, tambaleándose, parecía que se encontraba en el mercado de la ciudad, y, según sus cálculos, a este ritmo caería inconsciente en ... diez segundos.

— ¿Disculpa, te encuentras bien? — Escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda, ¿le hablaría a él? Se giro para averiguarlo, pero antes de girarse completamente cayó al suelo.

Se había equivocado... fueron cinco segundos.

* * *

 _Abre tu corazón a la oscuridad. Abandona las dudas que acechan tu corazón y déjate arrastrar hasta las tenebrosas profundidades. Deja que tu corazón sea absorbido por esa oscuridad que todo lo engulle._

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba cómodo, muy cómodo. Estaba en una cama, una mucho más cómoda que la que una vez tuvo en Villa Crepúsculo.

También tenía vendajes alrededor de su torso, aunque estos no estaban demasiado apretados, y el dolor ahora era una pequeña molestia.

Se levantó de la cama mientras pensaba con gracia que en los últimos días había dormido más que en todo el año anterior, aunque su cabeza desechó esos pensamientos mientras se llenaba de preguntas.

¿Donde estaba? ¿Cuanto llevaba inconsciente? ¿Quien le había traído aquí?

 _— Bueno, no lo descubriré mientras siga aquí._

Miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar en una habitación hecha especialmente para los heridos. Unas cuantas camas, con cortinas blancas entre cada una.

Solo había una puerta, así que fue hasta ella y la abrió, llevaba a una gran sala, en la que había una gran cantidad de mesas de madera, como un restaurante.

Siguió explorando la sala con la vista, hasta que llego a un mostrador donde se encontraban tres personas que lo observaban. Dos de ellas ya las había visto. Se trataban de el anciano y la chica pelirroja que se encontró al poco tiempo de llegar a ese mundo.

La tercera persona, se trataba de una chica de edad similar a la pelirroja. Tiene el pelo largo, liso y blanco, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas que le caen desde los lados de cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara. Sus ojos son azules y su vestimenta consiste en vestido largo de tono rojizo que le llega a los tobillos y sin mangas. El pecho está adornado por un gran lazo rosa que contiene adornos de colores similares. Usa zapatos de tacón alto y además lleva un collar de cadena pequeña con una joya ovalada azul y una pulsera de flores blancas en su muñeca derecha.

Encima del mostrador había un cartel -Fairy tail- ponía.

Había llegado, al fin un golpe de suerte.

— Al fin despiertas. — Habló el anciano sentado en el mostrador antes de beber de una jarra que, probablemente contenía alcohol.

— ¿Cuando tiempo he estado dormido? — Era lo primero que quería saber.

— Un día y medio más o menos, tuviste suerte de que Mirajane te encontrara al momento de desmayarte. Aun así, deberías cuidarte mejor. Cuando llegaste a Clover hace tres días ya estabas herido, ¿Como se te ocurre ir por ahí en tu estado? Deberías haber ido a un medico — Bueno, estaba claro que se acordaba de él.

— La verdad es que no sé donde estoy o adonde ir y tampoco tengo dinero así que no pude curar mis heridas. — Estaba en problemas. No tardarían en soltar la gran pregunta.

— ¿Que quieres decir? ¿De donde eres? — Sí, a eso se refería.

— De unas islas perdidas en mitad de ninguna parte. — Respondió mientras desviaba levemente la mirada. Visto de forma subjetiva, aquello no era una mentira.

— ¿Y puede saberse que haces tan lejos de tus islas?

— Bueno, unos amigos y yo construimos una balsa para salir de la isla y ver los mund... es decir, el mundo, pero una tormenta destrozó la balsa, al caer al agua creo que me golpee con algo y perdí la consciencia, lo primero que recuerdo después de eso es despertarme...— Antes de que pudiera seguir, el anciano lo interrumpió.

— Un momento — Su voz se había adoptado un tono más serio —. Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿como demonios llegaste hasta Clover? Esta bastante lejos del mar.

— Sí, la verdad... — Riku hizo una pausa, lo mejor que podía hacer era contar una verdad a medias. — Cuando desperté, estaba solo y en medio de un bosque, cerca de donde nos encontramos. A mí también me sorprendió. — Aclaró al ver la caras de desconcierto de sus oyentes.

— ¿Estabas en mitad del mar y despertaste en el bosque cerca de Clover? — La pelirroja habló mientras su mano se posaba en su mentón en una posición pensativa.— ¿Magia de tele-transportación?

— Eso tendría sentido — Habló el anciano dejando confusos a los tres jóvenes por sus palabras.—, el día antes de que Lullaby apareciera, sentí un gran poder mágico durante apenas unos segundos que provenía del bosque cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. — Aclaró — Supongo que fue en ese momento cuando llegaste.

— Pero maestro — La chica albina habló— ¿Porque no fue a inspeccionar la zona?

— Pues porque estamos todos ebri...— Empezó a toser mientras su cara empezaba a enrojecer debido a la vergüenza —Es decir, como fueron apenas unos segundos y estábamos todos tan concentrados en la reunión creí que fue una alucinación.— Dijo esperando que creyeran esa excusa... no lo hicieron.— Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿donde están esos amigos tuyos?

— Por eso estoy aquí — Habló el joven de ojos verdes —. Me han dicho que podríais ayudarme a encontrar a mi amigo, necesito vuestra ayuda.— Dicho esto, el elegido de la llave espada hizo una reverencia. Nunca pensó que pediría ayuda a unos completos desconocidos, pero no tenía más remedio. Quería encontrar a Sora y enviarlo de vuelta a las islas, Riku había sido mudo testigo de todo lo que el joven de cabellos castaños luchó para volver a su hogar, para volver a ver a la persona que más le importaba, por eso no se rendiría, ayudaría a su amigo costara lo que costara.

— Así que quieres encargar una misión...— El maestro saltó de la barra y se acercó a Riku — Dejando de lado el hecho de que no tienes dinero. — Le miró a los ojos — ¿Que tienes pensado hacer cuando encuentres a tu amigo?

— Tenemos que volver a las islas — Riku no se sorprendió al ver el rostro confuso de sus oyentes, sabía que, contando esa verdad, acababa de contradecirse, así que procedió a explicarse. —. Sora y yo construimos una balsa para salir de las islas, pero alguien más nos ayudó. Los tres queríamos ver el mundo, juntos — Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Riku al recordar sus últimos días junto a sus amigos en las islas.—, pero el día antes de zarpar, Sora y yo decidimos probar la balsa, asegurarnos que era lo suficientemente robusta, desgraciadamente, la corriente nos arrastró y, antes de que pudiéramos volver, una tormenta arrasó con nuestra embarcación, el resto ya lo sabéis.

El maestro, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, asintió —¿Y que hay de tu amigo, Sora? ¿Crees que esta...?— Su voz perdió fuerza antes de que pudiera acabar.

— Está bien.— La voz del joven de ojos verdes no tenía la más mínima duda.— Hace falta más que eso para acabar con él, pero necesito encontrarlo para volver a las islas y reunirnos los tres otra vez, entonces y solo entonces, podremos ver el mundo.

— Joven — el maestro sonrió — ¿Te interesaría unirte a nuestro gremio?

— ¿Qué? — Riku no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, dirigió su mirada a las jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala, la pelirroja tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la de cabellos blancos mostraba una amplia sonrisa.— Pero... yo...

— Es perfecto — afirmó el maestro. —. Como ya sabrás, los magos de un gremio nos dedicamos a cumplir encargos de otra gente, — explicó — si te unes al gremio, podrías hacer misiones lejos de aquí y te pagaran por ellas. Es como si te pagaran por buscar a tu amigo. — A pesar de la tentadora oferta, Riku iba a replicar pero el maestro habló antes que él — No te preocupes, cuando encuentres a Sora podrás irte si así lo deseas.

Riku se quedó sin palabras. Necesitaba ayuda, de eso no había duda, pero, como portador de la llave, sabía que no podía interferir en los asuntos de otro mundo, técnicamente ni si quiera debería estar hablando con esta gente. Estaba en una encrucijada. Mientras pensaba que hacer la pelirroja se acercó y le cogió de ambas manos.

— Tu historia es digna de inspiración. Está llena de lealtad, amistad, sangre, sudor y lagrimas. — Habló sin percatarse del desconcierto de Riku.¿Sangre y lagrimas?¿De donde había sacado eso? Es verdad que golpeó a Sora un par de veces por escaquearse en la construcción de la balsa, ¡pero había omitido esa parte! — No te preocupes, si hace falta todo el gremio buscara a Sora, lo encontraremos, te doy mi palabra.— Juró mientras miraba a los ojos de Riku que, aunque no lo mostró, se conmovió ante esas palabras.

— ¿Y bien? — El maestro preguntó — ¿Cual es tu respuesta?

Riku desvió su mirada hacía el suelo unos segundos. Sonrió y miró al maestro — Esta bien.

— Excelente, por cierto, yo soy Makarov, el maestro de Fairy Tail — Se presentó —. Ellas son Erza — Señalo a la pelirroja — y Mirajane — Señaló a la chica de cabello blanco.

—Soy Riku, encantado.

—Muy bien, Riku — Makrov le extendió la mano — Bienvenido a nuestra familia. Bienvenido a Fairy Tail.

Fin del capítulo.

 **No dudes en dejar tu opinión, comentario o critica.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Cada pieza en su lugar

**Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 3: Cada pieza en su lugar

— Bien, lo dejo en tus manos.

— Sí, no se preocupe, no le decepcionare. — Sonrió de lado al escuchar esas palabras. Había dejado la vigilancia de Sora en buenas manos así que podía encargarse de observar a Riku personalmente... en cuanto se encargara del "maestro".

Extendió la mano al frente e invocó un portal oscuro. Una vez que lo atravesó llegó hasta el reino de la oscuridad e inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, preguntándose sí su "amiguita" estaría cerca.

 _— Parece que no se encuentra por esta zona —_ pensó —. _Es mejor así_ , _ahora mismo no tengo tiempo que perder. —_ Una vez más, un portal oscuro se abrió delante de la figura misteriosa y, al atravesarlo, llegó a una zona desértica y sin vida.

Durante unos minutos, se dedicó únicamente a mirar a su alrededor, concretamente a los numerosos cráteres que se encontraban dispersos por todo el escenario.

— No importa cuánto tiempo pase, es como si pudiera verla. — susurró con amargura. Dejo de lado esa línea de pensamientos, tenía que darse prisa, sí Riku despertaba antes de que volviera, le perdería la pista.

Ignorando la destrucción de la zona, su vista se poso en aquello que había venido a buscar: Una armadura.

Una armadura que se encontraba arrodillada, con ambas manos descansando sobre una llave espada que, al igual que su vista, estaba clavada en el suelo. Tenía una capa de color crema y el diseño del casco parecía tener dos cuernos.

Cuando la figura misteriosa se acercó dejando entre los dos unos cuatro metros de distancia, la armadura levantó la mirada.

— Iré al grano, tengo grandes planes para ti, así que he venido a sacarte de este cementerio, ¿Qué te parece?.— Ignorando las palabras de la figura misteriosa, la armadura se levantó y agarró su llave espada mientras adoptaba una postura de batalla — No me escuchas— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos — me pregunto si eres consciente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor o simplemente actúas por instinto...— Dijo mientras se ría entre dientes — Consciente... tiene gracia, ¿lo pillas? Consciente... es gracioso porque eres una consciencia latente y...— saltó hacia atrás, evitando un corte horizontal.- Supongo que no te hace gracia. — Murmuró con tono burlón mientras se envolvía en una fina capa de oscuridad.

* * *

Sora abrió los ojos. Se levantó rápidamente observando el cielo, teñido por nubes oscuras, los truenos sonaban y una enorme esfera de oscuridad estaba suspendida a decenas de metros sobre él. Miró a su alrededor, estaba solo, en una pequeña isla de arena de unos 10 metros.

— _Espera un segundo, yo ya he estado aquí antes —_ Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, avanzó rápidamente hasta el límite de la isla, donde sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

La isla se encontraba flotando en el aire, sobre el pequeño mundo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Sora observó con horror como la isla donde hace tiempo solía pasar el día con sus amigos estaba completamente destruida, le recordaba a la forma que adoptó en el fin del mundo, al pelear con el buscador de la oscuridad.

Se percato de la presencia de alguien en la orilla. Agudizó su vista intentando averiguar quién era hasta que distinguió una cabellera larga y pelirroja.

— ¡Kairi! — Gritó el castaño mientras se arrodillaba esperando que la chica le escuchara, pero no fue así. Cada vez veía mejor a la pelirroja, ¿su vista se estaba agudizando o la isla estaba descendiendo? En cualquier caso, Sora pudo apreciar mejor el estado actual de Kairi. La chica se encontraba cabizbaja y sus manos cubrían su rostro, como si estuviera llorando.

— ¡Kairi! — Sora gritó una vez más al mismo tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho hacía la pelirroja, esperando alcanzarla, pero de repente un brazo tan oscuro como la noche surgió de la arena y agarró la muñeca derecha del castaño.

— ¿Pero que..?— Sora intentaba liberarse del agarre pero era inútil. Poco a poco, una figura empezaba a salir de la arena — _Un sincorazón —._ Pensó, pero cuando la figura salió completamente, Sora se quedo sin palabras al ver quién era ese sincorazón.

—¿S-soy yo?— Balbuceó al verse a sí mismo como si fuera una criatura de la oscuridad.

Ambos eran exactamente iguales, excepto por la diferencia de que el cabello, piel y ropa del sincorazón tenían el mismo oscuro color, además de que sus ojos eran simplemente dos puntos amarillos y los labios y nariz eran imperceptibles.

Sora, incapaz de reaccionar, únicamente se observo a sí mismo hasta que vio que un pequeño punto amarillo empezaba a formarse un poco más abajo de la nariz, o al menos donde ésta debería estar, de su "yo" oscuro. Dicho punto empezó a alargarse hasta que su rostro parecía formar una espeluznante sonrisa.

— ¿Qué demonios eres? — Sora preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

— ¿Qué soy?— Para terror del castaño, la criatura habló. — Es obvio... ¡Soy tu!

* * *

El golpe seco contra el suelo lo despertó y, desesperado, se levantó bruscamente, quitándose la sabana que se encontraba colgando de su cabeza debido a sus bruscos movimientos.

Una vez que se calmó, pudo apreciar mejor donde estaba. Se encontraba en una habitación bastante amplía y sencilla, las paredes y el suelo estaban hechos de madera y había varias camas y, al lado de la suya había una silla y una mesa, donde estaban sus guantes, su collar y un amuleto con forma de estrella hecho con conchas.

— _Solo era un sueño —_ Pensó el castaño aliviado. Poco a poco los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente. La batalla contra Xemnas, el reino de la oscuridad, la puerta de la luz...

¿Donde estaba? ¿Que había pasado con Riku? ¿Habían llegado a las islas? Estas preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza del castaño — _Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —_ Pensó mientras cogía sus efectos personales, aunque observó durante unos segundos el amuleto que Kairi le dio, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar su sueño. Agitando la cabeza, se guardo el amuleto en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se coloco sus enormes e inconfundibles zapatos amarillos, que se encontraban a un lado de la cama, y salió disparado por la puerta.

* * *

No había tanto revuelo en el gremio de Caith shielter desde que una gata parlante salió de un huevo como si de una gallina se tratase. Hacía unas 24 horas aproximadamente, el maestro del gremio sintió un poder mágico tan poderoso como oscuro que tan rápido como vino, se fue. Durante unas horas pensó que el día en que pagaría por sus pecados había llegado, el único inconveniente por ello era el hecho de que los miembros inocentes del gremio podían salir heridos. Para evitarlo decidió esperar hasta confirmar completamente sus temores y, si resultaban ser ciertos, ordenarles ir rápidamente a algún lugar lejano utilizando como excusa una misión muy urgente, así, cuando volvieran, la tormenta habría pasado... O al menos ese era el plan. Así que esperó... Y esperó, pero todo siguió como siempre. Dejó de esperar en cuanto el sol salió y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde percibió ese poder.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró a un muchacho herido e inconsciente en mitad de la hierba.

Con su magia se encargó de llevar con cuidado al joven hasta el gremio, donde ordenó que sus heridas fueran tratadas, no obstante, el chico no poseía únicamente heridas físicas sino que también sufría de un gran cansancio y fatiga por lo que decidió dejarlo descansar en una de las camas del edificio. Aun no despertaba y obviamente todo el gremio hablaba y quería saber sobre el misterioso muchacho, lo que provocaba un alboroto muy inusual en el tranquilo gremio. Todos, excepto el maestro de dicho gremio, que se encontraba en un profundo silencio, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

Le resultaba curioso el hecho de que, a pesar de que el poder que sintió era sin lugar a dudas oscuro, el muchacho desprendía un aura de inocencia que llego a recordarle a la miembro más joven del gremio, no obstante, por su estado actual era fácil saber que acababa de salir de una batalla.

¿Poseía ese muchacho ese oscuro poder? Imposible. No sabía cómo podía estar tan seguro, puesto que no sabía nada de él, pero algo en su interior se lo decía.

¿Había enfrentado ese muchacho a la persona que poseía tal poder? Era poco probable. Ese poder se manifestó durante unos pocos segundos, bien podría haber sido un único ataque el que hubiera dejado en ese estado al joven pero eso no explicaría su fatiga y cansancio.

Quizás ese muchacho estaba huyendo de algo o alguien pero fue demasiado lento y le golpearon con la magia que sintió, dejándolo inconsciente y exhausto, pero entonces, ¿por que dejarlo con vida?

Al final, lo único que podía hacer era espera hasta que el joven despertara para poder obtener respuestas.

El maestro se dedico a observar a todos y cada uno del los integrantes del gremio, que se encontraban en frente suyo, observándolo, esperando expectantes nueva información sobre el desconocido.

— Ya es tarde — Dijo con tono despreocupado interrumpiendo la tensión del ambiente — .Sera mejor que vayamos a cenar y descansemos, lo más probable es que nuestro invitado no despierte hasta mañana. — En cuanto termino de hablar un golpe captó la atención de todo el gremio. Todos desviaron su mirada hacia la derecha (el maestro hacia la izquierda), al parecer el golpe se había producido en la habitación que los hombres compartían. ¡Allí era donde dormía el muchacho!

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, Sora salió disparado de la habitación y, ignorando a todos, se dirigió a la puerta más grande que vio y salió al exterior. Mientras, los magos de cait shelter dirigieron su mirada al maestro, esperando alguna orden o reacción de su parte.

Roubaul, el maestro, permaneció serio y estoico mientras cogía una botella que se encontraba a su lado y bebía de ella.

— Wendy, ve a buscar a nuestro invitado y tráelo ante mí, los demás id a servir la cena. — dijo sin tragar el liquido, provocando que este se derramara.

— ¡Traga antes de hablar! — Gritaron todos los miembros del gremio excepto la nombrada Wendy que, con una leve reverencia salió a cumplir el encargo del maestro.

* * *

En cuanto puso un pie en el exterior, se percató de que no estaba en las islas, y no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco por ello.

— _Al menos hemos conseguido salir del reino de la oscuridad —_ Pensó mientras volvía a animarse —. _Ahora solo queda encontrar una nave y podremos volver a las islas.—_ Un grito interrumpió su línea de pensamientos y, al girarse hacía donde provenía, se encontró con una niña de aspecto dulce y tímida de unos doce años. Su pelo es largo y de color azul marino, lleva un vestido amarillo, azul y blanco en forma de zigzag adornado con un lazo en su pecho y unos zapatos de color azul. En sus zapatos y las mangas de su vestido tienen formas de alas.

— Hola — el castaño se acercó hasta la niña y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura —. Soy Sora ¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Wendy, es un placer conocerte.— Respondió mientras hacía una reverencia — Sora-san, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Sonaba preocupada.

— Estoy bien — Dijo mientras se erguía y estiraba los brazos —. Solo un poco cansado...y hambriento. — Finalizo acariciándose el estomago con la mano.

— La cena estará lista enseguida, pero antes el maestro quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Maestro? — Preguntó Sora mientras arqueaba una ceja.

— Sí, el maestro del gremio. Por aquí por favor.— Dijo mientras volvía a entrar en el gremio.

A pesar de querer preguntar sobre el gremio, el castaño siguió a la pequeña en silencio.

Wendy lo llevó hasta un hombre de avanzada edad y corto de estatura. Tiene una espesa barba blanca que se extiende por las patillas y se combina con sus cejas. Viste con pieles grises bajo la cintura a modo de pantalón. Usa adornos dorados y cubre sus muñecas y parte de los brazos con vendajes. Finalmente lleva una corona de plumas violetas con puntas rojas sobre la cabeza.

— Soy Roubaul y soy el maestro de caith shelter.

— Soy Sora

— Sora...— Roubaul esperó unos segundos antes de hablar — Como están tus heridas?.— Preguntó para romper el hielo.

— Completamente sanadas — Respondió mientras sonreía.

— Ya veo, parece que Wendy ha hecho un buen trabajo curándote, no esperaba menos.

— Espera, Wendy, ¿tú me has curado? — Pregunto a la de cabello azul, la cual bajo la mirada, sonrojada mientras pronunciaba un apenas audible "Si". — ¡Eres increíble! Me encuentro mejor que incluso antes de salir herido. — Anunció avergonzando mas a la pequeña.

— Hablando de eso — El maestro volvió a hablar —, ¿Como te has producido unas heridas como esas? ¿Recuerdas que pasó antes de que perdieras la consciencia?

— Bueno... —Sora se cruzó de brazos — Un amigo y yo luchamos contra el líder de un grupo que no paraba de causar problemas en todas partes. Era muy fuerte pero conseguimos derrotarlo aunque nos quedamos atrapados y sin posibilidades de volver o así era hasta que un portal apareció ante nosotros. No recuerdo nada después de eso. ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Riku está aquí?

— Esta mañana te encontramos en mitad de un prado no muy lejos de aquí... Solo a ti, no había nadie más. — Sora se deprimió visiblemente al escucharle, ahora debía encontrar otra vez a Riku. —Tu amigo y tu formáis parte de algún gremio? — Roubaul preguntó.

— No, ni siquiera sé que es un gremio. — Ambos oyentes se sorprendieron ante tal declaración.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Acaso vivís en una cueva?

— Es difícil de explicar — Respondió el castaño mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha.— ¿De todas formas que es un gremio?

— Los gremios... — Roubaul empezó lentamente, intentando averiguar si aquel muchacho era sincero o simplemente les estaba tomando el pelo. — son organizaciones de magos. La gente nos ofrece encargos, nosotros cumplimos esas misiones a cambio de una recompensa justa.

— Eso suena divertido.

—Sora ¿Qué piensas hacer?— Preguntó el maestro. Si decía la verdad, significaba que alguien los había traído hasta aquí, pero ¿por qué? En todo caso, la persona poseedora de aquella oscura magia era la responsable.

— Tengo que encontrar a Riku, después de eso, volveremos a nuestras islas — Hizo una pausa mientras su mano viajaba hasta su bolsillo derecho, donde agarro el amuleto —. Nos están esperando.

— Así que planeas buscar a tu amigo y volver a casa... ¿Donde están vuestras islas? — Supo que Sora no soltaría prenda al ver su sonrisa avergonzada — Difícil de explicar ¿No es así? De todas formas ya es tarde, además imagino que estarás hambriento. — Sora asintió con la cabeza — En ese caso quédate a dormir aquí esta noche, ahora íbamos a cenar. Mañana te daré un mapa antes de que te vayas.

— ¿En serio? Gracias señor Rabelo. — Silenció incomodo.

— Es Roubaul

— ¡Eso! Gracias señor Roubi.

Roubaul únicamente suspiró con cansancio pero al ver como Wendy cubría su rostro con una mano para evitar que su sonrisa saliera a la luz se le ocurrió una descabellada idea.

* * *

En una sala hecha totalmente de de piedra de unos seis metros, con cinco tronos también de piedra y un altar en el centro, surgió un portal oscuro, y de él, la persona del abrigo negro.

Esa persona se dirigió al trono más cercano y se sentó pesadamente en el mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Sus ojos amarillos se posaron en los demás tronos que estaban ocupados por cuatro figuras que llevaban un abrigo blanco que cubría sus rostros.

— Una armadura con voluntad propia— La primera de las figuras habló. Su voz era masculina grave. Perteneciente seguramente a un adulto.— Su portador era alguien excepcional.

— Creo que no es el portador, sino la llave... siempre es la llave. — La segundo figura de blanco habló. Su voz pertenecía a una mujer adulta.

— ¿Porque no os calláis un rato?— La única persona vestida de negro habló.— Quizás era una armadura vacía pero era dura de roer y me gustaría descansar unos minutos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que tienes tiempo? — Canturreó una segunda voz masculina que sonaba como un chico joven.— Riku despertará pronto.

— ¿Riku? ¿Y qué hay de Sora?— Añadió una segundo voz femenina que se asemejaba a la de una chica joven.

— Ya me he encargado de eso — La figura de negro tomó la palabra.— No hay de que...

— ¿Confías en ella?- El adulto le cortó — Te acabara traicionando, al igual que todos, cuando sepa lo que eres... Monstruo...

— Ella no es como vosotros.

— En cualquier caso — La adulta interrumpió la discusión — Sora y Riku probablemente acabaran uniéndose a algún gremio e incluso si no lo hacen y les perdemos la pista, será fácil predecir donde y cuando aparecerán...

— Mientras tengan la llave espada...— Finalizó la joven.— Y de verdad creen que les guiara hasta la luz. Que estúpidos.

— Eso solo demuestra cuán jóvenes e inexpertos son — Replicó la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Me dan un poco de pena y no puedo evitar preocuparme...

— Mas que preocuparte por ellos deberías preocuparte por Xehanort — Contestó el joven tras lo cual se dirigió a la figura de negro — Que piensas hacer con él?

— ¿Con Xehanort?— Preguntó con desgana mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su puño.— ¿Por qué debería hacer algo?-

— Debes de estar bromeando — El hombre habló con enfado — Has quitado de en medio a Sora y Riku, le estas ofreciendo a las siete luces puras en bandeja de plata — Gritó — ¿Tienes idea de cuántas vidas estas destruyendo?— A pesar de sus palabras la persona misteriosa no se inmuto.

— Tampoco es para tanto... Aun quedan más guardianes. Además, en cuanto Sora y Riku cumplan con su cometido serán libres de volver. Esto nos beneficia a todos — La mujer bufó como respuesta.

— ¿Y que harás si llegan hasta Tenroujima antes de conseguirlo?

— Nada. Xehenort no es mi problema.

— Deja de mentir. — La mujer se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta el altar del centro. — Deja de pretender no tener corazón.

— ¿Corazón? Hace mucho que lo perdí. — Alzó su brazo izquierdo mientras miraba su mano cubierta por el guante negro. — Soy una criatura de la oscuridad y como tal usaré a esos dos en mi beneficio, lo que hagan después o lo que pase con Xehanort no es de mi incumbencia. Además, si Riku dejara de lado su miedo a la oscuridad podría volver a casa.

— No es la oscuridad en sí lo que teme — La joven tomó la palabra —, teme que la oscuridad le arrebate todo aquello que le importa.-

— En cualquier caso, debe superar su miedo más profundo para poder dominar completamente la oscuridad.— Bajó el brazo hasta que la palma de su mano quedó justo en frente de su cara. — Y me encargaré personalmente de que lo haga... o muera en el intento.— Cerró con fuerza la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Fiore y en cait shelter. Después de desayunar, Sora se reunió con Roubaul a pedido de este.

— Buenos días Sora, ¿como has dormido?

— Bien, gracias Roubalou

— _Casi acierta —_ Pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.—Supongo que tienes prisa por irte.

— Sí, de hecho ahora iba a despedirme de todos.

— Me lo imaginaba... Me gustaría darte el mapa que te prometí pero no sé donde lo he dejado. Mientras lo busco, ¿me harías el favor de ir con Wendy a buscar suministros?

— Claro, ¿donde esta?

— Afuera, estará a punto de irse. — Dando por terminada la conversación Sora dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

En cuanto se fue, Roubaul se acercó hasta un pequeño mueble. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un mapa, el cual se llevó para apuntar algunas cosas que le servirían de ayuda a Sora si al final decidía irse.

Cuando el maestro le dijo que Sora le acompañaría se extraño bastante, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Ella pensaba que se iría lo antes posible. No es que le molestara, ni mucho menos. Anoche estuvieron hablando un buen rato y descubrió lo alegre y optimista que era el castaño, era realmente fácil sonreír a su lado, pero también le habló de Riku y las ganas que tenia de encontrarlo y volver a casa, así que no podía evitar extrañarse ante la situación.

Antes de que pudiera seguir en sus cavilaciones Sora salió del gremio.

— Buenos días Sora.

— Buenos días Wendy, siento haberte hecho esp...— Antes de que pudiera terminar una voz femenina le cortó.

— Has tardado mucho... No tenemos todo el día ¿sabes? — Sora desvió su mirada hacía una pequeña gata blanca que se encontraba a un lado de Wendy. Llevaba una falda rosa, una blusa amarilla con rayas negras y con grandes mangas con encajes rosas, además de llevar un moño rosa casi al final de su cola.

— Hola, soy Sora ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó levemente sorprendido. No la había visto durante la cena.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Supo que su nombre era Charle cuando Wendy le reprochó por lo que había dicho.

— Charle ¿verdad?— Sora habló con una sonrisa como si no la hubiera escuchado.— Espero que podamos ser amigos.— Charle entrecerró los ojos al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Amigos? No me hagas reír — La gatita se dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar. —. Andando, ya nos ha retrasado mucho.

— Sora-san lo siento mucho, no se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor. — Wendy se disculpó en nombre de su amiga. A pie, el viaje hasta el pueblo más cercano, duraba unas horas, lo que menos quería era estar en una discusión entre ambos.

— No te preocupes, he tratado con gente como ella antes, ya verás como al final seremos amigos. — Wendy no pudo sino sonreír ante las palabras de Sora, realmente era muy optimista.

* * *

Mientras avanzaban por el camino hacia el pueblo no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Sora, había algo de él que no le gustaba. ¿Por que sonreía todo el rato? ¿Que estaba escondiendo? Encima todos los del gremio lo habían acogido con los brazos abiertos. ¡A un completo desconoció! Menuda estupidez.

— ¿Pasa algo, Charle?— Escucho como Sora preguntaba. Se había confiado, a pesar de su cara de estúpido era muy perceptivo. Durante unos segundos se dedico únicamente a observarlo, pensando si debía gastar su valioso tiempo en hablarle, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que eso era más entretenido que andar en silencio hasta el pueblo y si decía alguna estupidez solo tenía que ignorarle.

— ¿No te sorprende?

— ¿Sorprenderme? ¿El qué?

— Que pueda hablar. — Intervino Wendy — Charle es una gata, ¿no te sorprende?

— No. ¿Debería?— Para Sora, quien había visto hablar a tantas criaturas y objetos, escuchar hablar a una gata era tan normal como respirar.

— Eres realmente raro — Charle pensó en voz alta.

— Vaya, gracias.— Sabia que no era un cumplido, pero siendo honestos, esas eran las palabras más bonitas que le había dedicado.

Charle únicamente rodó los ojos mientras decidía ignorar al castaño.

Wendy por su parte, estaba debatiéndose internamente si debía o no preguntar a Sora.

— Sora-san — Dijo con un hilo de voz captando la atención del castaño y de la gata —. Tu... dijiste que, junto a tu amigo, derrotaste a alguien antes de llegar hasta aquí.— Empezó, recibiendo un asentimiento de Sora. — ¿Peleaste con esa persona en tus islas?

— No, de hecho en ese momento estábamos bastantes lejos.

— ¿Entonces has visitado otros lugares?

— Sí, he viajado mucho y he visto muchos lugares diferentes.

— En ese caso... — Tragó saliva antes de hacer la gran pregunta. — ¿Por casualidad no habrás visto... a algún dragón? — ¡Ya esta! Lo había dicho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando escuchar alguna riso o burla pero no escuchó nada de eso.

— ¡Wendy! — Charle gritó molesta —¿Porque le preguntas eso? Es un desconocido.— Se acercó hasta su amiga dispuesta a seguir reprochándola pero la voz pensativa de Sora la frenó.

— Bueno... — Se cruzó de brazos mientras sus mano derecha se posaba en su mentón. — Una vez vi a una criatura que lanzaba fuego por la boca.

— ¿De verdad? — Wendy preguntó esperanzada.

— No lo puedo creer. — Murmuró Charle impactada.

— Si...pero más que un dragón parecía un lagarto.

— ¿Un lagarto? — Preguntó la pequeña mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

— Si...era pequeño y no tenía alas.

— Entiendo. — Dijo soltando un suspiro. Por un momento llegó a pensar que la había encontrado, pero al final fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— Así que estas buscando a un dragón ¿Por qué?.

— Una dragona — Corrigió —. Se llama Grandine... Es mi madre.

— Entien... ¡Espera! ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu madre es una dragona?— Preguntó impactado.

— Me acogió cuando era pequeña y no tenía a donde ir. Además de que ella me enseño a utilizar la magia.

— ¡Oh! Así que fue ella la que te enseño a curar.

— Mayormente si, aunque también me enseño la magia de Dragon Slayer (Matadragones).

— ¿Dragon Slayer? ¿Porque un dragón te enseñaría magia para matar dragones?

— Grandine me dijo que era para que pudiera superar los futuros enfrentamientos de mi vida, aunque nunca entendí a que se refería.

— ¿Y no sabes donde esta?

— No... — Suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada — Desapareció hace siete años de repente y sin decirme nada. La estoy buscando desde entonces pero empiezo a creer no la encontrare nunca.

— No digas eso... — Se detuvo junto a la pequeña y se agachó para quedar a su altura — Estoy seguro de que la encontraras algún día.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, seguro que ella también está deseando volver a verte. — Hizo una pequeña pausa para colocar su mano derecha sobre su corazón — Mientras sigáis pensando la una en la otra vuestros corazones volverán a reuniros.

— Sora-san... Gracias. — Habló un poco más animada.

— ¡Vosotros dos! Daos prisa, no tenemos todo el día. — Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacía Charle que seguía avanzando, dejándolos atrás.

— Espéranos Charle. — Gritó el castaño mientras se erguía.— Vamos Wendy.— Después de un asentimiento de esta, ambos se dispusieron a dar alcance a la gata.

El resto del viaje continuo sin problemas y, después de un buen rato caminando, llegaron al pueblo donde conseguirían los suministros que el maestro les había pedido. Sora había decidido que pagaría para agradecer la hospitalidad que le habían dado a pesar de que Wendy protesto por ello, no obstante surgió un pequeño problema a la hora de pagar.

— ¿Que no vale? — Preguntó Sora indignado — ¿Que quieres decir?

— Precisamente eso, no vale. — Contestó el dueño del establecimiento. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años — No sé de dónde has sacado esto muchacho pero no es dinero y dudo mucho que en algún sitio lo acepten como tal.

— Debes de estar de broma — Se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba hallar una solución —. ¡Ya sé!, ¿hay algún moguri en el pueblo? — Preguntó, quizás podía comprarles a ellos los suministros o quizás negociar un trueque o algo así.

— ¿Pe-Perdón?- contestó el hombre algo descolocado ante la pregunta.

— Ya sabes, moguris — Habló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Parecen pequeños peluches, llevan un pompón sobre su cabeza, kupó ¿entiendes? ¡Kupó! — Exclamó agitando los brazos y asustando al hombre que ya empezaba a cuestionar las facultades mentales del castaño.

Por su lado, Wendy miraba la escena con algo de vergüenza hasta que su amiga le habló.

— ¿Por qué se lo has contado?— Habló mirando el espectáculo que estaba causando Sora.

— No estoy segura — Respondió con sinceridad mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha —. Simplemente las palabras empezaron a salir y no pude detenerme.

— No me fío de él. — Admitió, haciendo que la chica de pelo azul la mirara asombrada.

— ¿Por qué? Yo creo que es muy simpático y amable.

— No sabemos nada de él — Replicó —. Podría ser un enemigo.

— Imposible.

— ¿Como lo sabes?— Preguntó mientras dirigía sus ojos hacía los de su amiga — ¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

Wendy sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacía su amiga, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. — Simplemente lo sé. — Murmuró para acto seguido dirigirse donde estaba Sora.

— Que estupidez — Masculló la gata mientras seguía a su compañera.

* * *

El sol empezaba aponerse cuando Sora, Wendy y Charle llegaron a cait shelter. Al final fue Wendy quien tuvo que pagar por todo con el dinero que el maestro le había dado y Sora descubrió que los platines no valían para nada en ese mundo.

— Por fin hemos llegado. — Dijo el castaño agarrando con fuerza una bolsa llena de comida mientras miraba hacía el horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a esconderse. —¿Como podéis ir todos los días hasta allí?

— No siempre vamos nosotras — Contestó Wendy llevando otra bolsa —. Siempre van dos personas diferentes casi cada día.

— Además, habríamos ido mucho más deprisa si tu ni hubieras venido. — Añadió Charle mirando a Sora.

— ¡Charle!

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? — Preguntó el héroe de la luz con curiosidad.

La pequeña felina se paró a unos metros delante de Sora y Wendy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y elevaba levemente el mentón, formando una pose altanera. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada pero, de repente de la espalda de Charle dos alas blancas emergieron y esta empezó a volar.

— ¡Guau! — Sora tuvo que reforzar el agarre de bolsa para impedir que el contenido de esta acabara esparcido por el suelo.— ¡Charle eres increíble!¡Puedes volar!

— Hmph. — La mencionada levantó un poco más el mentón, orgullosa. Jamás lo admitiría pero haber impresionado a ese estúpido casi le hacía sonreír...Casi.

— Normalmente Charle me lleva volando hasta el pueblo, así vamos mucho más deprisa. — Wendy tomó la palabra sacando al castaño de la sorpresa.

— Entonces... ¿Tu también has volado? — Sora preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de la muchacha.— Es genial ¿verdad? Yo nunca podre olvidar la primera vez que volé. — Ante esa declaración Wendy ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión y Charle levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

— Sora-san, ¿puedes volar? — preguntó Wendy incrédula.

— ¡Si!

— Imposible. — La voz de Charle sonaba más molesta de lo normal.

— Es verdad — Se defendió el castaño —. Hace tiempo la hada Campanilla me roció con sus polvos mágicos y...— Charle le cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

— Estás loco.— Afirmó mientras volvía al suelo y sus alas desaparecían mientras se dirigía a la entrada del gremio.

— ¡No lo estoy!

— Díselo a los moguris. — Añadió con sarcasmo antes de entrar al edificio, dejando a un molesto Sora.

— Se-Sera mejor que entremos, nos estarán esperando. — Wendy, que había preferido no entrar en aquella discusión, habló intentando cambiar de tema.

Sora no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Había perdido practica volando pero en cuanto lo dominara de nuevo, haría que esa gatita terca y presumida se tragara sus palabras.

Nada más entrar, encontraron al maestro esperando junto a un integrante del gremio.

— Bienvenidos — Saludó Roubaul —. Sora, me gustaría hablar contigo, sígueme.

— Claro. — Sora le dio la bolsa al otro integrante del gremio que, junto a Wendy, se fueron a guardar los suministros, mientras el castaño siguió a Roubaul hasta una pequeña sala.

El maestro se sentó en un cojín que se encontraba en el suelo mientras señalaba otro cojín que se encontraba delante suyo. — Siéntate. — Pidió.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados Roubaul habló — ¿Que tal te ha ido con Wendy?

— Bien, es una persona muy agradable.

— Ya... ¿Por casualidad te ha hablado de su madre?— Esa pregunta tomó a Sora desprevenido.

— ¿Grandine? Si ¿A que viene eso?

 _— Me lo imaginaba.—_ Pensó con una sonrisa.— Olvídalo. Esto...— Habló al mismo tiempo que cogía un papel que se encontraba entre ambos— es un mapa de Fiore. En él he marcado los gremios más famosos, quizás en alguno de ellos podrías encontrar a tu amigo.

— Vaya, muchas gracias.

— Pero antes... Me gustaría pedirte algo — Hizo una pausa para coger aire —. Me gustaría que te unieras a nuestro gremio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero que formes un equipo con Wendy y Charle. Que tengan a alguien en quien confiar, un amigo.

— No lo entiendo, viven en el gremio ¿verdad?¿Acaso no están rodeadas de amigos?

Roubaul no respondió inmediatamente, cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

— No puedo responderte, sé que lo que estoy pidiendo es egoísta y entenderé que no aceptes.—Habló sin abrir los ojos.

— Está bien. — Roubaul abrió los ojos de la impresión.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó incapaz de creer que pudiera haber aceptado tan fácilmente.

— Sí... No entiendo muy bien que está pasando, pero es para ayudar a Wendy y Charle ¿no? Así que acepto.

— ¿Y que hay de Riku?

— Estará bien, además sé que nos encontraremos tarde o temprano.

 _— No me equivocaba contigo, Sora.—_ Pensó mientras se levantaba.— Esta es una gran noticia, vamos a comunicársela al gremio.

Roubaul no tardó a reunir a todos los integrantes del gremio que no se habían ido de misión.

— Atención, tengo una gran noticia. Hoy es un gran día para nuestro gremio, por favor... Dadle un gran aplauso a nuestro nuevo miembro, ¡Sora!

El gremio entero estalló en aplausos y gritos de bienvenida y, de entre toda la gente, una pequeña de cabello azul se acercó al castaño.

— Sora-san, ¿porque has decidido unirte al gremio?

— Ya sabes, es mejor estar con amigos ¿verdad? Además, creo que seremos un gran equipo.

— ¡Un momento!— La voz alarmada de Charle cortó la conversación entre ambos. — ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Preguntó Sora con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la cara de horror de la gata. — Ya veréis, entre los tres encontraremos a Grandine y Riku antes de lo que creéis.

— Wendy, ¿no vas a decir nada? — Charle se dirigió a su compañera esperando que la salvara de trabajar con semejante chalado.

— Sí, Sora-san, esforcémonos de ahora en adelante. — Wendy sonrió sin percatarse de que su amiga estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— Muy bien Sora, permíteme decirte en nombre de todos.— Bebió de una botella.— ¡Bienvenido a Cait Shelter! — Habló si con el liquido aun en la boca, provocando que este se derramara por el suelo.

— ¡Traga antes de hablar! — Gritaron todos los integrantes del gremio.

Fin del capitulo.

 **Es** **o es todo por ahora. ¿Te ha gustado el capitulo? ¿No? Cualquier duda, opinión o crítica serán bien recibidas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. ¿Donde estoy?

**Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 4: ¿Donde estoy?

Al no tener un sitio en el que poder pasar la noche, agradeció a Makarov o maestro ,que es como debía dirigirse a él de ahora en adelante, que le permitiera quedarse en la enfermería del gremio. Aunque no es como si fuera a dormir, hacía un año que pasaba la mayor parte de la noche pensando y reflexionando y esta no fue distinta.

Hace unos días, cuanto despertó en ese mundo, se encontró junto a otros magos, de los cuales algunos eran de Fairy Tail, a un demonio que, si no había escuchado mal, había sido creado hace cientos de años por alguien llamado Zeref.

¿Quien era Zeref? ¿ Porque creó demonios? En una ocasión, DiZ le contó cómo sus discípulos se dedicaron a crear sincorazón artificiales.

¿Estuvo Zeref haciendo lo mismo? ¿O quizás fueron los discípulos de DiZ quienes decidieron usar los conocimientos de Zeref con los sincorazón?

Quizás, solo quizás, no había llegado hasta allí por casualidad como pensó en un principió, sino que debía encontrar y destruir a los demonios de Zeref, aunque estaba bastante seguro que su ayuda no era necesaria, Erza y los demás se encargaron de aquel demonio sin problemas.

Además, seguía siendo incapaz de sentir la oscuridad que rodeaba a los mundos y tampoco se había encontrado con ningún sincorazón, algo bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que había invocado su llave espada. **[1]**

¿Donde demonios estaba?

Al darse cuenta de que con su información actual no llegaría a ninguna parte, decidió levantarse y salir a explorar la ciudad para despejarse un poco. No obstante, al salir de la enfermería, encontró a Makarov sentado en la barra del gremio.

— Hola Riku ¿Como están tus heridas?

— Bien — Contestó secamente mientras se acercaba — ¿Ya es de día? — Al recibir un asentimiento de Makarov se extrañó al ver que eran los únicos miembros presentes. Anoche, antes de irse, el maestro le dijo que hoy le presentaría a todo el gremio y celebrarían su ingreso.

— Normalmente a estas horas suele haber más gente en el gremio — Comentó Makarov con gracia adivinando los pensamientos de Riku.—, pero hoy Natsu y Erza se batirán en duelo y todos quieren presenciarlo. Se supone que yo debería estar allí, arbitrando el encuentro, pero seguro que Mira podrá encargarse sin problemas — Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Riku —. Mas importante que eso, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarte. Y, a diferencia de anoche, me gustaría que fueras totalmente sincero. — El joven se tensó ante tales palabras.

—¿Cómo...?

— No soy el maestro por nada — Respondió con simpleza —. Aun así, creo que la parte de tu amigo es cierta y realmente quiero ayudarte a encontrarlo pero antes necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti.

— Está bien. — Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada. Una parte de él se alegraba de haber sido descubierto puesto que no le gustó tener que mentirles.

— Cuando despertaste en mitad del bosque, llegaste a Clover justo antes de que Llulaby saliera de la flauta. ¿Fue una casualidad?.

— No tengo nada que ver con ese demonio, si es eso lo que quiere saber, pero no llegue ahí por casualidad — Cogió aire, preparándose para sus siguientes palabras —. Sentí la oscuridad de ese demonio.

— Explícate.

— Soy capaz de sentir la oscuridad de cualquier ser. Cuanto más profunda es esa oscuridad más fácil es de encontrar. La cantidad de oscuridad que ese demonio desprendía era tan intensa que pude sentirla a kilómetros de distancia.

— Jamás había escuchado sobre esa habilidad... ¿Como aprendiste algo así?

Riku bajó la mirada. ¿Que se supone que debía decir? ¿Debía decirle todo lo que hizo? ¿Todos sus errores? Levantó la mirada sin saber bien que responder pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, agarró al vuelo algo que el maestro le había arrojado.

Era una pequeña placa metálica con el símbolo de Fairy Tail grabado.

— ¿Que es esto? — Riku preguntó mientras veía como Makarov se levantaba de la barra y saltaba al suelo, quedando uno frente al otro.

— Con esto probaras que eres parte de nuestro gremio.

— Creía que se debía poner un tatuaje.

— ¿Y de que serviría? — Preguntó mirando a los ojos del joven — No querías unirte a Fairy Tail, simplemente lo has hecho porque no has tenido más remedio, pero un gremio es mucho más que eso. Es un lugar donde luchas, ríes y lloras con tus compañeros. Es nuestro hogar. No es algo que se lleva sobre la piel sino en el corazón. Riku, cuando sientas que eres parte de Fairy Tail recibirás la marca.

— ¿Por qué...? — Riku se encontró a si mismo incapaz de levantar la mirada y apretando los puños — Te he mentido, no sabes nada sobre mi, ¡¿y aún así me abres las puertas del gremio?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— Creo que eres un buen chico.

— ¿Solo por eso? — Preguntó incrédulo.

— En absoluto. Pero tu...— Antes de que pudiera continuar, las puertas se abrieron violentamente. Makarov y Riku vieron como Mirajane estaba respirando agitadamente.

— ¡Maestro!¡El consejo mágico ha arrestado a Erza! — Dijo la chica asombrado a sus dos oyentes.

* * *

— ¿Sora se ha unido a Cait Shelter? — La figura de negro preguntó con gracia.

— Sí, de hecho, en estos momentos se dirige hacía su primera misión junto a la Dragon Slayer del cielo. — Contestó con un tono respetuoso una voz femenina.

— Que predecible — Murmuró mientras su mirada se posaba en la persona que se encargaba de vigilar al héroe de la luz, la cual se encontraba con la rodilla y el puño derecho apoyados en el suelo y en ningún momento levantó la vista.—. Infórmame solo si pasa algo interesante, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Riku te localice.

— ¡Si!

— ¡Ah! Una última cosa, no te enfrentes a Sora pase lo que pase, no tendrías ninguna oportunidad contra él ¿Entendido? — A pesar de que la chica no cambió su posición, apretó los puños con ira.

— Si...— Murmuró con molestia y seguidamente desapareció en un portal oscuro. La figura de negro ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

— ¿He dicho algo malo? — La misteriosa figura se preguntó mientras un suspiró salía de sus labios y su mano derecha se dirigía a su mentón.— Las mujeres son complicadas... Aunque yo también fui una mujer hace tiempo. Espera... ¿lo fui? ¿O era hombre? No lo recuerdo... ¡Bah! No es importante. — Dicho esto, también desapareció en un portal oscuro.

* * *

El consejo mágico culpó a Erza de once delitos de daños y destrucción de bienes. Hacía un par de horas que se la habían llevado y nadie había pronunciado palabra alguna desde entonces, nadie excepto Natsu, el chico de cabello rosado que derroto al demonio junto a Erza y el otro chico de cabello azabahe. Según le habían dicho al maestro, el chico de cabello de rosado estaba tan decidido a ir a ayudar a la pelirroja que habían tenido que transformarle en una pequeña lagartija y encerrarlo en una botella.

El gremio entero estaba sumido en un ambiente decaído y triste, algunos estaban tan encerrados en sus pensamientos que no se habían percato del joven de cabellos plateados que se encontraba a un lado del maestro mientras que otros simplemente no estaban de humor para preguntar. Aunque esto no es que molestara a Riku, puesto que él mismo se encontraba ausente desde su conversación con Makarov.

 _Cuando te sientas que eres parte de Fairy Tail recibirás la marca_

Con esas palabras, el maestro daba por hecho que algún día sería parte de Fairy Tail... No podía estar más equivocado. En cuanto encontrara la forma de salir de ese mundo iría a la torre de los misterios y pediría ayuda al maestro Yen Sid, dudaba que Sora se encontrara en ese mundo, al fin y al cabo ya había estado en tres ciudades distintas y había recorrido un largo trecho... Seguramente no faltaba mucho hasta que llegara al límite de ese mundo.

— Lo siento Riku — El susurro del maestro interrumpió la línea de pensamientos del muchacho —. Pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para presentarte al gremio, mucho menos para la fiesta. — Riku alzó una ceja ante las palabras del anciano. ¿Una fiesta? Tenía la esperanza de que la celebración de la que le hablaron fuera un brindis o algo así, pero se equivoco.

— No te preocupes por eso. De hecho me gustaría salir a explorar la ciudad. — De hecho, ya sabía que era lo primer que debía buscar.

— Ya... Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas.

Riku no necesitaba más, después de asentir levemente con la cabeza se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio.

De los presentes solo Mirajane prestó atención a la salida del joven y, con curiosidad, se acercó a Makarov

— Maestro, ¿A dónde ha ido Riku? — El nombrado soltó un suspiro cargado de decepción antes de responder.

— Necesita más tiempo. — Fue su única respuesta dejando aun mas confundida a la chica.

* * *

Posó una mano sobre su cabello al sentir el suave viento golpearle en la cara. Todo parecía tan distinto... Es como si el mundo entero hubiera cambiado de golpe.

Siguió caminando lenta y tranquilamente, no debía apresurarse, aun tenía mucho tiempo. Si lo que aquella persona del abrigo negro le había dicho era cierto, necesitaba a, por lo menos, doce personas lo suficientemente poderosas.

No importaba lo que tendría que hacer o quien interferiría en su camino. Definitivamente mataría a Zeref.

* * *

La luz del crespúsculo bañaba la ciudad de Magnolia.

Riku llevaba horas en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Quería obtener información de Zeref, a pesar de que debía llevar varios cientos de años muerto quizás podía encontrar algo sobre los demonios o su investigación.

A pesar de que no encontró nada realmente útil, hacía apenas un minuto, encontró un mapa del mundo y, guiado por la curiosidad, se dispuso a observarlo.

Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron.

Sus pulsaciones aumentaron, su respiración se aceleró y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver la extensión del mundo.

Era grande, no, inmenso. Era como si decenas y decenas de mundos se hubieran juntado para mezclar uno solo, algo que resultaba absurdo. Y ese no era todo, seguía siendo incapaz de sentir la oscuridad que rodeaba a los mundos, ¡como si esta hubiera desaparecido! Durante los últimos días, se había hecho la misma pregunta en unas pocas ocasiones, pero ahora no dejaba de asaltar su mente y era incapaz de encontrar una respuesta.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Riku siguió buscando información hasta la noche, y aunque encontró información interesante no era nada que fuera realmente útil.

Al final, no tuvo más remedio que volver al gremio a "dormir".

Al día siguiente soltaron a Erza de prisión, pero no solo a ella, también a Natsu, que había conseguido llegar hasta la pelirroja el día anterior, aunque Riku no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho y tampoco tenía intención de preguntar.

En ese momento se encontraba en una posición firme y algo rígida debida a los nervios que sentía , a su lado estaba el maestro, que ya había llamado la atención de todo el gremio porque tenía "una gran noticia".

Ser el centro de todas las miradas hizo que los del portador de la llave espada aumentaran. Y dio un pequeño respingo cuando Makarov empezó a hablar.

— Prestad atención, tengo una buena noticia. Nuestra familia se ha hecho un poco más grande hoy. Así que, permitidme que os presente a nuestro nuevo compañero...¡Riku!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al joven, que enderezó un poco mas su postura.

Nadie decía nada, la mayoría de los presentes miraban a Riku expectantes mientras que el nombrado intentaba no mirar a nadie en particular. Esta situación se mantuvo durante un par de minutos hasta que el joven de cabellos plateados decidió mirar de reojo al Maestro que, al igual que todos, lo estaba observando con una amplia sonrisa. ¡El maldito estaba disfrutando con su sufrimiento! Espera, quizás estaban esperando a que se presentase. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, el Maestro se le adelantó.

— Disculpadle pero es bastante tímido, no se lo tengáis en cuenta. — Viejo bastardo... Carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos y habló con la voz más firme que pudo emitir.

— Soy Riku, encantado. — Quizás hizo algo mal o sus oyentes esperaba una presentación algo más trabajada puesto que nadie se movió o dijo algo durante unos minutos. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que no diría nada mas, entonces empezaron los murmullos que, por desgracia, escuchaba perfectamente.

— ¿Ese no es el chico de ayer?

— Sí que es tímido...

— Que rápido he dejado de ser la nueva.

— Es suficiente — Makarov puso fin a toda charla —, vamos a celebrarlo como de costumbre. Hagamos...— Paró de hablar abruptamente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, siendo Mirajane la única que se acerco a preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Maestro?

— Nada. — Cabeceo en señal de sueño — Solo es el tío del sueño.

— Oh...— Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, cayó al suelo. Al verlo, Riku se alarmó e intento ir en su ayuda.

— Mira...— Antes de que pudiera decir nada empezó a tambalearse.— _¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño de repente? —_ Pensó antes de desplomarse. Al igual que todos, exceptuando el Maestro.

Por las puertas del gremio entró una persona cuyo cuerpo estaba tapado por un manto negro y vendas, llevaba un pañuelo negro con un protector plateada en la frente y una máscara de color verde que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro. Se acercó hasta el tablón de anuncios y eligió una misión y se la mostró a la única persona en pie en la planta baja.

— Cogeré esta. — Habló, por su voz era fácil saber que se trataba de un hombre, y dio media vuelta hacía la salida.

— ¡Espera!¿No vas a deshacer el hechizo de sueño? — Como única respuesta, el desconocido empezó una cuenta atrás sin parar de caminar.

— Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno...— Después de irse todos empezaron a levantarse.

— Tengo la sensación de que ha venido Mystogan.

— ¡Sera borde!

— Su magia adormecedora sigue tan potente como siempre.

— ¿Quien es Mystogan?— Preguntó Riku a nadie en particular y fue Mirajane quien le respondió.

— Es un mago de clase S y uno de los candidatos a mas fuerte de Fairy Tail — Bostezó mientras terminaba de despertarse.— ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Los magos de clase S suelen estar más tiempo de misión que los demás así que deberías preguntarles sobre Sora, quizás ellos se encuentren con él.

— Eso sería muy conveniente — Comentó posando una mano en su menton —. A parte de Mystogan, ¿quienes son magos clase S?

—Yo. — Dijo señalándose, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Riku supo que estaba esperando a que le preguntara.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre...?

— No.

— Ya... ¿Quien más...?

— Erza.— Riku suspiró preguntándose si la chica lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

— ¿Y ella sabe...?

— No.

— _Esto es una pérdida de tiempo_.— Sentenció dando media vuelta, escuchando así al chico de cabello azabache que peleó contra Lullaby.

— No sé por qué, pero parece que no quiere que nadie le vea. Cuando viene a por trabajo, nos duerme a todos, como ahora. Por eso, aparte del Maestro, nadie sabe qué cara tiene.

Esas palabras extrañaron a Riku. Si algo había aprendido de DiZ es que si ocultabas tu rostro, era porque no querías que te reconocieran. ¿De quien se estaría escondiendo Mystogan?

— De eso nada. Yo lo sé.— Una voz desconocida habló desde el primer piso. Al subir la mirada Riku vio a un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos verdes. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo es su ojo derecho y llevaba audífonos con forma de punta. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo negro de piel con pelusa en los bordes y al final de cada manga, una camiseta verde con manchas café y pantalón guinda. Además estaba fumando un puro.

— ¡Laxus!

— ¡¿Estaba aquí?!

— ¡Que sorpresa!

— Otro mago de clase S y candidato a mas fuerte.— Estas palabras captaron la atención de Riku.

— Mystogan es tímido, no le escrutéis demasiado.— El llamado Laxus sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada al nuevo integrante.— Parece que eso es algo que tenéis en común, novato.— Antes de que pudiera contestar, Natsu gritó.

— ¡Laxus, ven y pelea conmigo!

— Pero si aun no has terminado tu combate contra Erza...— Dijo un mago que se encontraba al lado de Natsu.

— Exactó.— El rubio esbozo una sonrisa arrogante. — Si ni siquiera puedes vencer a alguien como Erza, a mi no podrás vencerme.

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso?— La pelirroja no se tomo bien esas palabras.

— Significa que yo soy el más fuerte.

— Baja si te atreves, imbécil.— Desafió Natsu. Parecía incluso más cabreado que Erza.

— Sube tu.

— Eso está hecho. — El chico llegó a su límite y saltó hacia Laxus dispuesto a pelear, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, el maestro alargo su brazo y aumento el tamaño de su mano, atrapando al mago de cabello rosa al vuelo e impresionando a Riku.

— No es el maestro por nada...— Susurró las mismas palabras que el anciano le había dicho.

— No puedes subir al primer piso, aun no — Habló con tono firme enfadando a Natsu, cosa que hizo reír al rubio.—. Y tu déjalo ya, Laxus.

— No le pasare a nadie el puesto de más fuerte de Fairy Tail — Laxus declaró, ignorando las palabras del maestro —. Ni a Erza ni a Mystogan ni al otro tío. ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!

— Señor "más fuerte de Fairy Tail", tengo algo que preguntarte — Riku habló, harto del discurso del rubio y haciendo que Mirajane se arrepintiera de haberle hablado sobre los clase S —. Estoy buscando a un chico de más o menos mi misma edad y altura, tiene pelo castaño, ojos azules y lleva ropas de color negro y siempre lleva un collar en forma de corona y una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. ¿Lo has visto?

—Vaya, vaya con el novato — Se mofó —. Parece que no eres tan tímido como querías hacernos creer.

—Responde a la pregunta: ¿Lo has visto o no?

— ¿Quien sabe? Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, ¿Por qué no me obligas a decirtelo?

— ¡Laxus! — La paciencia del maestro había llegado a su límite — Es suficiente, Riku no está en condiciones de pelear.

— Solo quiero saber si es fuerte o no... No querrás que este lugar se llene de debiluchos, ¿Verdad? Además...— Saltó del primer piso, quedando justo delante del chico de cabello plateado — Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de él... Eso es muy sospechoso — Acercó su rostro hasta que quedaron milímetros de distancia, Riku en ningún momento desvió la mirada. Finalmente, Laxus se apartó para dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a Riku —. Ten cuidado novato, te estaré vigilando.

Tan pronto como salió del edificio, el gremio entero quedó sumergido en un incomodo silencio del que nadie sabía cómo salir. Fue el maestro quien tomó finalmente la palabra.-

— ¿A que vienen esas caras? — Preguntó ganado la atención de todos los presentes — No olvidéis que hoy estamos de celebración. Ya hemos tenido suficientes retrasos, así que... ¡Que empiece la fiesta! — Gritó eufórico contagiando rápidamente su alegría a todos. En cuestión de pocos minutos, habían montado una gran celebración, olvidando todo lo relacionado con Laxus.

— ¡Erza! — Natsu se dirigió a la pelirroja con una sonrisa desafiante — Acabemos con nuestro encuentro de una vez por todas.

— Ahora no, estoy cansada. — Sentenció aun un poco molesta por las palabras del rubio.

— Allá voy. — Ignorando la negativa de la maga clase S, el mago de fuego se lanzó hasta la chica, que, después de soltar un suspiro, golpeó a Natsu, mandándolo a volar y terminando la pelea.

— Aun no estás preparado para ganar a Erza, Natsu.

— ¡Lo ha derribado de un solo golpe!.

— ¡Eso ha sido patético Natsu! — Dijo el chico de cabello azabache riéndose.

— ¿Que has dicho, stripper de hielo? — Preguntó el mago de fuego de forma amenazadora.

— Lo que has oído cerebro de llama.— Contestó en el mismo tono.

Al final, ambos empezaron a pelearse, arrastrando a casi todo el gremio con ellos.

Riku, por su parte, no había movido ni un musculo desde que empezó la fiesta, simplemente estaba de píe, siendo mudo testigo de la batalla en la que estaban participando la gran mayoría de sus, ahora, compañeros. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que celebró algo... Afortunadamente, Erza se acercó hasta él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí parado? Esta fiesta es en tu honor, deberías estar divirtiéndote.

— Ya... Bueno... Yo...

— ¿Acaso no celebrabais fiestas en tus islas?

— No es eso... Solo, hace mucho tiempo que...— La voz de Riku fue perdiendo fuerza hasta extinguirse.

— En cualquier caso, ahora eres uno de los nuestros así que tendrás que acostumbrarte — Pasó la mano del hombro hasta la espalda y empezó a llevarlo hasta una mesa con algunas personas — Vamos, te presentaré a algunos de nuestros compañeros.

— Gracias... _Uno de los vuestros..._

Llegaron hasta una mesa algo alejada de la pelea. Allí Erza empezó a hablar.

— Riku, deja que te presente. Ella es Lucy, seguramente ya la hayas visto antes, estuvo en la batalla contra Lullaby — Efectivamente, la recordaba, era la chica rubia.—, ella es Levy — Señalo a una chica de baja estatura, su cabello era de color azul claro y tenía unos grandes ojos marrones.— y junto a Jet y Droy forman el equipo Shadow Gear.— Jet era un chico de cabello anaranjado y en punta de ojos negros, mientras que Droy era un chico alto y de cabello negro.— Y, finalmente, ella es Kana.— Apuntó a una chica que se encontraba sentada encima de una mesa diferente a los demás. Era morena y alta y su cabello era de color marrón oscuro, igual que sus ojos, además estaba bebiendo directamente de un barril casi tan grande como ella.

— Un placer, ya lo sabéis pero soy Riku y... — Paró de hablar cuando vio de reojo a alguien a la izquierda de Kana. Era un hombre de pelo rizado y castaño, su cuerpo era redondo pero sus brazos y piernas tenían una complexión atlética. Además llevaba un sombrero con punta decaída, rodeado por una franja amarilla.

Pero no fue su curioso aspecto lo que llamó la atención de Riku, sino que se encontraba pintando en un lienzo, cada pocos segundos se asomaba para mirarlo y volvía a pintar. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, el pintor sonrío y volvió a la pintura.

— Espera, ¿estas pintándome?— Peguntó el héroe de la oscuridad.

— Si — Respondió sin dejar de pintar.— ¿Te molesta?

— Bueno... no, pero...

— Es Reedus.— Habló la pelirroja.— Es el artista del gremio.

— Entiendo... — Riku movió ligeramente la cabeza, evitando una botella de cristal que impactó contra el suelo.— ¿Esto es siempre así?— Preguntó mientras señalaba la pelea.

— Sí, es difícil de creer, ¿Verdad? — respondió Lucy — Se cómo te sientes, yo también me uní hace poco al gremio. Al principio no podía creer que tuvieran tanta energía.

—Sí...— Alguien cayó encima de Erza y esta, mando a volar otra vez al pobre desgraciado, para levantarse y dirigirse hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea.

— ¡Ya estoy harta! — Rugió — Es hora de terminar con esto.— dijo uniéndose a la pelea.

— Bueno, bueno — El maestro se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban Riku y los demás.—, que sorpresa que hayas decidido unirte a la fiesta, por un momento llegue a pensar que no te moverías hasta mañana.

— Quizás lo habría hecho de no ser por Erza.— Admitió el chico de cabello plateado.

— Tendré que agradecerle después, pero más importante que eso, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría saber.— Al escuchar esa palabras Riku sufrió un deja vu.— ¿Cuando tienes pensado hacer tu primera misión?

— Mañana.— Contestó. De no haber sido por la fiesta, ya se habría ido.

— Riku, no estás en condiciones de salir, deberías esperar a que tus heridas se recuperasen, por lo menos una semana.

— Imposible, no puedo esperar tanto. — Makarov suspiró al escucharle, ya se esperaba una negativa, pero lo había intentado de todas formas.

— Entiendo que quieres encontrar a Sora lo antes posible, pero si te fuerzas demasiado podrías acabar peor que cuando llegaste.

— Me arriesgare.

— Está bien, pero no dejaré que vayas solo, si quieres aceptar una misión deberás unirte a un equipo primero.

— No es necesario, yo...— Al ver la cara que puso el maestro supo que no tenía más remedio — Vale, me uniré a un equipo.

— Genial. — Makarov al ver como Riku bajaba la mirada recordó que no era alguien precisamente sociable, decidió encargarse personalmente del asunto.— ¿ _En que equipo podría ponerle? Parece que se lleva bastante bien con Erza, tal vez debería...—_ Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando un integrante del equipo de Erza, Natsu, cayó bastante cerca suyo.

— ¿Has tenido suficiente ojos bizcos? — Preguntó el mago de hielo, que casualmente también formaba parte del equipo de Erza.

— Apenas me ha dolido ojos caídos. — Respondió el chico de cabello rosado volviendo a la pelea.

 _— Mejor no —_ Pensó el maestro sudando frío —. _No tiene sentido querer apartarlo de las peleas y mandarlo al equipo de Natsu, podría acabar en el hospital. En ese caso..._ Levi, ¿te importaría que Riku se uniera al equipo Shadow Gear durante al menos un par de semanas?

— ¿Eh? — La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la chica pero no tardó en recomponerse.— Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, ¿Verdad, chicos?— Preguntó al resto del equipo.

— Bueno, supongo que esta bien, siempre y cuando pueda seguir nuestro ritmo.— Respondió Jet con fingida altanería.

— Quizás nos contengamos un poco puesto que estas herido, pero aun así no te lo pondremos fácil. — Contestó Droy con la misma actitud que su compañero.

Riku no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al escucharlos.

— Gracias chicos, prometo no ser una carga.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! — Levy habló entusiasmado.— Mañana realizaremos nuestra primera misión. Ya verás Riku, entre todos encontraremos a Sora antes de que te des cuenta.

Riku asintió a las palabras de la maga, al fin empezaría a buscar a Sora y quizás, en el camino podría contestar algunas preguntas que ahora mismo no podía resolver, pero, por el momento sería uno más del equipo Shadow Gear. Uno más de Fairy Tail.

Solo esperaba que no se alargara demasiado.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **[1]- Los sincorazón temen a la llave espada y por eso quieren destruir a su portador, el cual localizan cuando este empuña la llave.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, aviso que no escribiré sobre las sagas de la isla maldita y la torre del cielo.**

 **Y ahora al review!**

 **Loser93:Muchas gracias por tu comentario, definitivamente continuare el fic hasta el final.**

 **Una última cosa. ¿Que preferís en el siguiente capítulo?¿La primera misión de Riku o la de Sora? Dejádmelo en los comentarios. Y no solo eso, decidme vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo, si os ha gustado o no, si habéis visto algún fallo...**

 **Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene o como muy tarde, a la siguiente.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Una cara conocida

**Hola! Antes de empezar con el capitulo, quiero agradecer a un buen amigo mío que hizo la imagen de perfil que seguramente ya habréis visto. ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora sí, vamos con el capitulo.**

Capitulo 5: Una cara conocida.

 _Antiguamente todos los mundos eran uno solo, bañado por la luz. Esa luz venía de una tierra llamada "Kingdom Hearts". ¿Que era Kingdom Hearts? ¿Una persona? ¿Un objeto? ¿O la misma tierra? Nadie lo sabía. La entrada estaba protegida por su homologo: La llave espada X._

 _Muchos querían saber la verdad sobre Kingdom Hearts, pero solo siete personas, siete mujeres sabían lo que realmente era. Habían estado allí, lo habían visto._

 _Estas mujeres eran diferentes a cualquier otra persona, eran seres de pura luz. Siempre serían siete, y siempre serían mujeres. Actualmente, esas sietes luces puras son nombradas como las princesas del corazón._

* * *

El maestro le dijo que los gremios se dedicaban a resolver los encargos de la gente a cambio de una recompensa justa. Sabiendo eso, al unirse al gremio pensó que se convertiría en una especie de recadero.

Y así fue.

Por lo menos el primer día, en el que, junto a Wendy y la gatita gruñona, fue al mismo pueblo al que fueron a recoger los suministros para realizarar diversos encargos, desde ayudar a alguien a mover muebles, pasando a arreglar un jardín, hasta limpiar una casa. Incluso le hicieron la compra a un anciano.

¡Menudo aburrimiento! Solo llevaba un día allí y ya estaba deseando algo de acción.

En ese momento estaba acabando de desayunar con su equipo cuando recordó algo.

— Ahora que lo pienso Charle — La nombrada apenas le miró —. No te vi la primera noche que cene aquí a pesar de que estuve con Wendy.

— Eso es porque no cene aquí, esperaba no tener que perder el tiempo con presentaciones. — Una respuesta digna de la felina mas orgullosa y tozuda que jamás había conocido.

— ¿Pensabas que no me uniría al gremio?

— Me daba igual... O así era hasta que decidiste por cuenta propia venir con nosotras. — Wendy suspiró al escuchar a su amiga, estaba empeñada en llevarse mal con el castaño mientras que este intentaba todo lo contrario.

— Di lo que quieras — Habló el castaño mientras terminaba su desayuno —, pero ya verás como acabaremos siendo amigos.— Charle rodó los ojos ante tales palabras. Si empezaba otra vez con su estúpido discurso sobre la amistad, no dejaría ni un centímetro de su estúpida cara sin arañar.

Una vez que los tres terminaron su comida, fueron a ver al maestro.

— Buenos días chicos — Roubaul habló, recibiendo el mismo saludo —. Sora, ya has pasado más de un día con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece nuestro estilo de vida?

— Bien...— El tono forzado que usó el castaño no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.— Pero, ¿todos los días van a ser como ayer?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Nos vamos a dedicar únicamente a visitar el pueblo para hacer recados de la gente?

— Sora, a pesar de que Cait Shelter es un gremio oficial, no somos muy conocidos, es por eso que no recibimos demasiadas misiones, la gente suele enviar las solicitudes a gremios más famosos como Fairy Tail o Phantom Lord, pero nosotros necesitamos dinero para sustentarnos, es por eso que una vez a la semana enviamos a alguien al pueblo para ayudarlos a cambio de algo de dinero, siempre enviamos a Wendy porque ella podría encargarse de personas que han resultado heridas. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Sí, y todo eso está muy bien, pero...¿Como se supone que vamos a encontrar a Grandine o a Riku?

— No seas impaciente — Carraspeó antes de continuar —. Como ya he dicho, solo es una vez a la semana, el resto de días podéis realizar misiones si queréis. Y eso me recuerda...— Metió una la mano derecha en su espesa barba hasta que sacó de esta una nota — Ayer nos llegó una petición que podría interesarte.— Sora agarró el papel y empezó a leer en voz alta.

— "Se requiere uno o más magos para proteger el barco de un posible ataque pirata. Cosa que me parece una real estupidez debido a que el viaje apenas dura un día, pero la mayoría de la tripulación son un motón de cobardes sin pelo... ¿Qué? ¿Qué me estoy yendo por las ramas?¿A ti que te importa? Maldita marimacho... ¡Ah! Una cosa más, si no has llegado antes de que partamos del puerto no es mi maldito problema, olvídate de la misión. ¿La recompensa? O te conformas con un poco de dinero o ni aparezcas... "— A pesar de que aun no había acabado de leer, Charle lo interrumpió.

— ¿De verdad vamos a aceptar esa misión?— Preguntó.

— Pues claro que la aceptaremos — Exclamó Sora sin percatarse de la cara de preocupación de Wendy —. Es decir, quizás nos encontremos con piratas. ¿No sería emocionante?

— Lo único emocionante sería que te cayeras por la borda del barco.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! Wendy, Charle, vamos a por los piratas. — Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Sora salió disparado por la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¡Aun no hemos dicho que si! — La gata gritó en un vano esfuerzo por parar al castaño. Negó con la cabeza y habló a su amiga.— ¿Qué hacemos?

— No lo sé. — Contestó cabizbaja.

— Personalmente — El maestro captó la atención de la pequeña de pelo azul.—, creo que esta misión te ayudaría mucho. Necesitas experiencia en un combate real y no se me ocurre mejor forma de conseguirla que teniendo a alguien que te cuide las espaldas.

—E-Esta bien — Respondió aun algo insegura —. Yo también acepto la misión.

Roubaul asintió complacido.— En ese caso, debes saber el nombre del cliente y la ciudad donde se encuentra. Su nombre es...

— ¡Bien! — Wendy memorizó el nombre del cliente y dio medía vuelta — Vamos Charle. — Finalizada la conversación, Wendy siguió a Sora, sin percatarse de la cara de asombro de Charle, mientras esta no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Sora era una buena influencia para Wendy.

Dejando ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su cabeza, Charle salió del gremio, donde los dos magos la estaban esperando.

— Vamos, tenemos que llegar antes de que se vayan. — La impaciencia era palpable en la voz del castaño.

— Eres demasiado impaciente. — La gata le dedicó una mirada despectiva — ¿Como planeas llegar si ni siquiera sabes de donde ha venido la solicitud?

— ¡Oh! Es verdad...— Sora recordó ese pequeño detalle. Miró hacía Wendy.— ¿Adonde vamos?

— A una ciudad al oeste de nuestra posición — La pequeña se encogió antes de hablar —. P-Pero...

— ¡Muy bien! ¡A la ciudad portuaria del oeste! — Gritó sin darse cuenta de que había interrumpido a Wendy.

— ¿Podrías hacer el favor de no gritar? — Charle preguntó molesta.

— Venga, arriba ese animo, es nuestra primera misión como equipo. — Su tono emocionado solo molestó mas a la gata que, finalmente llegó a su límite. Invocando sus alas, agarró a Wendy desde la espalda y emprendió el viaje a pesar de las protestas de la Dragon Slayer.

— Así que quieres una carrera, ¿eh? — A pesar de que de las acciones de su compañera, Sora no se molestó. — ¡No creas que voy a perder! — Gritó mientras corría tras ellas.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de la figura que los observaba desde el cielo y que desapareció al enterarse de su destino.

* * *

Charle aterrizó a las afueras de la ciudad, seguramente Sora llegaría al anochecer, aunque solo faltaba una hora para ello, estaba segura que el castaño era más veloz de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando dejó a Wendy en el suelo, esta tenía una mirada que muy pocas veces llevaba. Estaba enfadada.

— Eso no ha estado bien — Dijo haciendo referencia a haber abandonado al castaño —. No deberías ser tan cruel con...

— ¿Por qué has aceptado la misión? — Preguntó, pillando desprevenida a la pequeña.

—¿Qué?

— Es posible que tengas que pelear en esta misión. Creo, no... Estoy segura de que si el maestro te hubiera ofrecido esta misión la semana pasada, la habrías rechazado — Wendy bajó la mirada ante las palabras de su amiga —. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Por qué has aceptado la misión?

— Porque Sora-san tiene razón — Respondió sin levantar la vista —. A esta paso jamás encontraré a Grandine. Tengo que esforzarme más, tengo que pelear.— Al levantar la mirada, Charle pudo ver en el rostro de su amiga algo mas inusual que el enfado. Determinación. Esas palabras, ese rostro y ese tono, dejaron impresionada a Charle, y se vio obligada a hacer una pausa para reorganizar su pensamientos.

—Entiendo — Habló lentamente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas —. Tienes razón, pero creo que te estás apresurando demasiado. No sabemos el numero de enemigos, ni su fuerza. ¿Qué harás si alguno de esos piratas sabe utilizar magia?

— No te preocupes — Las facciones de Wendy se suavizaron y su voz volvió a su tono amable —. Estoy segura que entre los tres conseguiremos superar lo que sea.

Charle iba a estallar. ¡No lo entendía!¡No quería entenderlo! ¿Cómo podía tener tanta confianza en alguien que acababa de conocer? Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal... Y lo único que recibía como respuesta era que superarían lo que sea. ¡Era absurdo! Estaba a punto de gritar, pero una voz conocida la interrumpió.

— Bien dicho — Ambas se giraron para ver como Sora se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado. Charle no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el castaño tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y no se veía nada cansado, apenas estaba sudando. ¡imposible!¿Cómo había podido alcanzarlas tan rápidamente?—. Wendy tiene razón, juntos podremos superar esta misión, no importa lo difícil que sea.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contestarle, tantas sorpresas y emociones en un mismo día la habían agotado, simplemente se dirigió hacia la ciudad. Cuanto antes terminaran con esto, mejor. Solo esperaba que su mal presentimiento fuera únicamente eso.

Sora y Wendy siguieron a Charle en silencio.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron al puerto, ahora solo faltaba encontrar al cliente, si es que aun no se había ido. No obstante Wendy se paró abruptamente y agarró la manga derecha de Sora para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? — El castaño vio como la pequeña era incapaz de levantar la vista del suelo, además su rostro estaba un poco rojo. Esto hizo que se preocupara.— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.

— Y-Yo...— Podía sentir su rostro arder de vergüenza y el nudo en su garganta.— N-No soy buena peleando, s-soy mejor en l-la magia de c-curación y apoyo que e-en l-la ofensiva y n-nunca he estado en un c-combate real pero... ¡M-Me esforzaré al máximo, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti! —Quizás la había elevado la voz un poco más de lo necesario en la última parte, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? — Sora sonrió mientras se erguía — Eres mi amiga, no hay forma de que puedas estorbarme. Además, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien — La sonrisa del castaño logró transmitir confianza a Wendy.—. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar al cliente.

— Sí. Por cierto, Sora-san, no sabes el nombre del cliente verdad — La cara que puso el nombrado le sirvió de respuesta —. Lo suponía... El nombre de la persona que estamos buscando es...

— TRABAJAD, PANDA DE VAGOS, EL TRABAJO TIENE QUE ESTAR TERMINADO ANTES DE QUE ANOCHEZCA, ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?— El grito cortó la conversación de los magos de cait shelter, que observaron cómo alguien estaba ordenando a varios hombres donde dejar diversos barriles y cajas de madera en un barco medianamente grande.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al ver al hombre que no paraba de gritar. A pesar de que solo veía su espalda, lo reconoció, ¿Que estaba haciendo el ahí? ¿Se estaría confundiendo? En busca de respuestas, se acercó para verificar la identidad del hombre.

— ¿Sora-san?— Wendy, curiosa, siguió a Sora junto a Charle que no parecía querer hablar.

— Disculpe...— El hombre se giró hacía Sora, haciendo que este se sorprendiera aun mas. Había algo raro en todo esto. Se veía bastante más joven que la última vez que lo vio, pero exceptuando la edad, era exactamente igual. El cabello rubio y los ojos azules, llevaba las gafas de piloto en la cabeza, el collar rectangular, la camiseta blanca, los pantalones azules y los zapatos negros. Maldita sea, ¡incluso tenía el mismo palillo de dientes! Entonces, ¿Por qué había rejuvenecido? ¿Era realmente él? — ¿Cid?

El nombrado pasó el pulgar por la nariz antes de responder — El mismo, ¿Que quieres chaval? Estoy ocupado.

— ¿Cid-san? — Wendy se sorprendió que Sora lo encontrara, creía que no sabía su nombre, pero no le dio importancia —. Somos magos de cait shelter, venimos por la misión de protección.— Dijo mientras le mostraba el emblema del gremio tatuado en su hombro derecho.

Al ver la marca en el hombro derecho de Wendy y en el antebrazo izquierdo de Sora, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio — Al enviar la solicitud a un gremio poco conocido, tenía la esperanza de que no apareciera nadie, pero supongo que me equivoque.

— Vamos Cid, soy Sora, ¿Es que no me reconoces? — Cid negó con la cabeza malinterpretando las palabras del castaño.

— Eso es lo que más me fastidia de los magos, sacáis conejos de un sombrero y ya os creéis los reyes del mundo. Pues entérate bien, Sora, en mi barco solo eres uno más, así que no te emociones demasiado o te tiraré por la borda, ¿Entendido? — Sora estaba sin palabras, ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

— No le hagáis caso — Fueron las palabras de una mujer de cabello castaña y de ojos avellana. Llevaba unas gafas de cristales redondos, pantalones marrones claros ceñidos con el cinturón marrón oscuro, un suéter amarillo, calcetines blancos, y zapatos marrones oscuros —. Esta un poco estresado porque llevamos algo de retraso con la preparación del encargo, pero normalmente no es tan cascarrabias — Rió al escuchar a Cid maldecirla en voz baja. Al dejar de reír, habló a Sora —. Discúlpame, pero te he escuchado antes y parecía que conocías a mi marido.— Sora pasó la mano por su cabello, sin saber que decir.

— Sí, bueno... Mas o menos.— ¡Pues claro que lo conocía! Pero no sabía que decir en ese momento y la era de su... Espera ¡¿Qué?!— ¿Marido? ¡¿Cid es tu marido?!

— Así es. Me llamo Shera, es un placer conoceros. — Miró a Wendy, la única que no se había presentado aun y cuando este se dio cuenta se sonrojo de vergüenza.

— M-Me llamo Wendy y esta es Charle.— Habló apresuradamente mientras no paraba de hacer reverencias, para disculparse por su falta de respeto.

— El crió ese me conocía de antes — Dijo Cid deforma pensativa. Formó una sonrisa altanera mientras asentía —. No puedo decir que me sorprenda, mi nombre es legendario, soy el mejor piloto que hay, si, ese soy yo el mejor piloto y magnifico inventor, el gran Cid-sama. — Una estruendosa carcajada brotó de su garganta mientras Sora y Wendy veían la escena sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

— Pero si aun no has inventado nada...— La carcajada paró en seco y Cid se giró lentamente hasta uno de sus trabajadores que llevaba un saco en el hombro y se había parado a escuchar, cosa de la que se arrepintió al ver como las venas del cuello del rubio empezaron a hincharse de rabia.

— ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ PARADO? — Su cara estaba roja pero no de vergüenza.— PONTE A TRABAJAR MALDITA SEA. SOIS UNA PANDA DE INUTILES, EN MIS TIEMPOS CON LA MITAD DE TRABAJADORES HACÍAMOS EL TRABAJO EL DOBLE DE RAPIDO.

— Sora, Wendy, Charle. Os agradezco que hayáis aceptado la misión — Shera habló ignorando las estupideces de su esposo —. Cid está convencido de que no necesitamos protección, pero muchos de la tripulación no están de acuerdo y amenazaban con irse si no buscábamos a alguien. Al final, llegaron a un trato, Cid mandaría la solicitud al gremio más cercano, pero si no había llegado nadie al momento de zarpar, no esperaríamos.

— ¿Y cuál es tu opinión en todo esto? — Charle habló por primera vez, sorprendiendo a la castaña pero aun así, contesto a la pregunta.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje, creo que realmente necesitamos una escolta.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Esta vez fue Wendy la que preguntó.

— A una isla al noroeste de aquí. Saldremos mañana por la mañana y, si todo sale bien durante el viaje, llegaremos al anochecer, pasaremos la noche en el hotel y mañana por la noche estaremos de vuelta.

— ¿Hotel?

— Sí, somos una empresa de transporte, todas las semanas llevamos un barco lleno de suministros. Es uno de los mejores hoteles de Fiore y pasar la noche allí es lo mejor del viaje.

— Muy bien — Sora puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza —. Mañana por la mañana aquí, ¿Verdad?

— Respecto a eso — Shera miró al horizonte, como el sol prácticamente había desaparecido.— ¿Tenéis algún sitio donde pasar la noche? — Los magos negaron con la cabeza —. En ese caso podéis venir a nuestra casa y usar el cuarto para invitados.

— ¿Que acabas de decir? — Cid dejó de gritar y maldecir a todo aquel que pasara por delante en cuanto escuchó las palabras de su mujer.

— Que pueden acompañarnos y...

— ¿Vas a dejar que nos gorroneen?

— ¿Vas a dejarlos solos en mitad de la noche sin un lugar a donde ir?

— Son magos ¿no? En ese caso sabrán apañárselas por su cuenta.

— Pero el chico es tu admirador ¿Qué dirán tus fans?— Cid se agarró el mentón con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras que Sora se preguntaba cuándo se había nombrado como admirador del rubio.

— Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Está bien, el gran Cid-sama no defraudará a sus fans — Una carcajada volvió a brotar de su garganta, aunque esta no duró mucho y pronto entendió que había caído en la trampa —. Esta bien, pero tu — Señalo a Sora mientras se acercaba hasta él —, nos vas a ayudar a cargar el barco, si no acabamos hoy, tendríamos que retrasar la salida y eso no es algo que esté dispuesto a hacer. Vamos, terminaremos hoy aunque tengamos que hacerlo solos.— Dicho esto se llevo a rastras a Sora.

—Entonces está decidido — Shera agarró a Wendy y empezaron a irse junto a Charle —. Esta noche os quedáis en nuestra casa.

* * *

—¡Kairi! — En mitad de la noche Sora se despertó debido a la misma pesadilla que tuvo la primera vez que llegó. Se preguntó como estaría la pelirroja en esos momentos. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Consiguió regresar a las islas? ¿Los estaría buscando? Al ver el mapa que el maestro le entregó, se sorprendió al ver el inmenso tamaño del mundo. Superaba por mucho a cualquier otro mundo visitado hasta ahora. Además, ahora se encontraba con un Cid más joven y que no parecía recordarle. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Al final se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación, quería seguir con sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

Durante unos minutos se dedicó a observar la habitación donde estaba. Era más grande que la que tuvo una vez en sus islas, tenía una silla y una mesa. Sobre esta había papel y una pluma con tinta para escribir. Una estantería repleta de libros, se los cuales la mayoría hablaban sobre el mar o el cielo. También había un par de cuadros en la pared. Finalmente estaba la cama, donde en ese momento estaban Charle y Wendy durmiendo plácidamente. A pesar de que la cama era bastante grande para una persona, para dos podría ser algo pequeña.

Rió bajito al recordar la cara de la pequeña al ver solo una cama. Se veía tan avergonzada que, para evitar que pasara un mal rato, agarró una manta y una almohada y se hecho en el suelo. Por supuesto, Wendy se negó categóricamente a que el castaño durmiera en el suelo pero este le contó una mentira piadosa, asegurando que lo había hecho infinidad de veces en sus otros viajes, logrando que esta aceptara a regañadientes.

Ni siquiera cogió sus zapatos para salir de la habitación. La casa de Cid y Shera era bastante grande, más que suficiente para dos personas, tenía dos plantas y era en la primera planta donde se encontraba en ese momento. Lo que más le gustó de la casa, que era a donde se dirigía, fue sin duda un mirador de madera que conectaba con la primera planta. Desde allí había una increíble vista del mar y el cielo.

Aunque no esperaba que Cid estuviera allí.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando las estrellas, Sora se acercó.

— Cid, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? — El nombrado le miró de reojo unos instantes y luego volvió a mirar al cielo.

— Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, chaval. — Respondió, aunque no esperaba que Sora le contestara.

— Solo tuve un mal sueño.

— Padezco de insomnio, no suelo dormir más de un par de horas.

— Eso sueno malo. — Sora se imaginó lo largos que hubieran sido sus días en las islas si no hubiera podido dormir, aunque Cid le restó importancia.

— No es tan malo, paso las noches aquí, mirando las estrellas. — Al sentir como la mirada del castaño no se apartaba de él, fijó su vista en él.— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? — Preguntó groseramente.

— Tengo curiosidad. Dijiste que eras inventor ¿Verdad?

— Bueno...— Se paso el pulgar por la nariz antes de continuar. — Aun no he inventado nada, pero algún día lo haré.

— ¿Y puedo saber que tienes pensado inventar? — Cid volvió a dirigir su vista hacia arriba y Sora lo imitó.

— Algo que me lleve hasta allí arriba — Confesó sorprendiendo a Sora —. Quiero ver que hay allí.

— ¿Qué esperas encontrar?

— No lo sé. Por eso quiero averiguarlo.

— _Supongo que por eso Cid sabía tanto sobre las naves gumi. —_ Pensó soltando una suave risa. Cosa que el rubio malinterpretó, así que le dirigió una mirada dura a Sora que desapareció con las palabras del castaño.

— Estoy seguro de que algún día lo conseguirás.

Desde luego se sorprendió al escucharle, aunque solo bufó mientras sonreía.

— No me hagas la pelota, chaval — Dijo, pero por su sonrisa y su tono suave, podía saber que no decía en serio —. Es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

— Supongo que sí... — Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de abandonar la plataforma, dedicó unas últimas palabras a Cid — Espero que me cuentes todo lo que veas allí arriba algún día.

— ¿Quién sabe, chaval? Quizás os lleve conmigo en mi segundo viaje. — Respondió sin apartar la mirada del cielo estrellado.

— Eso sería fantástico.— Con esas últimas palabras, Sora se dirigió hacía la habitación de invitados.

— Sí... Sí que lo sería. — Murmuró Cid.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Tenía la intención de alargar el capitulo, pero como hace dos semanas desde la última actualización, he optado por publicarlo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo (Lo subiré lo antes posible) por fin empezará la acción.**

 **Ahora al comentario.**

 **Loser93: Una vez más, gracias por comentar. Mi intención inicial era que se uniera al equipo de Shadow Gear, ya que no encontré ninguna razón lógica para que se uniera al equipo de Natsu. Técnicamente aun no ha empezado, pero aquí esta la primera misión de Sora, Wendy y Charle. Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora. ¿Te ha gustado el capitulo? ¿No?¿Has visto algún fallo? No dudes en comentarlo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Allí donde hay luz

**Hola a todos. Antes de empezar el capitulo, tengo el placer de anunciar que esta historia ya ha pasado de los 100 views y quiero agradecéroslo. Gracias por invertir un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo en leer mi historia, es algo que me hace muy feliz y, por supuesto un agradecimiento especial a aquellas personas que no solo invierten su tiempo en leer sino que además gastan un poco más para dejar un comentario. Así que, de todo corazón, ¡Muchas gracias!. Ahora sí, aquí tenéis el capitulo. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail y cualquier otro personaje de otro videojuego o anime no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Advertencia: Casi al final de este capítulo hay una escena no apta para publico sensible. Marcaré el principio y el final de dicha escena con palabras en negrita (Tal y como estas leyendo ahora).**

Capitulo 6: Allí donde hay luz, la oscuridad acecha.

 _¿Por qué solo pueden ser mujeres? ¡No es justo!_

 _¿Por qué yo no soy como ellas? Yo también soy digna de ser una luz pura. ¡No es justo!_

 _Estos pensamientos empezaron a invadir los corazones de la gente y con ellos, la envidia. Con el tiempo, la envidia se convirtió en odio, y el odio, en oscuridad. Mucha gente se dejó llevar por esa oscuridad y acabaron formando un ejército con un objetivo._

 _Controlar Kingdom Hearts._

 _Para ello, crearon armas utilizando como base la llave espada X, y aunque jamás llegaron a igualar su inmenso poder, su elevado número compenso la diferencia._

* * *

Antes de llegar a Bastión Hueco por primera vez, tuvo una visión en Ciudad de Paso. No, quizás visión no era la palabra adecuada, fue un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de Kairi.

En él, la pelirroja le pedía a su abuela que le contara un cuento. En este "cuento" se contaba cómo, en el pasado, el mundo estaba unido y cubierto de luz, pero las personas empezaron a luchar para conquistarla y acabaron llenando el mundo de oscuridad la única salvación fue la luz de los corazones de los niños y esta fue lo suficientemente fuerte para crear los mundos tal y como los conocían.

Él no era tan listo como Kairi o Riku, pero aun así fue capaz de ver que algo no iba bien.

Cuando vio el mapa por primera vez, recordó al instante esa historia. Llegó a pensar que había retrocedido en el tiempo, a una época en la que el mundo aun no había sido consumido por la oscuridad. Pero esa teoría se desmoronó en el momento en el que vio a Cid.

Por lo que sabía, el rubio vivió en Vergel Radiante hasta que esta fue atacada por los sincorazón. En ese momento se marchó en su nave gumi, recogiendo a León, Yuffie y Aeris en el proceso, y llegó hasta Ciudad de Paso. **[1]**

Cid no se había casado y desde luego no había estado en un mundo tan grande.

Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, no importaba cuanto pensara en ello en ese momento, no encontraría la solución. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar y...

— ¡Arriba mocosos! — La voz de Cid se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. — ¡Es hora de trabajar!

Mierda.

* * *

Apenas había salido el sol cuando llegaron al barco para revisar por última vez que la carga del barco fuera la indicada, cosa que a Sora le pareció absurda puesto que ya lo hicieron la noche anterior aunque Cid simplemente masculló un "Es importante" sin dar ninguna otra explicación. Al terminar, horas más tarde, había llegado casi toda la tripulación y empezaron a preparar el barco para zarpar. Estaban a punto de irse cuando finalmente llegó el último miembro de la tripulación que faltaba, que casualmente era el mismo que había interrumpido la carcajada de Cid el día anterior, y como resultado, había recibido los gritos del rubio y, cómo no, volvió a ser el objetivo de los gritos de Cid por su tardanza. Una vez que Shera logró calmar a su esposo finalmente zarparon.

Al fin empezaba la primera misión de Sora, Wendy y Charle como equipo.

* * *

Llevaban solo media hora de viaje y Cid podía decir oficialmente que estaba hasta las narices del castaño, estando el timón podía sentir la mirada del chico en su nuca y empezaba a preguntarse dónde demonios estaba Shera para que pudiera recordar de forma educada a Sora cual era su misión.

Porque si lo hacía él estaba seguro que lo acabaría tirando por la borda.

— ¿No deberías estar haciendo algo? — Decidió preguntar en vista de que su mujer no daba ninguna señal de aparecer — Ya sabes... algo como proteger y vigilar el barco, para eso te pago — Aunque aún no le había pagado pero ¿a quién le importaba?

— Solo quiero seguir con la conversación de ayer. — Esas palabras lograron a animar a Cid, hablar con alguien que acaba de conocer sobre su sueño sin que se rieran de él era una agradable sensación que apenas recordaba.

— Dispara.

— ¿Ya sabes cómo será la nave? ¿Has empezado a construirla? ¿Tienes los materiales necesarios?

— Para el carro chaval, no es tan fácil ¿Vale?— suspiró antes de continuar — Quizá nunca consiga construirla.

— No digas eso ¿A dónde ha ido la confianza de anoche? — Cid negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

— Este mundo es inmerso... cuando lo miras ¿Que es lo que ves? — Sora se cruzó de brazos, sabía que tenía que pensar en la respuesta aunque antes de que dijera nada, Cid respondió — Te diré que es lo que yo veo: Magos y magia.

— ¿Y qué? — Ahora el castaño estaba perdido, ¿Que tenía que ver la magia con construir una nave?

— Yo no soy mago, no sé usar magia. Tengo que utilizar solo la ciencia para construir la nave pero los pocos avances científicos están estrechamente ligados a la magia como los carros mágicos. ¿Quién apostaría por un científico en un mundo de magia? — Él sabía la respuesta: nadie. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que le contó su sueño a alguien. Esa persona lo apoyó e incluso se ofreció a ayudarle y por eso creyó estúpidamente que otra gente también lo haría, así que intentó reclutar a gente para el proyecto y lo único que recibió fueron burlas y humillaciones. Esto tuvo dos consecuencias. La primera fue que agradeció el apoyo de la persona que, aún a día de hoy, seguía apoyando su sueño, incluso tuvo la fortuna de poder casarse con esa persona, pero también fue enterrando su sueño poco a poco pero sin olvidarlo.

Lo único que olvidó fue en creer conseguirlo.

— Yo lo haría — La voz de Sora le apartó de sus dolorosos recuerdos —. Y estoy seguro de que habrá más gente que esté dispuesta hacer esa apuesta. — Su voz sonaba tan segura, ponía tanta fe en él, que no pudo evitar que un nudo se empezara a formar en su garganta.

— Sí claro —Puso todo su esfuerzo en sonar sarcástico —, si consigues traerme a una sola persona te llevaré conmigo en el viaje inaugural.-

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó emocionado — Esta bien, no olvides que lo has prometido — Cid no aguantó más, las palabras de Sora junto a sus recuerdos le provocaron una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y rabia. Y, como siempre, ganó la rabia.

* * *

Estaba mirando su reflejo en el mar hasta que la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Charle, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Wendy con preocupación, desde que llegaron a la ciudad, la gata apenas había dicho nada, ni siquiera en la ausencia de Sora.

— Déjame, quiero estar sola. — Su respuesta fue cortante, pero Wendy no se dio por vencida.

— ¿Tanto...? — No sabía si debía hacer esa pregunta, pero no estaba segura que el ánimo de su amiga estaba relacionada — ¿Tanto odias a Sora? — Charle la miró de reojo mientras suspiraba. Hasta que Wendy no obtuviera respuestas no la dejaría en paz.

— No es que le odie — Volvió a mirar hacia el mar —, pero Wendy ¿Que sabes de Sora? Dime hasta el último detalle que conozcas de él — La Dragon Slayer del cielo juntó sus cejas mientras miraba el mar intentando recordar todo lo relacionado con el castaño.

— Vivía en unas islas, tenía un amigo llamado Riku y ahora lo está buscando, ha viajado mucho y peleó contra alguien antes de llegar al gremio — Sí, eso era todo lo que sabía de él.

— Muy bien, ahora responde a esto ¿De dónde es? — Wendy respondió a pesar de no saber a donde quería llegar su amiga.

— De unas islas.

— ¿Donde están esas islas?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Qué razón tuvo para abandonarlas? ¿Contra quien peleó y por qué?

— No...No lo sé...

— Exacto, te das cuenta ¿Verdad? ¿Qué clase de magia utiliza? ¿Como es su amigo? ¿Que hizo en sus viajes? — Charle hizo una pausa al notar como volvía a perder la calma — Wendy, no sabemos nada de él. No para de sonreír y hablar sobre la amistad pero lo oculta todo sobre su vida. ¿No te parece sospechoso? Además de arrastrarnos a esta misión, ¿Y si no es más que un debilucho que habla de la amistad solo para ocultar su cobardía? Y lo que más me molesta es que quieres que apueste nuestras vidas para que en el momento de la verdad él sea lo bastante fuerte como para sacarnos con vida de cualquier situación. Maldición Wendy, reacciona ¿De verdad todo esto te parece normal? — No recordaba la última vez que vio a su amiga tan alterada, aunque no podía decir que no tenía razones para desconfiar del castaño.

— Lo siento Charle — La maga habló cabizbaja —. no sabía que te sentías así, pero hablaré con Sora-san para que nos cuente todo, entonces podrás confiar en él ¿Verdad? — Charle bufó molesta con la actitud de Wendy.

— Aunque acepte y nos cuente su vida ¿Como sabes que será sincero? — No, esa no era la pregunta que quería saber. Se giró para quedar cara a cara con su amiga — Wendy ¿Por qué confías tanto en él? — La nombrada se sorprendió con la pregunta.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— No finjas — Desvió la mirada un momento hacía el timón, donde se encontraba Sora hablando con Cid —. Le has cogido mucho cariño en muy poco tiempo y no te apartas de él ni un minuto a menos que sea necesario.— Esta vez, fue Wendy quien miró al mar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

— Es cierto...— Admitió — La razón por la que confió tanto en Sora es... porque me recuerda a Jellal.— Esa confesión sorprendió a Charle puesto que no recordaba que nadie en el gremio tuviera ese nombre.

— ¿Quién es Jellal? Nunca había escuchado hablar de él.

— Es verdad, no te había hablado de él hasta ahora. Le conocí hace siete años, cuando la dragona del cielo, Grandine desapareció. Yo estaba vagando por el camino... Así es como le conocí. Estaba en mitad de un viaje, me dijo que él también estaba perdido — Recordó como le abrazo, llorando por la desaparición de su madre y como la calmó —. Y por un mes, viajamos juntos sin ningún destino en mente — Como le pidió estar siempre a su lado y la aceptación de Jellal —. Pero un día, el dijo algo raro de repente, "Anima" o algo así, y me dijo que no podía seguir viajando con él porque era demasiado peligroso, aun así yo no quería separarme de él pero al final, me llevó hasta un gremio, Cait Shelter.

— ¿Entonces, que pasó con Jellal? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— No he vuelto a verle desde entonces, pero ahora es un miembro del consejo mágico. — Charle miró detenidamente a Wendy, sin saber si seguir la conversación o dejarla por el momento.

— Wendy — Finalmente decidió continuar — Sora no es Jellal.

— Lo sé, pero cuando estoy con Sora me siento bien, protegida, como solía sentirme con Jellal en ese entonces, y, como consecuencia, he actuado sin pensar en cómo te sentías, lo siento.

— Tienes razón, has actuado sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos — Esta afirmación hizo que la chica bajara la mirada —. Pero yo tampoco he tenido en cuenta como te sentías. — Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron de par en par con estas palabras.

—¿Eh?

— Si responde a todas y cada una de mis preguntas y considero que no está mintiendo, entonces quizás pueda tolerar su presencia, aunque sigo pensando que no deberíamos haber aceptado la misión.— Wendy sonrió, alegre de que su amiga pudiera llevarse bien con el castaño.

— Gracias...— Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un grito de Cid interrumpió la conversación.

— ¡¿Quieres ponerte a trabajar y dejarme en paz de una maldita vez?!

Wendy y Charle al igual que casi toda la tripulación miraron hacía el capitán. La gata negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar el mar mientras preguntaba de forma sarcástica — ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — mientras que Wendy reía de forma avergonzada.

* * *

No debería haberle gritado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Si la conversación no se detenía, Sora acabaría dándole esperanzas, la creencia de que algún día lo conseguiría y, al final, el golpe solo sería más doloroso. Siempre era lo mismo, la realidad era cruel. La realidad era que vivía en un mundo de magia, en un lugar donde no había sitio para la tecnología.

Y para su sueño tampoco, pero Sora no tenía la culpa.

— Está bien, está bien — escuchó al castaño hablar apresuradamente —. Tampoco es para ponerse así.— Añadió murmurando. Cid dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

— Lo siento — Pronunció con arrepentimiento —, no quería gritarte, es solo que...¿Cómo decirlo?... A veces...

— ¿Cid? — La voz de Shera lo interrumpió — ¿Con quién estás hablando? — El nombrado arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta ¿acaso no era obvio?

— Con Sora, ¿Con quién si no?

— ¿Que está diciendo? Sora no está aquí.— El rubio se sorprendió antes estas palabras pero mayor fue su sorpresa al girarse y descubrir que era verdad. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no había rastro del castaño.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Donde se ha metido Sora? — Preguntó a Shera y esta señalo al puesto del vigía como respuesta.

Incrédulo, subió la mirada hasta donde su mujer señalaba y su boca se abrió a tal punto que su palillo cayó al suelo. Efectivamente, el castaño había subido hasta el puesto del vigía.

¡25 metros en tres segundos!

— Estos magos...— Murmuró con fastidio. Lo peor era que ahora tendría que disculparse otra vez... Nah. Él ya había cumplido, además, la culpa era de Sora por largarse antes de que terminara de hablar — _¡En mis tiempos eso no pasaba! —_ pensó.

* * *

Se sorprendió al verse incapaz de sentir en qué momento ese mago llegó a su lado.

Cuando lo vio la primera vez tuvo que esforzarse en reprimir una carcajada. Cualquier mocoso con el mínimo uso sobre la magia se creía capaz de comerse el mundo, o eso pensó al verlos.

Pero los había subestimado, por lo menos al chico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí arriba chaval? — Preguntó con gracia — Podrías caerte. — El mencionado se encogió de hombros.

— Mi trabajo, si tengo que proteger el barco de piratas será más fácil si los veo antes de que nos vean a nosotros.— Suponía que a eso se refería el capitán Jack Sparrow cuando dijo que un pirata debía tener buena vista... probablemente.

— Has agotado la paciencia de ese viejo cascarrabias ¿Verdad? Se lo que es eso.— Sora se extraño con esas palabras, hasta que reconoció al hombre. Era quien había llegado tarde esta mañana y fue regañado por Cid el día anterior. Ahora tenía una mejor vista de él; su pelo era de color negro y sus ojos eran marrones, llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, pantalones negros y botas también negras.— Llevo trabajando aquí tres semanas y ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me ha gritado.— El castaño creyó al instante esa información.— Por cierto, me llamo Haru.

— Soy Sora. ¿Así que eres nuevo aquí?

— Si.

— ¿Y cómo es la isla a donde nos dirigimos?

— Es una pasada— Soltó una carcajada antes de continuar — Si hay un paraíso después de la muerte, será igual que ese hotel: Un sitio con todos los lujos que puedas imaginar y un montón de chicas guapas haciendo cola para satisfacer todos tus caprichos. — Dicho esto volvió a reírse.

— Sí, bueno...— Sora no sabía cómo responder.— Yo me refería a la isla en sí, no al hotel.

—Lo siento chico, pero la isla no me interesa en lo más mínimo.— Dicho esto miró al frente, dando la espalda a Sora, para seguir con su trabajo.

— No importa, ya lo descubriré cuando llegue — Vio de reojo una parte de un tatuaje en la espalda de Haru, pero la mayor parte estaba tapado por la camisa. — ¿Eso es una marca de un gremio?—Preguntó sorprendido causando que Haru casi se callera del puesto.

—¡P-Para nada! — Contestó girándose, evitando que Sora viera su espalda más de lo necesario. — Solo es un tatuaje que me hice cuando era joven, ya sabes, cosas de críos. Ahora lárgate, si ese viejo me ve, me caerá otra bronca. — Volvió a respirar tranquilo cuando el chico volvió a bajar de un salto, suspiró y volvió al trabajo.

Debía tener cuidado. Definitivamente ese chico podía causar muchos problemas innecesarios.

* * *

Al mediodía, en la ciudad donde el barco de Cid había zarpado, un hombre se encontraba en el puerto, mirando el horizonte.

Levaba una gabardina roja que cubría todo su cuerpo, por debajo se veía un traje negro con una especie de pasamontañas gris. Su cabello negro estaba alborotado y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo el cual estaba cerrado.

Desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda para ver como dos hombres se acercaban corriendo hasta él.

— Perdone la tardanza, señor — Uno de los hombres habló con respeto y señaló al otro —. Le he traído al capitán, como me pidió.

— ¡¿Usted es el mago clase S de Quatro Cerberus?! — El capitán preguntó— ¡¿Usted es...?!

— Correcto — El mago clase S le interrumpió — ¿Tiene un barco?— Preguntó con calma, era lo único que le interesaba saber.

— Sí, me han dicho que necesita llegar hasta la isla donde se encuentra el hotel Treasure Island **[2]** , que era una emergencia — El hombre de la gabardina roja asintió — ¡¿Ha pasado algo?! ¡Mi hija trabaja en ese hotel!

— Difícil de decir, pero si la información que tengo es cierta, todos los que se encuentran en esa isla están en peligro.

* * *

— Allí esta, el hotel Treasure Island. — Shera habló a Sora, Wendy y Charle, mientras señalaba a una isla bastante grande. Cerca de la costa de esta se podía observar un edificio inmenso, aunque no podían apreciarlo demasiado bien debido a la distancia.

— ¡Lo sabía! — La voz, como siempre, molesta de Cid se escuchó por toda la cubierta —. Hemos llegado sin encontrarnos con un solo pirata — Miró a los magos con el ceño fruncido —. No os necesitábamos para nada.

Wendy, apenada, bajó la mirada.— Lo siento...— Pronunció como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Sora coloco una mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

— No tienes que disculparte — Habló con amabilidad. Miró a Cid y habló un poco molesto —¿Sabes? No te morirías por decir algo amable alguna vez. Hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, hemos protegido el barco.

— ¿Vuestro trabajo? No me hagas reír mocoso...

— ¡Cid! Es suficiente — Shera también estaba cabreada por la actitud de su marido.—. No han hecho nada malo.

— El problema es que no han hecho nada. Los magos son una panda de inútiles. No los necesitamos.

— ¡Se acabo! Céntrate en llegar al muelle. — Cid desvió la mirada mientras mascullaba en voz baja. Shera simplemente negó con la cabeza ante su comportamiento. Sabía que tenía resentimiento hacía cualquier persona que fuera capaz de usar magia, ella había sido testigo de todos los comentarios e insultos que su marido había recibido por querer utilizar la ciencia.

Fueron tiempos muy difíciles para el rubio y, al final, acabó rindiéndose y eso le partió el corazón, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a criticar a buenos chicos.

Lo mejor sería que después hablara con él.

* * *

— Sora-san.

— ¿Qué pasa, Wendy?

— ¿No deberíamos ayudarles?— Preguntó señalando a los miembros de la tripulación, que cruzaban sesenta metros de arena entre el lujoso hotel y el barco para descargar el envío.

— No, nuestra misión es proteger la carga no transportarla.— Respondió con simpleza mientras miraba como el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse — No me importaría echarles una mano, pero primero ese cascarrabias tendrá que disculparse.

— Pero..

— Wendy — Charle habló aun sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir —, Sora tiene razón, nos ha insultado sin motivo, ten un poco de orgullo. De todas formas, ¿Cual es su problema?

— Creo que lo sé. — Murmuró el castaño recordando las conversaciones que había tenido con Cid. Seguramente algo le había pasado, algo que le convirtió en el idiota que les había menospreciado. Pero ya vendría arrastrándose, suplicando su perdón cuando encuentre más gente para su proyecto.

— ¡Sora-san! — La voz de Wendy interrumpió su línea de pensamientos y cuando la miró, esta se encontraba observando el barco el desconcierto pintado en su cara así que también dirigió su vista hacía el transporte y desde luego que se sorprendió con lo que vio.

No había rastro de los marineros — _seguramente estaban en hotel —_ pensó, pero eso no era lo extraño. Cid estaba ¿golpeando el barco? mientras que Shera parecía intentar calmarlo, sin éxito aparente.

— Vamos.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

— Gusano traidor... Sabandija asquerosa...— Cid golpeaba el barco una y otra vez, ignorando la sangre en sus nudillos y las palabras de su esposa, intentando liberar toda la rabia que recorría todo su ser. Solo se detuvo al escuchar la voz del castaño.

— ¡¿Que ha pasado?! — Sora llegó corriendo junto a Wendy, no obstante ambos frenaron en seca al ver la mirada encolerizada de Cid sobre ellos.

— ¡Traédmelo!— Gritó, fuera de sí — ¡Traedme a ese perro sarnoso! — Se acercó hasta ellos hasta que Shera se interpuso en su camino evitando que descargara su enfado con los magos.

— Nos han robado parte de la carga. — La respuesta de la mujer sorprendió a los magos.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Preguntó Charle.

— Ha sido un miembro de la tripulación. Un hombre llamado Haru.

— ¿Haru? — Sora levantó una ceja en señal de confusión — ¿Por qué iba a robar? El también trabaja aquí, ¿Acaso no le perjudicaría?

— No sabemos qué razones tiene, pero parte del cargamento empezó a desaparecer cuando le contratamos hace tres semanas.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que ha sido él? — Shera asintió.

— Definitivamente. Al llegar a la isla desaparece con una parte de la carga. La primera semana pensamos que habíamos cometido un error, la segunda semana hablamos con algunos tripulantes y nos dijeron sobre la desaparición de Haru, pero cuando le preguntamos nos dijo que no se había movido del hotel y algunos de los trabajoderes nos lo confirmaron, pero ahora ha vuelto a desaparecer.

— ¿Sabéis en que parte de la isla podría estar?

— No...

— Lamento interrumpir esta conversación — Todas las miradas se posaron en una hombre de unos sesenta años, quizá más, que llevaba un elegante traje negro, guantes blancos y un sombrero de copa — , pero me gustaría hablar con el capitán del barco.

— ¿Quién eres? — Charle preguntó con desconfianza.

— ¡Oh! Perdonen mis malos modales — Dijo mientras realizaba una leve reverencia y levantaba su sombrero, dejando ver un monóculo en su ojo derecho.—. Me llamo Nazonazo Hakase y soy el dueño del hotel. Vengo a quejarme sobre la ineptitud de la empresa de transporte.

— ¡¿Ineptitud?! — Cid bramó furioso.

— Correcto. Acabo de revisar el envío y grande ha sido mi decepción al ver como faltan suministros. Contando esta, es la tercera semana consecutiva que cometen un error con el encargo.

— La carga era la que se nos pidió — Masculló Cid que, de no ser por Shera, ya habría golpeado a Hakase —. El problema es que un trabajador, Haru, nos ha robado la parte faltante. Un trabajador que, si mal no recuerdo, nos recomendó usted. — Este dato sorprendió a los magos.

— Es cierto, yo fui quien les recomendé que aceptaran a Haru en la tripulación, no obstante, en todo el tiempo que trabajó bajo mi mando jamás cometió algún acto de discutible moralidad como el robo, así que quizás la culpa es suya por no saber controlar a sus trabajadores — Una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en rostro de Hakase —. Llegados a este punto, les informo que no pienso pagar por el envío de esta semana. — Esta vez fueron Cid y Shera los que se sorprendieron.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! — La castaña protestó reforzando el agarre que tenía en su esposo — Muchos de nuestros tripulantes tienen familias, dependen del dinero recibido en este viaje.

— En ese caso, deberían haber vigilado mas la carga, además...

— Es decir, si Haru devuelve lo que ha robado, les pagará ¿No es así? — Sora pregunto al dueño, aunque este no le respondió, simplemente le dedico una mirada despectiva que el castaño interpretó como un "sí". — Muy bien, en ese caso, voy a buscarlo... Debe de estar por alguna parte de la isla. — Dicho esto, se giro hacía el bosque que había detrás del hotel, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Hakase habló.

— Yo no iría si fuera tu, muchacho. Esta isla mide unos treinta kilómetros, por no hablar de la montaña que se encuentra en el centro de esta, además de estar infestada de criaturas que no dudaran en atacar a todo aquel que invada su territorio. Si entras en ese bosque, no saldrás con vida. — Por un segundo, Charle vio un atisbo de maldad en los ojos del dueño, así que decidió entrar en la conversación.

— Si es un lugar tan peligroso ¿Por qué construir un hotel en la isla?

— No es peligroso siempre y cuando no entres en el bosque — aclaró — ademas, avisamos a todos nuestros clientes sobre ello, y no nos hacemos responsables si aun así deciden adentrarse. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender. — Sin perder más tiempo, se marchó dirección al hotel, dejando tras de sí a unos desesperados Cid y Shera.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? — La castaña preguntó a su marido.

— No lo sé...— Pasó una mano por su cabello, cabizbajo. Ni siquiera él era tan bastardo como para enviar a unos críos a una muerte segura.

— Wendy, Charle, vamos. — Cid levantó la mirada, solo para ver la espalda de los magos, alejándose.

— ¿A donde creéis que vais?

— A buscar a Haru.

— Estáis mal de la cabeza. ¿Acaso no habéis prestado atención? Es demasiado peligroso.

— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados? Ni hablar — Sora se dio la vuelta para mirar a Cid a los ojos —. Además, si es tan peligroso, Haru también podría tener problemas.

— Esa sabandija conoce la isla mucho mejor que todos nosotros, dudo mucho que le pase algo.

— No pienso arriesgarme, traeremos a Haru y la carga — Volvió a girarse hacía el bosque —. Te demostraremos que no somos unos inútiles. — Acabada la conversación, Sora salió corriendo en busca de Haru, seguido de cerca por Wendy y Charle.

Por su parte, Cid y Shera contemplaban como los magos se alejaban rápidamente.

— Mocoso estúpido...— El murmuro del rubio estaba cargado de tristeza y rabia.

* * *

— ¡Espera Sora-san! — A petición de la pequeña pararon en mitad del bosque, ya había anochecido y la poca visibilidad que tenían era gracias a la luz de la luna, la cual estaba mayormente tapada por los arboles.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Debido a la escasa iluminación, no podía verla con claridad, pero parecía que Wendy estaba...¿Olfateando?

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arrastrarnos hacía los problemas? — El castaño frunció el ceño ante la amarga pregunta de Charle.

— No tienes que venir si no quieres.— El tono serió de Sora sorprendió a Charle, que esperaba que soltara alguna broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo.

— Como si fuera a dejar a Wendy sola...— Pronunció con un hilo de voz, anonada, mientras desviaba la vista. Hasta ahora solo había visto la faceta más alegre y despreocupada del castaño, por eso verlo actuar así era... extraño.

— Sora-san, Charle... He encontrado el olor de Haru-san.— La pequeña de cabello azul llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir? — Decir que el chico estaba impresionado era poco.

— B-Bueno... Creo que puedo llevarnos hasta Haru-san...— Habló algo cohibida.

— Wendy tiene el olfato mucho más desarrollado que una persona normal.

— ¿En serio? Eso es genial — Sora respondió mirando a Wendy —. Eres increíble.

La chica intentó ignorar el ardor de sus mejillas mientras intentaba localizar de donde venía el aroma.

— Por aquí. — Con Wendy como guía, los tres magos de cait shelter siguieron adentrándose en el bosque dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la isla.

* * *

Esbozó una sonrisa al llegar. Si bien recorrer media isla con los suministros no era difícil, sí que era tedioso. Con un poco de suerte, este sería su último día como marinero.

Después de haber llegado hasta la montaña, tuvo que rodearla hasta llegar a una entrada de una cueva. Debido a la poca iluminación de la noche, resultaba imposible observar el interior de la caverna.

Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente sin llegar a entrar, habló con un tono de voz elevado.

— No debes dormirte, o el león negro te degollara con sus colmillos.

No paso nada durante unos segundos, hasta que, de pronto, fuego se hizo visible dentro de la cueva. Haru entró mientras que el fuego, que no era más que una persona sujetando una antorcha, iba hacía diferentes puntos de la gruta, encendiendo media docena de antorchas.

Gracias a la luz del fuego, se podía observar el interior de la cueva, que no era más que una pequeña gruta, cuyo final se podía ver desde la entrada.

Una vez dentro, Haru fue recibido por un grupo de más de diez personas ,que usaban en su mayoría ropas de tonalidades oscuras, que le dieron la bienvenida mientras cogían la comida que este había traído. Ignorándolos a todos, fue hasta un hombre que destacaba sobre el resto.

Dicha persona tenía un rostro que se asemejaba al de un león, su melena rubia revoloteada y las garras de sus manos solo acrecentaban esa similitud, llevaba una túnica violeta con toques negros.

Haru se posiciono delante de ese sujeto e hizo una reverencia algo nervioso.

— Maestro — Saludó —. Siento no haber podido traer más comida, pero ese maldito vejestorio no me quitaba el ojo de encima, he tenido que escabullirme rápidamente en un descuido por su parte.

— No importa — Las palabras del hombre, tranquilizaron a Haru, que soltó aire imperceptiblemente —. De todas formas no creo que nuestros invitados tengan hambre. — Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos mientras sus ojos se posaban en el final de la gruta, donde habían tres jaulas varias personas, niños incluidos, metidas en ellas.

— ¡No podéis hacernos esto! — Un hombre de unos sesenta años gritó desde una de las jaulas, destacaba un monóculo agrietado en su ojo derecho. Haru soltó una carcajada ante la protesta del hombre y se acercó hasta la jaula donde este se encontraba.

— Vamos Hakase, entiendo que sus vistas no son tan magnificas como su hotel pero al menos nuestro trato con el cliente es mucho más cercano ¿No cree lo mismo? — Preguntó con burla.

— Bastardos malnacidos... — Nazonazo siseó con odio — ¡¿Que pensáis hacer con nosotros?!

— Nada... — Haru restó importancia mientras acercaba su rostro hacía el de Hakase, quedando separado únicamente por los barrotes de la jaula.— Veras, hay un mago muy, muy malvado que acabó con casi todo nuestro gremio, así que vamos a tenderle una trampa. Vosotros sois nuestro seguro de que ganaremos. Después de eso podremos deshacernos de vosotros. — Los ojos de Hakase, al igual que el de algunos adultos que estaban escuchando la conversación, se abrieron de horror al descubrir el doble significado de esas palabras.

— ¡No podéis hacernos e...! — Un puñetazo en su cara interrumpió su frase.

— ¡Cállate viejo de mierda! — El grito de Haru sobresaltó a muchos de los rehenes y asustó a todos los niños, en especial a una niña de unos diez años de cabello negro que empezó a sollozar mientras abrazaba a un gato de peluche. — ¡Haced que se calle!— volvió a gritar, mirando a otra jaula, donde se encontraba la niña. — O será la primera en morir. — Ante tal amenaza, los padres de la niña la abrazaron de forma protectora mientras intentaban calmarla.

— ¿Que nos va a pasar? — La niña preguntó aterrada. Los padres se miraron entre ellos, sin saber cómo responder.

— Nada...— La familia miró a su izquierda, donde había un niño, de pelo naranja y revoloteado, que tendría una edad similar a la de la niña pero que, a diferencia de todos los demás rehenes, parecía calmado. — Nos usaran para matar a un mago y después nos mataran a nosotros y...— Paró de hablar al notar como la cría estaba a punto de llorar y bufó, molesto. Si se ponía a llorar, la matarían y, con la suerte que tenía, también lo matarían a él solo para calmar su sed de sangre.— Olvida eso... Probablemente alguien vendrá a ayudarnos.— El tono desinteresado del chico distaba mucho de la situación en la que se encontraba.

— ¿D-De verdad? — La chica preguntó un poco más calmada. El chico rodó los ojos ante la pregunta — _¿De verdad se ha tragado esa tontería?—_ pensó.

—Sí...— Respondió con desgana solo para que la niña se callara de una vez y desvió la mirada hacía sus secuestradores. Sí iba a morir, por lo menos intentaría ofrecer resistencia. Aunque aún no sabía cómo.

— Te veo tenso, Haru. — El maestro sonreía a causa de la escena presenciada.

— Es posible — El mencionado se acercó al grupo y se sentaron formando un circulo, empezando a repartirse la comida —. Estar todo el día recibiendo ordenes de ese capitán bastardo era increíblemente difícil... Quería matarlo y enseñarle el cadáver a su mujer antes de matarla — Sus palabras hicieron sonreír al hombre con cara de león.

— No te preocupes...— Agarró un trozo de carne cruda y le pego un mordisco antes de continuar- Podrás matarlos muy pronto. Más importante que eso — Sus ojos se entrecerraron con furia — ¿Has llegado a verlo? — Para desagrado del maestro, Haru negó con la cabeza.

— No... Y tampoco he escuchado nada sobre él, excepto de que acepto la misión de cien años, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.— Dudó unos segundos en continuar, si alguien hacía cabrear al maestro, el pobre desgraciado descubriría que sus colmillos no eran un mero adorno.— ¿Cree que vendrá?—Preguntó nervioso.

— Vendrá...— Murmuró antes de rugir levemente, congelando a todos los secuestradores, que se preguntaron quien sería el objetivo de su enfado.— Haru...— El nombrado palideció.— ¿No te han seguido, verdad?

— Cla-Claro que no maestro.— Tragó saliva mientras intentaba pensar en un tema que calmara a su maestro.— Ahora que lo recuerdo, han contratado a dos magos para proteger el barco ¿Se imagina la cara que habrán puesto al ver que, a pesar de todo, les han robado igualmente? — Gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en su rostro al ver que no solo no había calmado a su maestro, sino que había conseguido todo lo contrario.

— ¿Magos? — Preguntó amenazantemente mientras se levantaba. Sus dos metros de altura parecían kilómetros para Haru. — ¿Has dicho que hay magos en la isla?

— Sí...— Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz responder.

— Imagino habrás tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar que nos encuentren, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Se apresuró a añadir, sintiendo la fría hoja de la muerte en su cuello. — ¡Le garantizo que no nos encontraran!

— ¡¿Tú crees?! — Iracundo, agarró la cabeza de un aterrado Haru, la cual cabía perfectamente en su mano e incluso podría aplastarla sin esfuerzo. — Entonces... ¡¿Puedes explicarme quienes son los mocosos que se encuentran en la entrada?! — Todas las miradas se dirigieron al inicio de la caverna. No había rastro de nadie, hasta que entraron dos críos y una gata.

— _¡_ _No puede ser! —_ Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al identificar a los magos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la voz del que, probablemente, sería su ejecutor.

— Dime Haru...¿Son ellos de quien estabas hablando hace un momento?

— Sí. — Por un momento pensó en mentir, pero al final eso solo empeoraría su castigo. Lo único que podía hacer era suplicar. — ¡Maestro Heldalf, por favor, déjeme encargarme de ellos, le garantizo que...! — Antes de que pudiera terminar, su rostro fue estrellado con fuerza en el suelo.

— Ya has hecho suficiente. — Miró a sus subordinados, que esperaban expectantes la orden de su jefe. — Acabad con ellos.

Sora, Wendy y Charle retrocedieron levemente al escucharle. Wendy adoptó una postura defensiva mientras que Sora invocó la llave espada "Cadena del Reino" cuya forma era la de una llave maestra clásica. La hoja y los dientes eran de plata mientras que la protección de la empuñadura era de oro.

— ¿ _Piensa pelear con eso?—_ Fue el pensamiento de Charle mientras esperaba que estuvieran a la altura de la inminente batalla.

— ¿Estas lista, Wendy? — Sora preguntó, listo para pelear. La nombrada no respondió, no inmediatamente, extendió los brazos mientras se concentraba.

— ¡Vernier, Arms, Armor! **[3]** —Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras, una luz envolvió a ambos.

 _— Increíble ¿Esto lo ha hecho Wendy? —_ Pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.— Muy bien, venid a por nosotros.— Exclamó con una sonrisa desafiante, pero las risas que recibió como respuesta de los criminales le desconcertaron.

— ¿Estáis seguros que queréis ofrecer resistencia? — Dijo un hombre entre risas.

— ¿Acaso no os importas lo que les pase a ellos? — Preguntó una mujer mientras señalaba con el pulgar a su espalda, hacía donde se encontraban las jaulas.

— ¿Que hacemos, Sora-san? — Wendy susurró, con la intención de ser escuchada únicamente por el castaño, que en ese momento, estaba intentando encontrar una solución.

Sin contar a Haru, que aun estaba en el suelo fuera de combate, había catorce enemigos y a excepción del tío de cara de león, ninguno parecía ser demasiado fuerte, su única ventaja eran los rehenes, pero habían cometido un fallo... Todos se encontraban alejados de las jaulas.

Gracias al hechizo de Wendy, ahora se sentía más ligero, en unos segundos podría posicionarse al lado de los rehenes...

— Wendy, necesito que los distraigas unos segundos ¿Crees poder hacerlo?— Preguntó sin apartar la vista de los enemigos.

La nombrada vaciló antes de contestar. Ella era débil, no había forma de que pudiera distraerlos a todos ella sola... Negó con la cabeza ante sus pensamientos, no podía dudar ahora, esa gente dependían de ellos. No podía fallarles. Y tampoco a Sora.

Charle miró a Sora con odio — _Lo sabía —_ Pensó con rabia. No era más que un cobarde que no dudaba en poner en peligro a Wendy a pesar de que esta no tenía experiencia en combate real.

— Lo haré. — Para sorpresa de la gata, Wendy habló sin una pizca de duda en su voz, cosa que hizo que Sora sonriera.

— Bien. Preparada...— Ambos estaban listos para lanzarse, pero...

— ¿A que estáis esperando? — La voz del maestro hizo estremecer a todos sus seguidores, que lo miraron con duda.— ¿Acaso no podéis derrotar a unos mocosos sin utilizar a los rehenes? — Por supuesto, no esperaba una respuesta. Si alguien se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, sería asesinado.

Panda de estúpidos... ¿De verdad creían que utilizar a un puñado de inocentes les salvaría del poder de un mago Clase S? ¡No! Si no podían ganar a esos críos, entonces no valían su tiempo, sí, esta pelea demostraría quien era digno del gremio Dark Raion (León oscuro).

— Vamos, ¡Traedme sus cabezas! — todos se abalanzaron hacía los magos de cait shelter sin querer acabar como Haru, o peor.

— Cambio de planes. — Exclamó Sora con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba delante de Wendy y Charle.

Ese lindo gatito no sabía cuanto les había ayudado.

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria, todas las noches miraba las estrellas por lo menos una vez, aunque solo fuera un segundo.

Y hoy parecía que iba a romper esa tradición auto impuesta de hace mas de treintaicinco años.

No podía apartar la mirada del bosque, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sus ojos no ascendían hacía los astros que le habían cautivado, seguían fijos. Esperando a ver como dos críos y una gata parlante aparecían sanos y salvos.

Miró hacía su espalda, aunque enseguida volvió a dirigir su vista al frente y habló.

— No tenéis que esperar aquí muchachos, podéis entrar y disfrutar de los lujos del hotel.

—¡Lo sabemos capitán! — Toda la tripulación, detrás del rubio, gritó a pleno pulmón.

Después de explicarles la situación, al igual que él, esperaron a la salida del bosque, esperando el regreso de sus guardaespaldas. Algo totalmente innecesario e inútil... Y no podía estar más agradecido con ellos por eso.

Un leve apretón en su mano derecha le hizo mirar en esa dirección para ver a Shera.

— Estarán bien...— Murmuró la castaña.

Cid, sin saber si esas palabras iban dirigidas a él o eran para ella misma, simplemente envolvió la mano de su mujer con la misma intensidad, esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

* * *

No quería admitirlo, de verdad que no, pero no tenía más remedio.

Sora era fuerte, increíblemente fuerte.

Al principio de la pelea, acabó con cuatro enemigos que se adelantaron de los demás en cuestión de segundos. Y no solo eso. Con el pasar de los minutos, había derrotado a otros cuatro y había ayudado a Wendy a derrotar a otro, asegurando en todo momento el bienestar de la pequeña.

Aunque para ser justos, la dragonslayer también lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que pensaba, había conseguido derrotar a un enemigo ella sola, además de aguantar bastante bien una pelea en desventaja numérica.

Desde el cielo, pudo observar como un hombre se posicionaba detrás de Sora mientras extendía la palma de su mano en su dirección.

— ¡Aullido de león! — Bramó al mismo tiempo que su mano expulsaba una energía azulada con forma de cabeza de león.

Sora esquivo el ataque, colocándose en la espalda del sujeto y le golpeó en las costillas, mandándolo a volar, dejándole fuera de combate. Por alguna extraña razón, todos utilizaban la misma técnica.

Era como pelear contra un grupo de umbríos **[4]**.

Los tres únicos combatientes de Dark Raion que aun estaban en píe, retrocedieron hasta entrar en la gruta, temerosos del poder del chico.

— ¿Que estáis haciendo? — La pregunta de su líder los frenó en seco. — ¿Tenéis miedo de un par de mocosos? — Por supuesto que sí, pensaron, pero su maestro les causaba mucho mas terror.

 **— Ma-Maestro Heldalf — Un hombre se atrevió a hablar —. So-Son demasiado fuertes, qui-quizás de-debería ayudarnos. — Sus compañeros le miraron, sin creer lo que habían oído.**

Heldalf se acercó hasta él.— ¿Estás diciendo que no eres capaz de vencerles? — Preguntó con inusual calma. El hombre asistió con la cabeza lentamente aun temeroso. — ¿Admites que eres débil? — Volvió a preguntar. Su oyente tragó saliva antes de asentir de nuevo, temblando.

— Entiendo...— Heldalf levantó su mano izquierda y la depositó suavemente en la cabeza del individuo.— Eso es bueno.— Murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

Después levanto su mano derecha... y le atravesó el cuello.

El pobre desgraciado solo pudo emitir un leve quejido de sorpresa y dolor antes de morir.

— ¡Mi gremio no es apto para débiles! — Vociferó mientras tensaba los músculos de los brazos. Sora al ver esto se colocó delante de Wendy.

— No mires. — El castaño ordenó aunque no recibió respuesta. La chica había entrado en shock ante tal escena.

Con un último gruñido, Heldalf arrancó la cabeza de su antiguo subordinado del cuerpo y la desintegró con una magia de tono purpura mientras que el cuerpo inerte caía al suelo expulsando una abundante cantidad de sangre.

 **El maestro de Dark Raion observó su mano derecha, manchada en su totalidad de sangre y pasó su lengua por esta, bebiendo el fluido. Realmente adoraba ese sabor.**

Miró a los dos integrantes de su gremio que aun quedaban en pie, un hombre y una mujer, que pensaban en huir de ese monstruo al que llamaban maestro.

— Acabad con la chica — ordenó —. Yo me encargaré del mocoso. — Dirigió su mirada hacía Sora que lo había escuchado.

— ¡Charle! — El chico gritó hacía el cielo. — Coge a Wendy y...— No pudo acabar de hablar. Heldalf se abalanzó hacía él con una velocidad impropia de su gran cuerpo e intentó morder la yugular del chico que, gracias a su llave espada, bloqueó el mordisco, pero no pudo evitar ser empujado debido a la fuerza del hombre felino.

Cayó de espaldas, empujando a Wendy en el proceso que quedó sentada en el suelo, aun impactada por la muerte de aquel hombre.

Charle fue directa hacía su amiga dispuesta a sacarla de allí mientras su respeto hacía Sora aumentaba considerablemente, desafortunadamente no llegó antes que los miembros del gremio oscuro, que solo inmovilizaron a Wendy en el suelo mientras observaban el combate, y tuvo que volver al cielo esperando ver una oportunidad de salvar a la chica.

Los magos de Dark Raion decidieron que lo que pasara con la niña dependía de quien ganara esa batalla.

Heldalf mordió con confianza la extraña arma. Sus colmillos podían destrozar incluso el acero... pero esa arma no era algo que se pudiera destrozar, cosa que comprendió cuando sus colmillos se partieron.

Rugió de dolor como un verdadero animal al sentir sus dientes destrozados. Sora aprovechó y acercó su mano izquierda hacía el rostro de Heldalf.

— ¡Piro! — Una bola de fuego impactó contra el rostro del maestro, cosa que le permitió al castaño quitárselo de encima y coger distancia.

— Nada mal mocoso...— El cara de león habló, tapándose su cara con la mano.— No me extraña que hayas acabado con esa basura tan fácilmente.— Comentó con tranquilidad.

— ¡Pues aun no has visto nada! — Sora exclamó sintiendo como el odio hacía ese sujeto aumentaba. ¡¿Como podía estar tan calmado después de haber matado a uno de los suyos?!

Con un impulso, el castaño apareció delante de Heldalf en un instante **[5]** , sorprendiendo a éste y a Charle que ya sabía cómo había podido seguir su velocidad de vuelo el otro día.

Con un golpe horizontal, impactó la mejilla del maestro y esta vez fue él el que lo hizo retroceder.

Sin perder tiempo, Heldalf extendió su mano hacía Sora y disparo un cañón de agua que el castaño esquivo con una voltereta hacía la derecha, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió disparando pequeños proyectiles de agua que eran esquivados o bloqueados por Sora.

Al final, Sora se lanzó hacía Heldalf mientras una cúpula de luz le rodeaba y bloqueaba la magia del felino.

Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, la cúpula desapareció y Heldalf sintió como la llave le golpeaba el mentón, obligándole a levantar la vista, viendo algo que le hizo sonreír.

Sora dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y volvió a saltar hacia adelante propinando una estocada en el estomago del maestro que se encorvo de dolor. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras su mano viajaba a su estomago en un vano esfuerzo por calmar el dolor.

— Nada mal, mocoso...— Balbuceó — ¡Pero siempre debes guardar un as en la manga!— Su cuerpo entero se rodeó de fuego y se abalanzó hacia Sora.

Este rodó por el suelo evitando por poco las llamas — _Las llamas de Axel son más potentes —_ pensó fugazmente, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que él jamás peleó contra el pelirrojo pero eso ahora no importaba.

Rápidamente se giró para confrontar a Heldalf pero se extrañó al no divisarlo.

Miró hacía los lados pero no estaba por ninguna parte, y si no estaba por los lados entonces estaba...

Elevó su mirada solo para encontrar su objetivo listo para perforarle con su garra derecha.

La esquivó por poco, aunque recibió un arañazo en la mejilla izquierda, y contraatacó golpeándole en la cara, haciendo que rodase por el suelo y quedase arrodillado, debido al dolor.

— _Se acabó —_ Sora se lanzó hacía Heldalf mientras levantaba su arma, dispuesta a terminar el combate, pero se extrañó al ver como este esbozó una sonrisa en su felino rostro.

Heldalf levantó su mano izquierda y Sora paró en freno su ataque al ver lo que había en ella.

— Charle... — Habló impresionado al ver como estaba atrapada en la mano del maestro, en la cual cabía perfectamente.

— ¡No te detengas...! — La gata gritó antes de que Heldalf apartará la mano para dirigir hacía un impactado Sora su mano derecha de la cual brotaron rayos que impactaron en el chico.

El castaño, al sentir la electricidad pasar por todo su cuerpo, gritó de dolor, algo que hizo que Wendy finalmente reaccionara.

— ¿ _Sora-san? —_ Gracias a que sus captores estaban distraídos, pudo liberarse de su agarre con facilidad y, al sentir que sus hechizos habían perdido su efecto, supo que había estado sin reaccionar un buen rato, pero dejando eso de lado, buscó al castaño con la mirada.— ¡Sora-san! — Gritó al ver el ataque que estaba recibiendo el castaño. Se dispuso a correr para ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar sus captores volvieron a tumbarla y la inmovilizaron esta vez con más fuerza.— ¡Sora-san! — Volvió a gritar.

Cuando Heldalf sintió que era suficiente, detuvo los rayos... y clavó sus garras en el abdomen de Sora. Una de ellas quedando peligrosamente cerca del corazón.

Este, solo pudo sentir como su boca empezaba a llenarse de un sabor metálico, a la vez que intentaba levantar la llave espada para golpear a su enemigo pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, Heldalf lo empujó hasta el suelo, penetrando más profundamente la carne del joven, que expulsó sangre por la boca.

Satisfecho, el maestro sacó bruscamente sus garras del abdomen del muchacho y pasó su lengua por una de sus garras para probar su sangre.

— Deliciosa...— Murmuró antes de arrojar con fuerza a Charle hasta el único hombre que quedaba en pie.

— Maestro, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?— Preguntó la mujer refiriéndose a Charle.

— Venderla. — Respondió con simpleza — ¿Una gata parlante y voladora? Nos darán una fortuna por ella. — Los ojos de las chicas se abrieron con horror.— En cuanto a ti — Se dirigió a Sora —. Eres demasiado problemático, ha sido divertido, pero se es tu final. — Al momento de decir estas palabras, una energía morada empezó a envolver su mano.

—¡Para! — Wendy exclamó, forcejeando con sus captores.— ¡No lo hagas! — Se sentía tan débil... No quería ser así, quería proteger a Charle, a Sora y a todos los del gremio. ¡Quería ser mas fuerte!¡Mucho mas fuerte! — ¡DETENTE! — Sorprendiendo a todos, un huracán salió de la boca de Wendy e impactó en la espalda de Heldalf, provocando una explosión.

Nadie decía nada, esperaban expectantes a que el humo provocado por el ataque se disipara.

Finalmente la figura de Heldalf emergió con la espalda totalmente quemada y su melena prácticamente carbonizada. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Wendy, gruñendo de ira.— Tu correrás su misma suerte.— Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado.

Los captores de Wendy, rápidamente hundieron su cabeza en el suelo para evitar otro ataque de ese calibre. Definitivamente no matarían a la pequeña... Su única oportunidad de sobrevivir esa noche era esperar que su maestro descargara toda su ira contra ella.

Por su parte, Charle intentaba librarse del agarre del hombre, pero este no pensaba dejarla escapar y cabrear a su jefe. Podía sentir como las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Se había dejado capturar y Wendy moriría por ello.

Estuvo todo el viaje desconfiando de las capacidades del castaño y, al final, fue ella la que falló.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — Gritó en la dirección de Heldalf, aunque no le hablaba a él. — ¡Tu aceptaste esta misión!¡Tu nos arrastraste hasta aquí!¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, así que tienes que sacarnos de esta, deja de hacer el tonto y levántate!

Heldalf miró con aburrimiento a la gata, antes de observar a Sora. Con ayuda de la llave espada, permanecía de píe a duras penas, su mano izquierda estaba presionando su pecho, intentando parar la hemorragia. Con mucha dificultad, habló.

— No dejaré... que te salgas con... la tuya...— ¿Vender a Charle?¿Matar a Wendy? Ni hablar... no dejaría que eso pasara, jamás. — No sabes... cuanto te odio...— Heldalf bufó con diversión ante esas palabras.

Por supuesto que le odiaba. Los humanos eran odio.

Él también odiaba muchas cosas. Era inevitable. Aquellos cuyo odio era más intenso se abrían paso hasta la cima, aplastando a los demás. Los aplastados eran pisoteados hasta que su odio era lo suficiente intenso para aplastar a otros o simplemente morían.

Así era la ley de la jungla: Solo sobrevive el más fuerte.

Así era la vida.

— Bonitas palabras mocoso...— Una vez más, empezó a acumular poder mágico en su mano derecha, formando una energía morada.— ¡Serán las últimas de tu vida!¡Verdadero aullido de león! — Extendió su mano hacía Sora mientras una cabeza de león se salía de su palma abierta, pero a diferencia de sus subordinados, su ataque era más grande que él mismo y, al impactar, provocó una explosión que se escucho en toda la isla.

Wendy, paró su forcejeo, para intentar ver o escuchar al castaño, pero sus sentidos no captaban nada que indicara que este seguía con vida, lo único que captó fue un olor extraño y repugnante.

— _No puede ser... —_ Lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Lo había dado todo y no había sido suficiente, si no hubiera venido, Sora-san no habría muerto. Era su culpa.

— _Me lo imaginaba... —_ Heldalf pensó, al disiparse el humo y ver el cráter que había provocado su mejor técnica. No había quedado nada del castaño, ¿Su ataque lo había destrozado por completo? Probablemente... Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía inquieto?

Se giró y señaló con su garra, aun manchada de sangre, a la mujer que se tensó de inmediato — Tu — Habló mientras movía su garra hacía una de las antorchas de la cueva.—. Cógela y acércate. — La maga suspiró con alivio, solo quería un poco de luz.

Dejó al hombre a cargo de retener a las magas de cait shelter, algo sencillo teniendo en cuenta que Wendy ya no estaba ofreciendo resistencia, y se apresuró en cumplir las órdenes de su maestro. Cuando estuvo a su lado se quedo inmóvil mientras no apartaba la vista de él ni un segundo, esperando una orden suya, pero este estaba centrado en mirar a los alrededores.

Finalmente sus ojos llegaron hasta la entrada a la caverna, observando a Wendy, Charle y, al fondo, a los rehenes, pero no les prestó atención. Subió la mirada y lo único que vio eran un par de luciérnagas a unos metros sobre la entrada a la cueva.

— _Un momento...—_ Gracias al fuego pudo ver un poco mejor.— _¡No son luciérnagas!—_ Pensó al ver como se acercaban con una velocidad endemoniada.

Tuvo el tiempo justo para evitar a esa cosa, pero la mujer no corrió la misma suerte y recibió un brutal golpe en la cabeza.

Wendy levantó la mirada al escuchar algo y vio como Heldalf había saltado hacía ellos y miraba hacía el frente, y al dirigir su mirada hacía el mismo punto que el hombre león, en ese momento una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— _Sora...-san —_ Su rostro pasó de la alegría a la incertidumbre.

Definitivamente era Sora, pero algo no iba bien. Su piel, su cabello y su ropa eran tan negras como el más profundo de los abismos, sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules y ahora no eran más que dos puntos amarillos no había rastro del labio y la nariz solo era perceptible de perfil. Además ese asqueroso olor provenía de él. **[6]**

Este, era Sora en su versión más oscura.

La Anti-Forma.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **[1]: Esta información la saqué del manga y no recuerdo si se llegó a decir en el videojuego.**

 **[2]:Saqué le nombre de un hotel de las vegas. Lo vi y me gusto, además, creo que encaja perfectamente.**

 **[3]:Vernier: Hechizo que aumenta la velocidad por un corto periodo de tiempo.**

 **Arms: Hechizo que aumenta la fuerza por un corto periodo de tiempo.**

 **Armor: Hechizo que aumenta la defensa por un corto periodo de tiempo.**

 **[4]: La forma más básica de un incorpóreo**

 **[5]:Es una habilidad de KH2 llamada carrera rápida.**

 **[6]:En KH: Chain of Memories, Riku afirma en múltiples ocasiones que la oscuridad tiene olor y sabor propio.**

 **Esto es todo por hoy. Este ha sido un capitulo doble, un especial por los 100 views ;).**

 **Hay algo importante que olvidé decir en el capitulo anterior sobre las primeras líneas del capítulo. Son fragmentos de una historia que será bastante importante en el futuro.**

 **¡Ahora a los comentarios!**

Loser93 **: Como siempre, gracias por comentar. Efectivamente, Charle no acepta a Sora, pero el castaño no se rendirá hasta que consiga hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y sí, aparecerán otros personajes tanto de FF como de KH, de hecho, en este capítulo han salido unos cuantos aunque no se han presentado y seguirán apareciendo en el futuro.**

Jackski: **Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por comentar. Sobre si este es un Cid pasado o alterno, se descubrirá más adelante, aunque quizás te estés decidiendo por alguna de estas opciones después de leer el capitulo. Me alegro que te hayan entrado tantas ganas de que Cid sepa sobre los otros mundos, significa que he hecho algo bien(?) XD.**

 **Finalmente, ¿Que os ha parecido la pelea? Es la primera vez que escribo una, así que agradecería si me comentarais si hay algo que no os ha convencido para solucionarlo en futuros capítulos, pero no os quedéis ahí ¿Que opináis del capítulo?¿Os ha gustado?¿No? Por favor no dudes en escribirlo.**

 **Por cierto, a partir de ahora puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar puesto que tengo menos tiempo libre, no obstante haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para actualizar, como mínimo, una vez al mes.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. Pesadilla roja

**Aviso que este es el capítulo más violento de todo el fic y la razón por la que decidí catalogarlo como M. Eso sí, las futuras batallas no serán tan sangrientas ni brutales como las de este capítulo. Al igual que en el anterior capitulo, hay escenas no aptas para publico sensible, pero esta vez son varias y están marcadas en negrita.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail o cualquier otro personaje/elemento de otro anime o videojuego me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 7: Pesadilla roja.

 _La pagina correspondiente parece haber sido arrancada..._

* * *

 **Unas horas antes, en un lugar muy lejano...**

En una taberna de mala muerte, se podía observar desde gente golpeándose unos a otros hasta teniendo relaciones sexuales en las esquinas.

Las únicas personas tranquilas en ese lugar eran el tabernero, que limpiaba una jarra tranquilamente a pesar del alboroto, y cuatro personas más, tres hombres y una mujer, que se encontraban en una mesa alejada. Se encontraban bebiendo y comiendo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Una persona agarró una silla, la colocó en esa mesa, y se sentó haciendo que las otras cuatro personas detuvieran sus movimientos al instante, como animales que habían detectado a un intruso en su territorio.

Uno de los hombres, vestido con una armadura, fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — Preguntó a la persona de abrigo negro.

— Solo tengo curiosidad — Los del hombre de la armadura se entrecerraron detrás de su caso, no solo tapaba su cara, sino que no podía determinar si era hombre o mujer por su voz —. Sois asesinos ¿Verdad? — Antes de que terminara de hablar, le apuntaron con una espada y una pistola en la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — Su pregunta al parecer le hizo gracia a la persona de negro, puesto que empezó a reírse entre dientes.

— Para nada, solo quiero contratar vuestros servicios — Habló mientras levantaba sus manos.

— Oh, vaya eso lo cambia todo — Dijo apartando levemente la espada — ¿Quien es el objetivo?

— No es más que un crío.

— En ese caso ¿por qué no te encargas tú?— El hombre que sujetaba la pistola preguntó con desconfianza.

—...Imposible. — Fue la seca respuesta que recibió, pero era diferencia del tono jocoso que utilizaba antes, ahora era mucho más serio. El cambió de actitud de la figura misteriosa, provocó que el ambiente se tensara.

— Bueno...— El hombre de la armadura carraspeó intentando disipar el mal ambiente — Lo primero es hablar sobre nuestros beneficios. — Habló ganándose la atención de la persona vestida de negro. Aun tapándose la cara con una capucha negra, era capaz de ver unos ojos amarillos que le provocaron un escalofrío.

— ¿Beneficios? — Soltó una leve risa antes de continuar — Cumplid este trabajo... y os daré la mayor recompensa de este mundo ¿Que os parece? — Los ojos de los asesinos se abrieron presos de la codicia.

— Aceptable... Muy bien, dinos quien es el objetivo.

La figura de negro se reclinó sobre su asiento mientras formaba una gran sonrisa. Por un segundo, sus ojos brillaron.

— Su nombre es Riku.

* * *

Al recobrar la consciencia, pensó que estaba muerto, pero desecho ese pensamiento al sentir punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, al fin y al cabo, los muertos no sienten dolor... O eso esperaba.

Poco a poco, empezó a recordar los últimos eventos de su vida: Había hecho enfadar a Heldalf y éste le había dejado inconsciente. Tenía suerte de seguir con vida, aunque la exagerada cantidad de sangre que sentía fuera de su cabeza le hacía pensar que eso no duraría mucho.

Con algo de esfuerzo, logró sacar su cabeza del suelo, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al contemplar la exagerad cantidad de sangre esparcida. En ese momento comprendió que la sangre que bañaba su cabeza y parte del tórax no era suya, sino de un cadáver decapitado que se encontraba no muy lejos de él.

Contempló el tatuaje con forma de cabeza de león de color negro y cubierto de sangre que había en el hombre derecho del muerto. Al parecer alguien no había tenido su misma suerte con el maestro...

— _Hablando del diablo...—_ Pensó mientras su vista se dirigía hacía la salida de la cueva, donde se encontraba Heldalf junto a un integrante más de Black Raion, quien estaba sujetando a la pequeña maga y a la gata cuyos nombres no recordaba. Todos estaban mirando hacia el exterior donde una capa de polvo empezaba a esparcirse. Se acercó lentamente, no sabía si su maestro ya había desahogado bastante o aun estaba furioso, no obstante, pronto se encontraba mirando hacia el mismo lugar que los demás.— _¿Qué demonios es eso?_ — Pensó horrorizado al observar una extraña criatura.

— Sora...-san.— Miró incrédulo a la maga en cuanto la escucho, pero en seguida volvió a mirar a la criatura. Si que se parecía a ese mocoso, pero ¿De verdad era él? ¿Que clase de magia estaba utilizando?

Tragó saliva cuando Sora dirigió esos puntos amarillos que tenía por ojos hacía ellos, y empezó a retroceder.

Aun no se había librado de la muerte.

Por su parte, Heldalf miró con detenimiento a Sora, extrañado de ver como no solo no tenía rastro alguno de sangre, sino que además no había rastro de las heridas que él mismo le había provocado unos minutos atrás. Al parecer ese mocoso también se había guardado un as en la manga y no iba a contenerse, el cuerpo de la chica a la que había golpeado en la cabeza era prueba de ello, y, por la cantidad de sangre que ésta estaba perdiendo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, si no había muerto aun, aunque tampoco es como si le importara.

Algo dentro de él se agitaba. Estaba seguro que ese mocoso no había experimentado únicamente un cambio estético.

Una parte de él quería utilizar de rehén a las compañeras del crío, tal y como había hecho antes, pero otra parte no le dejaba apartar su vista ni realizar movimiento alguno.

Sora empezó a encorvarse, alertando a los demás, hasta que su mano izquierda se apoyó en el suelo, mientras que alzaba su brazo derecho y empezaba mover sus piernas, inquieto.

De forma inesperada, alzó sus piernas, cargando todo su peso en su brazo izquierdo. Aplicó la suficiente fuerza en su extremidad como para agrietar levemente el suelo y se lanzó hacía Heldalf que, sorprendido por la acción del joven, fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo un cabezazo que le hizo retroceder levemente.

Intentando evitar ser golpeado de nuevo, Heldalf intentó clavar sus garras en Sora, no obstante, este se agachó, evitando el ataque y golpeó con un gancho derecho que impactó en el mentón del hombre león, pero no se detuvo ahí. Un golpe en el pómulo derecho, una patada en el brazo izquierdo, un puñetazo en el pecho, un rodillazo en las costillas...

El maestro de Black Raion recibía un golpe tras otro, hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar y envolvió su cuerpo en llamas.

Le sorprendió la reacción de Sora, que fue capaz de moverse estando en el aire, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió. Se movió rápidamente hasta colocarse delante de su subordinado y le protegió de las llamas, no... No le protegía a él, sino a sus amigas, las cuales estaban presas. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Sora-san! — Wendy gritó al ver como las llamas impactaban en el chico. Éste la miró por encima del hombro. Sus ojos amarillos hicieron contacto con los marrones de la chica.

¿Seguía siendo Sora? Al principio, ver como atacó y probablemente mató a esa chica sin contemplaciones hizo que dudara.

¿De verdad seguía siendo ese chico tan amable y simpático que había conocido? ¿O charle tenía razón y no era más que una máscara? Aun así, ahí estaba, protegiéndola, y no solo a ella, también a Charle. Ya no sabía que creer...

Detuvo su línea de pensamientos al contemplar a Heldalf entre las llamas levantando su garra derecha, listo para atacar a Sora. — ¡Cuidado! — Gritó intentando liberarse, pero era inútil, estaba sin fuerzas y había agotado casi toda su magia.

El hombre león dejo de expulsar llamas mientras clavaba sus garras en el tórax del chico... o al menos eso intentó.

Consiguió tumbar al muchacho pero era incapaz de perforar su piel, o lo que fuera que la rodeaba, sin importar la presión que aplicase.

Las manos de Sora agarraron la de Heldalf para separarla de su cuerpo.

Lentamente conseguía apartarla y, cuando tuvo la distancia suficiente, golpeó con la punta del pie izquierdo en la cara del medio felino y lo mandó a volar, cayendo al lado de la antorcha y la chica muerta.

Heldalf se levantó a duras penas, y, aturdido, contempló a su alrededor iluminado levemente por la antorcha del suelo, observando a todos los integrantes de su gremio esparcidos por todo el lugar, inconscientes. Miró hacía Sora que estaba acercándose rápidamente y entonces recuperó la lucidez.

Apuntó con su mano derecha hacía donde se encontraban Wendy, Charle y su subordinado y disparó un cañón de agua.

Tal y como esperaba, Sora se interpuso y recibió un impacto directo.

Empezaba a comprender la magia que ese mocoso estaba utilizando. Su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia aumentaban en gran medida, pero a cambio era incapaz de invocar esa extraña arma o usar otro tipo de magia. Jamás había escuchado de una magia así, pero Heldalf, alguien que no sabía nada sobre los sincorazón, era incapaz de encontrar otra explicación lógica para el cambio que Sora había sufrido.

Cuando Sora dejó de sentir la presión del agua, se lanzó hacía el hombre león, que esbozo una gran sonrisa. Pensaba que la forma de actuar de Sora se debía a un exceso de confianza en sus mejoradas cualidades físicas, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. En ese momento Sora actuaba únicamente por instinto: Acabar con el enemigo y proteger al amigo.

De la mano extendida de Heldalf salieron rayos que impactaron contra un empapado Sora, que no emitió sonido alguno, simplemente arqueó la espalda como única señal de dolor.

Quería verlo gritar, oír sus desgarradores quejidos, pero se conformaría verlo retorcerse como un gusano, no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que matarlo. Estaba sudando, su respiración cada vez era más pesada, estaba gastando mucha magia, si esto seguía así, perdería.

Dejó de expulsar rayos al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su brazo, necesitaba un respiro, y la descarga que le había proporcionado al antes castaño le daría, como mínimo, unos minutos de descanso... O eso pensaba.

Sora, tan pronto como dejó de sentir la electricidad, se lanzó, como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, hacia Heldalf que, sorprendido por la resistencia de la Anti-Forma, envolvió su garra izquierda en electricidad y la clavó en el abdomen de Sora, mandándolo a volar.

Finalmente consiguió atravesar su carne, pero apenas habían sido unos centímetros.

Subió la vista para contemplar como Sora se alzaba por los aires, algo muy difícil debido a la escasa luz. De repente fue como si Sora se detuviera en el aire ¿Lo había perdido de vista y su imaginación estaba jugando en su contra? ¿O realmente podía volar?

Obtuvo la respuesta al observar una pequeña luz purpura un poco más arriba de donde debía estar el mocoso. Esa luz empezó a bajar hasta que se dispersó en varios proyectiles oscuros y morados.

Heldalf esquivó el único proyectil que se dirigía hacia su rostro, pero su pie izquierdo quedó al lado de la antorcha y se quemó levemente, lo que le obligó a apartar la vista de Sora un momento. Al hacerlo, vio como los otros proyectiles atravesaban la cabeza o el pecho de las personas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo derrotadas, asesinándolas en el acto. Los ojos de Heldalf se abrieron con horror antes de volver a fijar su vista en Sora, que estaba... Justo delante de él.

Una nueva tanda de golpes empezó a caer sobre el maestro de Black Raion, mientras que este reflexionaba. Ese mocoso no quería derrotarlos... quería destruirlos ¡Quería matarlos!

A pesar de los ataques de Sora, Heldalf agarró la cabeza de este con la mano derecha y la hundió en el suelo mientras acumulaba todo el poder mágico que podía en su palma.

— ¡Muere bastardo! — Rugió desesperado al sentir las manos de Sora agarrar su brazo.— ¡Verdadero aullido de león!

Una gran explosión se formó bajo Heldalf. Sentía su palma derecha arder por haberla sobre esforzado al utilizar esa técnica dos veces en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras permanecía inmóvil, esperando que el polvo que su ataque había provocado se disipara, deseando encontrar el cadáver del muchacho. Pero no hizo falta esperar tanto.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo a la muerte como en ese momento. Las manos de Sora reforzaron su agarre sobre su brazo, al punto de llegar a sentir como las uñas, ahora afiladas, de la mano izquierda del mocoso se incrustaban en su piel.

 **— _No puede ser...—_** **Pensó, ni siquiera era capaz de gritar, solo contempló, atónito, como la mano derecha de Sora subía hasta llegar a su hombro y empezaba a emitir una luz purpura, disparó otro proyectil... Y le cortó el brazo.**

 **Esta vez sí que gritó, al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda iba donde hace unos segundos estaba su brazo derecho en un vano intento por parar la sangre y el dolor.**

 **Sora, sin prestar atención al sufrimiento de su enemigo, agarró la extremidad que él mismo había arrancado y golpeó a Heldalf con ella, haciendo que rodara por el suelo, después miró el brazo unos segundos mientras ladeaba la cabeza y finalmente lo lanzó hacia ninguna parte en concreto.**

 **El maestro del gremio oscuro, se levantó lentamente, consciente de que el final estaba cerca. Si no moría a golpes, lo haría desangrado.**

Él era el rey de la selva... Y Sora era el cazador.

Pero como todo buen y despiadado rey, se aferraría al trono hasta el último suspiro.

Mientras notaba la gran cantidad de sangre que escapaba de su cuerpo, miró a Sora, el cual no se había movido del lado de la antorcha, como si supiera que la batalla había terminado.

— No moriré... tan fácilmente... mocoso...— Balbuceó mientras su única mano se alzaba, temblorosa y empezaba a acumular hasta la última gota de magia de su cuerpo.

Por su parte Sora, juntó sus manos, dejando unos centímetros entre ellas y empezaba a formar ese fulgor purpura.

Heldalf se tambaleó. Su vista empezaba a emborronarse ¡Iba a perder la consciencia! No podía esperar ni un segundo más, así que se lanzó hacía Sora, dispuesto a llevárselo con él al infierno.

— ¡Este es el fin!¡Verdadero aullido de león! — Exclamó mientras extendía su brazo y de este emergía la inmensa cabeza de león. El chico, únicamente movió sus brazos, mientras empujaba el fulgor hacía el ataque de su enemigo.

Nada más impactar las técnicas, Heldalf observó como esos proyectiles oscuros atravesaban su mejor golpe como si papel se tratase y perforaban varias partes de su cuerpo, entre ellas, su cuello y pecho.

Su brazo cayó y después su cuerpo se desplomó a los pies de Sora mientras sus ojos se cerraban para siempre.

La batalla al fin había terminado.

Pero para Sora aun no.

Giró su cabeza e hizo contacto visual con el hombre que mantenía a Wendy y Charle cautivas.

Este no había podido reaccionar hasta ahora, sin querer creer lo que había visto.

El maestro había muerto.

Todos habían muerto.

Y él sería el siguiente.

Aterrado, lanzó a Charle, en ese momento el dinero no le podía importar menos, y con su mano libre agarró el pelo de Wendy para obligarla a levantarse, utilizándola como escudo.

— ¡No te acerques o la mataré! — Amenazó, aunque en ese instante Sora no le estaba prestando atención, sino que siguió con la mirada a Charle hasta que esta cayó al suelo y se levantó a duras penas. En ese momento ladeó la cabeza mientras volvía a dirigirla hacia el mago oscuro. — ¡Hablo en serio!— Vociferó tratando de sonar lo más firme posible, aunque su tono era más bien desesperado — ¡La mataré!¡¿Me oyes?!¡La mataré!

El hombre de Black Raion movió su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles, esperando a encontrar al verdugo de sus compañeros, pero era inútil.

Sora, a pesar de los gritos y amenazas, levantó su pierna derecha la hundió con fuerza en la llama de la antorcha que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, apagando el fuego y consiguiendo camuflarse en la noche.

Quería adentrarse en la cueva, refugiarse en la luz, no obstante sus piernas no le respondían, simplemente temblaban, como si se fueran a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas de resignación ante su prematuro final.

 **— No te acerques... — Suplicó. Su vista, borrosa debido a las lagrimas, iba de un punto a otro, hasta que finalmente localizó los inconfundibles y tenebrosos ojos de Sora...Delante de él.**

 **Ni siquiera pudo gritar. Sora, usando los dedos de su mano derecha como si de cuchillos se tratasen, atravesó la garganta del sujeto.**

 **El hombre tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo mientras su destrozada garganta emitía un quejido antes de que la vida abandonara su cuerpo y cayera al suelo.**

 **Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, la mano de Sora se apartó bruscamente del cuello, haciendo salpicar el fluido rojo.**

Wendy, al fin libre, levantó la mirada.— So...ra...— Él también la estaba mirando. No podía pensar con claridad, quizás debido a la cantidad de muertes que había visto esa noche o quizás por la cantidad de sangre que se encontraba en su cabello, hombro y espalda. Simplemente cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de reaccionar.

Sora, dejó de mirar a la pequeña de cabello azul y centró su vista al fondo de la cueva.

Aun no había acabado, aun faltaba uno.

Haru.

Lentamente rodeó a Wendy, sin prisa, andaba encorvado, sus manos estaban por debajo de sus rodillas, sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

Tan pronto entró en la caverna, Charle se acercó hasta su amiga — Wendy — Habló, pero no recibió respuesta, la chica tenía la mirada perdida.— ¡Wendy, reacciona, por favor! — Pidió. Ella también estaba desesperada, ¿Que se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Que podía hacer? Intentaba hacer que Wendy volviera en sí, mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que todo eso era culpa suya.

* * *

Retrocedió hasta sentir el frio metal de los barrotes de la jaula en su espalda, en ese momento le habría encantado estar ahí dentro, aunque no es como si eso fuera a evitar su muerte.

No habían sido buenas personas, eso estaba claro. Vivian cada día como si fuera el último, sin importar a cuantas personas hicieran sufrir, y muchas veces torturaban y mataban por diversión, sobretodo su maestro. Estaba claro que algún día recibirían su castigo, acabarían pagando por todas sus malas acciones, o al menos eso pensaba siempre, pero esto... Era demasiado. Parecía que sus pecados habían ofendido a alguna Divinidad y esta les había mandado a ese demonio para arrastrarlos a todos hasta el infierno.

Eso era Sora: Un demonio con forma humana. O al menos eso le parecía mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente, disfrutando de su miedo, alimentándose de él.

— Va-vamos Sora, soy yo, Haru— Intentó razonar, aun sabiendo que sería inútil, aferrándose a la vida—. No, ca-causaré más problemas lo juro — Acorde con sus palabras, levantó las manos en señal de rendición — Tu ganas, no vo-volveré a hacerle daño a nadie nunca más, incluso i-iré a la ca-cárcel.

Sora se detuvo a escasos metros, cosa que le hizo sonreír mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de aire, quizás aun podía sobrevivir a esa noche, iría a la cárcel, sí, pero algún día saldría de allí, y entonces empezaría una nueva vida. Viviría justamente, así evitaría volver a pasar por una noche como esta. Quién sabe, incluso podría casarse y formar una familia...

Sus pensamientos sobre el futuro se cortaron al contemplar como Sora empezaba a encorvarse aun mas, hasta que su mano izquierda tocó el suelo. Su sonrisa se borró, su cara palideció y su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar.

 **— ¡No!¡Espera!—** **Exclamó poniendo sus brazos al frente, como sí así pudiera parar el golpe. Sora se lanzó hacía Haru mientras preparaba su puño derecho. — ¡Me rindo!¡ME RINDO! — Gritó antes de que el puño de Sora impactara en su cabeza, estrellándola con uno de los barrotes de la jaula y destrozándola en el acto.**

El grito de Haru provocó que Wendy volviera en sí y se volteara hacía la cueva, intentando pasar por alto los cadáveres esparcidos, solo para ver como Sora apartaba el cadáver de Haru para agarrar de una de las jaulas e intentar arrancarlos.

No puede ser...

— ¡Espera! — La dragonslayer. aunque intentó llegar hasta las jaulas para impedir el asesinato de personas inocentes, a los pocos pasos tropezó y cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse lentamente, su cuerpo estaba al límite — ¡No lo hagas, por favor!— Rogó esperando que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

Finalmente rompió los barrotes, abriendo un acceso a la jaula. Las personas dentro de ésta, retrocedieron todo lo que pudieron al mismo tiempo que los adultos envolvieron a los niños con sus brazos, intentando protegerlos para que al menos ellos lograran salir de aquella pesadilla.

Tan pronto destrozo la jaula, Sora dejó caer los barrotes al suelo, provocando un sonido metálico que hizo que varias personas se sobresaltaran, y, se giro para dirigirse hacia otra de las jaulas.

Wendy, frenó en seco a unos metros de distancia para recuperar el aliento al ver la curiosa actitud del chico.

— _No quiere hacerles daño ...¿Solo liberarlos?—_ Pensó con esperanza. Parece que aun quedaba algo de la personalidad bondadosa del castaño.

Una vez destrozó las tres jaulas, Sora salió rápidamente de la cueva, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Sora-san...— Wendy intentó reaccionar, pero todo pasó demasiado deprisa y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. Se levantó dispuesta a seguirlo, pero una voz a su espalda la frenó.

— ¿Vas a ir tras él?— Al girarse se encontró con un chico algo más joven que ella con un curiosos pelo naranja y ojos azules. Curiosamente, se parecía un poco a Sora.— Porque la mayoría de los que estamos aquí no tenemos ni idea de donde estamos ni como volver. — El chico señaló a su espalda, donde la mayoría de personas aun no salían de las jaulas, ya sea por miedo o por su estado físico. Algunas parecían heridas, demacradas o ambas, debido seguramente a los tratos que recibieron a manos del gremio oscuro. Wendy se mordió el labio inferior. Quería ir a buscar a Sora pero tampoco podía dejar a toda esa gente sola... Quizás habían mas magos oscuros en la isla.

Charle, que había escuchado el pequeño intercambio de palabras, se acercó hasta Wendy. — ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó preocupada. La dragonsalyer había sufrido mucho estrés esa noche, temía que volviera a entrar en shock.

— Llevaremos a estas personas con Cid-san y Shera-san, después buscaremos a Sora.— No le quedaba magia y quizás no podría ayudar demasiado, pero había tomado una decisión. Wendy se acercó a ayudar a las personas que apenas podían moverse siendo seguida por Charle.

El niño de pelo naranja, observó, inmóvil, los movimientos de las integrantes de Caith Shelter durante unos segundos.— Gracias... — Susurró evitando que nadie le escuchara e imitó las acciones de la maga. Él también intentaría colaborar de algún modo.

* * *

Faltaban escasos minutos para que el sol volviera a emerger cuando finalmente la paciencia de Cid se agotó.

— ¡Soltadme, perros sarnosos! — Vociferó intentando liberarse del agarre de su tripulación.

— ¡Capitán! — Gimotearon a coro, intentando evitar que el rubio hiciera una locura. Había cogido un bastón, el cual había afilado para utilizarlo como una lanza, y estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar a Sora, Wendy y Charle, eso si conseguía quitarse de encima a su condenada tripulación.

Por su parte, la mayoría de los tripulantes se estaban preguntando dónde demonios estaba Shera, la única persona que podía detener a Cid.

— ¡Muy bien, ya estoy harta! — Para muchos, escuchar a la castaña decir tales palabras, fue un alivio... Hasta que la observaron y descubrieron que llevaba un casco en la cabeza y, al igual que su marido, llevaba un bastón en sus manos pero, en lugar de afilarlo, había atado un cuchillo a cada extremo de éste.— ¡No pienso esperar ni un minuto más!¡Vamos a buscarlos! — El ánimo de la tripulación disminuyo considerablemente antes tales palabras. Era imposible que lograran detener a esos dos.

— ¡Así se habla! — Cid era el único que se alegro ante la declaración de Shera.— Andando, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. — Ambos se dispusieron a entrar en el bosque pero antes de que pudieran poner un píe en él o que alguien pudiera decir algo para evitarlo, un estruendoso sonido provino de la playa. — ¡Oh!, por el amor de...¡¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?! — Preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta y rodeó el edificio hasta llegar a observar la playa... Donde un barco acababa de estrellarse de forma estrepitosa contra la arena. No se había estrellado con su propio barco por pura suerte. — ¡¿Habéis venido en plena noche?! — Gritó incrédulo hacía la única persona que había bajado del barco y se dirigía hacía el hotel con paso calmado: Un hombre que vestía con una gabardina roja. — Sois unos irresponsables...¿En qué demonios estabais pensando? Podríais haber acabado bajo el mar ¿Y si hubierais golpeado mi barco? ¿Que habrías hecho en ese caso? — Antes de poder decir algo más, el hombre pasó a su lado, ignorándolo, dirigiéndose hacia el hotel. — ¡Eh! Oye, ¿Me estas ignorando? — No recibió ninguna respuesta. — Sera posible...

— ¡Capitán! — A pesar de que aun no había acabado de hablar, Cid se detuvo para escuchar. — ¡Creo que han regresado!

La mente del rubio se quedó en blanco ante esas palabras, simplemente corrió lo más rápido que pudo para comprobar esas palabras por sí mismo. Sí eso era una especie de broma, lo tiraría por la borda.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver como varias personas salían del bosque en muy malas condiciones, pero no veía ninguna cara conocida. Aun así decidió actuar.

— ¡Tu! — Señaló a un miembro de su tripulación.— Corre al hotel y pregunta por algún medico, diles que es urgente. Los demás, agarrad a los herido y llevadlos hasta la recepción. — Acatando su misma orden, Cid también se dispuso a ayudar, hasta que vio a Wendy en medio del grupo de casi dos docenas de personas. — Oh, dios...— Susurró horrorizado al observar el hombro izquierdo y una parte del brazo de la pequeña estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que parte del pelo.

Se acercó hasta ella, pero Shera fue mas rápida y, al comprobar que la sangre que cubría a Wendy no era de ésta, la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herida?— La castaña preguntó mientras se separaba. — ¿Donde está Sora?

—Yo...— Un nudo empezó a formarse en su garganta al recordar los eventos de la noche. — No lo sé...

* * *

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? No deberías ser tan irresponsable. — Cid se dirigió hacia el otro capitán de barco, mientras ambos asistían en lo que podían.

— No quiero escuchar eso de ti — Masculló —. Además, no tenía opción, ese hombre me dijo que mi hija podría estar en peligro... Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por tu mujer.

El rubio puso una mueca ante tales palabras, desde luego no tenía forma de rebatir eso.

—Cid-san — El hombre se giró para ver a Wendy —. Por favor, lleva a todo el mundo al barco y salid de esta isla, por favor — A pesar de sus buenos modales, la voz de la chica sonaba autoritaria, además el estar cubierta de sangre junto a su rostro serio, solo agravaba las cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Voy a buscar a Sora-san, pero antes, hay algo que debo hacer. — Sin dar ninguna otra explicación, Wendy salió corriendo, dejando tras de sí a un anonadado Cid.

— ¡Espera!¡Eso no me aclara nada! — Gritó intentando sacar algo más, pero no lo consiguió. Otra vez tenía que ver como una espalda tan joven se iba directa al peligro.

Se sentía tan impotente...

— ¿Cid?

— Hagamos lo que dice.

Por ahora, no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Wendy? — Charle preguntó, nerviosa. Estaban a punto de cometer una locura... Otra vez.

— No...— Admitió, tan nerviosa como su amiga. — Pero, no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo, depende de nosotras.

— Eso ya lo sé...

— Charle...— Ambas se miraron, pararon justo en frente de una puerta doble. — No tienes que acompañarme sí no quieres.

— Como si fuera a dejarte sola...— Murmuró con fastidio antes de girarse hacía la puerta — Acabemos con esto.

— Gracias — Imitando a su amiga, se giro hacía la puerta, respiró profundamente y entró en la habitación.

Se trataba de un amplió despacho, decorado con una gran cantidad de cuadros y, al fondo, una mesa junto a una silla, además de una gran ventana donde se podía ver la playa.

Mirando desde la ventana, Hakase permanecía inmóvil.

— ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?— Preguntó, sin siquiera mirarlas.

— Sé que eres un impostor — Wendy fue directa al grano, además dudaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

— Esa es una acusación muy sería, espero que tengas alguna prueba.

— He conocido al verdadero Nazonazo Hakase. En este momento se encuentra en la planta baja.— Esta información hizo sobresaltar al impostor.

¡¿El maestro había sido derrotado?! Imposible... Pero entonces, ¿Como habían podido rescatar a los rehenes, aunque fuera uno solo?

Miró a Wendy y Charle a través del reflejo del cristal — ¿Donde está el mocoso bocazas?— Esta vez fue Wendy la que se sobresaltó — Ya veo...— Pronunció con una sonrisa. No habían derrotado al maestro, seguramente ese muchacho lo había hecho enfadar y había hecho de carnada para que la niña pudiera liberar a los prisioneros. Finalmente se giró y empezó a rodear la mesa. — Efectivamente, soy un impostor...— Admitió, mientras se detenía delante de las chicas —... Pero no soy el único. — Añadió perversamente, sorprendiendo a Wendy y Charle, que se giraron al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba.

Habían entrado cinco persona, tres mujeres y dos hombres, todos vestidos como empleados y luciendo una gran y siniestra sonrisa.

— ¿Había más?— Charle se preguntó impactada, mientras quedaba espalda con espalda con su amiga.

— No puede ser...— Wendy se maldijo a sí misma, no sabía si podía con uno...¿Cómo iba a derrotar a seis?

Poco a poco fueron rodeándolas, evitando cualquier intento de huida.

— Espero que hayan disfrutado de su estancia señoritas — El falso Hakase sonrío mientras juntaba sus manos —. Permitidnos ofreceros un último servicio: Un viaje solo de ida... al infierno.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, todos se lanzaron hacía Wendy y Charle. La pequeña de pelo azul únicamente se giro para abrazar a Charle y protegerla mientras volvía a lamentarse por ser tan débil. Esperaba que, por lo menos, hubiera podido ganar el suficiente tiempo para que Cid y los demás escaparan.

Cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, pero éste nunca llegó, cuando sus oídos captaron como algo caía al suelo, levanto sus parpados.

Todos los impostores estaban tirados en el suelo. Miró hacía el falso Hakase y pudo ver que, aun que permanecía de pie, había perdido la consciencia, probablemente debido al corte que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta la parte izquierda de la cadera. Wendy no tenía que ser una genio para saber que esa herida había sido provocada por la persona que se encontraba entre ella y el falso Hakase: Un hombre vestido con una gabardina roja. Sostenía sin dificultad una Katana en su mano derecha, algo increíble, teniendo en cuenta que el arma era tan grande como ella misma.

— Tu historia acaba aquí — La voz del desconocido era sería y desprovista de emociones. En el momento que dejó de hablar, el cuerpo del impostor se desplomó en el suelo. Los ojos marrones del hombre se posaron sobre Wendy —. Hay una delgada línea entre la valentía y la estupidez, pequeña.

Wendy resistió el impulso de agachar la cabeza y disculparse, en su lugar, sostuvo la mirada mientras su ceño se fruncía — ¿Quién eres?— Preguntó con desconfianza e intentando sonar amenazante, aunque supo que había fallado en su intento cuando el hombre sonrió levemente.

— Según parece, vuestro guardián — A pesar de que rostro de la chica se encendió de vergüenza, ésta no apartó la mirada, se levantó aun sosteniendo a la gata en sus brazos —. No tienes que preocuparte, soy de un gremio de magos: Quatro Cerberus. — dijo mientras se destapaba el brazo derecho para mostrar un tatuaje, que tenía la forma de un cuatro, en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Charle preguntó, sin bajar la guardia. Ambas habían tenido suficientes engaños por ahora.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en responder, procesando que una gata acabará de hablarle — ¿Acaso importa? Creo que esa es la menor de vuestras preocupaciones, he escuchado que vuestro amigo esta perdido en el bosque. — Colocó su enorme arma sobre su hombro mientras pasaba a un lado de Wendy. — Mantened el orden por aquí, iré a buscar a vuestro amigo y...

— ¡No! — Wendy gritó, aunque más bien parecía una súplica. Ese hombre parecía fuerte ¿Y sí encontraba a Sora y aun no había vuelto a la normalidad? ¿Se matarían entre ellos? No podía permitirlo, él lo había dado todo por salvarla, había acabado así por su culpa, además...— Sora-san es mi amigo y compañero, yo le encontraré.

El desconocido de la gabardina roja guardó silencio y, por un momento Wendy pensó que se negaría, hasta que bajo su Katana y la clavó en el suelo.

— Muy bien, yo me encargaré de mantener el orden por aquí.

Esta vez, Wendy sí que hizo una reverencia mientras suspiraba aliviada. — Muchas gracias. — Pronunció antes de dirigirse a la ventana y abrirla, después miró a su amiga. —¡Charle, por favor! — Ahora fue la gata la que suspiró al entender el pedido de Wendy.

— De acuerdo. — Accedió. Sacó sus alas y agarró a Wendy desde la espalda para salir volando desde la ventana dejando tras de sí al hombre de la gabardina roja que, si bien su cara no mostraba sorpresa, su único ojo abierto estaba ensanchado ante lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

— ¿Tienes algún plan? — La pregunta de Charle, hizo que Wendy dejara de lado la búsqueda por un momento.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— Sobre Sora, le encontramos ¿Y luego qué?¿Y sí aun no ha vuelto a la normalidad?

— No lo sé, pensaré en algo cuando le encontremos.

— No sé si deberías confiarte tanto.

— Si quisiera hacernos daño... Lo habría hecho. — No recibió respuesta, Charle no sabía cómo contradecir eso. Podría haberlas matado, a todos, pero no lo hizo.

Wendy sugirió empezar a buscar a Sora en el mimo lugar en el que lo perdieron, pero ella rechazó al instante esa idea, Wendy ya había visto suficiente muerte por hoy. Así que empezaron a buscarlo por los límites de la isla, en la costa. Si no estaba por ahí, tendrían que mirar por la montaña y los bosques y la búsqueda sería interminable... Algo malo teniendo en cuenta que su magia se estaba agotando.

— ¡Allí esta! — Wendy señalo entusiasmada hacía la costa — _justo a tiempo—_ Charle pensó al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba, quedando a unos cien metros de Sora.

Tan pronto como tocó tierra, la pequeña de cabello azul empezó a correr hasta el punto donde había visto a Sora, con una sonrisa al principio, pero ésta fue desapareciendo a medida que se acercaba. ¿Habría vuelto a la normalidad?¿Seguiría siendo el mismo chico que conoció?¿La reconocería?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba a unos escasos metros de él, y sus piernas fallaron, haciendo que Wendy cayera sobre sus rodillas mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

— Sora...-san.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Me siento impresionado de haber podido hacer una escena tan brutal... Siento que deberían encerrarme en algún sitio, bueno, ¿qué más da?**

 **¡Ahora al comentario!**

Loser93: **Como siempre, gracias por tu comentario. Eso sí, lamento decir que de Final Fantasy, aparte de Cid y Shera, solo habrá dos apariciones con algo de importancia en la historia :S.**

 **Esto es todo por hoy, no dudéis en decirme si os ha gustado, criticas, y demás. Todo será bien recibido.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. Lo que se supone que debe ser

**Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail o cualquier otro personaje o elemento de otro anime o videojuego no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 8: Lo que se supone que debe ser.

 _Los cinco, armados con llaves espadas, formaron Uniones para poder combatir contra la creciente oscuridad._

 _Abandonaron sus rostros y sus nombres. Cubrieron sus rostros y abandonaron sus nombres y así, las cinco uniones nacieron. Éstas eran Ursus (Oso), Unicornis (Unicornio), Anguis (Serpiente), Leopardos (Leopardo) y... Vulpes (Zorro)._

 _Empezaron a buscar más gente que fuera capaz de portar una llave espada, para reclutarlos y formar el ejercito de la luz mientras una innumerable cantidad de llaves espadas eran forjadas._

 _Poco a poco, los engranajes del destino empezaban a girar. Y nadie podía pararlos... Por mucho que lo intentaran._

* * *

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como un peso se desvanecía de su manchada espalda.

Verlo sentado, con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento mecía sus castaños cabellos, era un alivio.

No sabía porque se sentía así. Apenas se conocían, pero, a pesar de lo irracional que sonara, confiaba plenamente en él.

Aunque quizás no era tan raro, al fin y al cabo eran... amigos.

—Sora...-san.— Pronunció sintiendo como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, de todas esas muertes, toda esa sangre, por fin podía desahogarse.

Sora, al escuchar a Wendy, abrió los ojos, sorprendido y miró hacía la chica.— Wendy— Susurró sorprendido antes de que la chica se lanzara a sus brazos llorando a todo pulmón — ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?— Preguntó mientras lentamente envolvía a la pequeña con sus brazos y le acariciaba la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Idiota — Dijo Charle mientras se sentaba al lado de Sora, mirando hacia el mar —. Lleva preocupada por ti toda la noche.

—Lo siento — Habló arrepentido mientras aumentaba la intensidad del abrazo.—. No sabía si querías verme después de...— No continuó, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

No contestó, no inmediatamente. Durante unos minutos se quedo inmóvil, pensando una respuesta.

—No... no estoy seguro.— Admitió. Miró hacía Wendy, se había calmado un poco, pero aún no se despegaba de él. En ese momento recordó que no era más que una niña y había pasado una noche horrible, la sangre que la cubría era prueba de ello.

Finalmente, Wendy se separó cabizbaja, quitándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

—Lo siento. — Murmuró avergonzada.

—No, está bien — Volvió a acariciar la cabeza de la chica —. Lo habéis pasado muy mal por mi culpa, lo siento.

—¿Estás bien?¿Estás herido?— Preguntó mirando la camisa semi-desgarrada del castaño, manchada con sangre seca.

—No te preocupes, esto no es nada.

—Aun no me has contestado. — Charle los interrumpió mirando inquisitivamente a Sora.

Sora miró hacía el horizonte, cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar el sonido de las olas.

—No lo sé. Empezó a ocurrirme en mi segundo viaje. — Confesó sorprendiendo a las chicas.

—¿Empezó?— Charle repitió incrédula — ¿Quieres decir que no es la primera vez que te conviertes en eso?-

—No...— Abrió los ojos — De hecho, hubo un tiempo en el que quería transformarme.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Por qué?— Fue la pregunta de una confusa Wendy.

—Me necesitaban... no... necesitaban la llave espada.— Extendió la mano y en ésta apareció la cadena del reino.— Sin la llave espada no podía pelear, la única forma era convertirme en eso **. —[1]**

—¿Necesitaban eso?— Charle frunció el ceño con confusión —¿Quienes?

—La organización XIII.

—Si tanto necesitaban esa llave... ¿No habría sido más fácil quitártela?

—Elige a su portador...— Aunque él no había sido elegido por la llave espada, pero eso ahora no era importante.

—Esa organización...— Esta vez fue Wendy quien habló.— ¿Peleaste con ellos?

—Sí. Riku y yo nos enfrentamos a su líder en su mundo antes de llegar aquí.— Esa declaración extrañó a Wendy y perturbó a Charle.

—¿Su mundo?¿Que quieres decir?

Sora suspiró. Tenía mucho que explicar.

* * *

Habían estado tan concentrados en llevar a toda la gente a los barcos, que no lo habían vuelto hasta ahora, de hecho, si no hubieran vuelto para asegurarse que no quedaba nadie más en el hotel, lo habrían dejado allí mismo.

—¿Hakase?— Cid preguntó inseguro. Y no era para menos. El dueño del hotel lucía un estado mucho peor que el día anterior. Estaba más delgado, su ropa estaba destrozada y sangre seca cubría su rostro.

—Señor y señora Highwind — A pesar de su precario estado, saludo con su tono formal y elegante que le caracterizaba —. Me alegro de verles. Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro.

—¿De qué está hablando? Hablamos ayer.

Hakase bajó la mirado y suspiró.

—Me temo que no era yo. Era un impostor — Cid y Shera compartieron una mirada incrédula, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Hakase continuó —. Llegaron hace un mes aproximadamente.

—¿Quienes?

—Un gremio oscuro. Nos amenazaron a todos y me secuestraron para tomar el control del hotel. No sé por qué, pero su líder estaba gravemente herido por ese entonces y decidieron quedarse en la isla. En todo este tiempo han capturado a mucha gente...— Antes de que pudiera continuar, Cid le agarró de la camisa y lo levantó para encararlo.

—Se lo ha contado a Wendy ¿Verdad?— No recibió ninguna respuesta —¿Dónde está?— Una vez más, Hakase guardó silencio —¡¿Dónde está?!

—Me dijo que se encargaría del impostor.

—¡Es una niña!

—Es una maga... He visto como peleaba, no le habría dicho nada si no creyera que puede ganar. Ella es nuestra última esperanza.

—Bastardo...— Cid preparó su puño, dispuesto a golpearle, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose captó la atención de los presentes.

En la sala apareció un hombre de una gabardina roja llevando en mano derecha una cuerda atada a seis personas más. Revisó con la mirada toda la sala.

—¿Donde está todo el mundo?— Finalmente preguntó.

—En los barcos. Hay que sacarlos de aquí.

—Eso ya no será necesario. Todo está controlado

—Eso me da igual.— Shera se acercó hasta el hombre.— ¿Donde están Wendy y Charle?

—¿La niña y la gata parlante?—Preguntó recibiendo un sentimiento de la castaña.— Se fueron a buscar a alguien.

—¿Has dejado que se fueran?

—Por supuesto. No soy nadie para discutir su decisión.

—Son niñas.

—Son magas. Si no estaban a la altura de la misión, no deberían haberlas contratado.— Habló sin saber que precisamente estaba hablando con una de las personas que las contrataron.

* * *

—Entonces...Sora-san, ¿vienes de otro mundo?

—Exacto.

—No me lo puedo creer.

En ese momento, Sora agarró a Wendy por las axilas y la levantó del suelo, cosa que provocó que la cara de la chica enrojeciera.

—¡¿So-Sora-san, que estás haciendo?!

Ignorando las palabras de la chica, el castaño se acercó hasta el mar y dejó a Wendy en el suelo. Cogió entre sus manos un poco de agua y la echo en el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

—¡Esta fría!— Se quejó.

—Lo siento...— Sora pronunció débilmente, casi como un susurró, pero no se refería al agua.

Wendy observó por el rabillo del ojo como el castaño volvía a coger agua y la echaba una vez más en su hombro para seguidamente pasar su mano, limpiando la sangre.

—Lo siento — Colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica —. Lo habéis pasado muy mal por mi culpa... Lo siento tanto...

—No te preocupes — Se giró para quedar cara a cara con él mientras sonreía tímidamente —. Ha sido duro pero, ahora estamos bien ¿Verdad Charle?— Esperó la confirmación de su amiga sin llegar a moverse, pero no recibió respuesta.—¿Charle?

—Es tu culpa...— La gata murmuró.—¡Esto es tu culpa!— Esta vez gritó mirando hacia el castaño.

—Lo sé...— Sora suspiró mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.— y lo siento, yo...

—¡No!¡No lo sabes!— Gritó. Estaba alterada, odiaba eso. Ella no era así, no, ella era una gata racional, siempre en calma, pensando antes de actuar... al menos hasta que Sora llegó al gremio, desde entonces, no habían sido pocas las veces en las que había actuado o hablado impulsivamente, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Lo odiaba — ¡¿Por qué paraste?! —Preguntó sorprendiendo a Sora y a Wendy.

—¿Qué?¿A qué te refi...?

—¡Deberías haberme golpeado! Dejé que me capturaran, era mi culpa, si no hubieras frenado... ¡Nada de esto habría pasado! — Y Wendy no había visto tanta sangre... tanta muerte. Lo único que quería era protegerla... y había fallado miserablemente. Ella no sabía pelear, la única forma que tenía para protegerla era utilizando su intelecto para evitar cualquier riesgo innecesario ¡pero con Sora allí eso no funcionaba! Por eso le odiaba tanto... No quería que Wendy sufriera, porque ella era...

—¡No podía hacer eso!— El castaño grito, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Charle — ¡Eres mi amiga!¡De ninguna manera te golpearía!

Charle se sorprendió ante estas palabras. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, aunque no dijo nada, volvió a cerrarla y se levantó para dirigirse al mar y ver su reflejo en el agua.

— Amiga...— Murmuró lentamente — Siempre estas igual: Amistad esto, amistad lo otro. Creía que eras un cobarde que utilizaba la amistad como escudo o un idiota que simplemente abusaba de esa palabra, pero estaba equivocada — Recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron su mente. No podía tachar a Sora como alguien débil, incluso sin transformarse en eso —. Por favor, respóndeme Sora ¿Que es la amistad para ti?¿Que se supone que un amigo debe ser? — Sora y Wendy compartieron una mirada de incredulidad, mientras sus pensamientos eran similares.

— _Esta es la primera vez..._

— _...que Charle siente curiosidad por Sora-san._

El castaño se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando la respuesta. Esta era una gran oportunidad para acercarse a Charle, y no quería desperdiciarla.

— Un amigo...— Abrió los ojos para mirar a Charle — Es alguien en quien puedes confiar, alguien que jamás te abandonara sin importar lo que pase. Básicamente es alguien con quien estas unido aun si estáis separados — Empezó a rascarse la mejilla esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada —. Lo siento, no sé explicarlo mejor.

—No, está bien. Creo... creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir —Dejó de mirar el reflejo para mirar a Sora — Si eso es lo que "amigo" significa, ¿Cómo podemos Wendy o yo significar tanto para ti? Nos conociste hace apenas una semana. No puede ser tan fácil.

— No estoy diciendo que sea fácil, pero puedes hacer que sea más fácil — pronunció con una sonrisa.

— Ya veo. Gracias por responderme —Dicho esto, se giró y empezó a caminar — Será mejor que volvamos.

— Tienes razón — Su mirada se posó en Wendy. Había limpiado casi toda la sangre, excepto la poca que había llegado a la ropa, que se había secado —. Vamos — Le dijo a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Si.

* * *

Rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su sillón, donde se sentó para quedar cara a cara con la pareja Highwind.

Hakase se tomó unos minutos para pensar las palabras apropiadas para hablar.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere? — Cid habló frunciendo el ceño. Estaba deseando acabar con este maldito viaje, aunque eso no le evito recibir un leve codazo a las costillas por parte de su esposa.

— Me gustaría hablar. Wendy me dijo que ustedes la contrataron. He de suponer entonces que también contrataron a ese muchacho.

—Sora.

— Sí, Sora...

— ¿Sabe algo de él? — Shera preguntó —Wendy no nos ha dicho nada.

— No me sorprende. Esa chica ha llegado a su límite físico y mental...— Cid le interrumpió.

— Y aun así le habló sobre el impostor, sabiendo que vendría a hacerle frente.

— Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas, señor Highwind — Aunque eso no le quitaba culpa, ni limpiaba su conciencia —. Pero no es de la señorita de quien debemos hablar, sino de Sora — Cid y Shera se miraron. No les gustaba el rumbo de esta conversación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — La castaña preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

— Parecía estar bien cuando huyó hacía el bosque... Después de asesinar a todos los magos oscuros.

Shera se llevó una mano a su boca, sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar, por su parte, Cid simplemente endureció la mirada.

— ¿Y qué? — Preguntó de forme retorica — ¿Habría preferido que les pidiera amablemente que los soltara?¿Acaso padece de Síndrome de Estocolmo? **[2] —** Hakase bufó ante estas palabras.

— Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero me temo que todo esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creen. Ese muchacho utilizó una magia de la que nunca había oído hablar, y, al parecer, no era capaz de controlarla. Agradezco que conservara la suficiente cordura como para dejarnos vivos.

— ¡Es un héroe!

—Sí, pero también es un asesino — Hakase suspiró ante la mirada furibunda de Cid — Por favor, no me malinterprete.

—¿Malinterpretar qué?¿El hecho de que desprecias que Sora haya salvado vuestros asquerosos traseros?

— Exacto. A pesar de que lo que puedan pensar, estoy agradecido de que ese joven nos haya salvado.

— Hakase-san... ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? — Shera intervino. Ninguno de los dos sabía a donde quería llegar Hakase.

— Básicamente, quiero que cojan a Sora y se vayan lo antes posible.

— Dices que estas agradecido, pero no lo parece — Cid se había tranquilizado un poco. Solo un poco —. Haz el favor de explicarte.

—Muy bien — Se inclinó hacia la mesa, enlazando los dedos de sus manos —. Llevara en su barco a los rehenes que quieren volver a casa junto a Sora ¿Verdad?

Cid arqueó una ceja, cuanto más hablaban, más perdido se sentía — Sí. Unos cuantos se han ido con un amigo, pero su barco no era demasiado grande, así que algunos volverán con nosotros.

— Bien. Tanto los rehenes como Sora, deben irse de aquí cuanto antes — Al ver las caras de perplejidad de la pareja decidió explicarse — Déjenme hacerles una pregunta ¿Creen que el consejo mágico dejará en libertad a Sora al saber lo que hizo? No. Lo encerraran — Levantó una mano para detener a Cid, que estaba a punto de hablar — Es por eso que, en lo que a mí respecta, el mago que acabó con el gremio oscuro, era un hombre de unos treinta años que murió poco después de matar al maestro del gremio. Esa será mi forma de agradecerle a Sora lo que ha hecho.

— Entonces... — Shera empezaba a entender lo que estaba planeando — Quiere que nos vayamos porque...

— Cuando los agentes del consejo mágico vengan, y créanme, vendrán — Recalcó — Es menester que solo nos encontremos mis empleados y yo para poder explicar lo sucedido esa noche. Hablaré con ellos y les convenceré de que no hay nadie a quien puedan arrestar, pero si alguno de los otros rehenes están aquí, podrían decirles la verdad o algo peor. Después de haber visto a Sora, muchos le tienen miedo. Ese miedo podría hacer que le pintaran como algo mucho peor de lo que en realidad es. Y la realidad ya es bastante mala de por sí — Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta uno de los cuadros. Lo apartó mostrando una caja fuerte, la cual abrió y sacó de esta una gran cantidad de dinero —. Y con esto, nuestra conversación llega a su fin. Acepten esto — Entregó el dinero a Shera — y márchense cuanto antes — Sin nada más que decir, Cid y Shera se dirigieron hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, Hakase habló una última vez —. Casi lo olvido. Hay una condición para mi colaboración: No quiero que ese muchacho vuelva a pisar esta isla. — Fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada. Simplemente se fueron.

Caminando por los pasillos, Cid habló — Hablaré con Tifa — Shera arqueó una ceja, era extraño cuando su marido no se dirigía a su jefa con algún "apodo cariñoso" —. No quiero volver a este lugar ¿Te parece bien?

— Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Sora se removió incomodo entre los brazos de Shera.

— ¿Donde estabais? — Preguntó cortando el abrazo — Estábamos muy preocupados por vosotros.

— Lo... Lo siento — Respondió sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Sí, sí, todos estábamos muy preocupados, blah, blah, blah, ¡moved vuestro trasero hasta el barco de una vez! — Cid interrumpió, desde la cubierta.

— Oh, por favor — Shera rodó los ojos ante la actitud del rubio — . Tú eras el que estaba más preocupado.

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamó avergonzado.

Sora, Wendy, Charle y Shera subieron al barco, pero, desgraciadamente, obtuvieron un recibimiento inesperado.

— ¡Tienes que estar de broma! — Exclamó levantando la voz un hombre que parecía mucho más mayor de lo que era en realidad. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y no paraba de temblar. Señaló a Sora, había captado la atención de todos los presentes — No podéis dejarle subir al barco. Yo lo he visto ¡Se transformara y nos matará a todos!¡Es un monstruo!

Nadie decía nada. Los que sabían de que hablaba preferían mantenerse al margen, y los que no, querían defender al castaño, aunque no sabían cómo. Y por su parte, Sora se encogió sin saber qué hacer.

Al ver que nadie iba a defender a Sora. Un niño de cabellera naranja que se encontraba sentado, se levantó y se dispuso a ir, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Cid se plantó delante del hombre. Puso una mano en su hombro y otra en su cadera... y lo tiró por la borda.

— ¡¿Alguien más...?! — Vociferó — ¡¿ Va a decirme como tratar a MI trabajador en MI barco?! — ante la nula respuesta de la gente, suspiró, intentando calmarse — Muy bien, todos a sus puestos, nos marchamos de esta condenada isla — Habló con voz firme.

— Cid... — Sora se acercó. No quería causarle problemas — Quizás debería quedarme aquí y... — Ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando tuvo en frente sus narices el dedo del rubio.

— Tu... — Murmuró con voz amenazante — Céntrate en defender el barco, para eso te pago.

— Pero si no me has pagado...

— ¿Has dicho algo?

— No, nada...

* * *

Una vez sentados se permitió suspirar de alivio. Se había colocado la capucha, cuanto menos gente le reconociera, mejor.

— Sora-san ¿Estás bien?— Wendy preguntó preocupada. El castaño forzó una sonrisa.

— Sí, no te preocupes.

— No le hagas caso — Intervino Charle al notar la falsa sonrisa de Sora —. Ese hombre estaba paranoico, debido probablemente al trato que recibió de ese gremio oscuro. Habría encontrado cualquier excusa para temerte.

Sora pestañeo incrédulo antes de las palabras de Charle.

— Vaya, gracias. Ahora me siento mejor — Como respuesta la gata desvió la mirada.

— ¿Es la primera vez que matas a alguien? — Los integrantes de Cait Shielter miraron al lado de Sora, donde un hombre con una gabardina roja les habló. El castaño se sorprendió al verlo. — ¿Es la primera vez que matas a alguien? — Repitió.

Sora bajó la mirada. No sabía que responder. Había acabado con la organización XIII, aunque supuestamente ellos no eran personas puesto que no tenían corazón, pero ¿Realmente era así? No podía decir que Axel, Naminé o Roxas no tenían corazón, quería creer lo contrario, pero en ese caso la organización estaba conformada por personas y él... los había matado.

El hombre, creyendo que el silencio del castaño era un sí miró hacia el mar — Podría decirte que la primera vez es la más difícil, pero eso depende de ti — Acercó una botella hasta dejarla en frente de Sora que le envió una mirada confusa —. Bebe — ordenó —. Te hará sentir mejor.

Aceptando la bebida, cogió la botella y la posó en sus labios, pero en cuanto el liquido entró en su boca, lo escupió inmediatamente. ¡Estaba asqueroso!

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó devolviéndole la botella — Sabe horrible.

El hombre se rió entre dientes — Sigues siendo un crío.

— No lo soy.

El hombre volvió a reírse. En ese momento el barco empezó a moverse.

— Bueno, aquí nos despedimos — dijo moviéndose hasta un extremo del barco — Pero te diré esto. Alguien que ha matado, no tiene por qué ser necesariamente un asesino.

Los magos de Cait Shielter intercambiaron miradas confusas.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — Charle preguntó aunque no recibió respuesta.

— Espera — El hombre se detuvo mirando a Sora de reojo —. Gracias, Auron.

El nombrado Auron simplemente asistió levemente con la cabeza y saltó del barco hasta la costa.

— ¿Le conoces? — Fue la pregunta de Wendy.

— Aun teno mucho que contaros — Comentó con desgana.

Y así las horas pasaron... Y pasaron... Y pasaron.

Sora sentía como los parpados le pesaban, iba a dormirse en cualquier momento, pero un peso extra en su hombro lo espabiló ligeramente y, al mirar, vio a Wendy.

Charle se había quedado dormida en el regazo de la maga y ésta última también se había dormido.

El castaño sonrió con tristeza. Habían pasado una noche muy larga. Era normal que estuvieran tan cansadas, aunque él también estaba bastante cansado.

— ¿Durmiendo en horas de trabajo? Eso en mis tiempos no pasaba. — Sora levantó la mirada, encontrando a Cid, que los estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

— Hola — Susurró. No quería despertar a Wendy ni a Charle.

— Hola — Respondió en el mismo tono, mientras se sentaba a su lado — ¿Como estas, chaval?

— Cansado — Respondió con una sonrisa, aunque este se borro al instante — Espera ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No deberías estar pilotando el barco?

— No te preocupes, Shera se está encargando de ello — Sora metió en lo más profundo de su cabeza la imagen de la castaña gritando y soltando improperios como el capitán —. Pero dejando eso de lado yo... bueno, es decir... quizás...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Sé que no... no he sido precisamente la mejor de las personas con vosotros y... en fin...

— Sin rencores ¿Vale?

— Eso... genial. Sera mejor que vuelva... al timón... Tu... duérmete un rato, ya te avisaremos si te necesitamos.

Sora asintió, aceptando la propuesta y cerró los ojos intentando ponerse cómodo sin molestar a Wendy.

Mientras tanto, Cid y Shera recordaron la petición de Hakase y estuvieron hablando sobre la mejor manera de decírselo al dormido castaño.

Los integrantes de Cait Shelter durmieron durante todo el viaje y cuando Shera despertó a Sora, ya había anochecido.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? — Preguntó intentando moverse, hasta que sintió la cabeza de Wendy en su hombro.

— Sí — Respondió mientras miraba a la pequeña y empezaba tocarle la mejilla, consiguiendo que abriera perezosamente los ojos — . Buenas noches Wendy.

— ¿Qué? — Pestañeó repetidamente hasta espabilarse — ¡Ah!¡Me he quedado dormida!¡Lo siento mucho! —Pronunció realizando una reverencia tras otra, provocando que Charle, dormida en sus brazos, despertara.

— ¿Dónde estamos?¿Me he quedado dormida?

— ¡Ah!¡Lo siento mucho Charle! Te he despertado...

El castaño coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica — Vamos, no tienes que disculparte. Los tres nos hemos quedado dormidos.

— Lo siento... No, espera... Quiero decir...Yo...

Shera ocultó su risa colocando una mano delante — Siento interrumpiros, pero ya es muy tarde ¿Os quedareis esta noche en nuestra casa?

Los magos se miraron entre ellos, pensando en si aceptar o no la propuesta.

— He recuperado toda mi magia — Charle fue la primera en hablar —. Podría llegar al gremio con Wendy antes del amanecer.

— ¿Quieres otra carrera? — Sora preguntó esbozando una sonrisa desafiante — Porque esta vez no pienso perder. — La gata rodó los ojos.

— ¿Os iréis en plena noche? — Shera preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sora.

— Sí, ya os hemos causado suficientes molestias... Por cierto ¿Sabes si alguien llamado Riku ha pasado por aquí?¿O una dragona llamada Grandine? — Shera frunció el ceño con confusión ante tan extraña pregunta. Finalmente negó con la cabeza, lo que provoco que Sora suspirara — Bueno, tendremos que seguir buscando. — Comentó tranquilamente colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta, donde se encontraba Cid mirando las estrellas. Shera y Wendy, que aun sostenía a Charle, fueron tras él.

— Vaya, vaya — Cid habló sin apartar la mirada del cielo —. Mira quienes han decidido despertarse. — La dragonslayer se sonrojó ante ese comentario, la gata quedó indiferente y el castaño sonrió ampliamente.

— Vamos Cid ¿Así es como piensas despedirte? — El rubio arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Os vais?¿En plena noche?

— Si. ¿Qué pasa?¿Nos vas a echar de menos?

—En tus sueños, chaval — Pasó su pulgar por la nariz antes de continuar —. Supongo que tendré que pagaros por vuestro trabajo.

Sora y Wendy se miraron. La pequeña se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Pagarnos? Bueno, no sé... — Cogió al vuelo una pequeña bolsa que Cid le había lanzado. Dentro de ésta había una considerable cantidad de dinero.

— Con eso será más que suficiente. Por supuesto os he descontado el dinero que ha costado el hotel.

— ¿Es una broma? — Charle preguntó con el ceño fruncido — Si apenas llegamos a entrar. — Por supuesto, no contaba el hecho de haber enfrentado a los impostores o ayudar a los heridos como "disfrutar del hotel".

— Déjalo — Sora le restó importancia y habló a Cid —. Gracias por todo, no os metáis en problemas.

—Eso debería decirlo yo — Sora amplió su sonrisa como respuesta y, dando por terminada la conversación, se dispuso a irse junto a Wendy y Charle, pero antes de que pudieran abandonar el barco, la voz del rubio los detuvo —. ¡Esperad!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Yo... — Habló en voz baja y debido a la distancia Sora no fue capaz de escucharlo, aunque por la cara que puso Wendy, parecía que ella sí que lo había escuchado.

— Lo siento pero no te oigo ¿Podrías repetirlo?

— Yo... Joder ¡Me equivoqué!¡¿Vale?! — Vociferó, haciendo que toda la tripulación (Que eran los únicos que aun no se habían bajado del barco) frenara en seco sus acciones, es decir... ¡¿El capitán acababa de admitir que se había equivocado?! — Lo que dije sobre vosotros... no sois unos inútiles, lo siento y os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho. — Media tripulación se reunió para discutir sobre la actitud de Cid. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que era un impostor y que el verdadero Cid estaba amarrado en algún lugar de la isla o quizá en el propio barco. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber si no para que su tozudo y cascarrabias capitán se disculpara, agradeciera y admitiera un error en la misma frase? NINGUNA.

— ¿Por eso estabas tan raro? Vamos ya te lo dije, sin rencores ¿Verdad chicas?— Sora le preguntó a sus compañeras ajeno a los planes de la mitad de la tripulación que estaban planeando como capturar y torturar al impostor para descubrir la localización del verdadero Cid.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Wendy respondió apresuradamente — Cid-san no necesita disculparse.

— A mi no me importa — Fue la simple respuesta de Charle.

— ¿Lo ves? Ah, por cierto, sobre lo que hablamos la otra noche: No te rindas ¿Vale? Sé que algún día lo lograras.

— ¡¿Quien ha pedido tu opinión mocoso?! — El grito de Cid sobresalto a todos los presentes y disipó todos los planes de amotinamiento. Solo el capitán podría alzar tanto la voz sin quedarse afónico en el proceso. El rubio se giró, dando la espalda a los magos — Largaos de una vez y no me hagáis perder más el tiempo.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? — Charle preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaban del barco — ¿Acaso es bipolar?

— Asé es como demuestra apreció por los demás — Fue la respuesta de Sora. Wendy y Charle no dijeron nada aunque la respuesta era... discutible.

Por su parte, Shera se acercó hasta su esposo y le abrazo por detrás mientras le susurraba en el oído — ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que adoro cuando te pones tan Tsundere? **[3]**

La pregunta hizo que la cara de Cid se tiñera de rojo y masculló un — Cállate — totalmente avergonzado.

* * *

— ¡Estoy deseando llegar a casa! — Exclamó totalmente alegre, dando saltitos, cosa que le hizo suspirar. No se había callado desde que subieron al dichoso barco y lo que es peor ¡Se aferraba a él como a ese estúpido cerdo de peluche! Internamente se preguntó por qué se dejaba tratar así. Ah, sí, era un niño de diez años que no tenía donde caerse muerto. Volvió a suspirar y entonces vio algo que captó su interés.

— _Es él. —_ Pensó al identificar al mago que había acabado con el cara felino y los demás magos oscuros, si no recordaba mal se llamaba... ¿Sora?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había desprendido del agarre de la chica, que por cierto estaba siguiéndole y preguntándole a saber qué. Cuando llegó a su espalda, cogió aire y agarró la parte baja de su chaqueta para llamar su atención.

Al darse la vuelta, Sora pudo ver a un niño de cabello naranja y a una niña de cabello azabache. tendrían la edad similar y parecían un poco más jóvenes que Wendy.

— Hola — El castaño se agachó hasta quedar a su altura — ¿Qué pasa?¿Os habéis perdido?

El niño de cabellera naranja negó con la cabeza antes de hablar — Gracias — Fue lo único que dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Eh? — El castaño se sorprendió. No se esperaba eso — ¿Por qué?

— Porque nos has salvado. Si no fuera por ti... por vosotros — Se corrigió mirando hacia Wendy y Charle — quien sabe que nos hubiera pasado.

— Es cierto — Exclamó la niña de forma eufórica —. Gracias a vosotros podemos volver a casa. Sois nuestros héroes — Extendió el peluche que tenía en sus brazos y lo inclino —. Por supuesto, el señor miau también os lo agradece.

Sora sonrió ante esa inocente actitud, pero al levantar la mirada vio a dos adultos, probablemente los padres de los niños, luciendo una mirada de preocupación. Probablemente le habían reconocido.

— Gracias a vosotros. — Con esas últimas palabras, el grupo se marchó rápidamente. No querían problemas.

— ¿Hemos dicho algo malo? — La niña preguntó ladeando la cabeza al ver la velocidad con la que se marchaban.

— Quien sabe — El niño se encogió de hombros —. Probablemente se haya asustado al ver ese cerdo tuyo.

— ¡No es un cerdo! — Chilló indignada —¡Es un gato!

Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos ante esa declaración ¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

* * *

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Charle habló de repente, haciendo que Sora y Wendy le miraran.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó la dragon salyer.

— Su ropa — Señaló a Sora —. Esta intacta ¿Cómo es posible?

Era verdad. La ropa antes desgarrada del castaño, en ese momento estaba intacta.

— Increíble — Susurró Wendy al darse cuenta de ese detalle

— ¿Y bien?

— No estoy muy seguro... — Dijo Sora examinándose. Él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que su ropa se había arreglado — Pero esta ropa es mágica. Me la hicieron las tres hadas y...

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo — Murmuró sacando sus alas y cogiendo a Wendy para alzar el vuelo — Ni siquiera sé porque pregunto. — Masculló molesta.

La maga de cabello azul suspiró mientras escuchaba como Sora gritaba tras ellas que esa salida no era válida.

Al parecer no podía esperar que esos dos se llevaran bien de un día para otro.

* * *

 **Flashback**

—Hay dos tipos de débiles en este mundo, ¿Lo sabías?...—Preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los rojos de él.— Los débiles que se aferran a la luz y mueren...— Comentó tranquilamente mientras levantaba el dedo índice. Entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que levantaba lentamente un segundo dedo.—O los que...

 **Flashback fin**

Abrió los ojos. La sala, iluminada levente por las antorchas, le permitían ver a las cuatro figuras sentadas en los tronos de piedra. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Su cabeza dolía.

No quería escucharlos.

Ya sabía lo que iban a decir.—¿ _Como no voy a saberlo?—_ Pensó amargamente.

—Uno menos...— El hombre vestido de blanco tomó la palabra.— Pensaba que Riku pondría más resistencia. Ha sido un poco... decepcionante.

—Es normal.— El chico vestido de blanco restó importancia. A pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto, se podía observar unos ojos de color rojo intenso.— Ya estaba en muy malas condiciones, me sorprende que haya podido pelear... O intentarlo al menos.

La persona vestida de negro apretó los parpados con más intensidad sus ojos.

Su cabeza iba a explotar. No le gustaba ese dolor.

— Dejando a un lado a Riku.— La mujer de blanco habló mirando hacía la persona vestida de negro.— ¿De verdad vas a probar a Sora? Podrías quebrar su mente.

—¿En serio? Sora ya ha superado antes a la oscuridad, y con mejores resultados que Riku debo añadir. A diferencia de él, Sora no ha tenido graves secuelas.

Ante estas palabras, la chica, hasta ahora callada, empezó a reírse.

—Heldalf podría discrepar.— Añadió jocosamente.

— Son casos totalmente diferentes.— La mujer volvió a tomar la palabra.— Además, Sora pudo superar la oscuridad gracias a ella.

Finalmente, la persona vestida de negro se levantó ante la atenta mirada de los otras cuatro y empezó a reírse.

Su risa, al principio suave, fue aumentando su intensidad hasta convertirse en una estrambótica carcajada.

El dolor había desaparecido.

Estaba feliz.

— ¿Estás seguro? Si solo dejas a dos guardianes, definitivamente morirán.

Paró de reír, pero una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara. Miró hacía la mujer, contestando secamente.

—Pues que mueran.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **[1]: Por supuesto, esto jamas se ha dicho en los videojuegos, lo he puesto para darle otro enfoque a Sora.**

 **[2]:** **Trastorno psicológico temporal que aparece en la persona que ha sido secuestrada y que consiste en mostrarse comprensivo y benevolente con la conducta de los secuestradores e identificarse progresivamente con sus ideas, ya sea durante el secuestro o tras ser liberada.**

 **[3]:** **Es un término que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia los demás, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable.**

 **Por fin he acabado este capítulo, aunque no estoy muy convencido con el resultado de la primera parte, pero en fin, espero que os haya gustado, que es lo que importa al fin y al cabo.**

 **Y ahora al review.**

Loser93: **No te preocupes, aunque tenga que fugarme, este fic lo termino sí o sí XD.**

 **Finalmente se ha acabado el arco de Sora. En el siguiente capítulo empezará la primera misión de Riku con su nuevo equipo.**

 **Y antes de terminar, no dudéis es dejarme vuestras impresiones sobre el capitulo ¿Os ha gustado?¿No?¿Algún error o incoherencia? No dudéis en decírmelo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	10. La primera misión

**Hola a tod s, antes de empezar con el capitulo hay algo que me gustaría aclarar: Quizás, solo quizás, algun s tengan la impresión de que en el capitulo anterior faltaban un par de líneas, pero no es así. Dicho esto, os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail o cualquier otro elemento/personaje de cualquier otro anime o videojuego me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 9: La primera misión.

 _Las princesas del corazón desaparecieron y simultáneamente aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas de la oscuridad que acabarían siendo nombradas "sincorazón" debido a que eran capaces de arrebatar los corazones de las personas. Pero a pesar de esto, el ejercito de la luz conseguía sobreponerse a la oscuridad... O eso parecía._

 _(La mitad inferior de la pagina es ilegible)_

 _Ante los cinco discípulos del maestro de los maestros apareció una extraña persona vestía con un abrigo negro. Su cara estaba tapada por una capucha del mismo color._

— _¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Unicornis preparándose para invocar su llave espada, al igual que los demás._

— _No temáis —A pesar de que la extraña persona no emitió ningún sonido, los cinco escucharon una voz que sonaba directamente en sus cabezas —No estoy aquí para pelear, solo quiero daros algo...—De un brilló que surgió en su mano derecha apareció un libro que levitó hasta las manos de Vulpes._

— _¿Por qué? —Ursus preguntó con desconfianza —¿Quién eres?_

— _Porque el libro debía acabar en vuestras manos. Ese es su destino —Declaró con simpleza —. Sobre quien soy... Vosotros, portadores, me conocéis como Llave espada X._

 _Los cinco empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros. Incapaces de decir nada._

— _Espera, espera —Anguis consiguió reaccionar antes que los demás —¿Quieres decir que eres su portador o que eres la propia llave?_

— _Eso no es algo que realmente importe... —Poco a poco, la figura misteriosa empezaba a desaparecer —El destino no deja nada al azar. Hasta que cumpláis con el vuestro, proteged el libro... El libro de las profecías._

 _En cuanto acabó de desaparecer, los demás abrieron el libro. En él, estaban escritos los hechos que habían sucedido... y los que iban a suceder._

 _Al final del libro, las palabras que habían escritas eran " Y así la oscuridad consumió el mundo."_

* * *

(El mismo día que Sora y Wendy volvieron de su misión)

Riku sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había cambiado ligeramente de posición, pero no tenía otra forma de disimular su incomodidad... y estaba MUY incomodo, algo normal ya que Levi, Jet y Droy llevaban una hora para escoger una misión. ¡Una maldita hora!

Vale. Entendía que elegir que trabajo hacer quizás no era fácil, especialmente en este gremio que había una exagerada cantidad de pedidos (El tablón donde se colgaban estaba a rebosar a pesar de que era inmenso) pero ¿no podían coger cualquiera y ya? Ahora se arrepentía de haberse quedado al margen de la decisión, pero al principio le parecía buena idea puesto que él no era parte del equipo.

Y, por si esperar no fuera suficiente, el escándalo que estaban montando sus "compañeros" del gremio solo empeoraba su situación, al parecer en ese edificio no necesitaban un motivo para estar de fiesta (Y que esta acabara en una pelea) y eso que esa misma mañana el maestro se había enterado que Natsu, el mago de fuego, y Lucy, gracias a la ayuda de un gato volador llamado Happy (estaba seguro que había escuchado mal la parte de volador), había robado una misión de clase S, que al parecer eran mucho más difícil que las misiones convencionales y que solo podían aceptar los magos de clase S. Ante la ausencia de Erza y el pasotismo de Laxus, el maestro no había tenido más remedio que enviar a Gray, el chico de cabello azabache que manipulaba el hielo, para traerlos de vuelta.

Eso había ocurrido durante el desayuno. Cuando acabaron de comer se dirigieron al tablón de misiones y fue poco después que el ambiente empezó a animarse cada vez más hasta que al final el lugar parecía una celebración... que acabó convirtiéndose en un campo de batalla.

Suspiró antes de observar con más detenimiento los encargos que estaba delante de él _,_ no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer al fin y al cabo.— _A ver que tenemos por aquí —_ pensó — . _Encontrar a una tal Maxwell, acabar con unos bandidos, buscar a un gato llamado dusty, ejercer de guardaespaldas..._

—Muy bien, esta decidido —Dijo Levy acercándose para coger uno de los encargos e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Riku para mostrárselo —¿Te parece bien esta? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Riku agarró el papel y lo leyó. Básicamente era un pedido de un director de una escuela que quería encontrar una determinada especie de planta. Dicha planta se podía encontrar en un bosque que estaba no muy lejos del pueblo donde se encontraba el solicitante. La recompensa que ofrecía consistía en cinquentamil Jewels (Ese era el dinero que había sustituido a sus platines) junto a un libro de historia muy antiguo y único. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver la simplicidad de esa misión y la gran cantidad de dinero que ofrecían por esta.

—Está un poco lejos —Levy comentó de repente —, así podremos ampliar la búsqueda de Sora por más lugares.

Riku dejó de mirar el papel para fijarse en la pequeña maga que estaba en frente de él. Era incapaz de acostumbrarse a la facilidad con la que todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarle. A él, un completo desconocido. Desde luego no podía negar lo favorable que era la situación, pero no por ello era menos extraña.

—En ese caso, no puedo quejarme. —Esbozando una leve sonrisa forzada, devolvió la solicitud a Levi.

Sin nada más que añadir, el equipo Shadow Gear se dirigieron hacia la barra, donde se encontraba Mirajane, la encargada de confirmar las misiones o algo así, la verdad es que aun no lo tenía muy claro... y tampoco pensaba preguntar.

—Mira ¿Te encuentras bien? —Levi preguntó. Después de que Laxus se negara a ir a buscar a Natsu, Happy y Lucy, la chica de cabello blanco se había cabreado bastante con el rubio. Jamás habría pensado que Mirajane podría poner una cara tan amenazante, aunque debería haberlo imaginado, ella misma le había dicho que era una maga clase S.

—Sí, no os preocupéis por mi —En un intento por convencerlos esbozó una sonrisa muy pobre en comparación con las que había esbozado en días anteriores —. Solo estoy preocupada por Natsu y los demás. Las misiones de rango S no son algo que deban tomarse a la ligera. Pueden ser muy peligrosas... alguien podría... —No continuó, no parecía ser capaz. Iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

—Tranquilízate Mira —Makarov apareció de la nada. Al parecer se había quedado cerca de la chica para evitar que esto pasara —. Confío en que Gray sea capaz de traerlos de vuelta o al menos que sea capaz de retenerlos lo suficiente hasta que mande a Erza.

—Es verdad. Lo siento, maestro —En cuanto consiguió reponerse un poco, se giro hasta el equipo Shadow Gear y cogió la solicitud —. Aceptareis esta misión ¿Verdad? —Al recibir un asentimiento, sacó un libro que se encontraba debajo de la barra.

Makarov aprovechó para saltar al mostrador, al lado del libro y así observar que misión habían aceptado.

—Está un poco lejos, pero supongo que así podrás a buscar Sora.

—Sí, ese es el plan. —Fue lo que Riku respondió mientras miraba a Levi. Ésta le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Bien. Por cierto, Riku, aunque pueda parecer una misión simple no te esfuerces demasiado.

—Estoy bien —Respondió el joven inmediatamente. Solo sentía una pequeña molestia, nada que no fuera capaz de soportar.

—No, no lo estas — el maestro frunció el ceño ante la terca actitud de Riku —. Tu cuerpo está al límite. Ni siquiera deberías salir de la cama. —Eso le había dicho cierta persona, y rezaba para que ella no se enterara de que había dejado marchar al joven en su estado.

—Vale, lo que sea. —Cortando la conversación, Riku se dirigió hacia la salida del gremio. Makarov no pudo sino suspirar. Realmente era un joven obstinado. Se giró hacia el resto de los integrantes de Shadow Gear —Por favor cuidad de él. Si veis que no es capaz de continuar volved de inmediato.

—¡Sí, maestro! —Contestaron los tres al unisonó antes de ir tras el portador de la llave espada que estaba esperándolos fuera del edificio.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Antes de que Levy respondiera, Droy sacó un pequeño mapa y se lo extendió a Riku.

—Cogeremos un tren hasta la ciudad de Onibus, después de preguntar por la ciudad cogeremos otro tren hasta Kunugi y cuando acabemos allí, alquilaremos un coche mágico hasta el bosque del este que es donde se encuentra el pueblo de nuestro cliente.

Riku frunció el ceño extrañado ¿No sería más fácil coger el tren directamente hasta Kunugi? —¿Que es lo que tenemos que preguntar exactamente?

Levy, Droy y Jet se miraron entre ellos, y fue éste último quien habló.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa —¿Cómo podríamos encontrar a Sora sin preguntar?

Esa respuesta no le gustó a Riku, o al menos esa fue la impresión que dio. Sus cejas estaban a punto de juntarse mientras su mirada pareció endurecerse aunque solo fue un momento, antes de que se diera la vuelta pronunciando un escueto —Gracias. — y empezara a caminar.

A pesar de que los tres magos se mostraron confundidos ante la inesperada actitud de su compañero, fueron tras él sin pronunciar palabra. El inicio de la misión del equipo Shadow Gear no era el mejor... y el final sería aún peor.

Durante el resto del viaje, Riku no habló más de lo estrictamente necesario, simplemente reflexionaba.

¿Realmente merecía tanta ayuda? Él, que había estado dispuesto a olvidar a sus amigos, su hogar... su vida ¿Debía aceptarla?¿Podía?

Aun recordaba cuando sus amigos decidieron perdonarlo en el mundo inexistente, a pesar de aquel bello gesto él no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

No mientras quedara oscuridad en su corazón. Hasta que consiguiera deshacerse de ella debía seguir luchando... solo. Al menos eso pensó durante el año que estuvo vigilando a Roxas, en ese momento todo era mucho más fácil, pero ahora, estaba rodeado de gente que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y eso le molestaba. Su pecho ardía. Prefería ayudar a ser ayudado.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sin ellos estaría solo en un mundo absurdamente inmenso, incapaz de viajar a otro. Encontrar a Sora sería imposible, así que lo único que podía hacer era guardar todos esos sentimientos e intentar compensar a los que estaban ayudandole.

Al pensar en ello, la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Mirajane, lo que había dicho antes sobre las misiones de clase S, había un significado en sus palabras que no supo descifrar, algo había ocurrido, algo... personal. Por una parte le encantaría ayudar a la chica, puesto que ella había sido la que más le había ayudado (ahora que lo recordaba aun tenía que agradecerle la información de los magos de clase S y que le recogiera cuando se desmayó en mitad de la calle), pero no era asunto suyo y la maga bien podría ofenderse y mandarlo al cuerno, hoy había descubierto una nueva faceta de la chica que no quería sacar. También tenía que disculparse con el equipo Shadow Gear por haber actuado como un completo imbécil: En todo el día apenas y les había dirigido la palabra y eso no estaba bien, ellos no tenían la culpa de los errores que había cometido.

* * *

No importaba cuanto preguntaran, nadie sabía nada de un chico que vestía ropas oscuras, de cabello castaño, con un collar en forma de corona y una tonta sonrisa en la cara, por lo que dejaron de buscar en Onibus y Kunugi y alquilaron un coche mágico para dirigirse hacia el este. Al final, preguntar había sido completamente inútil pero no por ello estaba menos agradecido.

Era muy curioso la forma de funcionar de esos vehículos: absorbían la magia del conductor (en este caso Droy se había ofrecido voluntario) para aumentar la velocidad por lo que el mago especialista en plantas debía andar con ojo si no quería acabar seco.

Riku se removió incomodo en su asiento dentro del carruaje, intentando realizar respiraciones profundas, la molestia, a lo largo del día, había cambiado gradualmente a dolor, afortunadamente era tolerable. Intentando distraerse sus ojos se posaron sobre Levy, quien estaba inmersa leyendo un libro bastante grueso, al parecer el dinero no era lo que había convencido a la chica para aceptar la misión.

Desvió su mirada hacia Jet y arqueó una ceja al ver como éste difícilmente podía apartar de la maga que, enfrascada en su lectura, lo ignoraba completamente.

¿Acaso a Jet le gustaba Levy? De ser así (y estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba), alguien debería hablarle sobre la sutileza... por supuesto, él estaba fuera de discusión, no pensaba inmiscuirse en esos asuntos.

Los tres magos miraron por las ventanas al sentir como la velocidad del coche empezaba a disminuir hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

—He-Hemos llegado. —Se escuchó la voz de Droy desde el exterior.

* * *

—¿En que estabas pensando? —Levy medio-regaño a un semi-inconsciente Droy.

—No os preocupéis. Es-Estoy bien.—Balbuceó. Sus palabras tendrían más credibilidad si no fuera porque Jet estaba sosteniéndolo, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

—¡No deberías sobre esforzarte tanto! ¿Qué habría pasado si te llegas a caer? Podrías haberte hecho daño. —Su voz pasó de expresar enfado a preocupación cosa que pareció deprimir un poco al chico de cabello azabache que, por alguna extraña razón, se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado por su actitud? O quizás se debía a otra cosa.

— _¡No me fastidies! —_ Riku pensó intentando aguantar el impulso de llevar la palma a su cara. ¿Ambos estaban enamorados de Levy? ¿Acaso era una broma? De todos los equipos en los que podía haber acabado, lo habían metido en uno que estaba envuelto en un triangulo amoroso... Si es que se podía llamar así. — _Al parecer esta chica es muy popular. —_ Finalizó rodando los ojos. Sabía que eso no era asunto suyo y que a pesar de ello acabaría metiéndose de alguna forma.

Cuando Droy fue capaz de moverse sin acabar en el suelo se adentraron en el pueblo, y en ese momento Riku se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —Preguntó a Levy, que al parecer era la líder del grupo.

—Según la solicitud, nuestro cliente nos espera en una escuela, espero que aun se encuentre allí. —Dijo observando el cielo, donde la luna empezaba a alzarse. Habían tardado en llegar un poco más de lo esperado.

—Eso no será un problema —Riku le restó importancia —. Si es una escuela, seguramente habrá algún documento que nos dé la ubicación del cliente o una pista al menos, por lo que solo tendríamos que colarnos. —Comentó tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso no sería allanamiento? No creo que eso sea legal.

—Todo estará bien mientras no nos pillen.

—Definitivamente eso no suena bien.

—Escuchad, chicos —Jet interrumpió la conversación —. ¿Por casualidad no será esa escuela, verdad? — Señaló temblorosamente a un ruinoso edificio hecho de madera. Parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

—A ver... — Acercándose a un cartel colgado en la pared, Levy sacó la solicitud para comprobar el nombre —. Si, es aquí.

— _Escuela "Radiante" —_ Riku leyó el letrero — _Que nombre más raro —_ Pensó antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que no estaba cerrada —. Chicos, podemos entrar, está abierta.

—¿En serio? —La chica de cabello azul se acercó hasta entrar en el edificio dando lugar a dos pasillos que, al no haber luz, estaban en completa oscuridad —¡Qué suerte! Esto quiere decir que el cliente aun no se ha marchado. Muy bien, vamos a buscarlo. ¡Con permiso! —Sin ninguna vacilación, se adentró en los tenebrosos pasadizos.

—¿Acaso esto no es allanamiento? —El portador de la llave murmuró con diversión antes de mirar de reojo a Jet y Droy que, a juzgar por las caras que ponían, no estaban tan convencidos de ingresar en la tenebrosa escuela. Miraron a Riku, quizás esperando que éste pudiera decir algo para poder dar marcha atrás y volver cuando el sol volviera a salir, desgraciadamente no fue así. —Ella es la jefa. —Puntualizó encogiéndose de hombros una vez más y siguiendo a Levy.

Al no tener ninguna otra opción, los dos chicos restantes de Shadow Gear entraron en la escuela.

* * *

La madera podrida en sus pies resonaba con cada paso que daban y lo único que encontraban eran aulas vacías, polvo y telarañas y, para colmo, cuando más se adentraban, más se alejaban de la escasa luz del pueblo que se filtraba por las ventanas (en su mayoría rotas).

—Esto se parece cada vez más a un relato de terror. —Levy pensó en voz alta, cosa que provocó un respingo en Jet y Droy.

Por su parte, Riku ni siquiera la escuchó, no estaba prestando atención. Algo estaba molestandole, y no era solo el creciente dolor. No sentía oscuridad lo que significaba que no había ningún peligro por los alrededores, entonces ¿De dónde salía este sentimiento? Era como si estuvieran adentrándose en la boca del lobo.

—Mirad allí, detrás de esa puerta hay luz —La chica de cabello azul señaló hacia el final del pasillo antes de empezar a correr hasta allí.

—¡Espéranos! —Vociferaron los dos chicos de Shadow Gear que estaban enamorados de la misma amiga dejando atrás al chico de cabellos plateados.

— _¿Qué demonios está pasando? —_ Pensó nervioso. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta. Al ver como Levy llegaba hasta la puerta y se disponía a abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era una idea absurda pero ¡¿Y si todo esto era una trampa?!

Empezó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron pero apenas pudo dar un par de pasos — ¡Esper-!— Intentó gritar, aunque más bien soltó un quejido. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a sus costillas mientras se apoyaba en la pared para evitar desplomarse en el suelo — Maldita sea... ¡Ahora no!

A pesar del dolor, empezó a moverse lo más rápidamente posible hasta la habitación en la que los demás ya habían accedido y, después de unos interminables segundos, cuando finalmente llegó, lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

¿Estaba sufriendo alucinaciones debido al daño? Era lo más probable, puesto que la persona frente a Levy y los demás era...

—¿Ansem"el Sabio"? —Murmuró sorprendido captando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó extrañada la líder de Shadow Gear antes de darse cuenta de la precaria situación de Riku y acercarse junto a Jet y Droy.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —Preguntó el rubio a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia, por lo que pasó el brazo libre del joven por encima de sus hombros.

—Sí —Susurró, sin embargo pareció más bien un gruñido —. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Esto es inesperado —El hombre rubio con barba del mismo color llamado Ansem se acercó hasta los cuatro magos, sin dejar en ningún momento su porte sofisticado —. Me sorprende que alguien tan joven sepa de mí, un joven extranjero nada menos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Estaba confundido.

¿Ese hombre era realmente el hombre que se presentó a sí mismo como DiZ? ¿Se había olvidado de él? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en este mundo?

—Riku —Respondió inseguro.

—Es un placer conocerte, Riku. O por lo menos eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero me temo que las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro no son las mejores — Se giró y se alejó dándole la espalda a los magos, en ese momento Riku creyó ver como la mano de Ansem estaba ¿temblando? Quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas —¿Puedo saber las razones que os han llevado al temerario acto de adentraros en una propiedad ajena?

—¡Oh! Es cierto...—Levy dio un paso adelante, avergonzada —Lo sentimos pero somos magos de Fairy Tail y hemos venido por la misión. —Explicó esperando no enfurecer al hombre. Lo último que necesitaba el gremio era una demanda. Es decir, una más.

—Entiendo —Habló lentamente antes de inclinar levemente la cabeza, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Por un segundo, Riku retrocedió un año en el tiempo, casi era como estar delante de DiZ, hablando sobre la venganza que estaba preparando para sus discípulos. —. En ese caso permitidme disculparme por mis malos modales —Los magos se extrañaron. ¿En qué momento había mostrado malos modales? —, pero comprenderéis que no esperaba visita a estas horas de la noche.

—Lo sentimos. —Dijeron los magos, excepto Riku que se quedo callado. La única maga del grupo, incapaz de aguantar su emoción se acercó hasta Ansem sonriendo como una niña.

—Por cierto, la solicitud decía que en la recompensa se incluía un libro antiguo y único. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? —Preguntó sacando la solicitud para respaldar sus palabras.

—Precisamente eso. Tengo en mi poder un libro que habla sobre un fragmente ya olvidado de la historia... pero no de la vuestra —Habló, susurrando la última parte evitando que alguien lo escuchara —. Por cierto, eres la señorita McGarden ¿No es así?

—La misma.

—Me alegro de que hayáis elegido la misión. Esperaba que vinieras puesto que, como erudito, preferiría dejar esta pieza única en manos de alguien que sepa apreciarla.

—Bueno, para la próxima vez puede enviar directamente la solicitud a los magos que usted prefiera.

—Vaya, me temo que no poseía esa información. Supongo que nos hayamos encontrado es una casualidad... o quizás sea obra del destino —Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, echó una mirada rápida a Riku —. Bien, dicho esto, lo mejor será que os vayáis a descansar y ayudéis a vuestro amigo —Sacó una nota y se la entregó a Levy —. Aquí tenéis los detalles sobre la planta que necesito, volved cuando la obtengáis.

Después de un asentimiento de cabeza, el equipo Shadow Gear, se marchó poniendo especial atención en su compañero herido.

—No tienes buena cara. —Señaló Droy.

—Estoy bien.

—Eres demasiado cabezota.

—Cállate —Masculló molesto.

Por su parte, Ansem, se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos hasta que empezó a reírse suavemente. Dicha risa empezó a aumentar de intensidad hasta que acabó convirtiéndose en una carcajada, curiosamente, su voz sonaba cada vez más distorsionada.

Cuando dejó de reírse se acercó hasta una de las ventanas donde se reflejaba su rostro sonriente.

—Me lo estas poniendo demasiado fácil, Riku. — Murmuró con tono burlón mientras observaba como en el reflejo sus ojos empezaban a cambiar a un color amarillo.

 **Fin del capítulo**.

 **Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, os invito a dejar vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo. ¿Os ha gustado?¿No?¿Alguna crítica o duda? Todo será bienvenido.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	11. Lazos que empiezan a forjarse

**Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail o cualquier otro elemento/ personaje de cualquier otro anime o videojuego me pertenece. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 10: Lazos que empiezan a forjarse.

 _Toda la pagina esta manchada con lo que parece ser tinta roja. Lo único que se puede leer es: "Es peligroso combatir a la oscuridad con luz. La luz provoca más sombras."_

* * *

—Déjame, puedo caminar solo. —Riku dijo a Jet inmediatamente después de salir del edificio.

—¿Estás seguro? —El rubio cuestionó, reacio a soltarlo, pero Riku se separo sin pronunciar palabra.

—Volvamos al gremio. —Anunció Levy de repente sorprendiendo al único chico lastimado.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Le resulto curioso de que ni Jet ni Droy reaccionaran ante esa noticia.

—Nos vamos a Fairy Tail —Decretó con voz firme —. Necesitas atención medica, debemos llevarte con-

—Ni hablar, estoy bien.

—¿Bien? —Repitió incrédula al mismo tiempo que empezaba a fruncir el ceño —¿Estas de broma? ¡Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie!.

—Tranquilos, molestaré lo menos posible, no tenéis de que preocuparos. —Sus palabras eran sinceras, ya había molestado demasiado a cambio de nada, quizás fue esa sinceridad la que provocó que los dos chicos restantes de Shadow Gear abrieron la boca, incrédulos, al igual que Levy que no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Tu te escuchas cuando hablas?— Preguntó furiosa una vez que logró reaccionar—¿Es que tu salud no significa nada para ti?

—Eso no me preocupa ahora mismo, esto es más importante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Como puede ser más importante una misión que tu bienestar?

Riku no respondió, solo mantuvo la mirada, semi-encorvado por el dolor.

—Es por ese tipo ¿Verdad? Ese tal Ansem. —Droy habló interviniendo en la conversación aunque tampoco recibió respuesta.

—Vamos, di algo. —La maga presionó, acercándose hasta el adolorido chico.

—Esto es mi problema, no es algo de lo que vosotros tengáis que preocuparos. —Las palabras, al igual que la forma de decirlo del chico fue un tanto desagradable, pero eso le parecía mejor que mentirles otra vez.

—Eres un idiota —Fue la simple contestación de Levy que contenía sus ganas de abofetear a Riku debido a que su estado ya era bastante malo —. Por supuesto que nos preocupamos, eres nuestro compañero.

No respondió ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Simplemente bajó la mirada, avergonzado, una vez más, la sensación de ardor en su pecho empezaba a emerger.

—Regresemos de una vez. —Decretó dando media vuelta, no obstante, no avanzó ni dos pasos antes de que la voz de Riku la detuviera.

—No, por favor —Suplicó en un susurro perfectamente audible en mitad del silencio de la noche —. Conocí a Ansem hace un año. — Reconoció finalmente.

—¿Hace un año? —Cuestionó retóricamente Jet antes de sonreír alegre —Eso es genial. Él debe saber donde se encuentran tus islas ¿Verdad? —La falsa historia de Riku había corrido como la pólvora por el gremio, por lo que era lógico pensar que, si el joven no había salido nunca de sus islas había conocido a Ansem allí.

El portador de la llave espada cerró los ojos sin levantar la vista. Sería tan fácil mentirles, inventarse cualquier historia. —No. —Pero estaba harto, no llevaba ni una semana mintiéndoles y ya no podía más.

—¿Que estás diciendo Riku? —Intervino Droy —Dijiste que nunca habías salido de tus islas hasta hace unos días ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Mentí. —Confesó sorprendiendo a los demás integrantes masculinos del equipo.

—Explícate —Fue la petición de Levy que hasta ahora había estado callada y, aunque no lo mostraba, también estaba sorprendida: Había admitido que su historia era falsa. Como de costumbre el maestro tenía razón. —¿Qué razones tenías para mentirnos?

Finalmente apartó su mirada del suelo y la dirigió hacía su compañera —No puedo decirlo. —Respondió. Aunque les dijera la verdad y les hablara de otros mundos y de cómo había llegado hasta allí, ¿Le creerían? Ya les había mentido antes, tenían todo el derecho del mundo para desconfiar de él.

—¿Donde conociste a Ansem?

—No puedo decirlo.

—¿Él sabe cómo puedes volver a casa?

—No lo sé.

—Maldición, Riku —Levy gruño, molesta por tan complicada situación — No nos lo pones fácil.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero he decidido que no voy a mentir más, aunque eso no significa que pueda deciros la verdad. —Nadie respondió, el equipo Shadow Gear se mantuvo en silenció varios minutos, al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo Riku.

—Esta bien —Respondió la maga antes de suspirar —, pero no vuelvas a mentirnos ¿Queda claro? —Reprendió con voz dura mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como si estuviera regañando a un niño.

Esperaba muchas respuestas, pero no esa, se quedó boquiabierto mirando asombrado a la líder del grupo mientras balbuceaba un casi inaudible —¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído, y tampoco puedes sobre esforzarte. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Vosotros estáis de acuerdo con esto? —Se dirigió a Jet y Droy, esperando encontrar alguna queja, reproche o algo similar.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, antes de volver a mirar a Riku. Sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros mientras respondían a coro —Ella es la jefa.

El rubio se acerco hasta el impactado joven —Deja que te ayude, tengo la sensación de que te caeras en cualquier momento. —Dijo mientras pasaba el brazo de Riku por sus hombros

—Gracias. —Respondió, aunque su agradecimiento no solo iba dirigido solo a Jet y su ayuda. Estaba sin palabras, esta situación le superaba por completo, y esa molesta sensación de su pecho no hacía sino aumentar.

—No tienes que agradecernos —Habló el azabache —Somos un equipo, es normal que nos ayudemos los unos a los otros.

Increíble, que aun lo consideraran parte del equipo. Quizás, solo quizás, ser parte de Fairy Tail no era tan malo como creía.

—Muy bien chicos, busquemos un lugar para dormir —Levy propuso antes de mirar a Riku —Mañana podrás hablar con Ansem, intenta descansar esta noche ¿Vale?

El chico no pudo más que asentir, realmente esta situación le superaba.

Después de eso buscaron lugar en las pocas posadas u hoteles que se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo, pero al parecer estaban todas ocupadas, puesto que a pesar de un pequeño pueblo, éste servía como punto de paso entre las ciudades de Clover, Oshibana, Kunugi y Onibus y el lujoso hotel "akane resort".

Ya era media noche y las probabilidades de encontrar un lugar para descansar eran más que escasas, así que Riku propuso acampar en el bosque y, teniendo en cuenta que la única alternativa era el coche mágico, bastante incomodo para cuatro personas, estuvieron de acuerdo con la proposición del chico de cabellos plateados.

Una vez en el bosque, no muy alejados del pueblo, Droy utilizó unas semillas que llevaba guardadas en una pequeña bolsa amarilla y, gracias a su magia, hizo brotar del suelo unas enormes y mullidas hojas que servían como camas mientras que Levy encendía una fogata con suma facilidad con su magia, que consistía en escribir palabras y dichas palabras aparecían hechas del mineral o elemento que conformaran, por lo que simplemente tuvo que anotar "Fuego" en una pequeña libreta que llevaba encima para que apareciera una llama.

Por su parte, Jet fue a una velocidad increíble hasta el poblado, al parecer en eso consistía su magia, para comprar algo de comida, desgraciadamente no había ninguna tienda abierta a tan altas horas de la noche, por lo que tuvo que recogerlas de los árboles junto a Levy y Droy.

¿Y Riku? Bueno, tuvo una breve charla con el resto del equipo y éstos le invitaron amablemente a que no se moviera de su hoja/cama.

—Vaya, vuestras habilidades son increíbles. —El héroe de la oscuridad halagó para romper el hielo, los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor una hoguera, aunque no hacía frío, les era muy útil para cenar.

—No es para tanto. —Desestimó Droy, que, al igual que su compañero rubio, se había ruborizado. En su gremio, al ser compañeros de gente como Erza, Laxus o Natsu, sus habilidades solían pasar desapercibidas.

—¿Qué tipo de magia utilizas tú?—Preguntó Levy con curiosidad.

—Uso una espada. —Respondió algo más apresurado de lo que le habría gustado, arrepintiéndose de abrir la boca.

—¿Solo eso? —Volvió a cuestionar, esta vez con desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella era alguien muy curiosa, le encantaba saber y aprender ¡por eso era tan frustrante estar junto a alguien tan misteriosos como Riku!

—Eso es todo lo que diré. —Contestó secamente.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes decirnos qué clase de magia utilizas?

—No es que no pueda...—Susurró desviando su vista, ensombrecida por los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente, hacía la hoguera —Simplemente no quiero hacerlo. —Porque todo su ser, incluyendo magia y habilidades, estaban ligados a la oscuridad. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

—Pues no lo hagas —Fue la simple contestación que captó otra vez la atención del joven. Levy apuntó en su libreta "Hielo", haciendo que frente a ella apareciera la palabra hecha del dicho elemento y la envolvió en un trapo antes de ofrecérsela a Riku —. No tienes que contestar si no quieres. Ten, ponte esto, te ayudara.

—Gracias. —Quitándose su chaleco y levantando levemente la camisa, coloco el hielo sobre sus costillas. El frió contacto provocó que un gruñido de dolor escapara de su garganta.

—¿Como estas?— Preguntó Droy, no obstante, antes de recibir respuesta por parte de Riku, la única chica del grupo añadió:  
— Si vuelves a decir que estas bien, te golpeare. —Dicho esto, infló sus mejillas, dándole haciéndola parecer más pequeña de lo que en realidad era y sacando una sonrisa en el resto del grupo.

—Entonces será mejor que no respondas —Bromeó Jet, provocando las risas en el pequeño grupo.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, entre otras cosas Riku se enteró de como había nacido el equipo Shadow Gear: Los tres eran huérfanos y desde pequeños, Fairy Tail era su hogar. Jet y Droy, amigos desde que tenían memoria, querían formar un equipo, pero al parecer les faltaba una persona, así que invitaron a Levy a unirse a su equipo quien aceptó encantada.

El héroe de la oscuridad no pudo evitar compararlos con Sora, Kairi y él mismo, haciendo que su mirada se tornara melancólica unos instantes, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—¿Y porque elegisteis el nombre "Shadow Gear"?— Preguntó con curiosidad aunque más bien quería cambiar de tema.

Los dos chicos restantes del grupo se miraron entre sí antes de inflar el pecho con orgullo y recitar al mismo tiempo:

—¡Porque mola!

Espero unos segundos esperando alguna otra respuesta, pero al ver que esa era la respuesta giró su cabeza hacia Levy, quien se había encogido sobre sí misma y colocado una mano sobre su enrojecido rostro.

—Lo eligieron ellos. —Susurró avergonzada. No tenía ningún problema con el nombre, solo con las razones tan infantiles para escogerlo.

—Sí, es un gran nombre. —Riku admitió intentando contener la risa.

—¡E-Es suficiente por esta noche! —La chica de cabello azul habló, aun un poco ruborizada —Ya es muy tarde, mañana tenemos que cumplir una misión, así que todo el mundo a dormir. —Sin nada más que decir, apagó la hoguera con su magia y se acostó, siendo imitada por el resto de sus compañeros.

—Oye, Riku... —El nombrado escuchó la voz de Droy —Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísanos ¿Vale?— Rodó los ojos al escucharle.

—¿Quienes sois?¿Mis niñeras?— Preguntó con sarcasmo antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar acomodarse lo mejor posible, y, aunque no pudo verlo por la oscuridad de la noche, los otros tres integrantes de Shadow Gear sonrieron. Cada vez se iban adaptando más y más a su nuevo compañero; no era mala persona, solo un cabezota.

— _¿Nadie hará guardia?_ —Pensó fugazmente antes de negar con la cabeza. Sus días en Villa Crepúsculo habían acabado, los días en los que debía estar atento a un posible ataque las veinticuatro horas del día eran historia. Ademas en el peor de los casos él no iba a dormir (como de costumbre) así que podría avisar a los demás si algo pasaba. A pesar de saber eso, se sentía inquieto, la sensación de peligro no le abandonaba, al ver a Ansem había entrado en un pequeño shock por lo que no pudo darle demasiada importancia, después, al haber disfrutado de la conversación con sus compañeros, se había calmado momentáneamente, pero ahora esa sensación no le dejaba en paz. Probablemente eran los nervios, mañana hablaría con Ansem y obtendría respuestas — _Solo estoy paranoico._ —Pensó.

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

* * *

—Le habéis visto ¿Verdad?—Preguntó una figura vestida completamente de negro oculta entre los arboles del bosque, vigilando en la distancia al equipo Shadow Gear. Recibió cuatro respuestas afirmativas.

—Desde luego ese chico es un pez gordo. —Afirmó un hombre que vestía una armadura. —Tiene como escoltas a magos de Fairy Tail ni más ni menos.

—¿Los conocéis?

—Por supuesto —Esta vez respondió una mujer de largo cabello negro —. En nuestro trabajo la información es vital para cumplir los encargos... o para evitar posibles estafas. —No recibió ninguna respuesta.

—No nos dijiste que tendríamos que vérnoslas con magos. —Fueron las palabras de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos pequeños.

—¿Acaso importa?— La figura de negro agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto —Simplemente os aumentaré la recompensa.

—Pero aun no nos has pagado ¿Como sabemos que nos habrás aumentado la recompensa si no sabemos cuál es la recompensa?— Preguntó la última persona del grupo: Un hombre fornido con escaso cabello rojo.

—Si no quedarais satisfechos con la recompensa me mataríais ¿No?

—¡Oh! Es verdad— Respondió con simpleza consiguiendo que la única mujer del grupo negara con la cabeza.

—No importa si son magos... —El hombre de la armadura tomó la palabra —Acabaremos con esto en menos de cinco minutos —Habló desenvainado una espada que llevaba en su cintura, listo para acabar con sus objetivos. Sus ojos, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, ya se habían adaptado a la poca visibilidad, por lo que no sería muy difícil matarlos. No obstante, antes de poder avanzar, la figura de negro le detuvo.

—No los matareis esta noche. —Ordenó sorprendiendo a los asesinos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué lo digo yo —Menos mal que había detenido a tiempo al idiota de la armadura. Si se hubiera alejado un poco, Riku podría sentir su oscuridad y descubrirlos, aunque no había compartido esta información, ni pensaba hacerlo: Así era más divertido —Yo soy quien paga, así que jugaremos con mis normas con mi plan.

—Muy bien—El hombre de la armadura respondió a los pocos minutos, haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? —. ¿Cuándo ejecutaremos tu plan?

La figura vestida de negro iba responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada vio detrás del hombre con la armadura, a través de los arboles, a la mujer vestida de blanco, negando con la cabeza, intentando una última vez detener su juego, pero fue en vano.

Sonrió antes de mirar a los ojos tapados por el casco. —Mañana.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Esto es todo por hoy. Tenía pensado hacer el capítulo más extenso pero como ya hacen tres semanas desde la última actualización he decidido publicarlo.**

 **Como siempre, antes de despedirme os invito a dejar vuestros comentarios ¿Os ha gustado?¿No?¿Algún error?¿Sugerencias? Todo será bienvenido.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	12. ¡Emboscada!¡Shadow Gear en problemas!

**Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail o cualquier otro elemento/personaje de otro cualquier videojuego o anime no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno, lenguaje soez, violencia explicita (en ocasiones gore) y posible OoC (Intentaré evitarlo :P)**

Capitulo 11: ¡Emboscada!¡Shadow Gear en problemas!

 _Los profetas dictaminaron que se había cometido traición, marcando así el destino de Vulpes._

 _Huyendo de sus perseguidores, Vulpes robó el libro de las profecías y, después de hacer frente a sus antiguos compañeros, escapó al reino de la oscuridad, donde murió a causa de sus heridas._

 _No mucho después la guerra llegó a su clímax, en su última y más sangrienta batalla, donde los portadores de la luz, incluidos los profetas, murieron enfrentándose a la oscuridad, que acabó consumiendo el mundo entero._

 _(En la siguiente pagina, la última, hay una especie de dibujo: En la parte izquierda de ésta hay dibujadas personas esgrimiendo llaves espadas, cabe destacar que los portadores y sus armas están dibujados con tinta negra, dejando el resto de la pagina con un fondo blanco, mientras que en la parte derecha también hay dibujados portadores de la llave espada, pero es el fondo el que está pintado de negro, habiendo usado tinta roja para dibujar a los portadores.)_

* * *

No había podido relajarse en toda la noche, y no fue solo por la sensación de peligro, solo cuando pudo empezar a pensar en toda la situación se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando:

Ansem "el Sabio", la persona que había sido engullida por la explosión (la misma que le devolvió su verdadera apariencia) de su propia maquina, se había presentado ante ellos hacía escasas horas.

¿Era siquiera posible? El mismo Ansem había dicho que cualquier cosa podría pasar, al menos eso fue lo que Mickey les contó, pero enviarlo a... bueno, a donde demonios estuviera... ¿Y porque no se acordaba de él?¿No salió tan indemne de la explosión como parecía? Si ese era el caso y todos sus recuerdos se habían esfumado, hablar con él no le acabaría ayudando en nada, es más, en el peor de los casos, provocaría la curiosidad de Ansem, algo que sería mejor evitar. Era mejor que no tuviera que aprender otra vez que los corazones de los mundos era algo que no había que estudiar, mucho menos experimentar.

Antes de que pudiera seguir cavilando, la luz solar filtrada a través de las ramas de los arboles llegó hasta sus ojos, molestándole, por lo que tuvo que levantarse, con algo de dificultad. Una vez erguido, comprobó que era el único que se había despertado.

Miró brevemente a Levy, Jet y Droy antes de observar con detenimiento a su alrededor, encontrando nada más que arboles y vegetación, y suspiró.

— _¿Debería despertarles?¿O dejar que duerman un poco más? —_ Pensó antes de darse cuenta de algo: ¡Él era el único que se había despertado!

Hablar con Ansem estando presente el equipo Shadow Gear sería, como mínimo, muy complicado, pero esta era su oportunidad para escabullirse y poder conversar a solas con el sabio.

Empezó a caminar evitando hacer ruido, deteniéndose a los pocos segundos debido a los pensamientos que azotaban sin contemplaciones a su mente.

 _Por supuesto que nos preocupamos. Eres nuestro compañero._

 _Somos un equipo, es normal que nos ayudemos los unos a los otros._

¿Se molestarían al ver que se había ido? Probablemente, y en caso contrario, desde luego que se molestarían al enterarse que había ido a hablar con Ansem él solo.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos pensamientos antes de retomar su marcha. Lo que ellos pensarían no era importante, solo estaba de paso, intentando salir de ese mundo para volver al suyo propio y... chasqueó la lengua al notar que, una vez más, se había parado.

— Maldita sea...— Gruño en voz baja al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta.

* * *

Al otro lado del bosque, una figura vestida con ropas oscuras permanecía inmóvil, esperando a que llegara el momento de actuar, no obstante su calma se vio turbada. Giró su cabeza para ver a una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestida con un vestido negro y largos guantes del mismo color.

— ¿Quién eres?— Su voz sonaba ausente. — ¿Que quieres?— La mujer frunció el ceño extrañada.

— ¿No me reconoces?— Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, decidió continuar — Soy Lust, la asesina que contrataste ayer ¿Te suena de algo?

—Para nada, pero suena como algo que haría.— Admitió dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la nombrada Lust, y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos, que el día anterior eran amarillos, con las pupilas apenas cubriendo la mitad del iris, ahora eran casi completamente negros debido a que sus pupilas se habían dilatado al punto de cubrir casi todo el iris. —¿Que quieres?— Preguntó llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza debido a que ésta empezaba a doler. Odiaba que doliera, aunque el dolor empezó a traer consigo los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

— Quiero hablar contigo. —Lust exclamó seriamente mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Oh, que sorpresa — Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Sus pupilas habían vuelto al mismo tamaño de la noche anterior en un instante —. Que quieras hablar conmigo a solas hace que mi corazón se estremezca. — Recitó de manera burlona, llevando su mano derecha hasta su corazón formando una pose teatral.

— Vaya, tu cabeza está bien jodida. — Dijo la chica de ojos rojos, haciendo referencia a su anormal cambio de actitud. El comentario le causo gracia a la persona vestida de negro, que soltó una leve risa.

— No te lo puedes ni imaginar. — Susurró sin dejar de sonreír

— Pero, volviendo con el asunto que nos concierne...— Comento con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a rodear a la figura misteriosa, como un depredador acechando a su presa. — Lo has hecho bien, lo admito, has conseguido encandilar a los idiotas de mis compañeros con una facilidad pasmosa, como si fueran una manada de perros hambrientos.

— Oye, no insultes a esos idiotas, a mi me caen bien...— Su voz iba adoptando un tono más serio, mientras que sus ojos parecían brillar— son muy fáciles de manipular.— Finalizó, Lust quedó cara a cara.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo. — Pronunció con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en el acto, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban—, pero no me gusta que intenten manipularme a mí.—Terminó cruzándose de brazos.

— Vaya... te has dado cuenta.— Ya se acordaba, manipular al jefe, el hombre de la armadura, fue demasiado fácil... no como la mujer que tenía justo en frente.

— Por supuesto, no soy como mis compañeros, ahora responde: ¿Que pretendes conseguir con todo esto?

Esperó unos segundos antes de contestar, y en ningún momento borró su sonrisa —¿Cambiaría algo si te lo dijera? — Preguntó levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿La verdad? No. — Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, sacó un cuchillo de uno de sus guantes y lo apuntó al cuello de la persona vestida de negro que, reaccionando rápidamente, agarró con su mano derecha la muñeca donde Lust llevaba el arma, mientras que envolvía su los dedos de su mano izquierda en el cuello de la mujer, aplicando una leve presión, para alzarla lo suficiente para que los pies de ésta no tocaran el suelo.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?— Preguntó con burla mientras le quitaba el puñal y lo lanzaba lejos. — Esperaba más de unos profesionales... Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que os he pagado. — Sin poder contenerse más empezó a reírse aumentando levemente la presión sobre el cuello de su víctima, dificultando su respiración sin llegar a partirle el cuello: aún podía usarla.

A sabiendas de que la persona que la alzaba superaba su fuerza física, Lust dejó de forcejear para dirigir su mano hacia pecho de la figura misteriosa y, transformando sus dedos en cuchillas, perforó su corazón.

— Esto... es todo lo que tengo. — Dijo de manera burlona... antes de notar que el agarre de su cuello no aminoraba, sino que más bien aumentaba — _No es posible._ — Pensó alarmada intentando sacar sus garras del extraño cuerpo sin éxito alguno. ¡Ni siquiera estaba sangrando!

—¿Alguna vez...— Su sonrisa había desaparecido, o al menos eso creía, puesto que no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos llenos de demencia cuya pupila se había encogido hasta casi desaparecer — has intentado apuñalar a tu sombra?— Lust abrió los ojos, extrañada ante esa pregunta que hizo que su piel se erizase, por lo que, transformando también su mano derecha, intentó atravesar esos ojos en los que solo podía contemplar locura. Desgraciadamente, antes de llegar a su objetivo, fue frenada por una extraña mano hecha de oscuridad que brotaba del suelo como si de una planta se tratara, quedando a merced de la persona vestida de negro.

— ¿Que... demonios... eres?

Una maniática carcajada fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo mientras la figura de negro se convulsionaba. En cuanto logró recomponerse, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Lust.

— Será mejor que no responda a esa pregunta — pronunció con una sonrisa —, aunque lo hiciera no me creerías. — Dicho esto, estrelló el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suelo y se acercó hasta dejar sus rostros a milímetros de distancia —¿Te digo un secreto? Yo también me he dado cuenta... de tu oscuridad — La mujer tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de cerrarlos o apartarlos de los ojos que estaban justo delante de ella y cuya pupila había desaparecido, dejando dos orbes amarillos que asocio inmediatamente a los de un monstruo —. Es inmensa... como un océano, pero intentas contenerla y pronto te darás cuenta de que no puedes, estas intentado almacenar un océano en un vaso, es inevitable que éste se rompa y tu oscuridad te consuma, así que aceleraré el proceso y romperé ese endeble recipiente... — A medida que hablaba, una capa de oscuridad empezaba a formarse alrededor de ambos — Para sacar a tu verdadero "yo".

Después de esperar un rato, Levy y los demás se despertaron, pero se fueron inmediatamente, sino que decidieron desayunar antes de empezar a moverse, para desagrado de Riku, quien apenas probó las diversas frutas que sobraron de la cena.

— Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos listos, haremos dos grupos. — Levy anunció una vez que terminaron de comer.

— ¿Dos grupos? — Preguntó Riku confuso.

— Sí. Droy y yo buscaremos esa planta, mientras tanto, vosotros volved al pueblo y reuníos con Ansem — Antes de continuar, miró a Jet —. Si pasa algo llévalo con Porlyusica, te lo encargo.

— Por supuesto, yo me encargo. — Respondió el rubio inflando el pecho con confianza. Por una parte estaba celosos de que su "rival de amor" se quedara a solas con Levy y por otra, estaba encantado de que confiara en él.

— Sé cuidarme solo — Riku comentó fastidiado por el pequeño intercambio de palabras de sus compañeros —. No soy un niño.

— Peor: Eres un mal paciente — Comentó la chica rodando los ojos. Por su parte, Riku masculló un "Como sea" antes de dirigirse hacia el pueblo, dando la conversación por finalizada —. Lo retiro, es como un crío. — Añadió con el ceño fruncido. Se giró y empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria de su más reciente compañero.

Jet y Droy, no tardaron en ponerse en marcha, siguiendo a sus respectivos compañeros, no obstante, el azabache se paró abruptamente cuando pisó algo.

—¿Eh?¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó a nadie en particular. Su ceja se levantó, al observar más de cerca el curioso objeto que se encontraba a sus pies.

* * *

Jet agradecía que la distancia hasta el pueblo fuera corta, puesto que se sentía nervioso debido al incomodo silencio que había entre ambos, aunque no esperaba menos. A pesar del escaso tiempo que había compartido con Riku, ya casi era una costumbre que el chico se quedara un largo rato en silencio después de tocar algún tema tabú... que eran prácticamente todos.

Lo había visto estar callado durante horas, bajo un rostro imperturbable, exceptuando raras ocasiones en que éste se deformaba levemente debido al dolor, pero rápidamente volvía a su máscara de frialdad sin soltar siquiera el más mínimo quejido, lo que era muy... molesto. ¿Cómo se sentía?¿Estaba enfadado?¿Triste?

— Es un error. — Riku soltó de pronto, haciendo que el rubio diese un respingo.

—¿Co-Como? — Jet preguntó algo cohibido al escuchar la voz del portador de la llave espada que le recordó a la voz de Erza cuando alguien le arruinaba su preciada tarta de fresa.

— Lo que habéis hecho conmigo, es un error — Dijo mirando al frente y sin detenerse —. Acogéis a un extraño con los brazos abiertos, sin hacer ninguna pregunta sobre su pasado, a pesar de que sabéis que está ocultando algo ¿Por qué?¿Porque soy vuestro compañero? Esos sentimentalismos están muy bien, pero, al final, podrías arrepentiros. Si fuera un enemigo y quisiera destruir vuestro gremio, me lo estarías poniendo muy fácil ¿No crees?

— No digas eso — El chico de ojos se rascaba la nuca sin saber que decir, por lo que respondió algo inseguro —. No creo que un enemigo se preocupara tanto por nosotros.

Riku suspiró ante esa respuesta — No estoy diciendo que sea vuestro enemigo — Aclaró —, pero si lo fuera, no se me ocurriría un escenario más ideal para mí que este.

— Fairy Tail es como una familia, nuestra familia — Contestó, cogiendo cada vez más confianza —. Si no podemos confiar los unos en los otros ¿En quién lo haríamos?

— No estoy diciendo que no confiéis entre vosotros — Cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. No se estaban entendiendo y empezaba a dudar de que pudieran hacerlo, y el dolor que sentía no ayudaba a aliviar lo absurdo de la situación —. Muy bien, lo planteare de otra forma: ¿Donde está el límite?¿Como sabéis que alguien es uno de los vuestros?

— Riku...— El rubio empezó, sin saber si debía continuar o no —¿Porque tienes tanto miedo?— El nombrado se sorprendió ante esta pregunta, siendo incapaz de contestar a pesar de que su boca se abrió ligeramente — Bu-Bueno, quizás miedo no sea la palabra adecuada — Jet añadió apresuradamente —, pero ¿Enemigos infiltrados?¿Traiciones? Que yo sepa eso no ha pasado nunca ¿No crees que estas un poco paranoico?

Riku tardó en contestar lo suficiente como para que Jet se preocupara al pensar que había dicho algo que no debía, pero entonces, el elegido de la llave espada reanudó su marcha mientras susurró con apenas un hilo de voz — Olvida lo que he dicho.

* * *

Pocas veces había desobedecido al maestro, si es que lo había hecho alguna vez, pero no podía simplemente quedarse tumbada en su cama, esperando a que sus heridas sanasen, tampoco es como si hubiera sufrido demasiadas. Tenía que ser más fuerte, quería ser más fuerte, por eso se escabulló del gremio bastante temprano sin alertar a nadie.

— ¡Alas del dragón Celestial!— Creó un torbellino en cada uno de sus brazos y los lanzó, provocando una gran cantidad de viento.

—¡Garras del dragón del cielo!— Esta vez fueron sus pies los que provocarón un gran vendaval que agitó toda la hierba de sus alrededores.

Este era el momento, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y lo soltó de golpe causando... aire, pero no una gran cantidad en forma de huracán o algo así, no, era más parecido a intentar apagar una vela, lo que la desanimó bastante, aunque su desanimo pasó a vergüenza a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto escuchó unas voces a su espalda.

—¿Se supone que eso era un ataque?— Charle preguntó levantando una ceja.

— Quizás sea una forma de despistar al enemigo. — Sora comentó despreocupadamente, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Soplando?— El castaño se encogió de hombros ante el interrogante de la gata.

— Dis-Disculpad ¿Des-Desde cuando estáis a-allí?— Interrumpiendo la conversación, Wendy preguntó, ocultando gran parte de su ruborizado rostro detrás de sus manos.

Antes de responder, Sora y Charle se miraron, y fue el castaño quien respondió.

—Te encontramos un poco antes de que tropezaras y cayeras al suelo.

— Esa respuesta no es demasiado precisa. — Charle contestó con algo de fastidio al recordar las no pocas veces que su amiga había tropezado... al parecer ese era su punto débil.

Por su parte, si antes Wendy estaba abochornada, ahora estaba al borde del colapso. ¡Jamás se había sentido más avergonzada en toda su vida!¿Había alguna probabilidad de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara? Esperaba que sí.

— Al maestro no le ha hecho ninguna gracia de que te fueras sin decir nada a nadie.— Charle reprendió acercándose a la pequeña maga mientras ignoraba el "tú también estabas preocupada" de Sora. — ¿Porque te has ido?

Wendy se encogió algo cohibida al recordar que se había escapado para entrenar — Yo... quería practicar un poco... — Murmuró, su cara aun estaba roja debido a la vergüenza por la que acababa de pasar.

— Acabamos de volver de una misión muy... intensa, deberías descansar un poco para recuperarte. — Y no lo decía únicamente por su bienestar físico. Wendy había visto por primera vez como asesinaban a gente justo en frente de sus ojos y aun no había querido hablar de ello, y eso hacía que se preocupara por la estabilidad mental de su amiga.

— No te preocupes Charle, estoy bien. — La dragonslayer sonrío a su amiga para tranquilizarla, pero no lo consiguió.

La gata miró de reojo a Sora, insegura de lo que estaba a punto de decirle — ¿Tú podrías... darle algunos consejos a Wendy?

— ¿Yo?— Contestó inocentemente el castaño — ¿Porque crees que podría ayudar a Wendy?— Preguntó desinteresadamente, sorprendiendo a su pequeña y alada compañera.

— ¿Estas de broma? — Dijo incrédula.

— Que va, ¿Porque crees que podría ayudar a Wendy?— Repitió la pregunta sin poder ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

Charle iba a responder, pero se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta de las intenciones del castaño — _Bastardo. —_ Pensó cabreada. ¡Quería que admitiera que era lo bastante fuerte como ayudar a Wendy!¡Ha!¡Pues lo llevaba claro!¡Antes muerta!

Se giró para darle la espalda — Haz lo que quieras. — Masculló cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Sabes? Decir algo amable de vez en cuando no te mataría. — El castaño dijo rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que le inundaba la sensación de que había dicho esas palabras hace no mucho. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de la gata, se agachó para coger una rama bastante larga. — ¿Quieres ser más fuerte, Wendy? — La mencionada asintió —Pues la mejor forma es practicando con alguien.— Charle dio un respingo ante esa declaración.

Sora era fuerte, eso era innegable, pero su percepción sobre él había dado un giro tremendo después de su... transformación. Antes era un idiota inofensivo, pero ahora sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Les habló un poco por encima sobre su viaje, entre otras cosas, las pocas veces que se convirtió en... eso.

No le importaba si peleaba contra enemigos, especialmente si estos intentaban matarlos, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando se trataba de enfrentar a Wendy.

— ¿Por eso estabas rebuscando entre las ramas? — Preguntó con fingida indiferencia para ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Por supuesto. — La razón para no coger la primera que encontrara y ya, era muy simple, estaba buscando cualquiera que le recordara, tanto en peso como en longitud, a su espada de madera.

Por su parte, ajena a la pequeña conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre sus compañeros, Wendy observaba detenidamente a Sora. Desde que se transformó en... eso, su visión sobre él había cambiado en algo, aunque no sabía decir exactamente en qué. Recordó como en un par de ocasiones, Sora se había escapado cuando nadie se fijaba y, sin poder contener su curiosidad, acabó siguiéndole, y lo encontró la sorprendió bastante: Sora, limpiándose con vigor las manos, luciendo una mueca que rayaba en la desesperación, muy diferente a su rostro alegre habitual. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el castaño tenía dos caras. La alegre y despreocupada que mostraba a los demás, y la que se guardaba para sí mismo. Y no solo eso... las manos de Sora... aun olían a sangre.

— ¿Qué me dices Wendy?¿Quieres practicar conmigo?— Sora preguntó, captando la atención de Wendy.

— Po-Por favor, Sora-san. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. — El castaño sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga y se colocó en posición de batalla, mientras que Wendy hacía lo propio, pero en lo más profundo de su cabeza, no podía evitar preguntarse...¿Qué más le estaría ocultando?

* * *

— Oye, Wedge ¿A dónde ha ido Lust?— Preguntó un hombre fornido con escaso cabello rojo.

— Y yo que sé — Fue la respuesta del llamado Wedge, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos pequeños. — Creo que había ido a reunirse con el cliente —. Respondió con desgana mientras se dedicaba a rodar la ruleta de una pistola.

— Oye, Wedge —El nombrado suspiró fastidiado —, ¿Qué crees que es nuestro cliente?¿hombre o mujer?

— Me da igual.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad?

— Es suficiente, Biggs — Intervino una tercera voz, perteneciente a un hombre vestido con una armadura —. Esa información no es relevante.

—¿Relevante?¿Acaso te has comido un diccionario?—Cuestionó Wedge arqueando una ceja — De todas formas, es tal y como dice Arthur. Siempre y cuando page, no me importa si es hombre, mujer o hermafrodita. — Sentenció frenando en seco la rotación de la ruleta.

— Muy bien, empezamos la misión— Arthur anunció, extrañando a los otros dos.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? Tenemos que esperar a la señal del cliente ¿Recuerdas? Estabas de acuerdo con ello anoche.

— Lo sé... acaba de darme su orden. — Sus palabras solo consiguieron confundirlos aun más.

— Genial, se ha vuelto loco. — Comentó con fastidio el azabache antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir a Arthur, siendo imitado rápidamente por Biggs.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando? Demasiado, o al menos eso creía, no recordaba que el pueblo estuviera tan lejos, quizás simplemente el recorrido parecía más largo de lo que en realidad era, pero aun así empezaba a asustarse.

— Ri-Riku — Llamó con voz temblorosa a su compañero, pero éste siguió caminando sin responderle. No sabía si no le había escuchado o le estaba ignorando, pero no le dio importancia puesto que escuchó el crujir de una rama a su espalda, lo que hizo que avanzara hasta quedarse al lado de su compañero y colocara una mano en el hombro de éste — Riku, ¿Me estas escuchando? — Preguntó mirando hacía su retaguardia, sin encontrar a nadie. Probablemente solo había sido producto de su imaginación debido al creciente miedo y nervios.

— Lo siento, me he despistado un momento ¿Qué pasa?— Las palabras de Jet habían calado hondo en su ser, como una buena dosis de realidad. Él y Fairy Tail eran muy diferentes, como la luz y la oscuridad. Él no encajaba en un gremio como ese, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse en cuanto acabara esta misión.

Su compañero rubio, tragó saliva antes de contestar y vio como su frente estaba perlada por el sudor — ¿No crees que llevamos caminando mucho rato?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar al joven de cabellos plateados que abrió sus ojos más de lo normal — Ahora que lo dices...— Susurró observando a su alrededor, en ese momento chasqueó la lengua con frustración ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No paraba de cometer errores, y empezaba a molestarse consigo mismo.

Jet no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar como los arbustos que se encontraban al frente de ambos empezaban a moverse, mientras que Riku tensó los músculos de sus brazos, preparándose para lo peor, no obstante ambos se vieron sorprendidos de quien apareció.

— ¿Levy?¿Droy? — Jet preguntó e inmediatamente soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, aliviado de ver a sus compañeros.

— ¿Chicos?¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?— Cuestionó la chica de ojos marones.

— Nosotros nos estábamos dirigiendo al pueblo ¿Porque nos estabais siguiendo?

Levy y Droy se enviaron miradas confusas, y fue el azabache quien respondió a su compañero — ¿Que estás diciendo? Nos hemos marchado en dirección contraria a la vuestra.

— Entonces os habéis perdido.

— O quizás sois vosotros los que os habéis perdido.

— Todos nos hemos perdido, no, sería más correcto decir que han hecho que nos perdiésemos. — Las palabras de Riku causaron un escalofrío en sus compañeros.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Levy preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— Ilusiones. Nos han hecho creer que íbamos en línea recta. Probablemente ahora estamos bastante alejados del pueblo.

—¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

— La verdad es que no, pero ahora mismo es la opción con más el peor de los casos, ahora mismo estaremos siendo observados por el enemigo. — Ya se había enfrentado con anterioridad a ilusiones, y no era algo que quisiera repetir.

— Entonces deberíamos apresurarnos y salir rápidamente del bosque. — Contestó Droy apresuradamente.

Los demás asintieron. En el bosque podrían recibir un ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento y, si bien salir sería complicado si las ilusiones continuaban, era mejor que estarse quieto sin hacer nada.

No obstante, antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, el suelo empezó a temblar y grandes raíces emergieron de la tierra en diferentes direcciones, arrastrando al equipo Shadow Gear, separándolos.

* * *

Riku tuvo que apoyarse en la raíz, para poder levantarse, y lo hizo con una mano en las costillas. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor estaba solo... o eso creía.

De repente, pudo sentir oscuridad, y se acercaba a una gran velocidad a su espalda.

Mirando de reojo hacia su retaguardia y se agachó, esquivando a duras penas una espada que tenía la intención de decapitarle, y seguidamente pateó el casco de su enemigo: Una persona que llevaba una armadura.

Arthur, sorprendido por la rápida reacción de Riku, se desestabilizó un momento debido al golpe, pero se recupero al instante, no como su objetivo, que cayó al suelo y tuvo que levantarse lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, y después retrocedió unos pasos.

— Impresionante, me has descubierto a pesar de haber tapado por completo mi presencia. — El asesino alabó — Supongo que por eso tu cabeza vale tanto.

Riku simplemente jadeó agarrándose las costillas. Su patada le había dolido más a él que a ese tío, y su cuerpo estaba en las peores condiciones, así que podía decir con toda seguridad que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Levy soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir como una piedra había perforado levemente la palma de su mano izquierda. Sin perder tiempo se la arrancó y observó la herida que, afortunadamente no era muy profunda, simplemente sangraba un poco.

Se acercó hasta las raíces, que eran más grandes que ella, para examinarlas.

— Esto ha sido obra de magos. — Susurró para sí misma, por lo que se sorprendió recibir respuesta.

— ¡Exacto!— Exclamó una voz masculina proveniente de los pocos árboles que no habían caído por la brutal fuerza de las raíces.

— ¿Quien anda allí? —Preguntó de forma hostil mientras su mano izquierda viajaba a su bolsillo, para sacar su pequeña libreta y su lápiz, pero antes de alcanzarlos, más raíces emergieron justo debajo de ella y la inmovilizaron, crucificando y estrujando su cuerpo, sacando gritos de dolor de la maga.

— Lo siento mucho...— Dijo Biggs saliendo de su arboleado escondite — pero me han dicho que no hable contigo, que te mate de inmediato.

* * *

—¿Donde están Levy y Riku?— Preguntó Jet con una mano en la cabeza, aun en el suelo.

— No lo sé, nos han separado.— Respondió Droy, quien tendió una mano a su amigo para ayudarle a reincorporarse — Démonos prisa en encontrarlos.

— Tienes razón. Vámonos.

Jet se movió hacía la izquierda para empezar la búsqueda, pero no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando escuchó el sonido de una pistola disparándose. Al girarse pudo ver como el cuerpo de Droy caía pesadamente al suelo.

— Droy...— Susurró impactado, sin querer creer lo que estaba viendo, a la vez que lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Movió lentamente su cabeza, hacía el lugar donde había escuchado el tiro, viendo a Wedge sosteniendo su pistola, esta vez le estaba apuntando a él, pero no le dio importancia — Tu... lo has matado...— Murmuró antes de apretar los dientes con rabia — ¡Maldito hijo de puta!— Rugió mucho más furioso de lo que nunca había estado.

Concentrando su poder mágico en sus piernas, se lanzó a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de una persona normal hacía Wedge, quien volvió a disparar a la pierna del rubio, haciendo que cayera y rodara por el suelo varios metros debido a su velocidad, hasta que quedó a los pies del azabache asesino.

— Ha sido más fácil de lo que imaginaba — Susurró con desgana —. Soy un asesino, pero no me gusta hacer sufrir a mis victimas... si no te hubieras movido, tu sufrimiento se habría acabado junto al de tu amigo — Pronunció apuntando su arma hacia la cabeza de Jet, quien nunca cambio su iracunda mirada —, pero no te preocupes, no lo prolongaré demasiado. Adiós mago de Fairy Tail. — Sentenció apretando el gatillo, disparando el arma.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Por fin la persona de negro entra en acción para algo más que hablar (aunque no haya hecho mucho).**

 **Me gustaría preguntaros algo: ¿Que os parecía un opening para el fanfic? Lo he visto en otros fics y mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado, pero quiero que la última palabra la tengáis vosotros y vosotras. Aclaro que NO influirá en la duración del capítulo, corto los capítulos en el momento que me parece más indicado.**

 **Dejadme vuestra respuesta en los comentarios (A ver si así consigo animar un poco la cosa XD), pero no solo eso, dejad también vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo.**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy. Nos vemos.**


	13. ¡Contraataque! La decisión de Riku

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail o cualquier otro personaje/elemento de cualquier otro anime o videojuego. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno, lenguaje soez, violencia explicita (en ocasiones gore) y posible OoC**

Capitulo 12: ¡Contraataque! La decisión de Riku.

 _La oscuridad se expande, consumiendo todo a su paso, incluso a la luz.._

 _Las personas somos oscuridad. Nuestros pensamientos, nuestras emociones nos llevan inevitablemente a la oscuridad._

 _¿Hay siete luces puras? Compáralas con toda la oscuridad que las rodea y quedaran en nada, entonces entenderás la verdadera naturaleza de las personas._

 _Lo he visto muchas veces. Diferentes realidades, mismo destino. Eventualmente todo será consumido por la oscuridad, incluso yo, que formo parte de ella._

* * *

— ¡Garra del dragón del Cielo! — Intentó golpear a Sora, con el viento creado a sus pies, pero el castaño esquivó su ataque... una vez más. Estaba claro, al menos para ella, que no se estaba empleando a fondo, y, aunque eso era lógico, puesto que ella aun estaba muy lejos de su nivel, le molestaba un poco.

Sora se colocó a unos cuantos metros de Wendy y útilizo carrera rápida para moverse de un lugar a otro, sin acercarse a la chica, simplemente rodeándola, para confundirla y ponerla nerviosa, lo primero que había que corregir de ella. En una batalla real esos despistes podrían provocar que se llevara un buen golpe... o algo peor.

Wendy movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando seguir a su contrincante con la vista. En el rato que llevaban practicando, Sora había realizado la misma táctica varias veces, a una velocidad que ella no podría igualar aun si conjuraba Vernier, pero cada vez sus ojos se adaptaban más a esa velocidad, al punto de que ahora ya casi podía verlo con claridad.

Intentó predecir el lugar y el momento por donde pasaría el castaño — _¡Ahora! —_ , y cuando lo tuvo claro, aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, consiguiendo que se tórax se inflara, y lo soltó formando un huracán, que no podía compararse en tamaño o fuerza con el que había realizado en su última misión, y aun así consumió toda la magia que le quedaba.

Sora evadió el ataque con un salto y realizó una voltereta al aterrizar para amortiguar la caída — ¡Muy bien, Wendy! —. Alabó antes de sonreír con picardía — ¡A ver cómo te sienta que te pague con tu misma moneda! — Y con esas palabras, alzó la rama que usaba como arma hacia la chica, formando un tornado alrededor de ésta.

— Idiota. — Charle insultó de forma audible desde el cielo para que el chico a quien iba dirigido la escuchara.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?! — Sora exclamó molesto, su ceja izquierda temblaba mientras apuntaba con su rama hacía la gata, que ni siquiera se molestó en responder, simplemente se alejaba volando lentamente con esa cara de "No mereces ni besar el suelo por donde piso, basura" que empezaba a molestarle, pero su atención se desvió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Wendy, que estaba, literalmente, aspirando el ciclón que la rodeaba como si nada, dejando boquiabierto al portador de la llave espada.

— ¡Alas del dragón celestial! — Extendió ambos brazos, y de estos salieron torbellinos, que se dirigieron hacia un patidifuso Sora que, debido a su falta de reacción, recibió el ataque de lleno y lo mandó por los aires, girando descontroladamente.

Con algo de dificultad, consiguió recuperar el control en aire y caer sobre sus pies, pero su corto pero intenso vuelo lo mareó un poco, por lo que no pudo responder cuando Wendy se lanzó hacia él acumulando magia en su mano derecha.

— ¡Colmillo del dragón del cielo! — Usando las yemas de sus dedos, la chica golpeó el torso de Sora, recordando fugazmente como Heldalf había hecho lo mismo para perforar la carne del castaño, por lo que se detuvo de inmediato. A pesar de ello, el castaño retrocedió un par de metros debido al ataque, posando una mano en el lugar golpeado una vez que consiguió detenerse.

Wendy se tapó su boca con sus manos, horrorizada por lo que había hecho, no obstante, antes de que pudiera disculparse, Sora esbozó una gran sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente.

— ¡Eso ha sido increíble!¿Como lo has hecho? — Preguntó emocionado, siendo respondido por Charle.

— Wendy es una Dragon Slayer del viento ¿Recuerdas? — Sora asintió — Los Dragon Slayers son capaces de alimentarse de su propio elemento para recuperar magia y aumentar su poder.

— ¿En serio? Vaya Wendy, cada día me pareces más asombrosa — La mencionada se sonrojó por la vergüenza y murmuró un, apenas audible, "Gracias" —. Espera ¿"Los"? — El castaño preguntó cruzándose de brazos mirando a Charle — ¿Hay más Dragon Slayer aparte de Wendy?

Charle dio un pequeño e inadvertido respingo — Ni idea — Respondió con nerviosismo apartando la mirada —. En cualquier caso, será mejor que volvamos al gremio, seguramente el maestro estará bastante enfadado. Se suponía que íbamos a traer de vuelta a Wendy, no causarle más heridas de las que ya tenía.

Esas palabras preocuparon a la pequeña maga, pero no a Sora, que colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

— No te preocupes, seguro que lo entenderá. — Comentó con tranquilidad, consiguiendo que su compañera alada rodara los ojos.

— ¿Tu nunca te preocupas por nada?

— Solo por lo que es necesario.

— Hay una palabra para describir a la gente como tu: Irresponsable.

— Yo prefiero decir que soy alguien centrado. — Wendy no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle.

Realmente no podía creer que Sora fuera alguien peligroso.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Descendió por las escalera, produciendo un efímero sonido metálico con cada paso. Giró hacia la derecha y esperó a que la puerta se abriera para ingresar en la sala donde se encontraba su aliado temporal.

Se acercó hasta él, preguntándose por centésima vez quien estaría debajo de esas vendas rojas y ese nombre falso.

— DiZ — Le nombró, consiguiendo que dejara de teclear en su superordenador y le mirara de reojo —, me voy ya. — Informó, y no por gusto precisamente, sino porque Naminé se lo había pedido. No confiaba en él y tampoco le gustaba el modo en el que hablaba o miraba a la incorpóreo, desgraciadamente se necesitaban mutuamente, pero su alianza empezaba y terminaba con Sora, no pensaba ayudarle con su venganza personal.

DiZ se levantó de su asiento para acercarse hasta su ayudante. — Muy bien, confío en que recordaras como actuar.

— Lo recuerdo. — Fue su escueta respuesta y, con la sensación de que la conversación se había prolongado demasiado, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes decidió preguntarle algo en lo que prefería no pensar — ¿Que hago si el plan falla?

El hombre vendado abrió su único ojo visible un poco más de lo normal, no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque no podía negar que no se alegraba de que tuviera la suficiente confianza con él como para formular una pregunta de ese calibre ¿O esa pregunta había surgido de la desconfianza? No lo sabía, pero Riku era un chico excepcional en todos sus aspectos, lo que aumentaba de forma considerable las probabilidades de éxito de su plan, y si conseguían una confianza mutua, su cooperación también mejoraría, por lo que todo sería aun más fácil.

— Si algo sale mal, vuelve aquí inmediatamente.

—¿Tienes un plan de contingencia?— Preguntó arqueando una ceja, consiguiendo una leve carcajada de parte de DiZ.

— No tengo uno — Contestó con gracia —, tengo siete.

—¿Qué?— Frunció el ceño enfadado, que estuviera dispuesto a colaborar no significaba que fuera a ejercer de carnada— Pensaba que confiabas en este plan.

— Por supuesto, confío en que todo saldrá según lo planeado, pero quedarme sentado esperando que todo vaya bien sería algo insensato, las cosas pueden torcerse en cualquier momento. Recuerda esto Riku: Espera lo mejor y prepárate para lo peor.

 **Flashback fin**

"Espera lo mejor y prepárate para lo peor"

En dos ocasiones, esas palabras habían asaltado su mente, como una especie de reprimenda por no haber sido capaz de prever la situación.

La primera vez fue en Villa Crepúsculo, cuando prácticamente todos los miembros de la Organización XIII que no fueron eliminados en el castillo del olvido le encontraron y lo rodearon. **[1]**

La segunda ocasión era ahora.

Había presentido el peligro, podría haber actuado de alguna forma, pero no lo hizo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

La persona de las ilusiones, la de la madera y el tío de la armadura. En el peor de los casos tenían, como mínimo, tres enemigos y él acababa de salvarse de la muerte gracias a su habilidad de poder sentir la oscuridad, si los otros dos eran tan sigilosos como su enemigo, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que Levy y los demás estuvieran...

— _Ahora no es momento para pensar en eso. —_ Recapacitó con amargura, a sabiendas de que si quería tener una mínima oportunidad de ganar tenía que concentrarse por completo en el enemigo que estaba frente a él —¿Quién eres?¿Por qué me has atacado?— Intentaba ganar tiempo, aunque no es como si unos segundos extras fueran a mejorar su estado.

Arthur procedió a contestar, después de reírse levemente — No es nada personal muchacho, pero tu cabeza es muy valiosa como para dejarla entre tus hombros.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Decírtelo no sería muy profesional ¿No crees?— Sin nada más que añadir, Arthur se lanzó hacia Riku a una increíble velocidad y sin hacer el menor ruido a pesar de su armadura.

El héroe de la oscuridad contempló inmóvil como su adversario se acercaba cada vez más, y más — _¡Ahora!—_. Una vez que estuvo en el rango apropiado, Riku invocó su llave espada y realizó un corte horizontal que fue esquivado por un sorprendido Arthur, quien retrocedió para guardar las distancias.

— _Maldita sea —_ Riku pensó frustrado —. _Esa era mi última oportunidad de acabar con esto rápidamente... Creí que lo tenía. Si tan solo no estuviera herido..._ — Afiló su mirada y se colocó en su posición de batalla, intentando ignorar el dolor.

Por su parte, Arthur aun se estaba recuperando del hecho de casi haber muerto, y cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de la mirada de su objetivo — Dime chico —. Blandió su espada, e imitando a su oponente, se preparó para la pelea —, ¿Alguna vez has asesinado a alguien?

— ...No. No he matado a ninguna persona — Jadeó antes de continuar —, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No crees?

—...Bien dicho. — Y con éstas palabras, se abalanzó hacia Riku una vez más, ésta vez con precaución.

* * *

Lo único que Levy podía hacer era gritar al sentir como sus huesos estaban a punto de ser destrozados por culpa de esas raíces, afortunadamente, dejaron de estrujarla de repente, lo que fue un alivio, a pesar de que aun estaba atrapada.

— ¡Me gustan tus gritos! Siempre me gusta escuchar gritar a mis victimas, así que sigue gritando hasta que mueras, por favor. — Pidió Biggs con una sonrisa.

— ¿Porque estás haciendo esto?— Preguntó intentando conseguir tiempo desesperadamente, miraba en todas direcciones intentando encontrar algo que la sacara de esa situación, entonces su mirada se posó en su mano izquierda, la cual aun estaba sangrando, lo que le dio una idea — _Espero que esto funcione.—_ Pensó pasando el pulgar izquierdo por toda la herida, intentando cubrirlo de sangre.

— Ya sé lo que intentas — Las palabras de Biggs hicieron palidecer a Levy —, estas intentando ganar tiempo para que alguno de tus compañeros llegue a salvarte, pero eso no pasara. Te mataré y cobraré mi recompensa.

La chica suspiró aliviada, aunque no duró mucho, puesto que las raíces que la envolvían empezaron a aumentar su fuerza.

— ¡Espera!—Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, al final solo se le ocurrió una cosa — Si... sigues así... ¡romperás mi anillo de diamantes!— Dio las gracias a Mavis, al sentir que sus ataduras se detenían, no obstante tampoco aflojaban su agarre, por lo que, aun sintiendo como sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse como insignificantes ramas, continuo con su plan.

— ¿Has dicho anillo de di-diamantes? — Biggs tragó saliva al escuchar el escueto "Si" de la chica —¿Dónde está?

— En mi mano izquierda. — Los segundos en los que el pelirrojo tardó en acercarse fueron eternos, y no pudo evitar temblar, cuando éste se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

—¡Mentirosa!— Exclamó haciendo que las raíces volvieran a moverse, causando más gritos en la maga — ¡No tienes nada!

—¡Esta ahí!¡Abre bien los ojos!— Resopló una vez más, en ese momento, incluso respirar era una ardua tarea.

— No lo veo.— Murmuró molesto. Una vez más se aproximó a Levy hasta que quedo a un par de pasos de la chica.

— _Te tengo.—_ Juntó sus cuatro dedos restantes y, con el pulgar cubierto de sangre, escribió sobre ellos, una vez terminó, apuntó su palma izquierda hacia Biggs — _¡Escritura solida!_

Delante de un molesto Biggs apareció la palabra "Luz", tan brillante como el mismo sol, cegándolo por completo.

—¡Mis ojos!— Gritó adolorido, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, permaneciendo así durante varios minutos hasta que sus fosas nasales captaron algo que lo hizo toser: Humo, además notó que empezaba a hacer más calor — ¡¿Intentas crear humo para desorientarme?!¡Pues no funcionará!¡Te mataré en cuanto abra los ojos! — No obstante, en cuanto recuperó la vista al cabo de unos minutos, pudo observar que sus raíces estaban ardiendo debido una llama que formaba la palabra "Fuego", y que la chica no estaba, por lo que movió su cabeza hacia los lados intentando encontrarla.

— ¡Estoy aquí!— Escuchó la voz de Levy a su espalda, aunque no llegó a girarse, puesto que un gran bloque de acero, en forma del nombre de ese mismo material, cayó sobre su cabeza, noqueándolo en el acto.

— ¡Y no necesito que vengan a salvarme! — Añadió molesta. No había salido indemne de esa pelea, puesto que su brazo derecho, abdomen y piernas tenían en diversos lugares quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, debido a que no había tenido tiempo de controlar la intensidad de sus llamas si es quería librarse de sus ataduras, pero la peor parte se la había llevado su brazo izquierdo, que tenía una gran quemadura de segundo grado que llegaba desde su mano hasta el codo. Aunque lo último en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en su bienestar físico, su prioridad en ese momento era encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

—...Adiós, mago de Fairy Tail.— Sin ganas de alargar el momento, Wedge apretó el gatillo, y justo en ese momento, algo se agarró a su pistola y la movió, desviando el tiro que, en lugar de atravesar la cabeza de Jet, le arrancó una parte de la oreja derecha —¿Qué demonios...? — Habló con fastidio intentando deshacerse del agarre de lo que parecía ser una enredadera. A Jet se le iluminó el rostro al ver la planta que le había salvado la vida.

— ¡Droy! — Exclamó con alegría. Wedge se sorprendió levemente al escuchar al rubio, por lo que miró hacia donde se suponía que estaría el cadáver del otro mago, pero no vio ningún cadáver. El azabache se encontraba levantado y con su brazo derecho extendido, demostrando que él había salvado la vida de su rubio amigo, mientras que mano izquierda se dirigía hacia su riñonera para coger más semillas,

— No es posible, estoy seguro que de que te había impactado una bala en el pecho. — A pesar de sus palabras, la voz del asesino seguía sonando desinteresada. Más enredaderas envolvieron su tórax y lo elevaron al aire, para finalmente azotarlo contra el suelo.

El experto en plantas se acercó hasta Jet, que aun seguía en el suelo con su pierna sangrando, y rápidamente sacó otra semilla en la que usó su magia para crear una gran hoja que utilizó para vendar la herida de su amigo.

Por su parte, Wedge, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo a espaldas de Droy, dobló sus piernas hasta poder alcanzar su pie derecho con su mano, para poder sacar un cuchillo oculto en su zapato, el cual utilizó para empezar a cortar sus amarres, intentando pasar desapercibido.

— Creía que habías muerto. — Droy no pudo sino sonreír ante las palabras de su amigo.

— Por un momento yo también lo creí, pero...— Hizo una pequeña pausa para buscar en un bolsillo de su camisa que se encontraba justo en su corazón, donde sacó algo que sorprendió a su amigo: Una pequeña placa metálica con el símbolo de Fairy Tail grabado — el gremio me ha protegido. — Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Jet también sonrió hasta que su vista periférica captó a Wedge, sin sus ataduras y apuntando hacia ellos pistola en mano, y con un sonoro "Cuidado", el rubio empujó a Droy, cayendo ambos al suelo logrando evitar la bala por poco.

— ¡Intenta darme si puedes! — Fueron las palabras del rubio que, irguiéndose lo más rápidamente que pudo, empezó a correr, esta vez rodeando al asesino pero, aunque intentó aguantar el dolor, éste se hizo insostenible para él al quinto paso, provocando que acabara en suelo una vez más.

—...Puedo. — Murmuró con su habitual tono hastiado preparándose para dispara otra vez, al mismo tiempo, Droy se preparaba para atacar a su enemigo, no obstante sabía que esta vez no llegaría a tiempo y no podría salvar a su amigo.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Wedge disparó pero no pasó nada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender la situación — _Se ha encasquillado..._ — Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma, Droy, aprovechando la situación, lanzó mas semillas al suelo y las hizo crecer hasta que adoptaron la forma de puños.

—¡Planta Nudillo!— El cuerpo de Wedge recibió sin compasión las acometidas de las plantas endurecidas gracias a la magia, para caer una vez más al suelo.

— Esto empieza a hartarme...— Susurró con un toque de ira. En cuanto se levantó, vio como Jet, con una mueca de dolor, volvía a correr, esta vez en su dirección, por lo que sin perder tiempo lanzó su encasquillada arma, y, aunque Jet pudo esquivarla sin problemas no se esperó que, inmediatamente después, arrojara también su cuchillo, teniendo que agacharse para esquivarlo.

Wedge tomó ventaja de esa distracción y sacó otro revolver de sus ropas, y lo apuntó hacia Droy — Primero me encargaré de ti. — Susurró a un impactado azabache.

Ahora era Jet quien lo daba todo por llegar a tiempo de salvar a su amigo, ignorando el creciente dolor en su pierna se apoyó en esta para dar un gran salto que le sacó un alarido de dolor, y se preparó para patear a su enemigo.

El asesino no llegó a dispara y no por culpa del rubio sino por un trozo de hielo que impacto en su muñeca, fracturándola y consiguiendo que su revólver resbalara de sus dedos. En cuanto miró en la dirección de la que provino el hechizo pudo verlo, detrás de la figura amenazante de Jet, aunque solo fue un segundo: Vio como una persona vestida con abrigo negro se alejaba del lugar con paso calmado.

— _No me digas que_... — No pudo terminar su línea de pensamientos debido a la patada del mago.

— ¡Halcón de los cielos!— Bramó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando la cabeza del asesino, mandándolo a volar varios metro que terminaron con una pesada caída al suelo.

— _La trampa era para nosotros... —_ Con ese último pensamiento Wedge perdió el conocimiento.

Los magos de Fairy Tail esperaron unos segundos, atentos a los movimientos de su oponente, pero cuando éste no dio indicios de levantarse, ambos se desplomaron soltando consigo una gran cantidad de aire.

— Lo hicimos. — Dijo Droy al borde del colapso, aun intentando procesar la batalla que acaban de librar.

— Hemos ganado. — Jet habló, en las mismas condiciones que su amigo, incluso el dolor había pasado a segundo plano.

Los dos, aun tumbados, empezaron a reírse levemente y permanecieron así unos pocos minutos, hasta que se levantaron apresuradamente al mismo tiempo, exclamando a coro.

—¡Levy y Riku!

* * *

 _La tentación era grande._

Arthur se acercaba lentamente a Riku, quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo, intentando levantarse sin ningún éxito debido a sus escasas fuerzas.

— Nada mal muchacho, has peleado bien a pesar de tus heridas. — El hombre de la armadura comentó con tranquilidad justo delante del maltrecho joven.

— ¡Cállate! — Gruñó enfadado. En circunstancias normales no tendría problemas para derrotarle, pero en su condición actual...

 _La tentación era cada vez mayor._

¿Que estaba diciendo? Aun era capaz de derrotar a su enemigo, no, podía destrozarlo, cortarle sus extremidades antes siquiera de que pudiera pedir clemencia... como un placentero juego de niños...

Riku negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Había conseguido arrodillarse apoyándose en el suelo con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda estaba en sus costillas.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras? — Arthur preguntó levantando su espada, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, el elegido de la llave espada estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

— _Levy... Jet... Droy... Me pregunto como estarán. Espero que no les haya pasado nada. —_ Reflexionó antes de mirar a su enemigo. Esta era su última oportunidad, un todo o nada.

El momento para actuar era justo después de que su enemigo realizara su movimiento, cuando estuviera confiado en su victoria, aunque ese momento jamás llegó, puesto que alguien agarró la muñeca de Arthur, impidiendo que éste moviera su arma. Era una mujer de larga cabellera negra con vestido y guantes del mismo color.

— Ar...thur...— La mujer susurró clavando sus ojos rojos en el citado hombre.

— ¡Lust! — Exclamó sorprendido, puesto que no se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer hasta ese momento ¿De dónde había salido? — ¿Que estás haciendo? Suéltame de una vez, estaba a punto de acabar con el objetivo y... — Dejó de hablar al sentir como el agarre de su muñeca aumentaba su intensidad.

— ...Arthur... Estas siendo controlado...— Susurró con un extraño tono de voz, colocando su mano libre en el abdomen del hombre — He venido a liberarte...

Detrás de su casco, los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de par en par ante esa revelación, y lo peor, es que no podía negarlo, esas palabras habían sido la clave acceder a unos recuerdos que ni sabía que tenía y aun así, no pudo decir o hacer nada, puesto que Lust le atravesó el abdomen con su mano convertida en garra.

La mujer de cabello azabache retiró lentamente su transformada extremidad del cuerpo de su compañero, quien no tardo en desplomarse al suelo.

— ¿Que...e-estas ha-haciendo?— Preguntó mirando a su atacante, la cual devolvía la mirada con un rostro imperturbable.

— Estas siendo controlado... He venido... a liberarte... — Repitió con el mismo tono de voz, transformando también su otra mano antes de alzarla y realizar un corte en la cara de Arthur, provocando que éste gritara de dolor, pero esos lamentos no significaron nada para Lust, que empezó a cortar cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero entre gritos de dolor y suplicas de que se detuviera.

Por su parte, Riku contemplaba atónito la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en frente de sus ojos. La oscuridad de esa mujer había desbordado sus sentidos, eso, junto al extraño comportamiento de ésta hizo que llegara a una rápida conclusión. — _Esta siendo consumida._ — Pensó levantándose para retroceder sin despegar la vista de Lust. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era escapar, encontrar a los demás, alejarlos de esa mujer y elaborar un plan para acabar con ella, desgraciadamente, pronto se detuvo cuando la asesina le habló.

— No iras a ninguna parte. — Sentenció alejándose finalmente de Arthur que, a juzgar por la falta de sonido y la gran cantidad de sangre que escapaba de su cuerpo, yacía muerto a sus pies. — No te dejaré escapar. — Añadió con una sonrisa sádica pintada en su, antes inexpresivo rostro, alzando una vez más sus zarpas, con la diferencia de que ahora estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Haciendo gala de una velocidad incluso mayor que la de Arthur, Lust se lanzó hacía Riku como si de un depredador se tratara, intentando penetrar la carne de éste con sus garras que fueron detenidas por "Camino del alba" recién invocado del joven, aunque debido a la fuerza de la mujer, ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando ésta encima de su víctima.

— Voy a matarte. No sé que está planeando, pero sé que sus planes morirán contigo...— Lust siseó con odio, forcejeando con la espada.

Riku no preguntó de que estaba hablando, a pesar de querer saberlo. Todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en alejar las garras cuyas intenciones eran acabar con su vida, y que cada vez se aproximaban más a él.

 _La tentación era desbordante._

Un gruñido de dolor escapó de su garganta cuando el dedo índice derecho de la mujer se clavó en su hombro y, cuando las garras izquierdas lograron arrebatarle su llave espada, pensó que era el fin, pero Lust se mantuvo unos segundos estáticas, con sus garras listas para despedazarle, hasta que sujeto con su cabeza con sus manos mientras gritaba.

A pesar de que esa reacción le sorprendió, Riku aprovechó para alejarse de la mujer y volver a erguirse, invocando una vez más la llave espada, evaluando la situación.

—¡Sal de mi cabeza!¡No dejaré que me controles!— Estaba harta de esa voz... esa horrible voz que estaba volviéndola loca, pero mantendría su cordura hasta el final y mataría a ese chico para joder los planes de esa persona. Le enseñaría que no se podía jugar con ella. Cuando finalmente dejó de sentir esa voz invasora en su cabeza, volvió a levantarse, dispuesta a terminar lo que había empezado. Miró a Riku, que se había alejado otra vez, intentando mantener la distancia — _Una distancia que no tardaré en recorrer —_ Pensó confiada.

El elegido de la llave espada alzó su mano izquierda cuando la mujer se lanzó a por él y concentró la poca magia que le quedaba para crear una raíz tenebrosa. — _Apenas me queda magia. —_ Pensó alarmado, recordando cómo había usado casi toda su magia contra el hombre de la armadura.

Lust ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar, con facilidad pasmosa destrozó el ataque de Riku, sin detenerse en ningún momento, logrando llegar rápidamente hasta su objetivo, lista para perforar su cuerpo, pero al final lo que atravesó no fue al chico, sino un extraño objeto que se interpuso en su camino: Un enorme bloque de acero que curiosamente formaba la palabra de ese mismo material.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gruñó frustrada al sentir que, a pesar de haber atravesado sin problemas ese obstáculo, sus garras habían quedado a centímetros de distancia de Riku. Su frustración solo aumentó cuando unas enredaderas apresaron su cuerpo y la alzaron para azotarla contra el suelo.

—¡Riku! — El mencionado, que se encontraba apoyado en la palabra de acero que le había salvado la vida, giró su cabeza hasta las voces que le nombraron, confuso por la situación, aunque no por ello menos agradecido.

Sonrió con alivio al ver a sus compañero vivos, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver el estado en que se encontraban. Droy parecía estar ileso a diferencia de Jet, que caminaba gracias al apoyo de su amigo, y Levy, cuyo brazo izquierdo sin duda había visto días mejores.

— ¡¿Que os ha pasado?! — Preguntó el portador de la llave espada sin moverse, puesto que su condición no era mucho mejor que la de los demás.

 _La tentación empezaba a desaparecer._

— No te preocupes, de alguna forma, estamos bien — Fue la no muy creíble respuesta de Levy, quien intentaba no tocar su malherida extremidad, incluso las la más leve brisa hacía que quisiera gritar —. Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Riku no podía estar más de acuerdo con la chica, no obstante, la voz de Lust a su espalda captó la atención de los magos de Fairy Tail.

— ¿No me has escuchado? Ya te he dicho que no iras a ninguna parte... Todo esto es culpa vuestra... y lo pagareis con vuestras vidas. — Murmuró con voz lúgubre. Su cuerpo estaba libre de las ataduras que yacían a sus pies, destrozadas.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Lust se lanzó a una velocidad muy superior que antes, el único que pudo reaccionar a tiempo fue Jet, empujando a Droy para sacarlo del camino, y, apoyándose en la pierna que no tenía heridas, se dispuso a patear a la mujer.

Lust esquivo sin ningún problema la patada del rubio, pasando de largo de éste hacia Droy, no sin antes arañar la pierna en la que se sostenía, consiguiendo que a jet se le hiciera imposible seguir de pie, a pesar de que el corte fue puramente superficial.

El azabache experto en plantas rebuscó en su riñonera alguna semilla que fuera capaz de detener a la mujer asesina, pero dicha mujer fue más rápida y atravesó con tres dedos el brazo izquierdo del chico, quien gritó de dolor.

Levy agarró rápidamente su libreta, pero el dolor de su brazo fue tan intenso que acabó soltándola antes de poder escribir nada, mientras que Riku se lanzó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Lust se dispuso a atravesar el cuello de Droy, pero se detuvo a milímetros de distancia, quedando completamente paralizada.

— _Muy mal, Lust —_ Sonó una voz en su cabeza, pero no cualquier voz ¡Esa horrible voz otra vez! _—, ya te lo he dicho, concéntrate en Riku, y no mates a nadie._

Tapó su oídos con sus manos, negando con la cabeza mientras pensaba una y otra vez — _¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —_ Y lo único que conseguía era que se riera.

— _Si yo fuera tu... —_ Dijo una vez que terminó de reírse, aunque su voz sonaba burlona, demostrando como estaba disfrutando de todo esto — _Vigilaría mis espaldas. —_ Lust abrió los ojos de par en par al entender por esas palabras que había bajado completamente la guardia, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que Riku atravesara su pecho con su llave espada, deteniéndose solo para evitar lastimar a Droy, que retrocedió asustado hasta quedar al lado de su rubio amigo, cuyo estado era igual al suyo. Esperó unos segundos antes de extraer su arma violentamente del cuerpo de la mujer, que cayó pesadamente al suelo, al igual que Riku que no tardó en desplomarse, respirando agitadamente.

— _Que alivio... esa voz... ha desaparecido...—_ Fue el último pensamiento de Lust antes de morir.

Durante unos minutos hubo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Levy se acercó hasta Riku.

— ¿Es-Estas bien? — preguntó temerosa sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, cuyos ojos habían perdido su brillo y su piel empezaba a palidecer, debido seguramente a la sangre perdida que empezaba a acumularse en el suelo.

— De... de alguna forma...— Respondió a duras penas, intentando levantarse, Levy intentó ayudarle, pero éste levantó una mano en su dirección, pidiéndole en silencio que se detuviera. — Al fin se ha acabado.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón — Jadeó acongojada antes de mirar a Jet y Droy, quienes no se habían movido, de hecho seguían sin mover ni un musculo. —. Chicos ¿Estáis bien? — No recibió respuesta, Jet y Droy siguieron inmóviles, sin pestañear... o respirar. Levy se acercó hasta sus compañeros, lo más alejada posible del inerte cuerpo de Lust. — ¿Chicos?¿Que pas...? — Intentó tocarlos, pero antes de poder alcanzarlos, salió disparada debido a una ráfaga de viento que la golpeó en el costado, provocando que gritara por la sorpresa.

— ¡Levy! — Riku alzó la voz, preocupado, sin perder de vista a la pequeña maga que acabó cayendo sobre la hierba, e inmediatamente después sintió el viento golpear su espalda, alzándolo hasta acabar no muy lejos de su compañera y sacándole un gruñido. — Maldición... — Miró hacia su espalda para saber que había pasado, y su sangre se heló ante lo que vio: Una persona vistiendo las ropas de la Organización XIII — _¡Es imposible!_ — Pensó incrédulo, levantándose al instante mientras invocaba su arma, como si el dolor desapareciera momentáneamente debido a la adrenalina — ¡Levy, coge a Jet y Droy y salid de aquí! — Ordenó con firmeza, no obstante la ausente respuesta de su compañera le preocupo y, observándola de reojo, vio alarmado como varias manos hechas de oscuridad habían atrapado a la maga y la sostenían contra la tierra. Y para empeorar las cosas, si es que podían empeorar, la figura vestida de negro se había colocado detrás de los dos estáticos magos para acariciar sus cabezas como si de animales se trataran.

— Han peleado muy bien, me han sorprendido, pero tú me has decepcionado... no pensaba que te resistirías tanto... — Comentó con burla, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Que les has hecho?! — Cuestionó con furia preparándose para pelear, aunque no sabía que podría hacer si utilizaba sus compañeros como rehenes. Una vez más, las palabras de "el sabio" sonaban dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿A ellos? — Preguntó desinteresadamente señalando a Droy y Jet — Solo están bajo un hechizo temporal — Desestimó agitando una mano, en ese momento su voz adoptó un tono más serio —, pero haces bien en preocuparte. — Finalizó chasqueando sus dedos, invocando varias lanzas de oscuridad que apuntaron hacía los indefensos magos, Levy incluida.

Riku tensó su mandíbula, intentando encontrar una salida que no acabara con alguno de los magos de Fairy Tail muertos, pero inesperadamente fue la propia figura de negro quien le ofreció una salida.

— No pongas esa cara, no les haré ningún daño... si me muestras tu verdadero poder... tu verdadero tú... — Susurró la última parte, y, aunque intentó evitarlo, su voz sonó ansiosa.

Riku bajó su espada, sorprendido por esa petición. Cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba los dientes, al igual que los puños. No pudo evitar recordar los pocos momentos que había pasado en Shadow Gear.

Si esto se tratara solo de él, no le importaría rechazar esa oferta, aun si moría por ello, pero la situación era muy diferente.

Era casi irónico, a pesar de que la tentación había desaparecido... Con un grito llenó de rabia e impotencia, Riku empezó a expulsar oscuridad por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Desde su posición, Levy pudo observar como su más reciente compañero era envuelto en una capa de oscuridad, y se preguntó si ese era la magia de la que se había rehusado a contarles al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de la impresión.

Por su parte, la persona vestida de negro se apartó de Droy y Jet y se colocó delante de Riku.

— Por fin te tomas esto en serio. — Habló con una sonrisa, y aun así, su voz denotaba seriedad. En ningún momento dejó de mirar a los ojos, ahora afilados, del chico.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **[1]: Esto solo paso en el manga de 358/2 Days.**

 **En un principio iba a escribir también la batalla de Riku y Arthur, pero al final decidí no hacerlo para centrar este capítulo en Shadow Gear, además a partir de ahora, casi siempre aparecerán tanto Sora como Riku en cada capítulo, para profundizar en cada uno entre sus respectivos arcos.**

 **Respuesta de comentario.**

Loser93: **Gracias por comentar amigo mío, ya empezaba a echarte de menos XD. Espero ir mejorando la historia con cada capítulo :D.**

 **Y eso ha sido todo por el momento, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	14. Lagrimas

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen KingdomHearts, Fairy Tail, ni ningún elemento/personaje de cualquier otro anime o videojuego. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 13: Lagrimas.

— _...¿Realmente crees que somos un equipo? Estamos en el mismo bando, pero eso no nos convierte en un equipo. Todos tenemos nuestra propia razón para luchar: Ursus quiere proteger a su familia, Anguis quiere estar conmigo, por supuesto, yo también quiero estar con ella, y en cuanto a Unicornis... No sé exactamente qué razones tendrá pero seguro que las tiene. Que luchemos por la luz no significa que seamos héroes dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por los inocentes, al final solo somos personas egoístas luchando por motivos egoístas..._

— _¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!¡¿Crees que toda esa gente esta siguiéndote por ser egoísta?!¡Con esas palabras parece que tantas muertes... tantos sacrificios...!¡¿Acaso no significan nada para ti?!_

— _...Nunca les pedí que se sacrificaran en primer lugar._

— _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Ellos son..._

— _Son como nosotros. Personas egoístas buscando satisfacer sus propios deseos, pero son demasiado débiles, por eso nos siguen a nosotros... No pongas esa cara... ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el maestro? La llave espada reacciona a nuestros sentimientos... a nuestros corazones. Todo portador tiene un deseo que lo motiva a luchar ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ello?¿Realmente puedes asegurar que hay gente cuyo deseo es salvar a otros aun si no reciben nada a cambio?¿Que ese deseo es lo suficientemente poderoso para conseguir manifestar una llave espada?_

— _¡...!_

— _Me lo imaginaba...Probablemente eres la única persona en el mundo que lucha simplemente para salvarlo._

— _..._

— _Vulpes, si no puedes cambiar tu forma de pensar... deberías abandonar esta guerra, o no vivirás para ver como acaba._

— _¿Eso es una amenaza?_

— _... Es una advertencia._

— _..._

— _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los débiles? No me gustaría que terminaras así._

— _... Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde..._

* * *

Estaba intentando evitarlo, con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que no lo conseguiría. Ver a Riku cubierto por la oscuridad con esa mirada de puro odio le provocan unas enormes ganas de... reír.

— Riku... en esta situación... aquí y ahora... no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que nos parecemos. — No aguantó más. Una sonora carcajada brotó de su garganta, era demasiado divertido, le hacía tanta gracia que le entraban unas enormes ganas de matarlos a todos.

Por su parte, el chico envuelto en oscuridad apretó los puños con frustración. La visión de los indefensos Jet y Droy a punto de ser empalados provocaba que su pecho se estrujara, el saber que Levy, que se encontraba detrás de él, estaría en una situación similar, solo empeoraba las cosas.

Era la primera vez que, por su culpa, personas inocentes estaban en peligro de muerte.

— ¡Riku! — Levy gritó captando la atención del chico, que siguió mirando al frente — ¡No te preocupes por nosotros!¡Haz lo que tangas que hacer! — Dicho esto, las extrañas manos que la sujetaban la alzaron hasta erguirla, para que una lanza hecha de oscuridad se clavara en la quemadura de su brazo izquierdo y, aunque evitó gritar de dolor, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

— Esa frase es demasiado cliché ¿No te parece? — La persona vestida de negro expresó con burla antes de chasquear los dedos para hacer desaparecer las lanzas que amenazaban la vida de los magos de Shadow Gear, no así los hechizos que los inmovilizaban. — Muy bien Riku, ahora ya puedes ataca...— Ni siquiera pudo terminar. Se agachó para evitar un corte horizontal del elegido de la llave espada, y, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento se acercó a la apresada chica con una voltereta, quedando a unos metros delante de ella. Al girarse contempló a Riku acercándose rápidamente y, blandiendo su arma, empezó a realizar un ataque tras otro que tuvieron el mismo resultado.

La figura misteriosa esquivó cada golpe sin moverse demasiado de su posición. Dobló su espalda para evitar un corte horizontal y, al reponerse, sintió la mano libre de Riku colocarse en su estómago.

— _Esta es la última. —_ Pensó acumulando la poca magia que le quedaba en la palma de su mano, pero no solo no golpeó a la figura de negro, sino que ésta movió la palma de Riku con una patada, para que la raíz tenebrosa golpeara a Levy, que se desprendió de sus ataduras cayendo de forma contundente al suelo.

— ¡Levy! — Riku exclamó tan preocupado como escandalizado por sus actos, más no pudo hacer mucho, puesto que recibió un cabezazo que le hizo retroceder mientras posaba su mano libre en el lugar golpeado.

— El tiempo para preocuparse por otros ya ha pasado — La figura de negro comentó burlonamente antes de extender un brazo hacia Riku —. ¡Dark Lances! (Lanzas oscuras) — Lanzas de oscuridad se formaron a su alrededor y salieron disparadas hacia el portador de la llave espada que las esquivó con dificultad moviéndose hacia un lado. Usó su antebrazo izquierdo para bloquear otra patada de la persona vestida de negro, que, sin cambiar de posición susurró — ¿Te digo un secreto? Acabo de inventarme el nombre de mi técnica. Ingeniosa ¡¿No te parece?! — Exclamó con fuerza la última parte, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la potencia de su pierna, haciendo retroceder a Riku.

— _Solo está jugando conmigo._ — Pensó el joven respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que ya no puedes continuar... — No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Riku simplemente chasqueó la lengua con frustración — Es una lástima, pero supongo que ya es hora de terminar con esto — Antes de continuar, levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha —. Resolvamos esto con un golpe, el último. Ven con todo lo que tengas, no me moveré.

— Eso suena muy conveniente para mi ¿Porque harías algo así? — Preguntó escéptico, consiguiendo que la figura de negro riera suavemente antes de responder.

— Porque así será más fácil destrozar tu voluntad... tu voluntad para pelear... para mantenerte en pie... voy a mostrarte... ¡el inmenso abismo que nos separa!

Riku aspiró una gran cantidad de aire. Independientemente de si realmente iba a esquivar o no, estaba claro que no podría seguir peleando mucho más, tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

— Muy bien... — Pronunció finalmente, concentrando la oscuridad alrededor de su espada, la cual era sostenida por sus dos manos. — ¡Terminemos con esto! — Gritó lanzándose hacia la figura de negro, que solo sonrió levantando su antebrazo izquierdo.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban realizó corte horizontal... que no pudo cortar el antebrazo de la figura de negro.

Riku ni siquiera podía pensar, solo observaba atónito como su ataque había sido detenido sin ninguna dificultad. Una vez que logró reaccionar, ejerció presión en su espada, intentando dejar al menos un leve arañazo, pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Fue la pregunta de la persona vestida de negro, que miraba a los ojos del joven — Si no me equivoco, esta es la primera vez que te enfrentas a algo que no puedes derrotar. Lo normal en esta situación sería tener miedo.

El chico envuelto en oscuridad apretó los dientes furioso, si perdía Levy, Jet y Droy... no, tenía que ganar costara lo que costara.

La persona que portaba el abrigo de la organización XIII se rió entre dientes al notar la insistencia del chico — Es inútil, no puedes ganar — Riku ignoró sus palabras —. Tu poder... tu oscuridad... — Susurró mientras su mano derecha agarraba los cabellos plateados del portador de la llave espada — ¡No tienen ni punto de comparación con la mía! — Gritó con fuerza atrayendo a Riku para darle un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas, haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre y saliva mientras que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se desvanecía, y, aunque no lo notó, la mano izquierda, envuelta en oscuridad, de la figura misteriosa se posó en su cabeza. Se habría desplomado de no ser por el agarre en sus cabellos, que lo mantuvo arrodillado.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? Que decepción... — Comentó con aburrimiento alzando al chico hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y en ningún momento le contesto puesto que ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, sus ojos seguían en blanco, y luchaba por mantener la consciencia. — Si no estuvieras herido esto podría haber sido interesante. Bueno, no tiene sentido pensar en eso, así que... terminemos con esto... — Liberó el agarre que mantenía sobre Riku y preparó su mano izquierda para perforar el cuello de éste mientras caía, pero no llegó a tocarlo gracias a Levy, que empujó al chico, haciendo que rodara por el suelo para alejarse unos metros.

— Felicidades... — La figura de negro comentó con sarcasmo —. Has conseguido alejarte tres metros ¿Cuál es tu siguiente gran idea? — Cuestionó con intenciones de acercarse, pero antes de llegar a moverse algo captó su atención: Una pequeña palabra que se encontraba en el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba el héroe de la oscuridad. Se agachó levemente para leer la palabra... "Bomba".

Tras una pequeña explosión en la que la persona misteriosa fue engullida por una bola de fuego, Levy, que había permanecido tumbada para evitar ser golpeada por su propio ataque, se levantó para inspeccionar el estado de Riku, el cual era pésimo. El chico, aun con los ojos en blanco, producía extraños e ininteligibles ruidos, como si estuviera intentando hablar pero no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para ello.

— _Necesita atención medica urgentemente. —_ Pensó preocupada antes de recibir una corriente de aire en su espalda que la empujó varios metros. Su cuerpo tembló con temor al escuchar una sutil y calmada carcajada llenar el silencio del bosque y, temerosa, se giró para contemplar como la figura de negro salía indemne del humo producido por la explosión.

— Me has sorprendido, no me esperaba que fueras tan capaz. — Comentó con una sonrisa acercándose a la maga de forma calmada.

A pesar del miedo que la invadía, Levy frunció el ceño, endureciendo su mirada, y, aguantando el dolor, agarró su libreta con su mano izquierda, mientras escribía con un lápiz que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Delante de la chica apareció la palabra "fuego" y, con movimiento de mano, la envió disparada hacía la figura de negro que, tal y como hizo con Riku, no se molestó en esquivar, simplemente alzó su mano izquierda y, a pesar de el fuego le dio de lleno, no mostró ningún síntoma de dolor, ni siquiera borró su sonrisa.

Su cuerpo enteró temblaba, y aun así, Levy volvió a escribir rápidamente, siendo esta vez la palabra "agua" la que se dirigió con rapidez hacia la figura de negro, que la recibió sin inmutarse, no obstante, su mueca burlona desapareció al contemplar como la palabra "rayo" se acercaba con velocidad a su empapado brazo izquierdo.

Levy contempló sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro como el relámpago alcanzó a figura misterios. Sus piernas casi perdieron su fuerza al escuchar la risa de esa persona aun estando envuelta en electricidad, y aun así, su rostro amenazante era imperturbable. Ella era la única que quedaba en pie, protegería a sus amigos hasta el final.

— No está nada mal ¡Eres muy fuerte! — El ser de ojos amarillos habló una vez que se desvaneció el ataque de la maga — ¡Por un segundo creí que esa ataque podría hacerme algo! — Finalizó realizando amplios movimientos con su brazo izquierdo.

El semblante de Levy pasó de amenazador a sorprendido al observar como la figura de negro desaparecía de su vista para aparecer al segundo siguiente justo delante de ella, y no pudo reaccionar cuando la mano izquierda de esa extraña criatura, cada vez menos humana desde su punto de vista, envolvió su cuello y la alzó sin ningún esfuerzo.

Por su parte, Riku, cuya respiración era lenta y prolongada, finalmente volvía a ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, e intentó ayudar a Levy al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, no obstante todos sus intentos fueron en vano, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era dolor, tanto físico como emocional.

— No me mires así... — La figura de negro ordenó, aunque más bien parecía una súplica, a Levy, que, a pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo su mirada desafiante — Me dan ganas de matarte. — Aumentó la presión sobre el cuello de la chica, haciendo que la cara de ésta empezara a cambiar de color debido a la falta de aire — Si... quiero matarte ¿Puedo matarte?¡Voy a matarte! — Cada vez hablaba más apresuradamente, y su tono de voz era cada vez más elevado, además la emoción que desprendía era palpable — Te mataré y enseñare tu cadáver a Riku y lo mataré también, y cuando libere a esos dos y vean vuestros inertes cuerpos también los mataré y después, después de eso, cortaré vuestras cabezas y las colgaré en la entrada de vuestro gremio, y cuando vuestros compañeros os vean y griten, entonces los mataré ¡Acabaré con todos y cada uno de vosotros! — En el momento que terminó una mano se posó en su hombro, y cuando se giró pudo ver a la mujer vestida de blanco.

— Se acabó — Pronunció la mujer a la sorprendida figura de negro, que respiraba agitadamente —. Has conseguido lo que querías, detente antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. — Con esas palabras, soltó a Levy, quien cayó arrodillada al suelo, mientras aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire.

— Tienes razón... — La figura de negro admitió antes de mirar a la maga de Fairy Tail, aun en el suelo, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Odiaba cuando dolía, no le gustaba. Se giro para darle la espalda a Levy y se abrió el abrigo solo lo necesario para meter su mano derecha y sacar un libro con una portada vacía, y lo desechó dejándolo delante de Levy y, antes de desaparecer en un portal oscuro, dedicó unas últimas palabras a la chica — Ahí tenéis vuestra recompensa... Misión cumplida.

Después de observar como la figura de negro desparecía, Riku cerró los ojos, sabiendo al fin se había acabado.

* * *

Estaba todo tan oscuro que no podía ver absolutamente nada, como si tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero los tenía abiertos ¿Verdad?

Sora empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en su mano, estaba tocando algo raro, algo que estaba... ¿Palpitando? — _¿Qué es esto?_ — Pensó extrañado, pero poco a poco empezaba a ver cada vez con más claridad, hasta que finalmente pudo reconocer, justo enfrente suyo, una cabellera rojiza que identifico inmediatamente.

— ¡Kairi! —Exclamó con una sonrisa, que desapareció rápidamente una vez que su vista se recuperó por completo.

Efectivamente, su pelirroja amiga de la infancia se encontraba delante de él, pero lo que perturbó al castaño fue el hecho de que tenía su mano derecha incrustado en el pecho de la chica.

¡¿Acaso lo que estaba tocando era... el corazón de Kairi?!

Su mano libre viajo, temblorosa hasta el hombro de la chica, y ahora que se fijaba, los ojos de ésta estaban vacios como si estuviera...

— _No... no puede ser... —_ Intentó sacar su mano delicadamente, pero al parecer fue más brusco de lo que hubiera querido, causando que una gran cantidad de sangre empezara a salir del pecho de la pelirroja, antes de que ésta cayera al suelo — _¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! —_ Era lo único que podía pensar mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Kairi, del cual brotaba demasiada sangre para una persona, consiguiendo que a los pocos minutos la cantidad de sangre llegaba hasta la cintura de Sora, pero en ningún momento le dio importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando entre lagrimas el cuerpo de la chica, puesto que había sido incapaz de sostenerla por alguna razón.

Cuando la sangre le llegaba hasta el cuello, una voz interrumpió la desesperada búsqueda del chico.

— ¿Esto es suficiente? — Al girarse, Sora se sorprendió al ver un sonriente chico caminado encima de la sangre, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino que ese era exactamente igual a él. La única diferencia era su cabello, tan oscuro como la noche, y sus ojos amarillos — ¿Puede todo esto satisfacer tu sed de sangre? — El chico volvió a preguntar extendiendo los brazos. Sora estaba a punto de hablar, pero el chico continuó — Sigue sufriendo, sigue matando, y sigue ocultando esos sentimientos en los más profundo de tu corazón, sigue alimentándome... — La sangre seguía subiendo y, antes de que el castaño se sumergiera por completo en ella, escuchó unas últimas palabras — Al final, el prisionero se convertirá en el carcelero.

* * *

Sora se despertó en mitad de la noche, con la respiración agitada y empapado en su propio sudor, tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba en el gremio.

— _¿Que ha pasado? —_ Se preguntó llevando una mano a su cabeza. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero se olvidó del contenido de ésta tan pronto como abrió los ojos. Intentó recordar algo, pero fue en vano, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para volver a dormir, desgraciadamente se había desvelado, por lo que, sin nada mejor que hacer, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la salida del gremio, con la intención de mirar las estrellas, pero no se imaginaba que alguien más se encontraba allí, sentada en el césped.

— ¿Wendy? — Sora preguntó extrañado, haciendo que la nombrada diera un respingo antes de mirarle — ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

— Yo... — La pequeña abrazó sus piernas, tardó unos segundos en contestar — He tenido una pesadilla. — Contestó sin querer entrar en detalles, puesto que el protagonista de dicho pesadilla había sido Sora... no, más bien esa extraña transformación que tuvo el castaño.

— ¿En serio? Ya somos dos. — Comentó sentándose al lado de Wendy.

— ¿Tu también has tenido una pesadilla? — Preguntó sorprendida. El castaño suspiro antes de contestar.

— Si, pero no me acuerdo de nada. — Habló con frustración al no ser capaz de saber que había soñado.

— Y-Yo tampoco. — La chica añadió apresuradamente. En ese momento, sabiendo que estaba sola con el castaño, decidió pedirle algo en lo que no podía dejar de dar vueltas — So-Sora-san...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me estaba preguntando si no te im-importaría contarme sobre tu-tus a-aventuras... — Pidió con hilo de voz, sorprendiendo al chico.

— ¿Eh?¿Quieres saberlo?

— Si... — Después de su primera misión, Sora les contó levemente la existencia de otros mundos y como en uno de ellos había conocido a Cid, aunque este no se acordaba del castaño por alguna razón — ¿Qué clase de lugares visitaste?¿Qué tipo de gente conociste? Me gu-gustaría saberlo... ¡Pe-Pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres! — Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza y no podía evitarlo, no quería ofender a Sora pero sentía demasiada curiosidad... Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada cuando sintió como acariciaban su cabeza.

— ¿Porque iba a molestarme? — Antes de continuar, alzó su mirada hacia las estrellas, siendo imitado por Wendy — Supongo que todo empezó cuando Riku, Kairi y yo...

— ¿Quién es Kairi? — Preguntó inconscientemente aunque enseguida se arrepintió por haber interrumpido tan groseramente a Sora, a pesar de que este no se molestó.

— ¡Oh! Es verdad... aun no te he hablado de ella. Bueno, Kairi es...

* * *

— ¡Los han ma-matado!¡Han matado a Arthur y Lust! — Gritó un histérico Biggs corriendo hacia algún lugar del bosque.

— ¡Calla y sigue corriendo!¡ O nos mataran a nosotros también! — Wedge exclamó con inusual nerviosismo, corriendo al lado de su compañero, no obstante ambos detuvieron su marcha cuando un portal oscura apareció delante de ellos, donde apareció la figura de negro.

—¿Que hacemos Wedge? Seguro que nos regañaran por haber fallado la misión — El asesino de las pistolas tragó saliva, deseando que lo peor que les pasara fuera una simple bronca, pero sabía los que les esperaba.

— Corre... — Susurró a un confundido Biggs, desgraciadamente no fue el único que lo escucho.

— ¿A qué vienen esas prisas? Ni siquiera os he dado vuestra recompensa... — La persona de ojos amarillos comentó con una sonrisa, aunque su voz denotaba seriedad.

— ¿En serio? Pero no hemos acabado el trabajo...

— En eso te equivocas, mi pelirrojo amigo. Habéis cumplido vuestro papel de peones casi a la perfección.

— ¿Peones? Pero nosotros somos asesinos... — Esas palabras provocaron una carcajada de la figura de negro.

— ¡Eres muy gracioso! — Dijo entre risas — Pero ya es hora de terminar... Como os prometí... os daré la mayor recompensa de este mundo... — Dicho esto, desapareció de la vista de los asesinos, y antes de que éstos pudieran reaccionar, cortó sus gargantas, matándolos al instante. — Poder abandonarlo... No hace falta que me deis las gracias. — Finalizó observando los inertes cuerpos de sus víctimas. Al mirar al frente vio al hombre vestido de blanco con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Feliz? — preguntó de forma despectiva, la figura de negro se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

— Ni siquiera sé porque preguntas, cuando ya sabes la respuesta... ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? El héroe esta a vivo y los malos han muerto, por lo que no podrán hacerle daño a nadie.

— Quizás Riku aun siga con vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no hayas querido quebrarlo... y matarlo.

— Puede ser, soy una criatura de la oscuridad, es normal que intente acabar con los guerreros de la luz. Además, esto no es más que un calentamiento, solo estoy preparándolo para lo que el destino le tiene preparado. Mientras no se derrumben los pilares todo está permitido... eso es algo que me enseñaste tu.

El hombre vestido de blanco negó con la cabeza — Necias palabras de una persona necia, ya ni siquiera eres capaz de discernir entre la verdad y tus propias mentiras.

— Pero la verdad es muy relativa... siempre depende del punto de vista, eso también me lo enseñaste tu.

— Adelante, sigue culpando a otros para evitar hacer frente a los errores que cometiste. Eso no impedirá que la culpa acabe consumiéndote, y lo sabes.

— Sé que si algo me consume... no será la culpa. — Volvió a posar una mano sobre su cabeza, el dolor aun no cesaba, y se marchó mediante un portal. Ya no quería hablar más.

* * *

Riku poco a poco abrió los ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores, incluso le costaba respirar sin sufrir. Con mucho esfuerzo observó sus manos antes de llevarlas a su rostro.

Sintió un gran alivio al descubrir que su cuerpo no se había transformado en el de Ansem, al parecer no había liberado la suficiente oscuridad.

Al notar que se encontraba encima de una cama, contempló a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación sencilla, y, a través de una ventana, se podía observar el bosque.

— ¿ _Dónde estoy?_ — Lo último que recordaba era como había peleado contra la persona que vestía el abrigo de la Organización... y como había sido derrotado. Apretó los dientes con frustración ante ese recuerdo, habían salido vivos de milagro y... — _¡Levy, Jet, Droy!_ — Con una creciente preocupación, intentó levantarse mientras su cabeza repetía una y otra vez la horrible escena de Levy siendo estrangulada, y aun así, no fue capaz de levantarse, estaba exhausto.

Estaba solo en la habitación, pero podía escuchar, levemente, voces que provenían al otro lado de la única puerta que había en el cuarto, aunque no pudo identificarlas.

No paso mucho para que la puerta se abriera revelando una pequeña figura que el chico reconoció al instante.

— Makarov. — Riku exclamó sorprendido y deseando saber algo sobre los demás.

— ¡Riku! Al fin has despertado — El maestro de Fairy Tail habló, al principio sorprendido, pero alegre de ver al muchacho consciente — ¿Como estas? — El chico ignoró su pregunta.

— ¡¿Que ha pasado con Levy?!¡¿Y Droy?!¡¿Como esta Jet?! — Sus palabras eran rápidas y sobresaltadas.

— Tranquilízate, se encuentran sanos y salvos — Esas palabras lograron calmar al portador de la llave espada, que susurró un casi inaudible "Que alivio" — Bueno, las quemaduras de Levy aun tardaran un poco en curarse y Jet estará un par de días sin caminar, al menos Droy ya está completamente recuperado. No obstante no estoy aquí para hablar de ellos, Riku ¿Que es lo que pasó? — Makarov preguntó con seriedad.

— No lo sé, nos tendieron una trampa... — Declaró con sinceridad, aunque al instante se dio cuenta de su error.

Le habían tendido una trampa. Los demás se vieron involucrados en una batalla que era solo suya.

— Eso mismo es lo que dijeron ellos cuando llegaron al gremio, en un estado mucho más deplorable de lo que me gustaría admitir. Droy también dijo que le habías salvado la vida. — Comentó consiguiendo que Riku apartara la mirada mientras bufaba.

— ¿También te dijeron que la trampa era para mí? — Preguntó con sarcasmo.

— No, pero tampoco fue necesario — Declaró logrando que el chico volviera mirarle —. Es decir, era demasiada casualidad que fuerais emboscados en tu primera misión, y no solo eso. Le pedí a Levy que me contará detalladamente lo que había pasado, y me interesó especialmente la parte en que alguien los inmovilizó a todos con facilidad para poder pelear contigo. ¿Quién era?¿Quien os atacó?¿Que quería? — A pesar de que intentaba hablar con un tono neutral, no era muy difícil ver como el Maestro apretaba los puños con furia.

— No lo sé.

— ¡Riku! — Makarov alzó la voz, casi como si estuviera sermoneando al chico — Eres parte de nuestra familia, quiero protegerte y ayudarte, ¡pero no puedo aceptar respuestas como "No lo sé", no cuando el resto de mis hijos están en peligro! Por favor, sé que puede no resultarte fácil, pero tienes que confiar en mí, en Fairy Tail.

— Realmente no lo sé — Riku expresó con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y rabia —, pero la ropa que llevaba...

— ¿El abrigo negro? — Makarov interrumpió, recordando la descripción que dieron los magos de Shadow Gear. Riku asintió antes de continuar.

—... Era la misma que usaban los integrantes de un grupo llamado "Organización XIII" — Eso era todo lo que sabía y ni siquiera era una pista, puesto que incluso él mismo había usado ese abrigo con anterioridad, pero necesitaba sincerarse de alguna forma.

— ¿Organización XIII? Es la primera vez que escuchó algo sobre ellos... ¿Crees que esa persona es parte de ese grupo?

— Quizás... — Respondió con más inseguridad de lo que le habría gustado — Antes de... llegar aquí, Sora y yo eliminamos a todos sus integrantes.

Los ojos de Makarov se abrieron con incredulidad ante ese descubrimiento — Entiendo... — Susurró lentamente — Entonces... es posible que alguien sobreviviera y ahora busque venganza contra vosotros.

— Sí, es... una posibilidad. — Habiendo zanjado ese asunto y sabiendo que poco más podrían saber sobre esa persona vestida de negro, Makarov decidió indagar de forma más personal.

— ¿Que objetivos tenían?¿Por qué tuvisteis que eliminarlos?

— El problema no era su objetivo — De hecho, le parecía hasta normal que quisieran volver a tener un corazón. Los pensamientos de Riku serían muy diferentes si supiera cuales eran los verdaderos planes de Xemnas —, sino que no les importaba el sufrimiento que podían causar para coseguirlo.

—... Ya veo. — Le gustaría hablar más profundamente sobre ese tema, pero este no era el momento indicado. — Eso es todo por ahora, será mejor que descanses, y no te preocupes por lo que diga Porlyusica, por muy molesta que pueda parecer, siempre está así con todo el mundo.

— ¿Quién es Porlyusica?

— Es una amiga y una gran curandera. Cuando Mira te encontró, te trajimos aquí para que te atendiera, y como tus heridas no eran demasiado graves, te echó, ya que no le gusta la compañía... no le hizo mucha gracia que tuviera que traerte por segunda vez en un estado mucho peor. — Pronunció con temor recordando el mal humor de la mujer — De todas formas, céntrate en recuperarte, puesto que ella no dejará que te levantes hasta que tus lesiones sanen por completo — Comentó con gracia dispuesto a irse, hasta que recordó algo y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo — Por cierto, casi lo olvido, Droy me dio algo — Mostró a Riku una pequeña placa metálica con el símbolo de Fairy Tail grabado. — Al parecer esto le salvo la vida.

— ¿En serio? — El chico preguntó asombrado — No lo sabía, ni siquiera noté cuando se cayó, pero me alegro.

—Yo también. De todas formas, esto te pertenece. — Finalizó con la intención de dejar el objeto en una pequeña mesa de la habitación, no obstante se sorprendió antes las bruscas palabras de Riku.

—¡Eso no será necesario!

—¿Que estás diciendo? La necesitas para identificarte como un mago de Fairy Tail.

— Por eso mismo — Riku suspiró mientras apretaba los puños, tampoco podía hacer mucho más —. Agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, de verdad que sí, pero este no es lugar para mí, me marcharé en cuanto me recupere.

El maestro cerró los ojos y aspiró aire lentamente —Comprendo, así que quieres irte del gremio — No se movió en ningún momento, y, con un semblante serio, abrió levemente los ojos —. Si eso es lo que realmente quieres me parece bien, pero ¿Puedo saber qué razones tienes para querer dejarnos? — Riku, frunció el ceño y miró a Makarov.

—¿Que... razones... tengo? — Murmuró incrédulo —¡Debes de estar bromeando!¡Ellos casi... mueren!¡Por mi culpa! ¿Te parece poco?

Makarov empezó a caminar hasta un extremo del cuarto, y, al llegar al límite, dio media vuelta para dirigirse hasta la otra punta, para volver a dar media vuelta, deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

—¿Estás diciendo que fuiste tú quien atacó a Levy y los demás? — Dijo finalmente mirando al chico.

— ¡¿Qué?!¡No!

—¿Planeaste la emboscada?¿Participaste en ella de alguna forma?¿Querías herirlos?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

— Entonces no puedo decir que seas responsable de lo ocurrido o que tengas alguna culpa — Contestó adoptando un semblante desinteresado, Riku desvió la mirada al techo —. Además, no parecían estar molestos contigo, de hecho me dijeron que estaban muy preocupados y tenían muchas ganas de verte, pero les obligue a quedarse en cama. — Explicó con fingido aburrimiento, no se inmutó cuando la mirada de Riku se posó en él otra vez.

— Mientes. — Sentenció rápidamente.

— Es posible ¿Por qué no hablas con ellos y descubres la respuesta por ti mismo?

— ¿Y luego qué? — Una vez más, apartó sus ojos del pequeño anciano — ¿Se supone que tengo que olvidar todo lo que ha pasado? — Preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

— Bueno, si tan mal te sientes por lo que ha pasado... supongo que podrías disculparte.

— ¿Disculparme?¿De verdad crees que eso solucionará todo?

— Eso depende de ti, si pones tu corazón en ello, seguro que lograras transmitirles tus sentimientos y... —

— ¿Por qué? — El elegido de la llave espada interrumpió, alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en su cabeza. Sentía su pecho arder. ¿Por qué no le estaba gritando?¿Por qué no le estaba diciendo que todo había sido culpa suya?¡¿Por qué?! — ¡¿ Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme?!¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de los problemas que he causado?!¡¿Los que causaré si permanezco aquí?!¡Deberías estar deseando expulsarme y mandarme lo más lejos posible de todos! — El peso de sus errores era muy grande, no podría soportar añadir la muerte de Levy, Jet o Droy. Simplemente no podía.

—... Riku, mírame — El maestro ordenó con voz firme, observando a los ojos del joven —, y recuerda siempre lo que te voy a decir — Decretó aspirando una gran cantidad de aire —. Olvida el pasado.

Riku abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Q-Qué? — Balbuceó con un nudo en la garganta.

Makarov observó los arboles a través de la ventana, mientras recordaba — No sé si lo sabrás, pero en nuestro gremio también acogemos a niños que no tiene un lugar al que ir, muchos de nuestros actuales miembros llegaron aquí cuando no eran más que críos, entre ellos están Levy, Jet y Droy. Algunos de ellos pasaron por cosas horribles antes de llegar aquí, llenando su corazón de oscuridad. Perdieron a seres queridos, no pudieron proteger cosas que eran importantes para ellos o fueron tratados injustamente haciéndoles creer que no tenían derecho a vivir — No le gustaba recordarlo o hablar de ello, aun a día de hoy, su corazón se llenaba de pesar recordando el sufrimiento de sus hijos —. A veces, cuando te observo, tienes la misma mirada que ellos tenían en ese entonces. No sé qué clase de oscuridad esta atormentándote, pero te diré lo mismo que les dije a ellos. Olvida tu pasado, no importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que hayan dicho, lo que realmente importa es el presente, ahora estas en Fairy Tail y puedes hacer de este sitio tu hogar si así lo deseas. — Makarov recuperó aire para continuar — Puedes irte si quieres y también puedes olvidarnos, pero nosotros no lo haremos, quizás haya sido por poco tiempo, pero tú ya eres parte de nuestro gremio, de nuestra familia ¡Eres parte de Fairy Tail! — Exclamó con fuerza, finalizando su discurso — Ya no te molestaré más, cuando reflexiones sobre lo que te he contado, dame tu respuesta. — Sentenció dándose la vuelta, para salir de la habitación.

Por su parte, Riku no podía evitar estrujar los puños con fuerza, o evitar apretar los dientes hasta el punto de parecer que quería partirlos, o que las lagrimas dejasen de fluir.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Poco que añadir salvo decir que estoy intentando llevar la situación de Riku y Fairy Tail sin llegar a parecer forzado y creo que hasta ahora lo estoy haciendo más o menos bien, pero, por supuesto, me encantaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

 **Respuesta de comentario.**

Loser93: **Podría ser "la encapuchada", solo es un pequeño detalle XD. En cuanto a Wendy, muchas cosas pasaran.**

 **Y eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	15. Nirvit

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Fairy Tail, KingdomHearts o cualquier otro personaje de cualquier otro anime/videojuego. Pertenecen a sus respectivos personajes.**

Capitulo 14: Nirvit

— _¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada bajo la lluvia? Acabaras cogiendo un resfriado._

— _Me gusta sentir la lluvia, siento como si limpiara mis pecados._

— _¿Pecados? Me cuesta imaginar a alguien como tu cometiendo pecados._

— _Todos los cometemos..._

— _... Estamos en guerra. Es normal que la gente muera._

— _¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?¿Solo porque sea lo "normal" estamos exentos de culpa? Matar nunca es la respuesta correcta... la guerra solo es una excusa más, creía que pensabas igual._

— _..._

— _¿Qué ocurre? Hace días que te comportas de una forma extraña._

— _Hablé con Leopardos el otro día... Desde entonces no puedo evitar preguntarme si debería retirarme de este conflicto._

— _Él solo está preocupado y nervioso... todos lo estamos._

— _Dime Unicornis, ¿Que tengo que hacer?_

— _Esa respuesta depende solo de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿Hasta donde llegarías por tu objetivo?_

— _... Yo... quiero ganar esta guerra... a cualquier precio...es por eso que me pregunto ¿Qué diferencia hay entre los portadores de la oscuridad y yo?_

 _Temo que la respuesta sea: Ninguna._

* * *

Makarov suspiró al salir de la de la habitación donde Riku se encontraba descansando. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudar al muchacho, ahora la decisión dependía de él. Al abrir los ojos se sobresaltó al ver a una mujer de avanzada edad, de cabello rosado y recogido en un moño gracias dos horquillas en forma de media luna, dejando caer dos mechones sobre su rostro.

— ¡Po-Porlyusica! —Makarov exclamó con temor, observando los ojos rojos llenos de furia de la mujer.

— ¡¿A qué vienen esos gritos?! — Preguntó alzando la voz.

— Ve-Veras, solo estábamos charlando y... bueno... — La mujer no dejó que terminara su explicación, no tenía ganas de escucharle. Agarró una escoba y empezó a moverla empujando al maestro de Fairy Tail hasta la puerta, como si estuviera barriendo la suciedad.

— ¡Esta es la última vez que me encargo de las heridas de ese muchacho! — Porlyusica dijo una vez que expulsó al anciano de su casa-árbol —¡Si no piensa seguir mi tratamiento no te molestes en volver a traerlo! — Dicho esto cerró con un portazo en las narices del pequeño hombre — ¡Por eso odio a los humanos! — La mujer añadió alejándose de la puerta, aunque eso impidió que Makarov la escuchara, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Realmente ese mujer podía ser aterradora.

* * *

Sora, al no esquivar el ataque de Wendy, salió volando por los aires, y, al ser incapaz de retomar el control, cayó bruscamente al suelo.

— ¡Sora-san!¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la pequeña dragonslayer preocupada.

— Sí... — El castaño respondió sentándose en el césped mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Charle cuestionó extrañada puesto que la forma de pelear de Sora era totalmente diferente a la del día anterior, como si estuviera ausente — Estas demasiado distraído. — Agregó, provocando un jadeo del castaño.

— No es nada. — Contestó bajando la mirada.

— ¿Estas molesto por algo? — Wendy habló tímidamente, pensando que el humor del castaño se debía a la pregunta sobre sus viajes de la noche anterior.

— ¿Eh? — Al levantar la vista, Sora pudo observar la mirada acongojada de la pequeña, por lo que, forzando una sonrisa, se levantó rápidamente estirando los brazos — No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo algo cansado — Comentó despreocupadamente antes de agacharse para quedar a la altura de la chica —. Lo siento Wendy ¿Te importaría dejar el entrenamiento por hoy?

— Supongo que no. — Respondió algo insegura.

— ¡Genial! Volvamos al gremio, me muero de hambre. — Sin nada más que decir, el elegido de la llave espada dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, dejando tras de sí a sus dos compañera, que se lanzaron miradas confusas antes de ir tras él.

A medida que avanzaban, la sonrisa de Sora se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior.

 **Flashback**

—... así que volvimos a Ciudad de Paso, para dejar a Kairi con León y los demás y nos fuimos a derrotar a Ansem y salvar a... — Sora dejó de hablar al sentir la familiar sensación de algo apoyándose en su hombro. Al desviar su mirada encontró a una dormida Wendy y rio en silencio. — _Se ve tan dulce... —_ Pensó con gracia envolviendo entre sus brazos y alzando a la pequeña lentamente para no despertarla.

Al girarse para entrar en el gremio se encontró con la puerta abierta gracias a Roubaul. En cuanto Sora se acercó, el maestro de Caith Shelter posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio para no despertar a Wendy, y el castaño asintió conforme antes de dirigirse al cuarto de la pequeña y depositarla en su cama.

— Una historia muy interesante — Fue lo primero que dijo Roubaul cuando Sora volvió del cuarto de Wendy — ¿Realmente pasaste por todo eso?

— Claro ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

— Nunca se sabe... pero he de decir que en todos mis años de vida, jamás había escuchado sobre la existencia de otros mundos.

Sora se rio con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la mejilla — Si... se supone que es un secreto.

— Oh, bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no diré nada a nadie.

— Gracias.

— Sora, hay algo que quiero pedirte. — El castaño se asombró por el tono mortalmente serio de su maestro, que se dirigió hacia las puertas del gremio para salir al exterior, y no tardó en ir tras él. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te pedí que te unieras al gremio? — Preguntó una vez que ambos se encontraban fuera.

— Si — El castaño coloco ambas manos detrás de la cabeza mientras empezaba a recordar —. Dijiste que querías que formara un equipo con Wendy y Charle y fuera su amigo.

— Exacto, en ese momento quería que cuidaras de ambas, y ahora debo pedirte algo similar.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

Roubaul cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a Sora — Quiero que cojas a Wendy y Charle... y os marchéis.

— ¿Eh? — Bajo los brazos — ¿Que nos vayamos? ¿A una misión?

— No, quiero que os vayáis para no volver jamás.

Sora abrió la boca incrédulo — ¿Nos estas... expulsando del gremio? — Preguntó impactado. Roubaul se giró para contestarle, mirándole a los ojos.

— Expulsar podría no ser la respuesta indicada... puesto que jamás existió el gremio. — Confesó dejando a Sora sin habla durante un par de minutos.

—¿No existe? ¡¿Qué significa eso?!—

— Cálmate por favor, entiendo que debes sentirte confuso, y me disculpo por ello. Te pido que escuches atentamente lo que voy a contarte puesto que ni siquiera Wendy y Charle saben esto. Ellas creen que el gremio... que nosotros éramos los descendientes de la tribu Nirvit...

— ¿Nirvit?

— Sí, ellos fueron los creadores de Nirvana... una magia capaz de invertir entre la luz y la oscuridad de las personas...

— ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Es eso siquiera posible?!

— Me temo que sí... Nirvana fue creada hace cuatrocientos años... por mi.

— No puede ser...¿Cuatrocientos años? — Sora susurró incrédulo. Roubaul asintió.

— Hace cuatrocientos años, con la esperanza de detener una guerra que asolaba el mundo, cree la magia Nirvana, que se convirtió en nuestro hogar y nación, un símbolo de paz durante muchos años, no obstante un gran poder siempre se encontrara opuesto por otro. Por toda la oscuridad que se convirtió en luz, Nirvana absorbió más y más oscuridad. Es cuestión de balance. Es imposible simplemente cambiar la naturaleza humana de oscuridad a luz. Donde la oscuridad nace, debe haber luz y donde nace la luz, debe haber oscuridad. Toda la oscuridad que Nirvana cogió de sus objetivos recayó sobre los Nirvit... Fue un infierno. Luchamos entre nosotros hasta casi la extinción. Yo fui el único superviviente... No, incluso eso ya no es cierto... puesto que mi cuerpo murió hace muchos años y ahora no soy más que un espíritu. Para redimir los crímenes que cometí y para encontrar a alguien con el poder que yo no poseo, que destruirá Nirvana en mi lugar, he vigilado este lugar por cuatrocientos años...

— No lo entiendo... ¡No lo entiendo! — Exclamó agitado. Su cabeza estaba desbordada por tanta nueva información. — ¡¿Por qué has mentido a Wendy y Charle todo este tiempo?! — A pesar de sus palabras, Roubaul no cambió su semblante serio.

— Sobre eso... Ocurrió hace siete años... — Murmuró recordando aquel momento — Un chico apareció ante mi...

— _Por favor, cuide de esta niña..._

—... Después de ver su honesta y sería mirada solo pude aceptar, a pesar de haber jurado llevar una vida solitaria...

— _Señor, ¿Dónde estoy?_

— _¿Do-donde estas...?_

— _Jellal me dijo que me llevaría a un gremio..._

— _¡E-Esto es un gremio!¡Un maravilloso gremio de magos!_

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Levántate y mira a tu alrededor. Todos están esperando para conocerte._

— ...Entonces cree un gremio de compañeros ilusorios.

— ¿Q-Que has dicho?¿Una ilusión?¿Estás diciendo que todo esto es...?

— Una ilusión creada por mí. —Roubaul finalizó en lugar de Sora, que se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, asimilando todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

— Entonces... hiciste todo esto por Wendy...

— Así es. Wendy no tiene confianza en sí misma, y Charle, a pesar de su carácter,no es más que una niña. No podía abandonarlas a su suerte, por lo que decidí cuidar de ambas, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado... ahora te tiene a ti — Afirmó sorprendiendo al castaño —. Ellas se merecen una vida real, lejos de esta ilusión, y encontrar compañeros reales... como tú.

— Entonces lo que me estas pidiendo es...

— Quiero que cuides de Wendy y Charle...¿Y bien?¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

— No pienso abandonarlas, las llevaré conmigo a mis islas — Roubaul asintió complacido, sabiendo que ambas estarían bien bajo el cuidado de Sora, por su parte, el castaño bajó la mirada mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza — ¿Pero cómo voy a decirles que todo esto... sus compañeros... su hogar... no es más que una ilusión?¡¿Cómo puedo decirles algo tan horrible?! — Pronunció desesperado.

El maestro de CaithShelter avanzó hasta pasar al lado del chico, deteniéndose para hablar — Entre los dos encontraremos el momento indicado... y si éste no llega... quizás sería mejor que jamás sepan la verdad.

Sora bufó con tristeza, bajando las manos — ¿Y llevármelas por la fuerza? Me odiarían por ello.

— Relájate, no te estoy pidiendo que os marchéis mañana. Entiendo que la carga que he puesto sobre tu hombros es pesada, tomate tu tiempo. Sácalas poco a poco de la ilusión que yo he creado y llévalas al mundo real.

 **Flashback Fin**

— ¡Oye!¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

— ¿Eh? — Sora pestañeó un par de veces, saliendo del amargo recuerdo, viendo a la gata volando a la altura de su cara, mirándole fijamente — ¡Oh! Lo siento Charle, me he despistado un poco ¿Has dicho algo? — Preguntó intentando actuar con normalidad.

— Estas actuando extraño... — Dijo volviendo al suelo — más de lo normal — Añadió despectivamente esperando una mueca o comentario irritante del castaño, pero éste simplemente forzó una sonrisa y comentó un simple "¿Eso crees?". Aunque jamas lo admitiría, ese extraño comportamiento empezaba a preocuparla... Nah, seguramente solo estaba molesta.

— Sora-san... ¿Te encuentras bien? — Wendy intervino, puesto que era demasiado obvio que algo le estaba pasando al castaño, y quería ayudarle, no obstante el chico, sin perder su sonrisa, coloco ambas manos detrás de su cabeza sin dejar de mirar al frente.

— Si, perfectamente. — La dragonslayer bajó la mirada al escuchar esa respuesta.

— _Supongo que aun no confía lo suficiente en mi para contármelo..._ — Reflexionó abatida.

Ambos magos quedaron tan sumergidos en sus respectivos pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de cuando llegaron al gremio, siendo la gata quien sacó de su ensoñación a ambos cuando habló.

— ¿Maestro? — Charle se extrañó al ver a Roubaul esperándoles a las puertas de los gremios, cuando normalmente pasaba casi todo el día en la misma sala.

Al ver al espíritu anciano, Sora se preguntó cuánto tiempo les habría estado esperando en ese lugar — _Bueno, no es como si un espíritu tuviera algo mejor que hacer_ — Pensó apartando la mirada. Toda la perspectiva sobre ese lugar había dado un giro completo y sentía una gran pena por Wendy y Charle.

Recordó las palabras de la noche anterior — _... Ahora te tiene a ti — y_ empezó a rememorar la única vez que realmente pensó que había perdido a un amigo: Cuando Goofy recibió un brutal golpe en la cabeza en Bastión Hueco, perdiendo el conocimiento. Aunque fue breve, realmente dio por muerto a su amigo. No podía ni imaginarse cómo reaccionarían Wendy y Charle cuando se enteraran de la verdad, ¿De verdad su presencia serviría de algo cuando el momento llegara? Lo dudaba.

— Bienvenidos chicos, ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento? — Su pregunta tardó en ser contestada. Sora desviaba la mirada, Charle simplemente se dedicaba a mirar a sus compañeros, sin saber que decir y Wendy solo contestó cuando se dio cuenta que los demás no lo harían.

— Ha ido... bien — Susurró de forma casi inaudible.

— Entiendo... — Respondió rascándose su espesa barba. Esta situación no era una sorpresa para él, pero sin duda había tomado la decisión correcta, ahora debía esperar a que Sora asimilara la situación. — Espero que no os hayáis cansado demasiado, acabamos de recibir una misión... y uno de los requisitos de ésta es que seáis vosotros los que la llevéis a cabo.

— ¿No-Nosotros? — Wendy se señalo a sí misma, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿En serio?¡Eso es genial! — Sora exclamó con renovada genialidad, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras — Vamos chicas, no tenemos tiempo que perder. — Sin querer decir nada más, el castaño dio media vuelta para empezar a correr, alejándose del gremio.

— ¡Espera!¡Nosotras aun no hemos dicho que sí! — Charle vociferó e inmediatamente se llevó una pata a su frente, mientras una desagradable sensación de déjà vu la invadía.— ¿Wendy? — Fue su simple pregunta sin apartar la mirada del, cada vez más alejado, castaño.

— Su-Supongo que iremos también — Comentó sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Sora, aunque se alegraba de verlo tan animado como siempre.

— Muy bien, en ese caso... — Roubaul dijo sacando una nota de papel de su barba y entregándoselo a la maga — El lugar y los detalles de la misión están escritos aquí.

— ¡¿Que estáis haciendo allí paradas?! — Escucharon la voz de Sora a lo lejos — ¡Venga, no tenemos tiempo que perder! — La emoción era palpable en su voz. Estaba exaltado, deseoso de alejarse... no, de alejar a Wendy y Charle de ese lugar, cuanto más lejos y rápido se fueran, mejor.

— Vamos de una vez, a ver si así se calla. — La gata masculló molesta. ¡A la mierda la preocupación!¡Echaba de menos al ausente y callado Sora!

— ¡Sí! Maestro, nos vamos — La pequeña dragon slayer anunció realizando una reverencia y fue tras el elegido de la llave espada después de que Roubaul asintiera.

— _Adelante Wendy, Charle seguid avanzando... Gracias Sora. —_ Eran los pensamientos del maestro al mismo tiempo que observaba alejarse al grupo.

Ninguno de los presentes se percató de dos personas vestidas con abrigos negros que los vigilaban desde la distancia.

* * *

— Ese hombre... — Murmuró la primera persona, su rostro estaba tapado por su capucha, aun así sus ojos amarillos eran claramente visibles.

— Es el maestro de Caith Shield — Intervino la segunda figura, cuya voz delataba que era mujer —. Su nombre era...

— Roubaul. Maestro Roubaul — La mujer se sorprendió, ya que estaba segura que aun no había compartido esa información. La persona de ojos amarillos coloco su mano derecha en su cabeza sin perder de vista al maestro de CaithShelter — ¿En que estaba pensando cuando traje a Sora hasta aquí?¿Era consciente de ello?¿O esto es simplemente un capricho del destino? — Suspiró sabiendo que no sería capaz de encontrar la respuesta — Nos vamos, no perderemos de vista al héroe de la luz.

— ¿Y qué hay de Riku?

— Mientras siga recuperándose no me interesa volver a encontrarme con él, de momento nos concentraremos en Sora y... — Dejó de hablar al notar de reojo como los puños de la chica temblaban — ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica dio un respingo al verse descubierta y, aunque pensó en mentir, sabía que la persona que se encontraba con ella era capaz de saber al instante si mentía o no, por lo que apretó sus puños con mayor intensidad antes de preguntar — ¿Por qué?¿Por qué ha tenido que involucrar a esa niña? — El dolor era palpable en su voz.

— ¿Niña? — El ser de ojos amarillos preguntó alzando una ceja — ¿Te refieres a Wendy?

— No. Me refiero a... —

— Ah... ESA niña... No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás. — Comentó con desgana antes de desaparecer en un portal oscuro, sin esperar a la contestación de la mujer.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Riku se despertó en el hogar de Porlyusica. Cuarenta y ocho horas sin moverse de la cama siendo sus pensamientos la única fuente de entretenimiento, y estos siempre terminaban de la misma forma: Fairy Tail. Lo último en lo que quería reflexionar era también lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, pero, quisiera evitarlo o no, debía tomar una decisión.

¿Quedarse o marcharse?

— ¡Esto no es un hospital!¡Aquí no se reciben visitas! — El grito de la mujer de rosados cabellos, al otro lado de la puerta, captó su atención y, agradecido por tener algo con lo que distraerse, se preguntó si debería levantarse para comprobar que estaba pasando, aunque enseguida desestimó la idea al recordar su último intento por salir de la cama. No necesitaba ver por segunda vez la amenazante mirada de Porlyusica mientras ésta sostenía un cuchillo, aunque si tenía que ser sincero, esa mujer podía ser amenazante sin empuñar ninguna arma blanca — ¡Apresúrate! — Fue lo último que escuchó Riku antes de que Levy entrara a su habitación con un pequeño bolso, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta. Por la cara que llevaba estaba claro que había sido la victima de los gritos de la curandera.

Riku abrió la boca para hablar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sus ojos se posaron en el brazo izquierdo de la chica, vendado desde la mano hasta el codo.

Levy, después de soltar un suspiro de alivio, miró al chico y sonrió — Buenos días ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Saludó acercándose.

— Estoy bi... — Frenó en seco al ver como la chica fruncía el ceño — Me encuentro mejor. — Respondió finalmente, haciendo que la maga volviera a sonreír.

— Me alegro.

— ¿Como están Jet y Droy? — Ante esa pregunta, las facciones de la maga se entristecieron.

— Están bien, pero algo abatidos, se sienten mal por dejarse capturar tan fácilmente.

Riku frunció el ceño y miro hacía el techo — Era un trampa, podrían habernos capturados a todos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

— Eso mismo les dije yo, aun así tu eres el que se ha llevado la peor parte.

— No es para tanto, ya estaba bastante mal antes de pelear.

— ¡Aja! Por fin lo admites.

— Como sea... de todas formas ¿Que ha pasado con Ansem?

— Sobre eso... — Levy se rascó la mejilla, sin saber que responder — es muy extraño pero... Ansem murió.

— ¿¡Qué?! — Riku exclamó intentando levantarse por la sorpresa, y sintiendo bastante dolor por la brusquedad de su acción.

— Idiota, no te sobre esfuerces — Ordenó al maga al mismo tiempo que ayudaba al chico a volver a tumbarse.

— ¿Que ha pasado?¿Como ha muerto? — Aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

— Por causas naturales, pero eso no es lo extraño. Ansem "el sabio" murió... hace noventa años.

—... ¿Es una broma? — Preguntó después de un largo silencio. Creía que la persona vestida como la organización lo había asesinado, por lo que se sorprendió la forma en que falleció... pero era imposible que pasara hace tanto tiempo, aunque la seria cara de Levy le estaba haciendo dudar — ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

— Completamente. Cuando llegamos al gremio el maestro envió a Cana y Elfman para acabar la misión en nuestro lugar y, de ser posible, encontrar alguna información sobre la persona que nos atacó, pero no encontraron a Ansem y fueron los demás aldeanos los que les contaron sobre el único "sabio" del que habían escuchado alguna vez.

— Espera, hay algo que no encaja ¿Como han podido recaudar la información y volver tan rápido?

— ¿Rápido? No me digas que... ¿Acaso el maestro no te lo ha contado? — El interrogante de la chica era más para ella misma que para Riku.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Riku, has estado una semana inconsciente.

— ¿En serio? — Fue lo único que pudo decir, creyendo que solo había estado inconsciente un par de días, como mucho.

— Claro que sí, cuando conseguimos traerte estabas ardiendo por la fiebre, y creo que una de tus costillas perforó algún órgano, ni siquiera sabíamos si Porlyusica podría salvarte.

— Yo... lo siento, habéis pasado un mal rato por mi culpa.

— No hace falta que te disculpes, para ti tampoco ha debido de ser fácil. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

— Adelante.

— Tu utilizas magia de oscuridad ¿Me equivoco?

Riku abrió la boca, incrédulo ¡¿Cómo demonios sabía eso?!

— No hablaré sobre ese tema. — Decretó cerrando los ojos y apartando la mirada.

— ¿Eh?¿Por qué no? — Preguntó como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

— Porque no.

— Solo una pregunta.

— No.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡He dicho que no!

Levy frunció el ceño, hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza — Solo aceptaré tus disculpas si me respondes a una sola pregunta.

Riku la miró mientras entrecerraba los ojos — Eso es jugar sucio — Dijo molesto, y solo pudo chasquear la lengua ante la sonrisa triunfal de la chica —. Está bien, solo una pregunta, pero antes de eso ¿Cómo has sabido sobre la oscuridad?

Levy pestañeó uno par de veces antes de colocar su dedo índice en su barbilla y levantar su mirada de forma pensativa — La verdad es que no estaba muy segura... Me pareció escucharlo de esa persona con el abrigo negro, pero ahora está bien porque me lo acabas de confirmar.

Riku observó fijamente a la chica hasta que finalmente soltó — Eres perversa.

— Lo sé.

— Deberías aprender a respetar la privacidad de los demás.

— ¡Oye! Yo respeto la privacidad ajena, simplemente estoy intentando aprender sobre mi compañero a mi manera, ya que es demasiado cabezota para decir cualquier cosa sobre sí mismo. — Comentó molesta sacando un bufido del chico.

— Como sea, pregunta de una vez.

— Muy bien — Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire — ¿Qué es exactamente una llave espad...? — Riku se levantó rápidamente para tapar la boca de Levy con una mano, evitando que terminara su pregunta, mientras que utilizaba su otra mano para silenciar su grito de dolor — ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! — Pregunto exaltada liberando sus labios.

— ¿Do-Donde...? ¡¿Cómo sabes sobre... eso?! — Balbuceó. Como respuesta, Levy rebuscó en su bolso para sacar un libro cuya tapa estaba vacía.

— Este libro, lo soltó la persona que nos atacó antes de desaparecer en una especie de portal — Comenzó diciendo a un atento Riku —. Faltas algunas páginas y hay partes que son ininteligibles, no obstante, la gran mayoría aun puede leerse. Cuenta, en gran parte, sobre un conflicto que ocurrió hace muchísimos años y que consumió el mundo. La guerra de las llaves espada, una cruzada que no aparece en ningún libro de historia, y lo más curioso de todo son las palabras de la primera página. — Comentó abriendo el libro por la primera página donde lo único que había escrito era: " Pregunta a Riku".

El elegido de la llave espada contempló el libro mientras empezaba a encajar las piezas. Lo que Levy estaba sosteniendo era, sin lugar a dudas, un libro de historia antiguo, que era la recompensa que ofrecían en la misión. Ahora algunas cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido: Su encuentro con el sabio era una estratagema para confundirle y hacer que bajara la guardia, la persona que vio seguramente no era más que una ilusión, y probablemente la persona que había hecho dicha ilusión era la misma que hizo que se perdieran en el bosque y era también la persona que les había entregado el libro.

Pero ¿Cómo sabía esa persona de su relación con Ansem "el sabio"? ¿Cómo era posible que el erudito hubiera muerto hace noventa años? ¿Acaso había viajado al futuro? ¿Y porque la persona del abrigo negro les había dado ese libro?

Cuanto más sabía, más perdido estaba.

— Muy bien — Riku habló finalmente, para alivio de la maga, que ya empezaba a impacientarse —. Responderé a tu pregunta, pero no aquí, tendrás que esperar al momento indicado.

— Si no hay más remedio… — Levy murmuró con resignación aunque si tenía que ser sincera, estaba satisfecha de haber podido conseguir algo. Extendió el libro hacía Riku — Deberías leerlo, quizás puedas descubrir algo que a mí se me haya pasado por alto.

— Gracias, veré si puedo encontrar algo.

— Y no te olvides de contármelo — Comentó con una sonrisa. Riku rodó los ojos.

— No te prometo nada.

— En fin, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Porlyusica se enfade. Mañana vendré a visitarte e intentaré traer a Jet y Droy — Dijo acercándose a la puerta, y, antes de salir de la habitación añadió — Nos veremos mañana, céntrate en recuperarte — Y con esas palabras, cerró la puerta, aunque esta enseguida volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Levy cuyo ceño estaba fruncido — Habló en serio, no hagas ningún esfuerzo innecesario ¿Me has oído?

Riku sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza — Sí mamá. — Comentó con burla, agitando la mano en señal de despedida. Como respuesta Levy infló sus mofletes y cerró la puerta.

— _Bueno, supongo que no importa si me quedo un poco más. —_ Pensó sin perder su sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos para intentar descansar un poco antes de examinar el libro, pero...

 _No deberías haber nacido._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente para observar a su alrededor. Estaba solo en el cuarto.

— _¿Que ha sido eso? —_ Se preguntó llevando una mano a su cabeza, debido a una punzada de dolor. Por un segundo, le había parecido escuchar a Levy. Agitó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Probablemente solo había sido su imaginación.

* * *

Estaba furioso, iracundo, pero no podía permitirse mostrarlo. Esta era su primera misión como jefe de la cuarta unidad de custodia del consejo de magia y debía ejercer justicia, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

— Entonces, señor Auron — Empezó hablando al hombre de gabardina roja que estaba delante de él, rodeado por agentes de su unidad —, ¿admite haber asesinado a todos los integrantes del gremio oscuro "Black Raion"?

— Eso he dicho. — Respondió con simplicidad a su interrogador, cuyo nombre era Lahar, un hombre con gafas de cabello negro y largo, recogido en un moño, con dos mechones sueltos para enmarcar su rostro.

— ¿Entiende lo que ha hecho? Después de esto, será expulsado de su gremio y encarcelado. — Lahar habló con ira contenida, asqueado de que un respetable y admirado mago de Clase S como Auron, se hubiera convertido en un vulgar asesino. Si, los magos que había eliminado eran asesinos y quizás merecían la muerte, pero eso no era decisión suya, sino del consejo mágico. La violencia, la muerte no era la solución, menos cuando ésta podía evitarse.

El hombre de la gabardina roja soltó una leve risa antes de responder, lo que enfureció aun más a la gente del consejo. — Intenté pedirles amablemente que se rindieran, pero no atendieron a razones — En sus palabras había un notorio sarcasmo.

Lahar respiró lentamente para calmarse. Había algo que no encajaba, el hombre enfrente suyo luchaba únicamente con su Katana, incluso la magia que utilizaba era combinada con dicha arma, pero algunos de los cadáveres que habían encontrado no presentaban cortes o alguna herida similar, sino que habían muerto debido a fuertes contusiones, una de las victimas en cuestión tenía la cabeza completamente destrozada, como si una enorme roca le hubiera caído en la cabeza o algo similar, no obstante, después de la confesión de Auron, el caso probablemente quedaría cerrado.

— Entonces, Auron, queda arrestado por orden del consejo mágico. — Despues de esas palabras, asintió a uno de los agentes y éste, temeroso, se acercó con unas esposas al hombre de la gabardina, pero Auron no dejó que se las colocaran, sino que avanzó esquivando al agente hasta quedar cara a cara con Lahar.

— Haga lo que tenga que hacer. — Habló con una voz y rostro inmutables, mirando fijamente a los ojos del jefe de la unidad antes de pasar de largo de este, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, dejando así un mensaje claro:"No dejaré que me esposen".

Lahar observó de reojo a Auron unos instantes antes de levantar una mano para detener al hombre de las esposas, que tenía las intenciones de seguir al hombre de la gabardina para intentar apresarlo una vez más. No tenía sentido que escapara si acababa de confesar, por lo que, por esta vez, prescindiría de las esposas si no se mostraba resistencia.

El mago de Clase S se detuvo unos instantes al salir del hotel para girar su cabeza hacía la parte más alta de su edificio, y después siguió caminando.

Desde la última planta, Hakase observaba como Auron se alejaba junto a los agentes del consejo, recordando la breve conversación que entablaron.

 **Flashback**

— ¿Asumir la culpa? ¿Por qué haría algo así? — Hakase preguntó con escepticismo. Auron simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Si esos chicos no hubieran venido, quien tendría que haber acabado con ellos habría sido yo.

— Pero no lo hizo, yo estoy en deuda con ellos, pero ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Qué razones tiene para proteger al muchacho?

— Solo llevo mi historia de la forma en la que yo quiero. — Hakase interpretó esta respuesta como "Porque me da la gana".

— No deje que las apariencias le engañen, señor Auron. Hay quien podría considerar que ese muchacho es un peligro... y con razón. — Opinó con precaución, mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la masacre de la que desgraciadamente fue testigo.

Antes de responder, Auron soltó una pequeña risa que más bien pareció un bufido — He visto muchos peligros, y ese chico no era uno. — Fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

 **Flashback fin**

Hakase suspiró y se dirigió a su asiento, donde se reclino cómodamente pensando por enésima vez que ya estaba demasiado mayor para ese trabajo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Y hasta aquí. Soy consciente de la gran cantidad de diálogos que hay en el capitulo, espero no haberos aburrido, pero realmente todos y cada uno de ellos son necesarios, así que muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, os invito a dejar vuestros pensamientos y opiniones sobre el capitulo en los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	16. Promesa

**Antes de empezar tengo el placer de anunciar que esta historia ya ha pasado de los 500 views. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras por invertir vuestro tiempo en leer mi historia! Espero que paséis un buen rato leyendo, y de paso que os animéis y dejéis un comentario XD. Dicho esto, os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail ni cualquier otro elemento o personaje de cualquier anime o videojuego. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 15: Promesa

 _Los sueños contienen nuestros recuerdos. Dormir sostiene nuestros sueños. Y la oscuridad... mantiene nuestro sueño._

* * *

— Desprenderte de ese libro no cambiara nada. No importa cuánto lo desees, no serás capaz de olvidar el pasado.

— ¿Olvidar? ¿Acaso queda algo por que recordar? La oscuridad lo consume todo... incluso los recuerdos.

— Puedes engañar a todos, incluso a ti, pero no puedes engañarnos a nosotros ¿Recuerdas?

— Es verdad... siempre olvido esa parte...

* * *

— Sora, hay algo que me gustaría saber... — Charle comentó tumbada en el césped, sin poder evitar que una de sus cejas temblara.

— ¿El qué? — Fue la perezosa respuesta del héroe de la luz, que tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y, al igual que la gata, se encontraba recostado en la hierba con los ojos cerrados. Wendy estaba a su derecha, casi en la misma postura, mientras que Charle se encontraba a la derecha de la dragon slayer.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo vamos a estar sin hacer nada?! — Vociferó exaltada, levantándose y alzando el vuelo hasta situarse sobre el castaño. Su actitud no era para menos. Hacía tres días que habían aceptado la misión y apenas estaban a mitad de viaje... gracias a Sora, que estaba tomándose las cosas con calma, DEMASIADA calma. Ahora entendía porque se había molestado en comprar tantas provisiones en el pueblo más cercano al gremio.

El primer día lo pasaron casi exclusivamente en el bosque y al final tuvieron que acampar allí, y al día siguiente llegaron a una pequeña ciudad al mediodía donde, por cuenta propia, tomó la decisión de pasar allí la noche para así "explorar la ciudad"... y así desperdiciaron el segundo día. Y lo peor es que hacía apenas media hora desde que salieron de la ciudad cuando decidió tomar un descanso para "reponer fuerzas". ¡La ciudad aun era visible a lo lejos!

Con parsimonia, Sora abrió levemente un ojo para dedicarle una mirada aburrida a la felina — El descanso también es importante — Y tras esas breves palabras, volvió a cerrar su ojo, aunque por supuesto, Charle no iba a dejar las cosas así.

— ¡Estamos descansando demasiado! — Exclamó completamente hastiada de la situación.

— Si dormimos demasiado, esta noche no tendremos sueño y no podremos descansar bien. — Wendy intervino, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Sora... no lo consiguió.

— No pasa nada, así podremos observar las estrellas. — Esas palabras solo cabrearon más a la gata.

— ¡¿Acaso quieres que acampemos aquí?! — Charle preguntó incrédula.

— ¿Por qué no? Este sitio es muy cómodo, aunque siempre podemos volver a la ciudad si queréis. — Comentó con tranquilidad esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, y lo sabía, por eso esperaba escuchar una serie de insultos e improperios por parte de su compañera más pequeña, pero extrañamente estos nunca llegaron.

Charle aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y la soltó lentamente, sus alas desaparecieron y cayó grácilmente al suelo. Había intentado ser paciente, hablar las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo de forma civilizada.

Realmente lo había intentado.

* * *

Riku se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído que se encontraba en mitad del bosque. Aun no estaba completamente recuperado, pero al menos por fin podía salir al exterior, puesto que ayer mismo Porlyusica le había ordenado permanecer activo, dándole permiso para levantarse de la cama siempre y cuando antes terminara sus ejercicios de respiración.

El equipo Shadow Gear al completo lo estaban esperando cuando salió del hogar de la curandera. En cuanto se acercó a ellos, se disculpó por todo lo que había pasado, por supuesto, Jet y Droy aceptaron enseguida sus disculpas, algo que le molesto, aunque no lo expresó. Sentía que estaba en deuda con ellos, especialmente al ver las muletas que Jet debía usar al menos un par de días más y el brazo vendado de Levy, debía compensarles de alguna forma, pero ya se encargaría de eso más tarde.

— Por cierto Riku, ¿Has leído el libro? — Preguntó Levy de golpe, sorprendiendo a Riku, pero más le sorprendió que, al girarse hacia Jet y Droy, estos no mostraran ningún tipo de reacción, simplemente estaban mirándole. Boquiabierto, volvió a mirar a la única chica del grupo.

— ¡¿Se lo has contado?! — En sus palabras había cierto reproche.

— Claro que sí, entre nosotros no hay secretos. — Contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿No hay secretos? No me digas que... — Ahora sonaba molesto — ¡¿Les has contado sobre la llave espada?!

— Por supuesto que no — La sonrisa de la chica se amplió —, eso era nuestro secreto.

— ¿Que es una llave espada? — Preguntó Droy a su compañero rubio, pero este negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que sabía tanto como él. Por su parte, Riku llevó una mano a su cabeza mientras mascullaba un "No me lo puedo creer".

— Eso es lo que quiero saber — Levy contesto al chico de cabello azabache antes de volver a dirigirse al elegido de la llave espada. — Vamos, cuéntanos lo que sabes. — Sonaba ansiosa, estaba emocionada de poder descubrir más información, hasta sacó su pequeña libreta para tomar apuntes.

— Esta bien, pero no podéis hablar sobre esto con nadie, ni siquiera con el maestro. ¿Ha quedado claro? — Al hablar no pudo evitar mirar a la maga, quien miró a otro lado moviendo una mano, restándole importancia.

— No te preocupes, no diré nada. Aunque no soy yo quien ha hablado de más. — Añadió para molestar al chico, aunque éste prefirió ignorarla para poder pensar en que iba a contar exactamente.

— Muy bien, la llave espada es un arma, pero también es una llave. — Sus compañeros casi se caen del árbol en el que estaban sentados por la impresión que se llevaron ante esas palabras... aunque dicha impresión no fue precisamente buena.

— Bueno, al menos hace honor a su nombre. — Levy pronunció algo decepcionada, pero enseguida se repuso, lista para ahondar un poco más. — ¿Y qué es lo que abre exactamente?

— Todo. — Respondió con simplicidad. Con su respuesta también había incluido la cerradura de los mundos y los corazones de la gente, pero eran temas que prefería evitar... Y técnicamente no había mentido.

— ¿Un arma capaz de abrir cualquier cosa? Los ladrones matarían por tener algo así. — Comentó Jet.

— ¿Como sabes tanto sobre la llave espada? ¿Alguna vez has visto una? — Levy continuó con el interrogatorio.

Riku se removió, incomodo, antes de responder — Si... algo así.

— ¿Como son? ¿Se asemejan a una llave? ¿O a una espada?

— Es... difícil de decir. Hay de diferentes formas, pero con esto os haréis una idea — Contestó algo inseguro de sus acciones. Alzo su mano derecha, donde apareció "Camino al alba".

Levy observó el arma unos instantes hasta que finalmente lo comprendió — ¡Tienes una llave espada! — Gritó emocionada. Tapó sus labios con sus manos cuando Riku le pidió que bajara la voz, aunque enseguida llevo una de sus manos hacía el arma con intenciones de tocarla — ¿Puedo...? — No pudo terminar su pregunta cuando la llave espada desapareció.

— No — Riku respondió con una sonrisa antes de bajarse del árbol con cuidado, posando una mano en sus costillas. Consideraba eso como una pequeña venganza contra la maga por lo de antes. —. Es tarde, deberíamos volver. — Finalizó dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar, pero la voz de Levy le detuvo.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡Aun tengo más preguntas! — Habló apresuradamente acercándose al chico. — ¿Como conseguiste la llave espada?

— Elige a su portador. Siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Tu amigo Sora también tiene una? — Riku chasqueó la lengua antes de mascullar "Siguiente pregunta" lo que para Levy era un gran y rotundo "Si". — Entonces ¿la guerra de las llaves espada realmente ocurrió?

— Creo que sí.

— Pero en el libro explica que la guerra consumió al mundo en la oscuridad, aunque las paginas siguientes son imposibles de leer, ¿Sabes que ocurrió?

— Eso... se aleja de las llaves espada, así que no responderé.

— ¡Eres malo!

— Y tu perversa.

— Yo tengo una pregunta — La atención de los presentes se dirigió hacía Jet, que tenía la mano levantada, como si estuviera en clase — ¿Como sabias sobre las llaves espada? — Su pregunta no iba dirigida a Riku, sino a Levy.

— Por el libro que entregue a Riku.

— ¿El que soltó la persona con el abrigo negro?

— Exacto.

— Entonces... — Esta vez sí que se dirigió al portador de la llave espada — ¿Cómo es que esa persona consiguió el libro? ¿Porque nos lo entrego?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Riku, que solo pudo responder —Yo... no lo sé.

* * *

Sora pasaba su mano por la mejilla donde hacía escasos momentos tenía un arañazo que Wendy no tardó en curar. En ese momento, la maga estaba sanando otro arañazo que estaba en el brazo del castaño. Ambos estaban caminando detrás de Charle, siguiendo el camino que los llevaría hasta el lugar de su cliente.

— Te has pasado, deberías disculparte. — Wendy regaño a Charle, pero esta no contesto, estaba como flotando en una nube. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan relajada.

Después de que Sora hubiera agotado finalmente su paciencia (mucho había aguantado), se lanzó a por él, dispuesta a arañar hasta el último centímetro de su cara, aunque le resulto imposible debido a los movimientos del chico, que recibió varios cortes en el brazo en pos de salvar su rostro.

Los quejidos de Sora habían sido música para sus oídos.

— Eso no será necesario Wendy, la he estado provocando a propósito... aunque no imaginaba que se lo tomaría tan mal. — Comentó despreocupadamente, susurrando la última parte.

Aceptaría gustoso todos los arañazos de la gata si así podía mantener a ambas alejadas del gremio aunque fuera un minuto más.

¿Era lo mejor? No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer, ni que era lo mejor para las chicas, por lo que, de momento, no podía hacer más.

* * *

Cuando se despidió de Levy, Jet y Droy, se dirigió hacía el hogar de Porlyusica, pero al encontrar el lugar vació, decidió escaparse hasta la parte trasera exterior del árbol, donde extendió ambos brazos y se concentró para crear una pequeña llama entre sus manos.

No había querido pensar en ello, porque no podía hacer mucho al respecto desde su dormitorio, pero era un hecho que había sido completamente derrotado por la persona del abrigo negro, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había podido cortarlo con la llave espada a pesar de estar usando el poder de la oscuridad.

Podría haber muerto, al igual que sus compañeros. No sabía qué razones tenía la persona vestida de negro para dejarles con vida, pero no creía que la próxima vez tuvieran la misma suerte. Si la llave espada y la oscuridad habían fallado, entonces encontraría otras formas de fortalecerse, y la primera de ellas era aprendiendo magia elemental.

La próxima vez definitivamente los protegería.

Perdió el control del fuego, haciendo que este saltara de entre sus manos, por lo que tuvo que apartar la cabeza, cerrando el ojo izquierdo de forma instintiva, para evitar una quemadura. Tan pronto como logró recomponerse, cogió aire y se preparó para intentarlo una vez más, pero alguien le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Riku palideció al escuchar la tan conocida voz de Porlyusica.

— Yo... solo estaba... — Se giró para intentar dar alguna excusa creíble, pero la mujer le interrumpió.

— Será mejor que entres, aun es pronto para que practiques magia — Comenzó mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a su casa, haciendo señas con la cabeza para que el chico la siguiera, obviamente no desobedeció —. No seas impaciente, en pocos días te habrás recuperado por completo, pero si fuerzas tu cuerpo antes de tiempo, entonces volveremos al principió y todo el tratamiento habrá sido en vano.

— Lo siento... — Habló sin saber que decir realmente puesto que era la primera vez que hablaban tanto, normalmente ella simplemente daba órdenes rápidas y concisas, pero al parecer tenía ganas de conversar, puesto que siguió hablando.

— Tu recuperación es asombrosa, tus huesos están sanando más rápidamente de lo que me imaginaba.

— Eso es bueno, ¿No? — Comentó deteniéndose, al igual que la curandera, que lo miró de reojo.

— Difícil de decir, ¿Tu rápida regeneración es debido a la resistencia de tu cuerpo? ¿O es debido a... algo más?

— ¿Algo más? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Dímelo tú, en todos mis años de vida, jamás había sentido la oscuridad de la forma en la que la siento en ti... es extraño.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de forma desmesurada — ¿Qué?

— No te sorprendas tanto, yo no soy como Makarov, además, no es como si te hubieras esforzado por esconderlo, tu piel ha quedado impregnada por ese horrible olor y ni siquiera te has molestado en esconderlo — ¿Se refería al olor de la oscuridad? ¿Cómo era posible que lo sintiera después de dos semanas? Iba a hablar pero la mujer no se lo permitió —. Ahórrate tus explicaciones, sea lo que sea no es asunto mío... solo encárgate de no darle más problemas a Makarov.

— No lo hare. Lo prometo. — Después de eso, la conversación finalizó. Porlyusica entró en su casa-árbol para preparar algo a base de hierbas, mientras que Riku volvía a su habitación para ojear una vez más el libro... O esa era su intención, pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza.

 _Desaparece en la oscuridad, monstruo._

El dolor aumentó considerablemente, pero no duró mucho, pronto se desvaneció hasta que solo quedó una leve molestia. Mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza, solo pudo preguntarse — _¿Me estoy volviendo loco?_

* * *

Sora siguió caminado junto a sus compañeras por un camino en mitad de un largo y extenso prado, hasta que vio algo que captó su completa atención.

— Wendy, Charle, paremos un momento. — Habló sonriendo y desviándose de la ruta, captando la atención de sus compañeras.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — Preguntó la gata tranquilamente mientras sacaba sus uñas una vez más. Al desviar la mirada hacia el castaño, observó como éste se había sentado en el césped para mirar la puesta de sol.

— Solo quiero disfrutar de las vistas — Comentó sin apartar la mirada del atardecer —. No os preocupéis, serán solo unos minutos.

— Es muy bonito — Wendy murmuró con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al lado del castaño, y sentándose en el césped al igual que él. Al ver esto, Charle suspiró derrotada. Esperaba seguir sin detenerse hasta bien entrado el anochecer, pero desgraciadamente eso no iba a pasar.

— Bueno, mientras solo sean unos minutos... — Murmuró imitando las acciones de sus compañeros.

Durante unos momentos, hubo silencio.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no me paraba a ver la puesta de sol. — Sora pensó en voz alta. Ahora mismo podía olvidarse de los problemas y las preocupaciones, y simplemente disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad con sus amigas.

— ¿Solías mirarla con Riku-san y Kairi-san? — Preguntó la maga apartando momentáneamente la mirada de las preciosas vistas.

— Sí, casi cada día. — Pronunció mientras su sonrisa iba borrándose poco a poco. Sentía la melancolía llenando su pecho, era... extraño, como si fuera a desbordarse en cualquier momento.

 _Eh, seguro que no sabes por qué el ocaso es rojo..._

— Sora-san, ¿Estás bien? — La pequeña Dragon Slayer se acercó preocupada al nombrado.

— ¿Eh? — Cuando el castaño quiso darse cuenta, llevo una mano a su cara, tocando una lagrima que estaba descendiendo por su mejilla — ¿Pero qué...? — Sin perder tiempo, empezó a frotarse los ojos, borrando todo rastro de llanto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Charle cuestionó, extrañada.

— Lo siento — Su voz sonaba triste —, creo que me he puesto algo nostálgico. — No había pensado en ello últimamente, debido sobre todo a que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, especialmente a Riku y Kairi.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de ellos **[1]** , y los extrañaba muchísimo, además de que sus prácticamente continuas pesadillas estaban empezando a perturbarlo. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Le estarían buscando? ¿Le echaban tanto de menos como él a ellos?

— Podríamos... acampar aquí. — Wendy sugirió enviando una mirada suplicante a Charle.

— Que remedio... — Murmuró resignada.

— Gracias. — Sora contestó esbozando un sonrisa triste, antes de volver a mirar el atardecer. Por una noche quería olvidarlo todo y relajarse.

* * *

Mantuvo su mirada en el cielo cubierto de estrellas sin apartarla aun cuando escuchó la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse.

— ¿Otra vez mirando las estrellas? — Preguntó un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, posicionándose a su lado.

— Sí... — Respondió con un leve susurró sin apartar la vista de los astros, hasta que sintió la mano del pelirrojo en su hombro, entonces desvió su vista para mirarlo a él.

— Vamos, alegra esa cara, ya verás que los encontraremos antes de que des cuenta.

— Solo espero que estén bien.

— Lo estarán. Esos dos saben cuidarse solos. — Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, era una persona bastante optimista.

— Tienes razón, pero ¿Que harás cuando lo encuentres? — Preguntó con curiosidad. El hombre de ojos verdes se pasó una mano por su cabello antes de contestar.

— Para ser sincero, aun no lo sé, pero lo primero es lo primero, me preocuparé de ello a su debido momento.

— Gracias Axel — Dijo para fastidiarle, por lo que no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

Lea bufó negando con la cabeza — Ya os he dicho que mi nombre es... — Suspiró al captar que era una broma de la chica — ¿Sabes qué? Llamadme como queráis, Axel está bien. — Comentó con molestia. Se giró para entrar en la torre — ¿Estas lista?

— Lo estoy. Iré enseguida.

— Genial — Abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar habló una vez más —. Si quieres algo no esperes...

—... Actúa, es una de las pequeñas reglas de la vida ¿Lo captas? — Finalizó en su lugar, haciendo que Lea sonriera e ingresara en la torre después de susurrar un "Así me gusta".

Por su parte, miró una última vez al cielo antes de seguir a su compañero pelirrojo.

— _Sora... Riku... os encontraré, lo prometo._

* * *

La figura de negro se acercó sin prisa hasta Sora. Lo contempló durante unos instantes y después se fijó en Wendy y Charle. Los tres magos dormían plácidamente sin percatarse de la presencia ajena a su grupo.

Se agachó acercando su mano derecha, que empezó a rodearse de oscuridad, y tocó con ella la cabeza de Sora, manteniendo la posición durante un tiempo indefinido.

La nariz de Wendy se frunció al notar un extraño olor, pero cuando abrió los ojos no encontró nada inusual. Al mirar a sus compañeros dormidos, se dio cuenta de la agitada respiración del castaño, además de notar su frente perlada por el sudor gracias a la luz proporcionada por la luna.

— _¿Estará teniendo una pesadilla?_ — Se preguntó colocándose a un lado del muchacho y estrechando su mano con la de él para calmarlo, tal y como hacía Jellal con ella años atrás, y al parecer lo consiguió, puesto que la respiración de Sora se tranquilizó un poco.

Sin soltar su mano en ningún momento Wendy volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos, para intentar dormir un poco más.

* * *

Estiró los brazos por... ¿Milésima vez? Esa noche, no faltaría mucho para que saliera el sol, ni para que Shera despertara, por lo que sería mejor que guardara todo... — _Bueno, solo un cálculo más._ — Pensó antes de sentir un par brazos rodeándole. Al girar su cabeza, vio a la castaña, cuyo cabello lucí bastante desordenado, demostrando así que acaba de despertarse — ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Ya ha amanecido?

— Así es... — Respondió con voz somnolienta y, después de un breve beso en los labios y un "Buenos días" por parte de ambos, preguntó mientras elevaba sus gafas para frotarse un ojo — ¿Que estás haciendo?

— ¿Yo? Na-Nada — Las mejillas de Cid enrojecieron levemente cuando se dio cuenta de su situación, por lo que intentó cubrir las diversas hojas que estaban por la mesa con sus brazos, aunque eso no impidió que Shera lograra atrapar uno — ¡Oye! ¡Suelta eso! — Intentó atrapar a su mujer, pero se alejó un par de pasos en respuesta para finalmente colocar una mano delante del rostro del rubio, diciéndole en silencio que se detuviera — Solo son unos cuantos números y cálculos... — Balbuceó en un vano intento de que la castaña dejara el papel y actuara como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

— Aquí hay muchos números — Susurró antes de mirar por encima del hombro de Cid, observando los diversos papeles esparcidos por la mesa — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto? — Inquirió acercando la hoja a Cid, que no tardó en arrebatársela.

— No mucho... un par de días... quizás un poco más... — Respondió no muy seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿Has estado trabando todas las noches en esto? — Como respuesta recibió un apenas audible "Algo así" — ¿Porque no me lo has contado? Además, no debes trabajar tanto, acabaras exhausto, debes tomártelo con calma.

— ¿Calma? No tengo tiempo para eso, ¿cuántos años he desperdiciado compadeciéndome de mí mismo? Quiero... no, debo recuperar el tiempo perdido y...

— Aquí hay un fallo. — Shera interrumpió, señalando uno de los muchos cálculos que había en otra hoja que había decidido ojear.

— ¡¿Que has dicho?! — Vociferó exaltado, colocando detrás de su mujer. No es que fuera un engreído ni mucho menos... ¡pero él era un puñetero genio! ¡Era imposible que se equivocara!

— ¿Lo ves? Aquí... aquí... y aquí — Señaló varios puntos, dejando a su marido boquiabierto. Al parecer las posibilidades de que se equivocara no eran tan bajas como creía —. Esto es lo que pasa cuando te excedes trabajando sin parar. Tu cansancio hace que tengas fallos... algunos muy obvios — Comentó con aburrimiento al mismo tiempo que cerraba la boca de Cid con su dedo índice antes de señalar la puerta —. Ve a darte una ducha y a preparar el desayuno mientras que yo me encargo de corregir esto. — Su orden fue acatada sin rechistar por el impactado rubio. Saber que había cometido varios fallos en tan poco tiempo había sido demasiado para él.

Una vez que su marido abandonó el cuarto, Shera caminó hasta el escritorio y suspiró al ver todas las hojas desordenadas y esparcidas por el mueble. Antes de empezar a examinarlas y corregirlas, se dedicó a ordenarlas para facilitar su tarea, sin poder suprimir una sonrisa.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba volver a ver a esos tres magos y poder expresar toda su gratitud — Hoy es un nuevo día. — Susurró mirando por la ventana antes de empezar con su tarea.

* * *

— ¡Charle, Sora-san, vamos! — Exclamó con alegría la pequeña Dragon Slayer desde la distancia.

— Vaya, está muy animada. — Sora comentó con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, avanzando más lentamente que Wendy. Charle, que estaba a su lado no respondió — ¡No te alejes demasiado! — Añadió alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que la chica lo escuchara. En respuesta, Wendy realizó señales para que fueran más deprisa, que era lo último que el castaño quería.

La chica de cabello azul siguió corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, hasta que una leve corriente de aire por su derecha, lo que hizo que empezara a girar sobre sus propio pies, como si danzara con el viento.

Sora quedó totalmente prendado de esa visión. Era como si el aire girara sobre Wendy, era como...

— Sora... — La voz de Charle le sacó de su ensoñación — ¿Vas a dejar el gremio? — Se detuvo para formular la pregunta, siendo imitada por su oyente.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — Contestó desviando la mirada.

— Has estado actuando de forma muy extraña. El último día que estuvimos en el gremio, evitaste a todo el mundo, apenas y hablaste con el maestro, eso junto con lo que ocurrió ayer... Si me preguntaran, diría que estas pensando en irte para buscar a tus amigos.

Sora se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja mientras sonreía — Apuesto a que te encantaría perderme de vista ¿Verdad?

— Wendy te aprecia mucho — Respondió seriamente, consiguiendo que Sora dejara de sonreír y dejara caer los brazos a los lados —. Si te fueras, le harías mucho daño.

El castaño, incapaz de sostener la mirada de la gata, miró al suelo — Eso es lo último que quiero...

Al ver el semblante de Sora, Charle sintió una punzada de compasión — Si quieres un consejo — Volvió a tomar la palabra, atrayendo la atención del chico —, deberías hablar con ella cuanto antes. Cuanto más tiempo pase, será más difícil decirlo. — Sin nada más que añadir, siguió caminando, dejando atrás a Sora.

— Eso intento... — Susurró sin esperar realmente que Charle le escuchara. Por un segundo pensó en sacarla de su error, pero entonces ¿Que le diría? Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Al levantar la mirada, vio como Wendy tropezaba con sus propios pies y caía al suelo —¡Wendy! — Exclamó alarmado corriendo hasta la pequeña — ¿Estás bien? — Su pregunta fue respondida con un casi inaudible "Si".

— Debes ir con más cuidado. — Charle reprendió.

— Lo siento... — Susurró avergonzada, aunque no por ello perdió su sonrisa. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del castaño, éste también sonrió mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Wendy aceptó la ayuda, al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Charle con su brazo libre y una vez que estuvo en píe sin soltar a ninguno de sus compañeros, empezó a correr, arrastrándolos con ella y sorprendiéndolos por tal acto.

La Dragon Slayer del cielo creía saber la razón del extraño comportamiento de Sora. No era casualidad que empezara a actuar de esa forma después de que le contara sobre sus aventuras, y lo que pasó el día anterior confirmó sus sospechas.

Sora echaba de menos a sus amigos y su hogar... y ella entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, por lo que se había empeñado en animar al castaño y para empezar le mostraría lo que había mejorado con los entrenamientos en esa misma misión. Ahora sería ella la que se mantendría fuerte por él.

Ni Wendy ni Charle sabían que los pensamientos de Sora oscilaban entre ellas y el gremio, sin pensar apenas en todo lo demás.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **[1]: No se ha especificado nunca en que periodo de tiempo ocurren los eventos de cada entrega de Kingdom Hearts, pero, exceptuando el KH 358/2 Days, parece que pasan en un día o dos como mucho, y no cuenta el tiempo de 358/2 Days puesto que Sora se lo pasó durmiendo XD.**

 **Confieso que no he quedado totalmente satisfecho con la parte de Riku, aun así espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Reviews**

Loser93: **Muchísimas gracias por tu continuo apoyo a la historia, me hace muy feliz saber tu opinión respecto a cada capítulo.**

 **Y nada más que añadir, como siempre, dejadme vuestras opiniones, criticas y demás en los comentarios. Todo será bien recibido.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	17. El científico sádico

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni KIngdomHearts, Fairy Tail, ni cualquier otro elemento/personaje de cualquier otro anime o videojuego. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capitulo 16: El científico sádico

.

— Por fin hemos llegado. — Charle suspiró con alivio situada junto a Sora y Wendy en la entrada de la villa situada a los pies de una montaña, se encontraban en las fronteras de fiore con los países Seven y Bosco.

— Por cierto ¿Que tenemos que hacer exactamente? — Sora preguntó puesto que no sabía nada sobre la misión. Su interés en ésta había sido prácticamente nula hasta ese momento.

— A buenas horas te preocupas por el trabajo. — La gata recriminó y, en respuesta el castaño colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía.

— A ver... lo único que pone es que debemos hablar con el alcalde. — Wendy informó, revisando la solicitud que el maestro le había dado antes de partir.

— Vaya... eso suena demasiado fácil ¡Ya sé! Exploremos el lugar antes que nada... o podemos ir directamente a hablar con el alcalde. — Sora seautocorrigió al ver como Charle sacaba las uñas.

— Eso está mucho mejor. —Murmuró guardando sus zarpas y adentrándose en el pueblo.

El elegido de la llave espada soltó una risa nerviosa — Parece que aun sigue de mal humor. — Comentó a la pequeña Dragon Slayer antes de que ambos siguieran a la gata.

* * *

Wendy se removió nerviosa sin dejar de caminar, sabiendo que en escasos minutos estaría delante de una figura de renombre como la de un alcalde. Las únicas veces que había estado frente a alguien con un titulo más o menos importante eran con el maestro y con el dueño del hotel de su última misión (Que prefería no recordar).

En el primer caso era muy fácil, puesto que el maestro la había acogido hacía muchos años, por lo que lo consideraba su familia, mientras que en el segundo caso actuó según la necesidad del momento, casi por inercia. En resumen, no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir, solo esperaba no meter la pata.

— Estas demasiado tensa, deberías relajarte. — Se sobresaltó con las palabras de Charle.

— Lo siento. — Susurró avergonzada, mirando a su alrededor, comprobando que sus compañeros estaban calmados, actuando como siempre. No era justo ¿Por qué era solo ella la que perdía los nervios? Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, intentando mantener la compostura, no se quedaría atrás — Va-Vamos allá. — Vale, tartamudear no era el mejor de los comienzos, pero podía hacerlo.

Los tres magos, se habían detenido en las puertas de la oficina del alcalde, y, tras las palabras de Wendy, Sora sonrió mientras murmuraba un "Así se habla" y aceraba su mano al picaporte de la puerta.

— ¡Espera! — Charle llevó una mano a su frente al ver como el elegido de la llave espada entraba en la habitación como si de su casa se tratase ¡Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar! — _¿Es que no tiene respeto por nada? —_ Se preguntó sin saber que el castaño había interactuado con reyes, reinas y hasta un emperador sin ninguna clase de formalidad.

Al entrar, Sora movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Lo único que encontró en la sala circular fue una mesa y una silla vacías, además de una puerta a la izquierda.

— Supongo que estará allí... — Sora susurró para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

— Quizás, solo quizás, deberías llamar antes de entrar... —Charle recalcó intentando ser lo más sarcástica posible.

— De acuerdo. — Luego de asentir con la cabeza, golpeó un par de veces la entrada, e inmediatamente entró sin esperar ninguna respuesta del otro lado.

— La culpa es mía por intentarlo. — Se lamentó la gata antes de entrar junto a Wendy.

Al ingresar en la segunda habitación, Sora saludo con un alegre "Hola" a la única persona que estaba dentro. Un hombre que se encontraba sentado delante de una mesa, no era mucho más alto que Wendy, aunque su rostro demostraba una edad avanzada, su piel era morena y su cabello era de un color verdoso, además de tener unas grandes cejas y unas enormes orejas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Sora se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo sobre esas orejas. No quería avergonzar a Wendy... ni recibir más arañazos de Charle.

— ¿El alcalde? — Sora preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento del hombre.

— El mismo. — Respondió con tono afable sin abrir los ojos — ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros, jóvenes?

— Somos magos de Caith Shelter y hemos venido por la solicitud que nos enviaron. — Sora y Charle quedaron sorprendidos cuando Wendy habló sin tartamudear ni una sola vez, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas junto a lo apresurado de sus palabras delataban su nerviosismo.

Los ojos del alcalde se abrieron con impresión, revelando dos pupilas negras, aunque enseguida volvió a cerrarlos, y solo Wendy pudo darse cuenta de que la frente del hombre empezaba a perlarse por el sudor.

— A-Antes que nada, permitidme agradeceros por haber acudido tan pronto a nuestra llamada. — En voz había un deje de nerviosismo y temor, pero, una vez más, solo la maga de cabello azul lo notó, puesto que Sora y Charle compartieron una mirada cómplice. El castaño sonrió con superioridad, como si dijera "Demasiado pronto. Te lo dije", mientras que la gata simplemente rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente? — Sora preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, sorprendiendo al alcalde.

— ¿Co-Como? ¿Acaso no os han informado?

— ¿Informarnos? ¿Quién?

— Vuestro compañero de gremio, a quien solicitamos la misión.

— ¿Compañero? — Sora frunció el ceño, ¿Era acaso posible?

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Qui-Quizás era compañera? Perdonad mi insolencia, pero fui incapaz de...

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Está diciendo que alguien de nuestro gremio recibió la misión?

— En esta misma sala. — El hombre de grandes orejas asintió mientras usaba un pañuelo para limpiar su, cada vez más notorio, sudor.

— ¿Quien era? ¿Recuerdas su nombre? — El castaño preguntó exaltado. Si todos sus compañeros de Caith Shelter eran ilusiones... ¿Era siquiera posible que hubieran podido llegar hasta aquí? ¿El poder de Roubaul era tan grande o había algo más? Necesitaba saberlo.

— No llegó a presentarse, solo aceptó la misión y dijo que mandaría a... la gente más apropiada para este cometido.

— ¿Y en que tenemos que hacer? — Charle habló por primera vez desde que entraron en la sala, sin darle realmente importancia a la reciente información. La mirada del alcalde se endureció

— Verán, hace muchos años, en este pueblo vivía un hombre llamado Stein. Ejerció como el doctor del pueblo durante muchos años, haciéndonos creer que era una alma altruista... pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. En muchas ocasiones utilizó a sus pacientes como conejillos de indias... nos usaba para sus horribles experimentos. Es un monstruo. — Las palabras del alcalde junto al tono que utilizó llamó la atención de Wendy, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Experimentos? ¿Que quieres decir?

— Juega con la vida de las personas, en el nombre de la ciencia según él — Sus puños se apretaron con furia, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima traicionera descendía por su mejilla —. Aun recuerdo como profanó la tumba de mi hijo... ¡para abrirlo en canal!— Exclamó alzando la voz, horrorizando a los magos por la nueva información —. Por eso quiero que se encarguen de él, y de sus experimentos... especialmente del último.

— ¿El último?

— Sí, hace años creo algo que es un insulto al ser humano y a la vida misma, en ese momento, todo el pueblo se unió para pararle los píes. Stein se retiró a la montaña, y aun a día de hoy sigue con sus horribles experimentos. Por eso acudo a vosotros.

— No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos ¿Verdad, chicas?

— Otra vez iremos directo al peligro... — Charle masculló por lo bajo como respuesta, y Wendy solo asintió lentamente sin decir ni una palabra, ya que estaba más concentrada en un extraño olor que desprendía la habitación... y no era la primera vez que lo sentía.

— Tengan cuidado, quien sabe lo que ese chiflado de Stein tendrá preparado para vosotros. — El alcalde advirtió antes de que los magos abandonaran la habitación, y una vez que se fueron, el hombre pudo soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones, aliviado mientras reflexionaba en como engañaban las apariencias...

Y pensar que ese chico era un asesino de sangre fría...

* * *

Una vez que salieron del pueblo en dirección a la montaña, no tardaron demasiado en encontrar una pequeña valla metálica de medio metro de alto que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Charle se preguntó extrañada.

— Una valla. — Sora contestó con simpleza, haciendo que la gata apretará los dientes con furia.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Me refería a quien la ha construido!

— Ah, bueno, probablemente los aldeanos.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quizás esto sea cosa de Stein... — Wendy dijo insegura observando detenidamente la alambrada metálica.

— ¡Exacto! Es posible que sea una trampa.

— ¿Una trampa? ¿Esto? — El castaño comentó con gracia acercándose a la valla —. Creo que es demasiado obvio para ser una trampa ¿Quien podría caer en ella? Además, tenemos que pasar sí o sí. — Sin nada más que añadir, Sora acercó su mano a la alambrada para saltar sobre ella, pero en el momento en que hizo contacto, sintió una descarga que le obligó a apartar su palma mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Sora- san! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Preguntó alarmada la pequeña de cabello azul acercándose al chico.

— Si, no es nada, pero tened cuidado, la valla esta electrificada. — Mientras hablaba agitaba su mano para recuperarse del entumecimiento de la descarga.

— Demasiado obvio ¿Quien podría caer en una trampa como esta? — Charle añadió con notoria burla, consiguiendo que Sora se ruborizara levemente.

— Oh, venga ya, tu también podrías haber caído en ella. — Masculló avergonzado antes de pasar la valla de un salto, sin llegar a tocarla — Bueno, esto no va a detenernos ¡Vamos! — Exclamó con energía dispuesto a continuar, no obstante se detuvo al notar que ni Wendy ni Charle se movían — ¿Qué pasa?

Charle habló después de unos segundos en los que no pasó nada — ¿No has pensado que podría haber habido más trampas al otro lado? — Preguntó con aburrimiento haciendo que el castaño pestañeara un par de veces.

—...

—...

— La verdad es que no. — Admitió algo cohibido consiguiendo que la gata suspirara con cansancio.

* * *

Riku arrancó con cuidado una hierba y la colocó en una cesta que estaba a su lado. Miró de reojo a Porlyusica que se encontraba no muy lejos de él, recolectando hierbas.

Antes le había preguntado si podía ayudarla de alguna forma, puesto que no le agradaba demasiado el hecho de vivir en la casa de la mujer a cambio de nada. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada fija de la curandera acompañada de un incomodo silencio, y, después de unos minutos (Aunque él juraría que fueron horas), Porlyusica dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo al bosque y, como no había recibido una negativa, Riku la siguió.

Por un momento pensó en preguntarle sobre la oscuridad, pero no tardó en desechar la idea. No quería que la mujer pensara que su ofrecimiento tenía segundas intenciones.

Ya hablaría sobre ello en otra ocasión.

* * *

El trío de magos de Caith Shelter avanzaba con precaución, en un intento por evitar más trampas, aunque el hecho de que no supieran a dónde dirigirse exactamente no ayudaba.

— ¡Charle! ¡Sora-san! ¡Esperad! — La alzada voz de la Dragon Slayer llamó la atención de sus compañeros — Oigo algo. — Susurró cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en lo que sus oídos estaban captando.

— ¿El qué? — Preguntó la gata intentando mantener la calma.

— No estoy segura... — Sus parpados se abrieron rápidamente al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban al lado del grupo, y que no tardaron en empezar a moverse — pero se está acercando.

Charle desplegó sus alas para situarse a la misma altura que sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que Sora se preparaba para invocar la Cadena de Reino, no obstante ambos se calmaron cuando un pequeño ratón salió de los matorrales.

— Tened cuidado, hay algo extraño... — Ante las palabras de Wendy, ambos volvieron a mirar al pequeño animal, que se había acercado hasta uno de los zapatos del castaño.

Sora se agachó para tener una mejor visión del roedor, y fue entonces cuando se percató de las diversas cicatrices y parches que tenía el animal — ¿Pero qué...? — A una distancia tan reducida del ratón, Sora empezó a escuchar un sonido metálico, que le recordaba en cierta forma al ruido que hacía el... experimento del doctor Finkelstein.

Los pensamientos del muchacho se cortaron cuando el roedor empezó a brillar, alarmando a los magos.

— ¡Charle! — Sora exclamó tan rápido como le fue posible — ¡Arriba!

* * *

La casi inexistente luz que había en la habitación completamente cerrada y el humo que provenía del cigarrillo no eran un impedimento para que siguiera trabajando, tal y como se demostraba dando un vistazo a su mesa completamente llena de apuntes y notas sobre sus experimentos.

Solo dejó de escribir cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una explosión... provocada seguramente por su pequeño juguete.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta el tornillo que atravesaba su cabeza y empezó a girarlo — Ya están aquí. — Susurró levantándose para salir no solo de la habitación, sino también de la casa, donde se encontraba una niña de unos ocho años de cabello negro y corto observando el humo de la explosión visible a lo lejos.

Dedicó una mirada aburrida al humo durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se dirigió hasta la niña y la agarró de uno de sus pequeños brazos — Vamos. — Ordenó arrastrando a la niña hasta el interior de la casa.

* * *

Charle había captado al instante el mensaje de Sora: Coger a Wendy y volar lo más alto posible para evitar algún daño... y lo hizo sin dudarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que el castaño podía apañárselas por su cuenta sin ningún problema... pero jamás había imaginado esto. Pensaba que utilizaría ese especie de escudo con su magia o algo así... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Incluso si hubiera parado la explosión con sus manos desnudas habría sido más creíble! ¿Pero esto? Ni hablar. Sora estaba a su lado. Estaba... estaba...

— Estas volando. — Susurró incrédula, incapaz de cerrar la boca, y aunque se le hacía algo raro el extraño y leve brillo que desprendía el chico, en ese momento era incapaz de preguntar o pensar nada.

Sora tardó unos segundos en responder, puesto que estaba muy ocupado examinando el humo que provenía de sus pies. Se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada, lo que Charle había bautizado como "modo batalla".

— ¿Hm? — En cuanto su vista se posó sobre sus compañeras, la mirada del chico se suavizó al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad — Me parece que alguien me debe una disculpa. — Comentó con un leve toque de arrogancia que hizo que la gata negara con la cabeza.

— Increíble. — Wendy murmuró con admiración, tan asombrada como su alada compañera.

— ¡¿Por qué no has volado antes?! — Charle preguntó — ¡Así las trampas no habrían sido ningún problema! — Señaló algo molesta al pensar que podrían haberse ahorrado todo lo acontecido hasta ahora.

—...

—...

— La verdad es que no había pensado en ello — Sora admitió algo cohibido. Charle rodó los ojos ante esas palabras.

* * *

Desde el aire fue relativamente fácil encontrar una casa hecha de piedra, aunque era bastante macabra y, a primera vista, parecía abandonada, Wendy fue capaz de sentir varias esencias.

— ¿Habrá más gente con él? — Charle preguntó mientras contemplaba la casa.

— Quien sabe... tendremos que estar atentos — Sora comentó sin apartar la mirada de la puerta metálica que estaba en frente de ellos.

Por su parte, la pequeña de cabello azul apretaba sus puños contra su pecho, sintiendo como los nervios y el temor empezaban a crecer en su interior. Había entrenado mucho para hacerse más fuerte pero... ¿Realmente podría ayudar a Sora? ¿Y si solo acababa molestando como la última vez?

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó como la puerta metálica se abría lentamente produciendo un chirrido que le puso los pelos de punta. Una vez que estuvo totalmente abierta, los tres magos de Caith Shelter no tardaron en sentir un sonido proveniente de la casa.

— Ya viene. — Sora susurró para advertir a sus compañeras. Charle volvió a desplegar sus alas, mientras que Wendy se encogió sobre sí misma, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

No tardaron en vislumbrar la espalda de alguien que se acercaba rápidamente montado en una silla giratoria con ruedas en las patas.

Ni siquiera llegó a salir completamente cuando una de las patas del asiento chocó con una pequeña piedra, haciendo que la silla cayera junto a su ocupante, que exclamó un audible "Auch", dejando a los magos aturdidos.

— Diablos, sabía que había algo mal... —Comentó levantándose y sentándose en la silla una vez más al mismo tiempo usaba su mano izquierda para girar un tornillo que atravesaba su cabeza. Era un hombre alto de cabello gris plateado y grandes gafas redondas que vestía una bata blanca de doctor con varios puntos de sutura repartidos en varios lugares de la misma, además estaba fumando un cigarrillo — Hm, creo que con esto será suficiente — Dijo dejando de girar el tornillo y levantándose — ¡Bien! Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. — Exclamó mirando hacía los magos, que aun eran incapaces de reaccionar. En cuanto terminó de hablar agarró su asiento y volvió a entrar en el domicilio.

— ¿No deberíamos detenerlo? — Fue la pregunta de, la aun aturdida Charle.

—Supongo que sí... — Contestó Sora no muy seguro. ¿Ese era Stein? ¿La persona tan maquiavélica de la que les habían hablado?

Los tres se pusieron en guardia al escuchar el mismo sonido de hace unos instantes y, una vez más, el hombre no llegó a salir de la casa cuando su silla chocó con la misma piedra, haciendo que cayera al suelo una vez más, dejando boquiabiertos a los magos.

¡¿Quién demonios era ese tío?!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Necesitan algo? — Preguntó el hombre desde el suelo haciendo que el grupo recuperara la seriedad.

— ¿Eres Stein? ¿Verdad? — Sora respondió afilando su mirada.

— Efectivamente... — Stein contestó con nulo interés, acomodándose en la silla, colocando sus brazos sobre el respaldo, donde apoyó su cabeza.

— ¿El mismo que ha experimentado con la gente del pueblo? ¡¿Él que diseccionó al hijo del alcalde?! — El castaño presionó dando un paso al frente.

— ¿Porque alguien haría algo así? — Wendy preguntó temerosa.

— Oh, así que de eso se trata. Supongo que el alcalde os ha contratado para eliminarme... — El hombre con gafas susurró con seriedad — En realidad mis razones son muy simples: Observación e investigación. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que me motiva. Todo en este mundo es un objeto de investigación — Conforme hablaba, Sora pudo contemplar los ojos del hombre, que no expresaban nada, además de los puntos de sutura que cruzaban su rostro —, por supuesto, yo también. — Finalizó con un aire tétrico. El ambiente había cambiado por completo.

— Sora-san ¿No sientes algo extraño? — Wendy murmuró agarrando la camiseta del chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Apartó la vista del científico para centrarla en la pequeña maga, y entonces notó que la chica estaba temblando, aunque no fue el único.

— Que linda... — Stein murmuró con una sonrisa burlona, aunque sin dejar atrás la seriedad — Estas temblando. No me digas... ¿Acaso esta es tu primera batalla real, pequeña?

La Dragon Slayer dio un respingo cuando el científico le habló, pero, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, exclamó con fuerza — ¡No! ¡No lo es!

— ¡Sí! ¡Esta es su segunda batalla!— Sora añadió con seriedad.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué le dices eso?! — Charle preguntó molesta de que el castaño hubiera soltado tan innecesaria información.

Stein soltó una carcajada al ver la interacción de los magos — ¡Sois un grupo muy interesante! Especialmente tu... — Comentó con gracia, dirigiendo sus últimas palabras a Charle, esbozando una sonrisa sádica — Eres un espécimen único... Quiero diseccionarte.

La gata sintió un escalofrío pasar por su columna ante la declaración del científico... y agradeció infinitamente en silencio al castaño cuando éste se posicionó delante de ambas, en claro gesto protector. Observó levemente a Wendy, que seguía tiritando debido al pánico, y después habló al castaño.

— Sora... ¿Crees que puedes con él tu solo? — Preguntó sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. La pequeña maga no tardó en intervenir.

— Charle ¿Que estás diciendo?

— Wendy, ¿Recuerdas lo que el maestro te dijo? — Charle miró seriamente a la chica — Tu mayor debilidad es tu falta de experiencia... Observa atentamente esta pelea y aprende de ella.

— No puedo dejar que Sora-san pelee solo — Sus palabras rebosaban convicción... no obstante era incapaz de parar el temblor.

— Deja de ser tan cabezota — Protestó acercándose a la chica — ¡Tal y como estas ahora mismo solo...! — Paró de hablar, puesto que no quería herir los sentimientos de la chica, que bajó al mirada, sabiendo que es lo que su amiga quería decir.

— Solo molestaré a Sora-san ¿Verdad? — Finalizó en lugar de la gata. Ante esas palabras el castaño, que no había apartado la mirada de Stein hasta ese momento, se giró hacía sus compañeras.

Wendy levantó la mirada al sentir la mano de Sora acariciando su cabeza — No te preocupes — Murmuró con una leve sonrisa —, pase lo que pase lo harás bien, yo confío en ti.

— Sora-san... — Pero ella no podía confiar en sí misma. ¿Y si metía la pata y alguien salía herido por su culpa? ¿Y si Sora acababa...?

— Haremos esto: Me encargaré de esto mientras tú me cubres la espalda ¿Vale? — Propuso a la vez que se giraba para enfrentar al científico pero no dejo de mirar a la chica — Además de que seguramente necesitare que me cures cuando acaba la batalla.

Wendy miró al elegido de la llave espada hasta que, por un instante, vio como la piel, pelo y ropa del chico se tornaban totalmente negras, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban dos puntos amarillos. Fue un pensamiento fugaz que forzó que la hija de Grandeenei bajara la mirada una vez más.

Stein contempló, inmóvil, la escena — ¿Finalmente me enfrentaras tú solo, _shōnen_ _ **(joven en japonés)**_? Tienes mucha confianza… ¿O quizás sería más apropiado decir arrogancia?

Sora, en cuanto estuvo a una distancia apropiada, invocó la cadena del Reino y se preparó para la batalla — Vamos a averiguarlo. — Dijo con un aire desafiante.

Aunque los ojos del hombre con gafas se abrieron ligeramente al ver el arma del castaño, no pronunció palabra al respecto, en su lugar llevó su mano izquierda hasta el cilindro que atravesaba su cabeza y empezó a girarlo.

En cuanto se detuvo con un sonoro "Click", Sora se lanzó hacía él con un golpe circular que Stein bloqueó con facilidad usando su antebrazo izquierdo.

Debido a la fuerza del impacto, la silla que ocupaba el científico empezó a girar sobre su propio eje y, utilizando esa rotación, Stein golpeó con su codo derecho la mejilla de Sora, enviándolo a su derecha.

— No es posible. — Charle murmuró impresionada. A su lado, Wendy permanecía callada, aunque su rostro también estaba desencajado por la sorpresa. Heldalf apenas pudo rozar al chico peleando limpiamente, y ese hombre había conseguido golpearle con una facilidad que rayaba en lo ridículo.

— Veo que no eran solo palabras, shōnen… — Stein habló sobándose su antebrazo izquierdo — Eres muy fuerte. — A pesar de sus palabras, ni su sonrisa ni su tono burlón desaparecieron.

Sora, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, no tardó en reponerse del golpe y abalanzarse otra vez contra el científico con un corte descendente que fue esquivado moviendo a un lado la silla, por lo que el castaño alzó la llave espada intentando encajar un impacto… que Stein volvió a evitar posicionando el asiento que ocupaba a la espalda del chico, donde usó sus dos piernas para patearle, aunque por la fuerza que utilizó, era más bien un empujón.

Sora trastabilló unos segundos y, en cuanto logró recuperarse, se giró para encarar al científico que, por primera vez en toda la batalla, tomó la iniciativa. Rápidamente se aproximó al héroe de la luz preparando la palma de su mano derecha para golpear.

A pesar de que el chico consiguió bloquear la palmada, emergieron varios rayos de la mano del científico que, si bien no le hicieron mucho daño, si le obligaron a retroceder.

— Eso era… — Charle susurró asombrada.

— Magia. —Wendy finalizó en el mismo estado que su amiga.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no os dijeron que soy un mago? — Preguntó el amante de la ciencia levantándose y echando la silla a un lado — Bueno, ya he recopilado suficientes datos. Comencemos el experimento ¿Sí?

En su tercer intento, Sora realizó una estocada en dirección a la cabeza del hombre con gafas.

Con un ligero movimiento de cuello, la llave espada pasó a un lado de la cabeza de Stein, que agarró la muñeca derecha del castaño con su mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que sujetó la parte superior de la cabeza del chico con su mano derecha, y lo estampó contra el suelo, momento en el que colocó su píe izquierdo sobre la muñeca derecha de Sora, dejándolo inmovilizado.

— Muy bien ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Debería arrancarte el corazón o el cerebro? — Preguntó sádicamente — Quizás debería extirparte la piel — Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como Sora sonrió levemente. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al llegar a una conclusión — _No me digas que…_ — Sin terminar su línea de pensamientos, dirigió su mirada a un lado, donde, tal y como sospechaba, Wendy se acercaba rápidamente acumulando magia en sus manos.

— ¡Suelta a Sora-san!— Vociferó extendiendo ambos brazos — ¡Alas del dragón Celestial! — Dos torbellinos salieron de las extremidades de la chica, que impactaron lo suficientemente altos como para que Sora, aun en el suelo, no se viera afectado.

Una vez que la ráfaga de aíre se desvaneció, no había dado rastro del científico — _¿Le he dado? —_ Pensó con duda aunque las palabras de Charle se lo aclararían.

— ¡Cuidado Wendy! ¡Detrás de ti!

Efectivamente, cuando la pequeña Dragon Slayer giró su rostro, contempló a Stein sonriendo sádicamente. — _¿Como ha...? No lo he visto..._

— _Esta niña me ha sorprendido —_ Pensó el hombre fugazmente —. Bien, ahora me toca a mí mostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer — Susurró colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la anonadada chica, dispuesto a electrocutarla, pero…

— ¡No te dejaré! — Sora exclamó detrás de Stein, propinando, al fin, un poderoso golpe en las costillas del científico, mandándolo a un lado.

El amante de la ciencia aterrizó grácilmente y volvió a girar el tornillo de su cabeza — _Su velocidad y su fuerza son mayores de las que ha mostrado en un principio... ¿Acaso estaba forzando la situación para que esa niña interviniera? Eso puede volverse en su contra..._

— Eso ha sido peligroso... — Charle medio regaño a Wendy.

— ¡E increíble! — Sora añadió con una amplia sonrisa — Gracias Wendy, me has salvado.

— No ha sido nada... — Susurró avergonzada — Ni siquiera he sido capaz de golpearle...

— No pasa nada, ya verás cómo le darás a la próxima. — Sus palabras de ánimo molestaron en cierta forma a la gata puesto que casi estaba obligando a pelear a la pequeña.

— ¡Sora...! — Quería protestar, pero una mirada del chico bastó para que se detuviera.

— Ella puede hacerlo — Habló con total seguridad —. Eres más fuerte de lo crees. — Añadió mirando a la chica — Vamos, está esperando para ver algo interesante, dejémosle boquiabierto. — Dijo mirando al científico, que permanecía inmóvil.

Sus palabras lograron envalentonar un poco a la pequeña... solo un poco — Hagámoslo. — A pesar de que intentó disimularlo, habló con inseguridad, además de que su temblor aun permanecía.

Charle no dijo nada mientras se posicionaba en la espalda de Wendy y la agarraba, preparada para volar, solo deseaba que el castaño supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

— _Lo sabía. —_ Stein pensó después de ver la pequeña conversación de los magos de Caith Shelter. Contempló inmóvil como se elevaban en el aire, preparando su ataque.

— ¿Estáis listas? — Sora preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Charle, mientras que Wendy simplemente extendió ambos brazos antes de exclamar.

— ¡Vernier, Armor, Arms! — Después de que una aura azulada los cubriera — ¡Garra del dragón del cielo! — Una gran cantidad de aire surgió de los pies de Wendy, pero su objetivo no era Stein, sino que golpeó alrededor del hombre.

El científico miró, inmutable, a su alrededor, el aire había levantado una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra, por lo que su visión había sido reducida — _Una especie de cortina de humo... —_ Pensó. No tardo en vislumbrar a través del polvo la cadena del reino, acercándose rápidamente a su posición — ¡Te tengo! — Exclamó cubriendo su mano de electricidad para impactarla contra la llave, para detener el ataque.

El choqué disipó el polvo de los alrededores, fue entonces cuando Stein observó sorprendido que Sora no se encontraba allí, solo su arma. A varios metros delante de él se encontraban Wendy y Charle, observando expectantes y, cuando giró su cabeza, vio a Sora acercándose volando a una gran velocidad.

— _A ver cómo te las apañas contra tu propia arma —_ Stein se dispuso a coger al vuelo la Cadena de Reino, pero antes de poder alcanzar la empuñadura, la llave espada desapareció en un haz de luz _— ¡¿Qué?! —_ Sorprendido, observó como el arma de Sora aparecía en la mano de éste.

— ¡Toma esto! — Exclamó con una sonrisa realizando un corte horizontal que ni siquiera llegó a rozar a Stein, pasando de largo de éste.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el científico permaneció inmóvil, esperando a alguna herida visible o algo, pero nada ocurrió por lo que miró hacía las chicas, pensando que serían ellas las que atacarían, pero no fue así. Ambas estaban sorprendidas, sin poder moverse, finalmente se giró hacía Sora que permanecía de espaldas a él. Se preguntó qué demonios había pasado y fue Charle quien respondió inconscientemente su pregunta.

— ¡¿Que demonios ha sido eso?! ¡¿Cómo has podido fallar algo así?! — Preguntó totalmente iracunda.

La cara del chico se cubrió totalmente de rojo, y, al girarse, apuntó hacía Charle — ¡Cá-Cállate! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es apuntar mientras vuelo?! — En ese momento deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, y la respuesta de Charle no ayudó.

— ¡Das vergüenza ajena!

— ¡Da igual! ¡Aun nos queda el plan B! — Cuanto antes dejaran atrás esto, mejor. Con la intención seguir la batalla, alzó la llave espada, invocando un torbellino alrededor de Stein, atrapándolo.

El hombre con gafas cubrió sus palmas con electricidad e interceptó un golpe de Sora, que se adentró en su propio ataque.

Stein se preguntó que estarían planeando ahora, y no tardó en descubrirlo. Contempló con fascinación como el tornado en el que se encontraban se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco... no, estaba siendo absorbido por la niña, cuya boca se infló antes de que soltara toda su magia de golpe, emitiendo un poderoso huracán que, a pesar de contar con la magia extra de Sora, no era mucho más potente que la primera vez que lo usó en su batalla contra Heldalf.

El héroe de la luz se apartó a tiempo y sintió la explosión que causo el ataque de la maga. Al girarse vio una gran cantidad de polvo que le impedía ver nada, por lo que rápidamente rodeó el polvo para ver a sus compañeras.

— Wendy ¿Estás bien? — Charle preguntó sosteniendo a la pequeña.

— Si... solo estoy... algo cansada... — Balbuceó exhausta. Había invertido casi toda su magia en ese ataque, al menos había valido la pena... o eso creía.

— ¡Wendy, Charle! ¡Salid de ahí! — Las mencionada miraron con duda a Sora, que se acercaba lo más rápidamente que podía — ¡Detrás de vosotras! — Las dos no pudieron sino alarmarse por el tono de preocupación del chico, y, al mirar a sus espaldas, Stein se encontraba esbozando una sonrisa sádica.

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de las chicas y las electrocutó sin contemplación durante varios segundos en los que escuchó con atención los gritos de dolor de ambas. En cuanto dejo de emitir rayos cubrió completamente una de sus manos y, después de esperar varios segundos, acabó perforando el hombro de Sora, que envolvió en sus brazos a sus compañeras y soltó un gruñido de dolor.

Stein no perdió su sonrisa aun cuando sintió el pie del castaño en su estomago, utilizándolo como apoyo para poder coger distancia.

— ¿Estáis bien? — Preguntó apartándose un poco.

— De... De alguna forma... — Murmuró la gata recuperándose de la descarga.

Wendy, al abrir los ojos, que se mantenían cerrados debido al dolor, vio frente a ella el gran agujero sangrante en hombro de su compañero.

— Ese tío es muy rápido ¿Como lo hace? Ni siquiera he podido verlo. — Sora comentó observando a Stein, que, una vez más, se mantenía a la espera.

La Dragon Slayer acercó lentamente sus cada vez más temblorosas manos hasta la herida del chico para empezar a curarlo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y bajaba la mirada en un vano intento por parar las lagrimas. Otra vez alguien había salido herido por su ineptitud... por su debilidad... había fallado otra vez.

— Wendy, es suficiente. Estas malgastando magia. — Volvió a abrir los ojos al escuchar a su amiga. La herida de Sora ya estaba totalmente cerrada.

Apretó las manos contra su pecho — Lo siento — Murmuró volviendo a bajar la mirada —, lo siento...

— Cálmate, no tienes por qué disculparte. — Sora intervino colocando una mando en el hombro de la chica, pero ésta ni siquiera le miró.

— Sora... — Charle miró al nombrado, esperando que aprobara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que lo entendiera. Al recibir un asentimiento del chico no se lo pensó dos veces, desplegó sus alas y se llevó a Wendy a un lugar seguro, dedicándole unas últimas palabras antes de irse — Ni se te ocurra perder.

— No lo haré — Susurró observando cómo se alejaban y, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se volteó hacía el científico.

— ¿Que esperabas que iba a pasar? — La sonrisa de Stein había desaparecido, ahora su semblante era totalmente serio — ¿De verdad creías que con unas cuantas palabras harías desaparecer su miedo? Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Si fuerzas algo, acabara rompiéndose... como ha pasado con esa pequeña...

— Tu no la conoces — Sora declaró, molesto... aunque no sabía si era con Stein o consigo mismo —. Ella es más fuerte que esto.

— Quizás... pero no importa lo fuerte que sea si no es capaz de controlarse en una batalla. La confianza de esa niña está destrozada... si es que alguna vez ha tenido alguna... Este resultado era obvio, aunque no es como si fuera asunto mío. Solo te lo advertiré una vez, shōnen, marchaos de aquí y no volváis... sino acabareis en formando parte de mi colección de especímenes para diseccionar.

— ¿Rendirme tan fácilmente? No lo creo.

Stein suspiró ante la terquedad del joven — Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí. A partir de ahora se acabaron los juegos. — Conforme iba hablando, una aura azulada empezaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo junto a varios rayos.

— Suena bien para mí. — Dijo preparándose para la pelea. Miraba fijamente al científico, atento a cualquier movimiento, hasta que, de repente, se desvaneció, dejando una pequeña estela de polvo en su lugar. — ¿Pero qué...? — No pudo finalizar la frase cuando Stein apareció a su lado y le golpeó con la palma de su mano en el estomago, causándole un daño adicional por la electricidad que envolvía el cuerpo del científico.

Intentó contraatacar pero antes de que su arma consiguiera rozarlo siquiera, se movió a una velocidad demasiado elevada hasta la espalda de Sora, donde volvió a palmear, esta vez con ambas manos, empujando al castaño que acabó arrodillado.

— _Es demasiado rápido —_ Pensó frustrado — _. Así es como ha podido esquivar los ataques de Wen...—_ Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas con un golpe en las costillas seguido de una patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder.

Se recuperó rápidamente y, apenas viendo a Stein pero sabiendo que venía a por él, utilizó el hechizo piro para envolver su cuerpo en llamas, logrando que el científico retrocediera, momento que aprovechó para saltar y volar hacia arriba para ganar distancia... y tiempo, no obstante, al bajar la mirada no fue capaz de encontrar al hombre.

— Demasiado lento. — Stein susurró detrás de Sora y, antes de que pudiese voltearse, pateó su espalda, haciéndole chocar violentamente contra el suelo mientras que él aterrizo no muy lejos del chico.

— _No puedo alcanzarle, ¡es demasiado rápido!_ — Pensó frustrado, intentando levantarse — _¿Cómo puedo ganar si apenas puedo verle?_ — En ese momento recordó a Wendy danzando con el viento, como éste rotaba alrededor de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar la respuesta.

La clave para ganar esta batalla era la defensa. Su mejor defensa.

Sonrió cuando se irguió por completo y lanzó una mirada desafiante a Stein, que no tardaría demasiado en atacar — Muy bien, ¡Ahora me toca a mí! — Exclamó con confianza.

Apuntó su llave espada hacía su enemigo y, de ésta, surgió una bola de fuego que Stein esquivó sin mayor dificultad moviéndose solo lo necesario, en ese instante vio que Sora se había lanzado detrás de su hechizo de fuego y se acercaba cada vez más al científico.

— ¿Un ataque directo? Demasiado descuidado. — Gracias a su velocidad abrumadoramente superior golpeó con facilidad con su palma derecha el estomago del castaño, haciendo que retrocediera.

Los ojos de Stein se abrieron como platos en el momento en el que aparecieron varios cortes superficiales en su brazo derecho, destrozando la manga su bata. Miró a Sora, esperando encontrar la respuesta... y así fue. El aire rodeaba al chico como... un escudo.

— Me había olvidado por completo de esto — Habló mientras terminaba de recuperarse del golpe —, pero, después de ver a Wendy lo recordé... ¡Aero! — A pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción.

— Aero ¿Eh?... — Stein movía su brazo derecho para saber la gravedad de las heridas, no eran excesivamente profundas, aunque definitivamente su brazo había perdido algo de rendimiento por esto. Al mismo tiempo, su mano izquierda se dedicaba a girar el tornillo de su cabeza.

— ¡Ahora las cosas serán dis...!

— Tiempo muerto. — Stein dijo de repente, interrumpiendo a Sora y haciendo que éste casi tropiece.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó sorprendido, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

— Tiempo muerto — Repitió —. Es que tú tienes magia y una arma, es algo injusto, así que voy a mi casa a por mi arma, espera un momento. — Explicó como si fuera obvio antes de dirigirse a su hogar, dejando tras de sí a un patidifuso Sora que no creía lo que acababa de pasar... aunque no es como si pudiera negarse, es decir, Stein había esperado pacientemente varias veces. Por esa razón Sora esperó a que el científico volviera sin decir nada al respecto.

Tampoco esperó demasiado, pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Stein volviera blandiendo hábilmente una guadaña totalmente negra, además de que se había quitado la bata, por lo que único que llevaba en su torso era una camiseta negra de manga corta... que también tenía puntos de sutura.

— ¿Listo? — Sora preguntó colocándose en posición de batalla.

— Listo — Confirmó preparándose, el aura azulada y los rayos volvieron a hacerse presentes —. Y ahora ¿Cuál de los dos ganará? ¿Mi ataque o tu defensa? — Con cada palabra la emoción era cada vez más presente — ¡Ven! ¡Que empiece el experimento! — Vociferó con éxtasis. Sora no dudo en aceptar su invitación y se abalanzo hacía el científico.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Varias cositas que aclarar.**

 **Primero sobre Stein. Quien quiera tener una mejor imagen de él, que busque "Soul eater Stein", puesto que lo he sacado de ese anime, aunque quien lo haya visto ya se habrá dado cuenta, puesto que su entrada es exactamente la misma (Era demasiado buena, tenía que ponerla XD).**

 **También sobre la habilidad de volar de Sora. Desde el principio tenía pensado incluirla (Ya hice una referencia a ella en los primeros capítulos de Sora) puesto que la necesitaré en un futuro, pero quería darle junto a ella una gran desventaja para no hacerla una habilidad demasiado buena (Y creo que lo he conseguido... Creo).**

 **Y creo que eso es todo. Ahora a la respuesta del review.**

Loser93: **Imagino que te refieres a los hechos de Kingdom Hearts II, en el momento en el que Riku recuperó su verdadera forma. Hasta donde yo sé (Que también puedo equivocarme :P) alguien no puede perder su oscuridad ni deshacerse de ella, al menos no fácilmente, en ese momento Riku recuperó su verdadera forma, pero la oscuridad sigue en los más profundo de su corazón (Si no me equivoco en KH Dream Drop Distance, ambientada después de KH II, tiene varios ataques/movimientos que consisten en oscuridad), aunque decidió no utilizarla debido a la conversación que tuvo con los demás en ese momento. Una vez más diré que esto es lo que yo creo, igual me equivoco.**

 **.**

 **En fin, eso ha sido todo por ahora, como siempre espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis en los cometarios que os ha parecido, vuestras criticas y demás.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	18. Stein contra Sora

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni Fairy Tail ni cualquier otro personaje o elemento de otro anime o videojuego. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

.

.

Capitulo 17: Stein contra Sora.

.

.

 **Flashback**

— Dime... ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba, sin poder apartar la mirada de esos ojos carentes de vida.

—...

— Lo recordaré... Muy bien, ahora cierra los ojos... voy a matarte

 **Flashback fin**

* * *

Si había algo que Lahar sabía, era que las personas podían ser fácilmente corrompidas por el poder.

Esos pensamientos siempre le llevaban a la misma conclusión: Los magos eran una espada de doble filo. Solo el treinta por ciento de la población era capaz de utilizar magia, dicho de otro modo, aproximadamente una de cada tres personas obtenían un gran poder casi de la nada.

¿Utilizaría dicha persona su poder para hacer que las otras dos se postraran? Su respuesta era, en la gran mayoría de los casos, un gran y retundo sí.

Sí, muchos gremios legales se dedicaban a prestar un servicio publico, no obstante, algunos rozaban la ilegalidad, sin importarles cuanta destrucción llegan a causar o el caos que son capaces de provocar, como si no les importara si podían llegar a herir a inocentes... o algo mucho peor. Y si, se refería principalmente al gremio de Fairy Tail.

No obstante el mago del que debía encargarse ahora hacía quedar a Fairy Tail como un predicador de la paz.

Hacía relativamente poco, un gremio legal que llevaría, como mucho, tres años fundado, se vio envuelto en un incidente en el que varios civiles inocentes perdieron la vida.

Por supuesto, el consejo mágico no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y estuvieron a punto de clausurar dicho gremio... hasta que el maestro del gremio apuntó a uno de sus magos Clase S como único culpable, haciendo que el consejo cambiara su decisión.

El mago de Clase S sería arrestado mientras que el gremio, a pesar de que no se clausuraría, sería puesto en vigilancia por varios expertos durante un tiempo hasta que estos decidieran el destino del gremio... al menos ese era el plan, pero ahora todo se había ido a la mierda.

Antes de que las tropas del consejo llegaran, el mago que debía ser puesto bajo arresto asesino a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, maestro incluido, y se dio a la fuga.

Esto ocurrió anoche... y su unidad era la más cercana a los hechos del accidente, por lo que también era la que tenía más posibilidades de encontrarlo... el problema es que en esos momentos estaban trasladando a Auron hasta el cuartel.

—¿Que hacemos, señor? —Lahar miró a uno de sus soldados que, como todos, esperaban pacientemente a sus órdenes.

—La mitad se encargará de escoltar al criminal —Dijo con la voz de mando que se esperaba de alguien de su posición —, los demás nos encargaremos de encontrar a...

—Yo también voy. —Las ordenes de Lahar fueron interrumpidas por el prisionero que debían escoltar.

—¿Qué?

—Necesitaras toda la ayuda posible —Las palabras de Auron reflejaron en mayor o menor medida los pensamientos de todos. Quizás era un gremio pequeño y reciente, pero que alguien hubiera podido eliminar a todos sus integrantes y aun así tener la suficiente energía para escapar... Nadie esperaba una batalla fácil —. Haré todo lo que pueda.

Lahar se movió hasta quedar delante del hombre de la cicatriz —Aun si vienes, eso no cambiara nada. No recibirás un trato preferente ni tu condena será reducida. —Habló mirando fijamente a Auron, que soltó una pequeña carajada al escuchar al jefe de la unidad.

—Eso ya lo sé. — Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. En estas circunstancias, lo único que Lahar pudo decir fue...

—Gracias.

Afortunadamente también habían buenos magos dispuestos a ayudar... aunque se sentía incapaz de identificarlos.

* * *

Sora fue rápidamente hacía Stein, protegido por Aero, cuyo viento giraba hacia la izquierda.

El científico blandió su guadaña con ambas manos y realizó un corte horizontal que fue frenado por el viento de Aero, por lo que Stein apenas pudo rozar la mejilla de Sora cuando se vio obligado a usar su arma para bloquear la del castaño, aunque eso no impidió que recibiera varios cortes en sus brazos debido al hechizo defensivo.

Gracias a la superioridad de su fuerza física, el hombre con puntos de sutura consiguió hacer retroceder al joven para así tomar una gran distancia debido a su elevada velocidad.

Sora no dudó en ir tras Stein, con la intención de presionarlo todo lo posible, pero cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros fue impactado con rayos que surgieron de la palma izquierda de su enemigo, lo que no debería haber sido un problema, sino fuera porque en ese preciso momento Aero dejó de surtir efecto.

Totalmente dispuesto a aprovechar esta gran oportunidad, Stein llegó hasta Sora en menos de un segundo, para empezar a golpearle con sus rayos y extremidades, más no con su guadaña.

Después de recibir varios golpes, Sora aprovechó una patada del científico para lanzarle la llave espada, que no llegó a impactar pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para volver a utilizar Aero.

Sabiendo que disponía de pocos segundos antes de que Sora invocara su arma, Stein giró su guadaña y utilizó el extremo sin filo para golpear con dos estocadas con la suficiente fuerza para que el viento no le frenara o bloqueara, primero en el estomago y luego en la cara del chico, haciendo que trastabillara, momento en el que el hombre de las gafas volvió a girar su arma e intentó decapitar al chico con todas sus fuerzas para que el viento fuera incapaz de pararle.

Sora recuperó el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que la llave espada reaparecía en su mano, y, sabiendo que no podría esquivar el ataque a tiempo, se acercó hasta Stein y bloqueó el mango de la guadaña, haciendo que el filo pasara a su lado.

El amante de la ciencia, sosteniendo su arma con su mano derecha, imbuyó la otra mano en electricidad y la impactó contra la barrera de aire. Sora no se quedó atrás, sosteniendo la llave espada solo con mano izquierda, acercó su mano restante hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la de su enemigo, momento en el que empezó a formarse una pequeña llama.

Una pequeña explosión se formó cuando las dos magias chocaron, haciendo retroceder a ambos magos, por lo que Sora fue directo hasta el filo de la guadaña situada a su espalda.

Stein estrechó los ojos al contemplar la estupidez del chico, hasta que una extraña fuerza empujó su brazo derecho y su arma con él, aunque eso no impidió que la punta de la guadaña hiciera un corte en el costado de Sora.

En cuanto consiguió reponerse, Stein contempló al chico, notando enseguida como el aire que rodeaba a Sora ahora giraba hacía el otro lado — _Ha cambiado la rotación del viento en el último momento..._ — Pensó, su mano izquierda picoteo ansiosa la empuñadura de su arma, evitando las ganas de soltarla para girar el cilindro de su cabeza —Nada mal, _shōnen, eres bastante habilidoso._

—Lo mismo digo. — Contestó el castaño intentando ignorar el ardor de su costado.

—Antes de continuar me gustaría preguntarte algo. — Habló sorprendiendo a Sora, que solo arqueó una ceja sin emitir ninguna respuesta — ¿Qué esperas conseguir con todo esto?

—¿Eh?¿Que quieres decir?

—¿Vas a matarme? —Su voz era fría como el hielo —¿Incendiaras mi casa con todas mis posesiones? Al fin y al cabo, te han contratado para eso ¿Verdad?

—¡No soy un asesino! — Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, pero enseguida se detuvieron —Y tampoco quiero quemar la casa de nadie.

—Entonces ¿A qué has venido?

—A detenerte. No dejaré que sigas atormentando a la gente del pueblo.

—Oh, ya veo, así que los atormento... supongo que eso te lo habrá dicho el alcalde...

—Quizás.

—Bueno, en realidad no importa, ahora lo entiendo. Eres un idiota _—_ El científico separo sus piernas al mismo tiempo que agarró su arma con dos manos, alertando a Sora que frunció el ceño ante las últimas palabras del hombre —¿Quieres saber algo interesante? — Stein preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta —Esta arma también es uno de mis experimentos — Sora, alertado por esas palabras, quiso reaccionar, pero ya era tarde para atacar.

De las manos del científico surgieron rayos que se acumularon en su arma, que fue cogiendo un tono azulado, y, tras un corte horizontal, lanzó un rayo mucho más concentrado que los demás lanzados hasta ese momento.

Sora saltó hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque, más no pudo detenerse, empezó a correr y a saltar alrededor del hombre, evitando más rayos provenientes de la guadaña, no obstante, pronto se vio obligado a realizar una voltereta para evadir el último ataque.

El castaño perdió de vista al científico en los pocos segundos que duró su pirueta y, cuando volvió a erguirse, el hombre ya no estaba, por lo que, alarmado, ni siquiera pensó cuando formó una cúpula de luz que le rodeaba por completo y que bloqueó justo a tiempo la punta de la guadaña a su espalda.

A pesar de que su ataque había sido bloqueado, Stein siguió forcejeando con el escudo de Sora, intentado romperlo, pero a los pocos segundos un brillo apareció alrededor de la cúpula, antes de que se formaran diversos proyectiles de luz que salieron disparados, uno de ellos impactando en el estomago del científico, que apretó los dientes al sentir como su piel ardía.

Gracias a que su enemigo estaba levemente aturdido por el dolor, Sora tuvo el tiempo suficiente para girarse y golpearle, aunque su ataque impactó en la guadaña del hombre, haciéndole retroceder.

Aprovechando la distancia, el elegido de la llave espada dirigió la punta de su arma hacia Stein —¡Toma esto! —Exclamó acumulando magia en el extremo de su arma, donde surgieron varias balas de energía.

El amante de la ciencia pudo evitar la ofensiva gracias a su elevada velocidad, saltando hacía atrás. Los proyectiles al impactar en el lugar que hacía escasos segundos levantaron una gran cantidad de polvo que impidió la visión.

Stein se vio en la necesidad de deshacer su aura de rayos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una batalla y la falta de práctica le estaba empezando a pasar factura — _Que chico... Menudo repertorio tiene... —_ Pensó pasando su mano libre por su frente, donde el sudor empezaba a surgir — _P_ _ero necesitará más que eso para ganar._

Sora emergió del polvo que su habilidad "Ragnarok" había provocado, lanzándose en un ataque directo, aunque pronto tuvo que desviar su trayectoria para evitar más ataques eléctricos. Una vez que rodeó a Stein, lanzó varios trozos de hielo, cuyo objetivo eran los pies del científico, por lo que éste no dudo en saltar para evitarlos, sin percatarse de la casi inexistente sonrisa del castaño.

Stein no volvió a tocar el suelo, en el aire empezó a moverse lentamente hacia atrás, donde el polvo provocado por Ragnarok empezaba a esparcirse, entonces pudo ver algo que llamó su atención: Un extraño vórtice.

—¿ _Qué demonios es eso?_ —Pensó antes de notar que no era solo él el que estaba siendo atraído por el vórtice, también las piedras de menor tamaño y algo de tierra se veía afectada — _¡Magia de atracción!_ —Rápidamente se giró para localizar a Sora, que estaba volando en su dirección cogiendo cada vez más velocidad, por lo que acumuló su magia en su arma para volver a lanzar otro rayo que fue interceptado por la barrera de luz del portador de la llave espada — _Planea golpearme con eso. —_ Razonó viendo como el chico se acercaba sin desvanecer el hechizo Reflejo.

Usando toda su fuerza, Stein lanzó su guadaña al suelo, incrustándola en la tierra para evitar que saliera volando por la magia Magneto.

Habiendo asegurado su arma, el científico cubrió ambas manos con electricidad y detuvo a Sora, creando una gran presión por el choque de ambas magias, llegando al punto en el que las gafas del hombre se quebraron.

— _Es un gran escudo —_ Pensó el científico mientras sus manos empezaban a retroceder, poco a poco empezaba a brillar una luz y de ella varios proyectiles _—, sin embargo, ¡No existe la defensa perfecta! —_ Ante la mirada atónita de Sora, Reflejó se quebró, por lo que nada impidió que recibiera otro golpe que lo mando a chocar fuertemente contra el suelo.

Magneto no tardó en desvanecerse, de manera que Stein cayó grácilmente, al mismo tiempo que Sora se levantaba a duras penas.

Cuando ambos intercambiaron miradas, notaron que la guadaña estaba entre los dos. Sora intentó llegar hasta el arma primero para tomar ventaja, olvidándose por completo de la abrumadora velocidad de su enemigo.

Stein utilizó su aura de rayos para llegar hasta su guadaña, y utilizó el mango de ésta para golpear al chico y mandarlo una vez más al suelo.

Desactivando su magia, posó su mano libre a escasos centímetros del rostro del chico —Se acabó. —Susurró antes de acumular una gran cantidad de magia en su mano para electrocutar a Sora, que empezó a gritar de dolor.

* * *

El futuro... no había cambiado. A través del reino de la oscuridad había traído a Sora y Riku a un lugar mucho más alejado de los mundos rodeados por la oscuridad, pero ellos aun no lo sabían, no tenían forma de saberlo, aunque probablemente habían empezado a sospechar algo.

Pero la historia no había sido alterada, seguía intacta, al menos aquellos hechos que estaban destinados a suceder.

Ellos podrían cambiarlo todo, para bien o para mal... si no se dejaran llevar por la corriente del destino.

Probablemente no estarían tan relajados si supieran que Xehanort había vuelta o lo que su ausencia podía provocar, y lo mejor era que no llegaran a enterarse hasta que haya acabado de utilizarlos.

—Disculpe... —La persona vestida con el largo abrigo negro dejó momentáneamente su lectura al escuchar la femenina voz. Miró por encima de su libro para observar a la chica de largo abrigo negro, que, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello azul claro —¿No deberíamos espiar el combate de Sora? Creía que había venido especialmente para eso... —La chica expresó con duda.

—La verdad es que no —La persona de ojos amarillos comentó con simpleza mientras guardaba el libro que sostenía. Ya había salido de dudas —Si me acerco demasiado a Sora, si le veo pelear no seré capaz de controlarme, e inevitablemente me entraran ganas de matarlo... Ya cometí el mismo error con Riku y acabó gravemente herido, al menos tuve suerte y fui capaz de controlarme, matarlo habría sido un desperdicio.

—¿Los necesita a los dos?

—En parte sí, por eso los traje a ambos —Pudo saber con solo hacer contacto con los ojos de la chica la curiosidad de ésta, lo que le sacó una sonrisa —. No te preocupes —Dijo posando su mano derecha en la cabeza de la muchacha, para realizar una leve caricia —, te lo contaré todo en el momento indicado.

—Deje de tratarme como a una niña —Dijo ella, molesta, apartando la mano de la persona de ojos amarillos con la suya. Su cara, cubierta en gran parte por la capucha de su abrigo, estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

—No puedo evitarlo, ya sabes que adoro tu ver tu lindo rostro avergonzado.

—¡Cá-Cállese! No diga esas cosas tan vergonzosas, por favor —Murmuró agarrando los extremos de su capucha para estirarla y tapar un poco más se rostro. Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, pero al volver a hablar, su voz sonaba seria, con un deje de tristeza —¿Que ocurrirá con ese hombre?

La persona de ojos amarillos entendió al momento lo que quería decir, no era ninguna sorpresa que la chica se viera... identificada de alguna forma con la situación actual.

—No pienses en ello, no es tu problema. —Respondió alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, donde casualmente vio algo que le llamó la atención, mejor dicho, a alguien: Wendy y Charle. Sintió como algo en su interior se agitaba. Su respiración empezó a agitarse mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa —Cambio de planes —Anunció captando la atención de la chica por el cambio de tema —, volveré enseguida, mientras tanto puedes hacer lo que quieras —Conforme hablaba empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que las magas de Caith Shelter, pero antes de alejarse demasiado habló por última vez —Si vas a ver la pelea, no intervengas pase lo que pase ¿Entendido?

— Si... —Fue lo único que contesto la chica.

* * *

Con cada paso que daba la emoción en su interior aumentaba, se estaba acercando pero aun no se había decidido...

¿Qué debería hacer?¿Jugar con Wendy y Charle?¿O matarlas?

¡No! ¡No podía matarlas! Cambiaría el futuro de una forma inimaginable... pero la tentación era tan grande...

Se escondió detrás de uno de los diversos árboles, a una distancia prudencial de Wendy y Charle, que al fin habían aterrizado.

Aunque intentaba normalizar su respiración, le resultaba imposible. La ansias de matar, la sed de sangre amenazaban con consumir todo su ser.

— _No puedo resistirlo_ —Pensó tapando su boca con una mano, intentando no soltar una carcajada y alarmar a las chicas —, _tengo que matarlas._ —Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, pero...

—A estas alturas ya deberías haber aprendido de tus errores. —Una voz sonó a su espalda y, al girarse, vio al hombre vestido de blanco.

—¿Otra vez has venido a molestarme? —Preguntó volviendo a mirar a las magas de Caith Shelter, sin intención de escuchar su respuesta, pero el hombre volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera actuar.

—Tiene gracia que digas eso —Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras —, es precisamente por matar niñas que estoy aquí molestándote. — Los ojos de la persona de largo abrigo negro se abrieron por completo al escucharle.

 _¿Ha venido a matarme?_

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó con fuerza mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos —¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —Volvió a girarse para hacerle frente, pero ya no había nadie.

Sin dejar de sostener su cabeza, retrocedió hasta chocar contra un árbol, y empezó a caer hasta sentarse. Poco a poco empezaba a emerger aquello que estaba enterrado en la oscuridad.

Sus recuerdos.

* * *

—Bien, y ahora... ¿Donde se habrán metido tus amigas? —Stein susurró mirando hacia el semiinconsciente Sora, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil debido a la descarga del hombre.

El científico dio media vuelta para observar los arboles que los rodeaban, examinando la zona. Si se marchaba corría el riego de que la chica sanara al muchacho, como había hecho antes, y las posibilidades de ganar a un completamente recuperado Sora en su estado actual no eran demasiado altas, y llevarlo con él era bastante peligroso...

Una gota de sudor emergió en su frente y descendió por la mejilla hasta el mentón, para finalmente caer al suelo.

¿Realmente tendría que matarlo?

Se sorprendió cuando, al volver a girarse hacia el castaño, éste, aun tirado en el suelo, alzaba a duras penas su llave espada hacia el cielo.

— _¿Y ahora qué?¿Aun puede seguir peleando? —_ Desestimó esa pensamiento al instante, con las heridas que le había provocado no podría volver a levantarse en un buen rato... al menos en circunstancias normales.

Sobre Sora apareció una gran flor que, al abrirse, cubrió al chico con una aura verde durante unos escasos segundos, alertando a Stein.

El héroe de la luz se levantó de un salto y, a una velocidad que abrumó al científico, llegó hasta el hombre y le golpeó en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera algo de saliva mezclada con sangre.

— _¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo ha podido...?!_ —Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada con otro golpe, esta vez ascendente, del castaño en su mentón que sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, perdiendo sus gafas en el proceso.

Para finalizar el combo, Sora realizó un golpe horizontal en las costillas del hombre, mandándolo a volar, aunque Stein logró recomponerse y aterrizar correctamente, al mismo tiempo que se cubría con su aura de rayos, y gracias a eso pudo bloquear la llave espada con su propia arma y, en lugar de forcejear, soltó su guadaña y golpeó con las palmas de sus manos en el pecho y estomago de Sora, que no pudo evitar ni contrarrestar el ataque debido a la gran velocidad de su enemigo.

El castaño retrocedió debido al ataque, lo que Stein aprovechó para recuperar el aliento y reflexionar sobre la situación.

— _¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —_ Pensó examinando al muchacho, cuyas heridas habían desaparecido por completo — _Magia de recuperación... No creía que él también pudiera usarla... —_ Había una última pregunta que asolaba su mente — _¿Porque no ha utilizado su magia? Ni siquiera ha vuelto a usar Aero... ¿Acaso quería acabar rápidamente y por eso se ha lanzado de esa forma tan directa? ¿O quizás...? —_ Esta vez fue Stein quien tomó la iniciativa y, gracias a su habilidad, apareció delante de Sora y le golpeó en el tórax con su codo, seguido de una palmada en la cara, para finalizar con un rodillazo en las costillas.

Sora se arqueó de dolor por ese último golpe y, aunque se irguió rápidamente para contraatacar, retrocedió después de una palmada en la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, _Shōnen?_ —Preguntó el científico aun con el brazo y la palma extendidas — _¿No piensas utilizar tu magia?_ —Comentó esbozando una leve sonrisa, Sora le miró pero no le respondió —En fin, creo que esta batalla ya ha durado suficiente, así que... —Según hablaba separó sus piernas mientras que empuñaba su guadaña —¿Qué te parece si terminamos con esto de un solo golpe? —Concentró casi toda la magia que le quedaba en su arma, que empezó a cubrirse de una aura azulada que fue expandiéndose hasta que la hoja del arma duplicó su tamaño.

Era frustrante, en su mejor momento esta batalla habría sido tan fácil como diseccionar a una rana, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una batalla real, estaba demasiado oxidado.

Realmente no quería matar al chico, pero...

 _Se lo suplico... haré lo que sea..._

Sora recuperó el aliento al mismo tiempo que Stein preparaba su técnica, el hechizo Cura había agotado toda su magia, y no podía igualar la velocidad del científico, su única oportunidad de ganar era acabar con esto ahora.

Y después tenía que encontrar a Wendy, una parte de él no podía dejar de pensar en la chica. Sabía que tenía un problema de confianza, por eso se contuvo al principio de la pelea, para que ella asestara al menos un golpe a un enemigo que el no había podido tocar.

Creía que eso podía aumentar su confianza, pero, de haber sabido que las cosas terminarían de esa forma... Quizás debería haber esperado a enfrentarse a un enemigo que Wendy pudiera enfrentar por sí misma.

Agitó la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos. Ahora no podía dejar que lo distrajeran.

Sacaría toda su frustración en el siguiente golpe.

—Suena bien. —Respondió el castaño antes de empezar a correr hacia el científico —¡Zanjemos esto de una vez!

Stein movió su arma una vez que acumuló toda la magia posible, pero antes de que pudiera liberarla, Sora llegó hasta él e intercepto su arma con la llave espada, comenzando así el último forcejeo entre ambos.

Pero ahora el científico estaba más cansado y herido que el héroe de la luz, cuyas heridas habían sanado casi por completo, por lo que la fuerza de los dos estaba muy igualada por lo que el factor que decantaría al ganador era la resistencia.

Y Stein estaba en desventaja por ello. Y lo sabía. Por esa razón liberó de golpe toda la magia almacenada en su arma, provocando una fuerte explosión que destrozo la guadaña.

Sora salió disparado hacía un árbol debido al estallido y, con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió colocar su cuerpo paralelo al suelo para utilizar el tronco como base y detenerse.

En cuanto tocó el suelo, miró al frente.

Stein ya estaba delante de él, con los ojos inyectados en sangre por el esfuerzo, además de que sus manos, desprovistas de su guadaña, al igual que la mitad de su antebrazo derecho, estaban totalmente quemadas debido a la explosión que él mismo había provocado.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el científico colocó sus manos en la cabeza y pecho del chico para empezar a electrocutarlo.

Después de unos segundos Stein se vio obligado a detener la descarga por falta de magia, aunque no por ello dejó de atacar. Mantuvo su agarre en la cabeza del chico con su mano izquierda mientras que retiraba su derecha y la apretaba con fuerza para impactarla en la mejilla de Sora.

El golpe los envió a los dos al suelo, pero Stein, a diferencia de Sora, logró colocar sus brazos antes de caer totalmente, quedando arrodillado delante del castaño. Su agitada respiración se iba normalizando conforme pasaban los segundos y, una vez recompuesta, se levantó y dio media vuelta, dejando atrás a Sora, que no había dado ningún indicio de que fuera a reaccionar, puesto que había perdido la consciencia.

Stein se acercó hasta el lugar donde su arma había explotado antes y recogió un pequeño y afilado fragmento de su guadaña algo más grande que su mano, sin importarle el pequeño corte que se hizo al agarrarlo.

Una vez más, se acercó hasta Sora, casi arrastrando los pies —No me odies por esto, _shōnen —_ Murmuró observando el rostro inconsciente del chico, por supuesto no obtuvo respuesta, aunque eso no le impidió continuar —, al fin y al cabo ha sido tu ignorancia y estupidez lo que te ha traído aquí —Sin nada más que añadir, acercó su pequeña arma dispuesto a apuñalar a Sora, hasta que se levantó una gran corriente de aire que le obligó a proteger su rostro con sus brazos —No me digas que... —Una vez que el viento cesó, las sospechas de Stein se confirmaron.

Justo delante de él, se encontraba Wendy, protegiendo a Sora, y al lado de éste, Charle intentaba hacerle reaccionar.

—Despierta idiota —Charle pidió, aunque más bien era una orden, al mismo tiempo que agitaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sora —, se suponía que ibas a darle una paliza, no al revés.

—No dejaré que dañes a Sora-san. —A pesar de las palabras de la pequeña, Stein aun podía vislumbrar el miedo en sus ojos, pero ahora había algo más: Determinación.

—¿No me dejarás? —Stein repitió con un deje de diversión —¿Y cómo pretendes impedírmelo? —Preguntó de forma lúgubre, haciendo estremecer a Wendy —Tu fuerza actual no es suficiente como para derrotarme... ni siquiera en mi estado actual. —Sus palabras hirieron a la Dragon Slayer debido a su veracidad, aun así, se mantuvo firme.

—Me-Me da igual, encontraré la forma de derrotarte.

—No digas tonterías, es imposible que puedas aumentar tanto tu poder en tan poco tiempo... —Dijo el científico para luego soltar un suspiro mientras su mano izquierda se adentraba un bolsillo de su pantalon. En esos momentos deseaba más que nunca un cigarrillo —Podrías hacer esto mucho más fácil si simplemente cogieras a tu compañero y no volvierais, pero dudo que vayas a hacer algo así ¿Me equivoco? — Negó con la cabeza al ver la mirada obstinada de le chica —Muy bien, parece que no tengo alternativa... —Extendió su mano izquierda hacia la Dragon Slayer.

—¡Wendy! —Charle exclamó alarmada. Se maldecía por ser incapaz de volar cargando a más de una persona, a pesar de saber que Wendy no quería huir debido a su reciente promesa.

Por su parte, la pequeña maga estaba completamente paralizada, ni siquiera era capaz de decirle a su compañera alada que cogiera a Sora y huyera con él. Ella también quería huir, pero no podía hacerlo, ya no.

Debía pelear... pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Solo pudo cerrar los ojos al sentir la mano del hombre en su cabeza antes de empezar a recibir... ¿Una caricia?

Al abrir los parpados, vio a Stein sonriendo de una forma cálida —Me rindo. — Declaró el científico sin cambiar su expresión.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que Wendy pudo expresar.

—¿Que acaba de decir? —Charle preguntó.

—No solo habéis vuelta a pesar de vuestro miedo, sino que ibas a sacrificarte para ayudar a tus compañeros. Eres una buena chica. —¿Las estaba engañando? Eso no tendría mucho sentido, pero entonces ¿A qué venía todo esto? No lo sabía. Por eso Wendy solo pudo repetir su escueto "¿Eh?".

* * *

Durante la semana que Riku permaneció inconsciente, el gremio entero se movilizó para encontrar alguna pista sobre la misteriosa persona que atacó a los integrantes de Shadow Gear. Incluso Makarov dejó a un lado, al menos de forma temporal, el castigo del equipo de Natsu por haber realizado una misión de Clase S sin su consentimiento ni el rango necesario.

No obstante, a pesar de la búsqueda, nadie logró encontrar ninguna pista, por lo que poco a poco las cosas iban volviendo a su cauce, aunque le tensión aún era palpable y todos seguían un pequeño protocolo de seguridad, evitando salir en solitario.

En ese momento el mago de hielo, Gray, se dirigía algo molesto hacia uno de sus compañeros, cerca del tablón de anuncios, más concretamente a un chico que parecía tener más o menos su edad, de cabello naranja y que utilizaba gafas.

—Oye, Loke —El azabache habló, captando la atención de su compañero —. Una chica quería encontrarse contigo en el callejón del edificio de enfrente. Para la próxima, organiza mejor tus citas ¿Quieres? No me gusta ser tu mensajero.

El mujeriego de Fairy Tail esbozó una sonrisa altanera al mismo tiempo que recolocaba sus gafas —Gracias por el mensaje Gray, será mejor que no haga esperar a esa bella dama. —Sin nada más que añadir, Loke pasó a un lado del mago de hielo, directo a la salida del gremio.

* * *

En cuanto ingresó en el callejón, Loke fue capaz de distinguir la silueta de una mujer, no así su rostro, que estaba oculto en las sombras.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, bella flor —Dijo el chico con gafas mientras hacia una reverencia y cerraba los ojos —. De haber sabido que hoy estarías aquí esperándome, habría venido ayer.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Así es como hablas ahora? —Los ojos de Loke se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la voz —Sabía que habías decidido imitar a los humanos, pero creo que tu sobreactuación es un poco estúpida ¿No crees?

Loke se irguió rápidamente, como su le hubiera golpeado un rayo —¡Tu...! — Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial frunció el ceño. —¿Que quieres? — Preguntó con seriedad.

—No hace mucho se abrió una especie de portal, en ese momento llegaron al menos dos personas con un extraño poder. Padre me ha enviado para encontrarlos y averiguar si son una potencial amenaza.

—¡¿Que has dicho?! — Loke intentó no mostrar ninguna preocupación, solo sorpresa —¿Porque el Rey de los espíritus se preocuparía por dos humanos?

—Yo no diría preocupación, simplemente quiere ser precavido. Nunca había sentido ese extraño poder.

—Bueno, de todas formas esos asuntos ya no son mi problema, además no sabía nada sobre ello. —El chico sentenció guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, para dar media vuelta —Suerte con tu bus...

—¿De verdad no sabes nada? —La chica interrumpió, deteniendo a Loke y, aunque ella no pudo verlo, una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla del joven —Es curioso... sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que una de esas personas pertenece a tu gremio —El chico de cabello naranja no respondió —¿De verdad pensabas que a estas alturas no lo había descubierto?

—Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿A qué has venido? —Loke respondió con otra pregunta.

—Quiero que vigiles a ese chico y descubras cual es su poder.

—En otras palabras, quieres que haga tu trabajo. Pues olvídalo, Riku es un mago de Fairy Tail, un compañero, si le espiara es como si desconfiara de él.

—Así que su nombre es Riku... —La chica repitió, sin prestar atención a nada más, por su parte, Loke se mordió la lengua, frustrado por haber soltado más información de la necesaria.

—Adiós. —Se despidió deseando abandonar ese lugar, pero, para su desgracia, ella aun no había terminado.

—¿Vas a vigilarle?

—Ya te he dado mi respuesta.

—Entonces cambiare mi pregunta ¿Prefieres que me encargue personalmente de él? —Loke quedo totalmente paralizado ante esa pregunta. La chica frente a él no era precisamente malvada, pero si extremista. Si consideraba que había un riesgo, por mínimo que fuera, no dudaría en acabar con Riku.

—Está bien, mantendré un ojo sobre él —Finalmente cedió —¿Puedo irme ya? Preguntó realmente hastiado.

—Aun no —Loke masculló algo en voz baja —. Como ya te he dicho, como mínimo hay alguien más con ese poder ¿Tienes alguna pista sobre ello? Es más que probable que esa persona esté relacionada con Riku. —No es que lo supiera a ciencia cierta, pero si tuviera que apostar, diría sin duda que se trataba del amigo que estaba buscando su compañero de gremio: Sora.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea —El mujeriego respondió dando la espalda a la chica —Riku no es alguien muy hablador.

—Entiendo... —La chica susurró en un tono que Loke no pudo distinguir, aun así, evitó voltearse, por miedo a que descubriera su mentira a través de una mirada —Muy bien, eso era todo. Gracias por tu cooperación. —Finalizó dando media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Y que harás tu mientras tanto? —Esta vez fue el chico quien continuó la conversación —Dudo mucho que la gran Maxwell se queda sentada en el banquillo, observando sin hacer nada. —Dijo sin moverse.

—No creo que sea necesario responder. Estoy bastante segura de que ya sabes la respuesta. —Eso fue lo último que el mago de Faity Tail escuchó antes de que la presencia de la chica desapareciera, en ese momento, tensó la mandibula.

— _Lo siento, Riku —_ Pensó abatido — _. Espero que no le ocurra nada a Sora._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Un mes entero sin actualizar. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que este ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir hasta la fecha, aun así, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **Mi tiempo libre se ha visto bastante reducido (Casi exclusivamente a fines de semana), pero intentare actualizar aunque sea una vez al mes.**

 **Ahora al review.**

Loser93: **Muchas gracias por comentar, realmente agradezco tu apoyo. Afortunadamente podras jugar al 3D en la recopilación 2.8 si tienes PS4, si no es el caso, pues siempre esta youtube, así es como lo vi yo XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, no olvidéis comentar y decir que os ha parecido el capitulo, preguntar, opinar o dar alguna sugerencia, todo será bienvenido.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	19. El juramento de Wendy

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Kingdom Hearts ni Fairy Tail ni cualquier otro elemento/personaje de otro anime o videojuego. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

.

Capitulo 18: ¡Un horrible futuro! El juramento de Wendy.

.

No estuvo a la altura en su primera misión: Más que ayudar, fue una completa molestia para Sora, tampoco pudo detenerlo cuando se transformo y ni siquiera pudo acabar con los impostores del hotel.

Y ahora, Sora había resultado herido por su culpa. Era una completa inútil ¿De qué servía su magia de curación si los demás recibían el triple de daño protegiéndola? Lo mejor era que se quedara al margen.

—Wendy... —Charle susurró sin apartar la mirada de su compañera, que estaba abrazando sus rodillas, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ya llevaba varios minutos en esa posición, desde que habían aterrizado, y no estaba dando ninguna señal de que fuera a reaccionar. —¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nada —Su respuesta apenas fue audible para la gata —. Esperaré aquí hasta que Sora-san gane.

—¿Y ya está? —Charle preguntó, en un tono que hizo que Wendy asomará sus ojos para ver a su amiga —¿Estarás satisfecha con ese resultado sabiendo que no hiciste nada?

—Es mejor eso a que Sora-san salga herido por mi culpa.

—¡No digas tonterías!¡Es una batalla!¡No puedes esperar que nadie salga herido!

—¡No lo entiendes! —Wendy gritó, levantándose.

—¡Claro que no lo entiendo! —Charle contestó en el mismo tono, alzando el vuelo para quedar cara a cara son su amiga —¡¿Te preocupa que salga herido?!¡¿Es que te has olvidado de nuestra última misión?!¡Acabó con un gremio oscuro, maestro incluido, con sus propias manos!¡¿Y a ti te preocupa que acabe herido?!¡Pues a mí me preocupa que te asesine en cualquier momento!

—Charle... ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sora-san nunca...

—¿Nunca haría algo así? Él mismo nos lo dijo: No es capaz de controlarse cuando se transforma, apenas recuerda lo que hace durante esa forma. La última vez tuvo el suficiente raciocinio como para no matarnos a nosotras también, pero ¿cómo sabes que la próxima vez no será peor?

—¿Por qué no puedes un confiar un poco en él?

—¡¿Y tú por qué no puedes dejar de idolatrarlo?!

Wendy quiso replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se formó una gran corriente de aire. — _¿De dónde ha salido tanto viento?_ —Pensó observando a su alrededor, aunque pronto su mirada se posó sobre la gata, que intentaba llegar al suelo para no salir disparada, sin ningún éxito —¡Charle! —Exclamó la Dragon Slayer agarrando por poco a su pequeña compañera, que no podía con la fuerza del viento, y la envolvió en sus brazos para protegerla.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —Charle gritó sosteniéndose en los brazos de Wendy, e incluso ella pudo sentir como el suelo empezaba a temblar al punto en que la maga no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

La tierra siguió moviéndose durante un buen rato, y, cuando se detuvo, Wendy pudo levantarse al fin, aun con Charle entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó agachando la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con su compañera.

— Si, pero ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—No lo sé. —Murmuró mirando el paisaje de su alrededor, completamente despejado. No lo entendía ¿Donde estaba la montaña?¿Que había pasado con todos los arboles?

—¡Wendy! — La nombrada miró a su compañera, sobresaltada por el alarmado tono que ésta había utilizado —¡Mira, allí arriba! —Exclamó señalando hacia el cielo.

En el momento en que la chica de cabello azul levantó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y miedo al ver una enorme esfera de oscuridad que parecía expandirse a cada segundo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Charle preguntó en el mismo estado que la Dragon Slayer.

—No lo sé...—Murmuró alejándose poco a poco de la esfera, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando su pie derecho retrocedió y no encontró tierra firme donde apoyarse.

Se abalanzó hacia delante para caer al suelo, y supo que había hecho bien cuando, al erguirse y observar a su espalda, vio una gran caída al vacío, no, no era al vacío.

La montaña y los arboles no habían desaparecido, eran ellas las que habían ascendido.

Ambas se encontraban en una pequeña isla de roca, en medio del cielo, a una gran altura, mientras que la montaña en la que se encontraban hace unos momentos había una especie de agujero oscuro que se expandía rápidamente, envolviendo toda la montaña en oscuridad en cuestión de segundos, al igual que el pueblo a los pies de ésta. —¡Sora-san! —Wendy chilló horrorizada, sabiendo que el castaño aun se encontraba allí.

—No es solo la montaña... —Una impactada Charle susurró, más para sí misma que para Wendy, al contemplar más agujeros en la lejanía que lo engullían todo sin contemplación.

—No temáis, lo que estáis viendo no es real —Wendy y Charle se voltearon alarmadas por la voz que resonó a sus espaldas, perteneciente a una persona vestida con largo abrigo blanco que tapaba su rostro con una máscara de zorro blanca con detalles azulados.

—¿Quién eres? —Wendy preguntó con cautela y algo de miedo, en ese momento no sentía que pudiera hacer frente a nadie.

—¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —Más que preguntar, fue un mero pensamiento en voz alta de Charle.

—Casi siempre estoy aquí, sois vosotras las que habéis venido —Comenzó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia las magas de Caith Shelter —. Y en cuanto a quien soy... Solo soy un recuerdo lejano, una sombra que intenta proteger la luz. —Finalizó posicionándose al lado de las chicas, observando la destrucción y la oscuridad.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso? —A Charle le molestaba el hecho de su respuesta no les había aclarado nada.

—No necesitáis saberlo.

—Por el amor de... ¿Podrías decirnos al menos dónde estamos?

—En el pasado, en el futuro... y a veces, en el presente. —Susurró contemplando la oscuridad a sus pies, de la cual empezaban a emerger unas enormes figuras humanoides conocidas como "Lado oscuro" —Estamos contemplando el fin del mundo. Al menos, el mundo que vosotras conocéis

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —A pesar del fastidio que le provocó la evasiva contestación, se sorprendió por la última parte dicha por la desconocida persona, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? —Wendy se auto cuestionó abrazando con más intensidad a su amiga.

—La mayoría de las veces, es tan fácil como abrir la puerta adecuada —Murmuró la persona enmascarada mirando al horizonte, donde apenas se hacía visible una enorme puerta blanca semiabierta —. Afortunadamente, aun no es demasiado tarde, aun podéis detener a los posibles responsables. —En cuanto terminó de hablar extendió su brazo derecho, y el paisaje cambió por completo: Ahora se encontraban en mitad de una pradera.

—¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! —Charle exclamó mirando a su alrededor, viendo como toda la destrucción y la oscuridad, incluida la enorme esfera del cielo, habían desaparecido por completo.

—Como he dicho... — La misteriosa figura habló, captando la atención de las chicas —Esto no es real. No es más que una ilusión que he creado para vosotras.

—¿Por qué?

—Enseguida lo sabréis. —Una vez más, extendió su brazo derecho, momento en el que se formó una gran corriente de aire y se concentró delante de las magas, formando dos figuras: Un chico de cabello y ojos negros, y una persona vestida con un largo abrigo negro que cubría su cara con una capucha del mismo color, aunque ésta no ocultaba sus ojos amarillos ni su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Quiénes son? —Wendy preguntó mirando a ambas figuras. Le costaba creer que el chico fuese una amenaza, su mirada solo reflejaba tristeza y melancolía.

No podía decir lo mismo de la otra persona. Le resultaba escalofriante, con una mención especial a sus ojos... Le recordaban demasiado a la transformación de Sora.

—Desgraciadamente, vuestro destino os llevara a esas respuestas, por ahora lo único que tenéis que saber es que son peligrosos... especialmente la persona del abrigo negro, ellos intentaran cubrir este mundo en la oscuridad, si eso ocurre lo que habéis visto se hará realidad. Dicho esto, es hora de mostraros el verdadero motivo por el que estáis aquí —Una vez más, se levantó una gran corriente de aire, que hizo que ambas figuras desaparecieran. La persona enmascarada se volteó, haciendo que las magas imitaran su acción. —. Contemplad aquello que sumirá al mundo en la desesperación.

Wendy no realizó la más mínima acción cuando sintió las uñas de Charle clavarse en su brazo. Sabía que su pequeña amiga tenía más miedo que ella misma.

Frente a ellas Sora, en su versión de "Anti-Forma", se alzaba, mucho más cerca de ellas de lo que querrían.

—Escúchame Wendy —La persona enmascarada habló, haciendo que la nombrada girara mecánicamente su cabeza debido a la tensión que recorría su cuerpo, y, cuando sus miradas chocaron, la Dragon Slayer se dio cuenta que los ojos de la persona eran dos orbes negros. —. Ahora mismo, el corazón de Sora oscila entre la luz y la oscuridad —Explicó volviendo a posar su mirada hacia el chico transformado y, a la espalda de éste, la figura de largo abrigo negro aparecía —, por su culpa. Y tú eres la única que puede evitar que la oscuridad consuma su corazón.

Wendy se sorprendió ante esa declaración, una reacción muy diferente a la de Charle que frunció el ceño con rabia y frustración.

—¡¿Porque depende de Wendy?! —La gata exclamó, harta de todos los riesgos innecesarios en los que su amiga se veía envuelta.

Y esos riesgos siempre estaban relacionados con Sora.

La persona con máscara de zorro ojeó levemente a Charle antes de responder —Porque, ahora mismo, Wendy es la única luz de Sora. —Cada palabra que decía sorprendía más y más a las magas.

—¿La única luz de Sora?¿Yo?¿Que quieres decir?

—Aun no te has dado cuenta, pero eres un apoyo vital para Sora, un pilar fundamental en el que sostenerse.

—¿De verdad? —Ante el asentimiento de la persona enmascarada, Wendy apartó la mirada cohibida por esa información y feliz de saber lo importante que era para el castaño.

—Y por esa razón, debes entender los riesgos que acarrean estar junto a él. —La niña volvió a fijar su mirada en la persona del abrigo blanco, expectante por saber más —Sora tiene un poder muy... especial, y es, en cierta medida, inmenso, casi ilimitado.

—¿Te refieres a esa extraña llave gigante? —Charle preguntó.

—Correcto.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Esta vez fue Wendy quien tomó la palabra.

—Su poder está estrechamente ligado al conflicto. El conflicto está ligado al sufrimiento... y a la muerte—Wendy dio un respingo al recordar toda la muerte que había visto... a manos de Sora. El miedo empezaba a emerger poco a poco en su interior, por lo que intentó despejar su cabeza, centrando toda su atención en la persona enmascarada—. Lo que estoy intentando deciros es que la vida de Sora es un sinfín de batallas, caos y destrucción. Probablemente esta será vuestra última oportunidad de huir.

—¿Huir? —Charle sintió como los brazos de su amiga aumentaban la intensidad sobre su cuerpo, aunque no mencionó nada al respecto. —¿Quieres decir abandonar a Sora-san?

—Así es. Lo que pasó en tu primera misión... lo que ha pasado hoy... es una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera junto a Sora y, si no das la talla, morirás.

—Wendy... —Charle susurró levantando la mirada, viendo a su amiga cabizbaja con los ojos cerrados cuya voz sonó quebrada.

—¿Qué pasará con Sora-san si me voy? —Aun a día de hoy, seguía sufriendo por el abandono de Jellal, a pesar de saber que lo hizo por su bien, le dolía su ausencia, además de que una parte de ella nunca dejó de pensar de que fue culpa de su debilidad, que si hubiera sido más fuerte no tendrían que haberse separado. ¿Cómo podría entonces dejar tirado a Sora?.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —La persona enmascarada tardó en responder —. Probablemente nada bueno, aunque eso no es excusa para obligar a alguien tan joven como tú a llevar una carga tan grande.

Wendy se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. —No quiero abandonar a Sora-san, es un amigo muy preciado para mí, pero... —Lagrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos cerrados, cayendo en el rostro de su felina amiga —no quiero que salga herido por mi culpa. —Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada al sentir una mano posarse suavemente en su cabeza. La persona de largo abrigo blanco había colocado una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la misma altura que ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Me recuerdas mucho a mi —Dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a la pequeña —. Una vez dudé de mi propio poder, temía que mis compañeros sufrieran debido a mi debilidad... en mi peor momento llegue a pensar que morirían en el campo de batalla por mi culpa.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Se arrepintió de preguntar al instante, cuando la persona enmascarada borró su sonrisa y se levantaba alejándose de ellas.

Una vez más, el paisaje en el que se encontraban cambió. De repente se encontraban en mitad de una batalla, rodeadas de un incontable número de personas que combatían entre sí.

Y todas utilizaban armas muy parecidas a la de Sora.

Las llaves chocaban entre sí, el cielo se cubría de rayos que azotaban a la gente sin importar el bando al que pertenecían, bolas de fuego y hielo cruzaban el campo de batalla sin control, y la tierra se alzaba y desmoronaba, golpeando todo aquello que encontraba a su paso.

—Esto pasó. —Murmuró contemplando las pequeñas luces que salían de las personas que caían inertes contra el suelo, sin volver a levantarse. Todas las luces ascendían pero algunas, llegadas a cierta altura, se cubrían de oscuridad, formando un sincorazón que no dudaba en abalanzarse contra su presa más cercana. Pronto su atención se dirigió a cuatro personas que vestían un largo abrigo blanco y llevaban diferentes mascaras de animales, que atravesaban rápidamente el campo de batalla, pasando a un lado de Wendy y Charle, en dirección a la misma puerta blanca que antes se distinguía en el horizonte.

Dos de esas figuras, las que llevaban una máscara de oso y de serpiente respectivamente, se detuvieron en mitad de los que parecían ser sus enemigos, con los que empezaron a luchar para que las otras personas enmascaradas siguieran su camino hacia la puerta.

A pesar de que sus habilidades eran muy superiores, poco a poco se vieron superadas por la abrumadora cantidad de enemigos hasta que al final ambas personas perecieron. Los enemigos empezaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta, que empezaba a cerrarse lentamente, en busca de las otras dos figuras.

A pesar de que Wendy quería saber cómo terminaba todo, el paisaje volvió a cambiar, estando otra vez en la pradera, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora el cielo estaba repleto de nubes y sobre ellas caía una lluvia torrencial.

—Mis errores me llevaron por el camino equivocado, y al final no pude asistir a mis compañeros cuando más me necesitaban. Para cuando llegue al campo de batalla, sus cadáveres no eran más que polvo. —Los labios de Wendy hicieron un amago de abrirse, quería intentar reconfortar de alguna forma a la persona frente a ella, pero ésta hablo antes de que pudiera decir nada —. No debes cometer el mismo error que yo Wendy, no tengas prisa por hacerte fuerte. Entiendo tu deseo de querer proteger a tu amigo, ese anhelo te fortalecerá poco a poco, mientras tanto, debes confiar en ti misma, y en Sora.

—¿Confiar en Sora-san?

—Así es. En una batalla debes confiar no solo en tus habilidades, sino también en la de tus compañeros. Debes creer que podrán aguantar. Si hubiera aprendido eso antes, quizás no habría terminado así.

—Pero Sora-san siempre acaba herido por mi culpa y...

—Entonces asegúrate de curarle. —Interrumpió con calma levantando lentamente su mano derecha, haciendo que ambas magas empezaran a levitar —. Has tomado tu decisión respecto a Sora... ambas lo habéis hecho —Wendy miró sorprendida a Charle que observaba inmutable a la persona enmascarada —, pero os recomiendo que recapacitéis una vez más. Vuestro destino quedara sellado al lado de Sora, aunque con vosotras, su mundo tendrá más posibilidades de salvarse.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. —Charle habló al fin —. ¿De verdad esa transformación de Sora es tan poderosa como para destruir el mundo? —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de temor.

—En absoluto. —Esa respuesta descolocó a las magas de Caith Shelter.

—¿Qué? Pero si has dicho que...

—He dicho que el corazón de Sora será consumido por la oscuridad.

—¡Y que eso sumiría al mundo en la desesperación! —Recitó recordando lo que había dicho la persona enmascarada.

—Correcto, pero no de la forma en que pensáis. Hay muchos corazones ligados al de Sora, si es consumido por la oscuridad, aquellos unidos a él también seguirán sufriendo, y el mundo del que proviene perderá toda posibilidad de salvación. Vuestro mundo no se verá afectado.

—¿Entonces por qué no advertir del peligro a Sora en lugar de a nosotras? —La persona con el abrigo blanco torció sus labios en una mueca de tristeza.

—Será mejor que no responda a esa pregunta —Susurró apartando la mirada —, no me creeríais aunque lo hiciera.

Las chicas empezaron a elevarse a una elevada velocidad, acercándose a un rayo de luz que se colaba entre las negras nubes.

—¡¿Quién eres?!¡¿Volveremos a vernos?! —Wendy gritó antes de llegar hasta las nubes, pero no recibió respuesta y, antes de perder la consciencia, la Dragon Slayer del cielo pensó erróneamente que la persona enmascarada no escuchó su pregunta.

—Me gustaría poder decir que no... —Susurró cuando las magas de Caith Shelter desaparecieron entre las nubes. Alzó su mano derecha hasta quedar delante de su rostro, y apretó con fuerza el puño. —No os rindáis, las cosas solo se pondrán más difíciles a partir de ahora. —Su mirada se desvió hacia el horizonte, donde varias columnas de oscuridad empezaban a emerger del suelo, para empezar a rodear a la persona con máscara de zorro, cuyos ojos, antes con las pupilas totalmente negras, empezaban a colorearse de color amarillo alrededor de la pupila —. Yo tampoco me rendiré, seguiré luchando por la luz.

* * *

Wendy poco a poco empezaba despertarse y a su lado, Charle se levantaba lentamente, sujetándose la cabeza.

—¿Que ha pasado? —Preguntó mirando a su alrededor, estaban de vuelta en el bosque.

—¿Ha sido un sueño? —Charle murmuró acercándose a su amiga.

—No. —La chica de ojos marrones contestó con seguridad, envolviendo a Charle entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Wendy?

—Lo siento Charle, sé que lo estas pasando muy mal con todo esto, realmente me gustaría encontrar la forma de arreglar todo esto, pero...

—Lo sé —Apoyó su cabeza contra su amiga, soltando un suspiro —, vamos a salvar ese idiota, pero antes debes jurarme que no cometerás ninguna locura.

—De acuerdo. —En ese momento no solo hizo una promesa a Charle, sino también a sí misma. Por el bien de Sora, por el bien de aquellos unidos a él, por el futuro que había visto...

Nunca más volvería a huir.

Después, ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde Sora y Stein combatían, sin imaginarse cómo había terminado la batalla ni que el científico se rendiría.

* * *

Mirando el cielo estrellado, Riku se permitió recordar durante un instante las pocas veces que, junto a Sora y Kairi, durmió en la vieja cabaña de la isla donde construyeron la balsa. Como imaginaban las aventuras que vivirían en otros mundos, que clase de gente conocerían... de alguna forma esas conversaciones acababan siempre de la misma manera: Con él provocando a Sora con algún comentario mordaz, o quizás era el castaño quien soltaba la primera provocación. Y al final realizaban la primera competición que se le ocurría a Kairi, sin importar lo absurda que fuera.

A veces sentía que jamás podría volver a esos días.

—Gracias por todo Porlyusica. —Se volteó para mirar a la curandera de Fairy Tail que lo observaba desde el marco de su hogar.

—Ahórrate tus agradecimientos. De ahora en adelante cuídate mejor y no te sobre esfuerces tanto.

—Así lo haré. —No esperaba que la conversación fuera a continuar, por lo que dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a la ciudad, pero la voz de Porlyusica le detuvo.

—¿Sientes alguna molestia?¿Algún malestar del que no me hayas hablado?

—¿Eh? —No se esperaba esa pregunta —No. El dolor ha desaparecido por completo.

—No me refería a tu salud física. —La curandera susurró, provocando una mueca de confusión en el joven. —. Olvídalo... solo ten cuidado. —Y con esas últimas palabras cerró la puerta de su hogar, dejando tras de sí a un extrañado Riku.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Pensó en voz alta pero, a pesar de extrañarle la actitud de la mujer, no tardó en dar media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia Magnolia sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando por primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo de su estado completamente recuperado: No solo sus heridas físicas al fin se habían curado, sino que también habían cesado esas extrañas voces de su cabeza — _Probablemente eran algún efecto secundario por usar la oscuridad._ —Atribuyó sin dar demasiadas vueltas, aunque no tardó en detenerse cuando una pregunta de vital importancia cruzó por su cabeza.

¿Donde se suponía que iba a pasar la noche?

* * *

—Supongo que a Makarov no le importará que pase aquí la noche... —Murmuró para sí mismo en un vano intento de despejar de su cabeza la idea de que estaba haciendo algo malo o indebido.

Agarró el picaporte y empujó levemente la puerta del gremio, fue entonces cuando pudo ver un poco de luz que provenía del interior del edificio — _¿Hay alguien dentro?_ —. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, sólo había suficiente como iluminar levemente el interior del gremio sin alertar al exterior, puesto que no hacía suficiente luz como para verlo desde fuera.

El portador de la llave espada afiló su mirada al mismo tiempo que rememoraba todo lo que aprendió sobre ocultar su presencia.

Poco a poco siguió abriendo la puerta, solo lo suficiente para entrar en el edificio rápidamente, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí. No tardo en darse cuenta del desorden general: trozos de madera, cristales y demás escombros repartidos por el suelo, además que casi todo el inmueble estaba destrozado, lo que complicaba bastante el poder avanzar sin realizar ningún ruido.

Levemente agachado avanzó hacia la luz, escuchando los pasos de alguien moviéndose de un lado a otro. No fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que fue capaz de reconocer a la persona que estaba limpiando el desastre del gremio.

—¿Mirajane?

La tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció en el mismo instante en que la chica de blanco cabello volteó su cabeza con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—¡Riku! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dejó caer unos trozos de cristal que se fragmentaron en varios pedazos al tocar el parqué, produciendo un estridente sonido —¡¿Ya estas completamente recuperado?! —Se acercó hasta el chico para empezar a examinar su cuerpo, en busca de alguna herida.

—Si... —Su seca respuesta fue debido a la incomodidad que sentía por la penetrante observación de la chica hacia su persona.

—Siento no haber ido a verte, pero me dijeron que Porlyusica no toleraba visitas. —Cuando terminó su pequeño análisis médico se posicionó delante del portador de la llave espada esbozando una sonrisa que más bien expresaba una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa.

—No hace falta que te disculpes —Sabía a qué se refería. El equipo Shadow Gear se había llevado varios sermones por parte de la curandera en los últimos días. Las facciones de Mira se aliviaron al escuchar su respuesta —. Más importante que eso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy limpiando. —Sin dejar de sonreír, la maga de clase S se volteó para seguir intentando ordenar el desastre que era el gremio al mismo tiempo que respondía con simplicidad.

—¿Tu sola?¿Por la noche? —No pudo evitar extrañarse por ese comportamiento, aunque al parecer era algo muy normal para la chica.

—Claro, por el día hay demasiada gente, por lo que resultaría imposible. —Riku abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, pero la chica siguió hablando, aun de espaldas, sin mirarle —. Además... así estoy distraída.

Después de esa respuesta, el ambiente se volvió tenso, y el portador de la llave observó durante unos minutos a la chica, sin moverse ni decir nada,

—De todas formas. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?¿Por qué está todo destrozado? —Le habría gustado indagar en esa contestación tan... particular, pero se acobardó en el último momento.

—Hoy todos han vuelto a jugar los unos con los otros. —Riku pestañeó un par de veces. Esa era una curiosa forma de decir que habían vuelto a hacer del gremio un campo de batalla —. Por cierto, ¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí?

El chico de cabello plateado se encogió de hombros antes de contestar —Porlyusica me ha dado el alta, y no tengo dinero, así que pensé que podría pasar la noche en el gremio.

—¡Oh! Entiendo. Bueno, ya sabes donde están las camas, intentaré hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Te ayudaré. —Riku dijo acercándose hasta una escoba apoyada en la barra —. Entre los dos acabaremos antes.

—No es necesario que me ayudes, ahora deberías descansar.

—Estoy harto de descansar. —Comentó con media sonrisa —. Además, aún no te he dado las gracias por recogerme cuando me desmayé en mitad de la ciudad.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo.

—En ese caso... —Durante unos segundos se mantuvo callado, repitiéndose la misma frase: "¿Qué diría Sora?" — voy a limpiar, porque quiero ayudar a mi amiga. —Mirajane sonrió enternecida.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras ambos continuaron ordenando el desastroso edificio durante unas cuantas horas, en las que Riku dedicaba miradas furtivas a su compañera cada pocos minutos, al parecer el último vistazo fue demasiado descarado, puesto que la chica, que estaba de espaldas a él limpiando la barra con un trapo, le habló.

—¿Ocurre algo? —La chica preguntó sin voltearse, las mejillas del joven se colorearon levemente al verse descubierto y bajó la mirada, afianzado el agarre en la escoba que tenía en sus manos.

Agachó la cabeza, en ese instante acumular pequeños cristales y trozos de madera en el suelo le parecía mucho más interesante que hace unos minutos.

—No, nada... —Susurró esperando terminar la conversación, pero sentía la mirada de la chica fija en él, por lo que ojeó rápidamente a la maga, que, tal y como creía, ahora era ella quien lo contemplaba fijamente brindándole su sonrisa característica. —Yo... sólo estaba... pensando... —Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, no se había preparado para entablar una conversación con ella.

—No me digas que... —Mirajane cubrió su cara con ambas manos mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada —¿¡Vas a pedirme una cita!? —A pesar de que había unos cuantos metros entre los dos, la maga fue capaz de escuchar con claridad como crujía la madera de la escoba que el Riku tenía en sus manos, y pienso que sería un milagro si ésta no se había partido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Había alzado demasiado la voz, pero no pudo evitarlo. Volvió a centrarse en su tarea de limpieza cuando Mirajane se volteó hacia él una vez más para decir con una inocente sonrisa: "Solo era una broma".

Por una parte, quería dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, pero sintió la necesidad de acabar la conversación.

—Solo me alegro de ver que estás bien. —La maga miró sorprendida a Riku por lo dicho. Éste mantenía su mirada en el cúmulo de cristales y madera que iba acumulando poco a poco.

—¿Eh?¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, la última vez que te vi... antes de empezar la misión con Levy y los demás, parecías... —Dejó de hablar, puesto que no sabía cómo continuar. En ese entonces pudo sentir la oscuridad de Mirajane, no era lo suficientemente intensa como para consumir a la chica, pero si estaba ahí era por algo. Estaba seguro que Mirajane estaba sufriendo, y le quedó bastante claro que el dolor estaba relacionado con las misiones de clase S, aunque no sabía exactamente como.

—Oh... siento que me vieras en ese estado. —Susurró volviéndose para limpiar la barra. Por un segundo parecía que iban a volver a adentrarse en un incómodo silencio, pero Riku no lo permitió.

—Sé que no soy el más indicado para decir esto, —Una vez más, captó la atención de la chica, que dejó su actividad momentáneamente para escuchar a su compañero, a pesar de que no se volteó para mirarle. —, pero si necesitas desahogarte, hablar o algo así, estoy aquí para lo que necesites. —Riku solo alzó la mirada cuando escuchó las pisadas de la chica delante suyo. Estaba sonriendo, no era tan amplia como las que solía esbozar, pero se conformaba pensando que era una sonrisa sincera.

—En ese caso, llámame solo "Mira". Todo el mundo me llama así.

—Muy bien: Mira. —Ambos sonrieron antes de ponerse a limpiar otra vez, ahora en un ambiente mucho más cómodo.

* * *

Era extraño.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan patético?

Sabía que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar, rodeado de sombras, incapaz de ver nada excepto a un chico que se veía igual que él, salvo por el color de su cabello, negro y aun así lo podía distinguir de la oscuridad, y sus ojos amarillos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Estaba seguro que había conversado con él antes, pero era incapaz de recordar en qué momento o sobre que hablaron.

—Entiendo que esperes a que coja su arma, incluso lo respeto: No hay nada mejor que aplastar a tu enemigo cuando está utilizando toda su fuerza, pero entonces, ¿Qué motivos tienes para contenerte?¿Acaso eres idiota? Con lo fácil que habría sido matarlo cuando te dio la espalda... Habría sido mejor que humillarte de esta forma.

—No estoy aquí para matar a nadie, solo quiero que deje en paz al pueblo.

—Oh por favor, no seas cínico. Lo que le pase a esa gente te da igual... —Se acercó hasta Sora y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. —... Lo único que querías era sentir la emoción de la batalla, la satisfacción de la batalla.

—¡Te equivocas!¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó separándose del chico de ojos amarillos.

—¿Lo es? —Arqueó una ceja, esbozando una burlona sonrisa —¿Vas a decirme que no disfrutaste acabar con ese gremio oscuro, aun sabiendo que ellos mismos buscaron su propia muerte?

—Quizás merecían morir... —Apretó los puños con fuerza ante el recuerdo —... pero la forma en que lo hice no estuvo bien, de ninguna manera pude disfrutar eso.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te habría importado matarlos si lo hubieras hecho con la llave espada?

—Estoy diciendo que si hubiera peleado por mi mismo podría haber encontrado otra solución, o al menos... no hacer una masacre. —No podría haber hecho nada con Heldalf, pero si con los demás. Uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba era a Haru suplicando piedad... y los horribles segundos posteriores.

—¿Otra solución? Debes de estar bromeando. ¿Has olvidado lo que querían hacerle a aquellas que llamas "amigas"?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca permitiría que hicieran algo así, voy a protegerlas hasta el final.

—Ah, así que ese es tu límite... —Murmuró posicionándose en la espalda de Sora, utilizándola para apoyarse —... En ese caso, yo me daría prisa en despertar si fuera tú.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Has olvidado las palabras de ese científico? Le encanta diseccionar, y sabes quién es su objetivo... no eres tú. —Sora agachó la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando lo recordó: Charle

—No lo permitiré. —Siseó tensando la mandíbula.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad? —Comentó con diversión. La mirada de Sora se oscureció.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **En un principio este capítulo iba abarcar únicamente la parte de Wendy, pero se me hizo demasiado breve, por lo que añadí también la parte de Sora y Riku. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **.**

 **Respuesta de Review.**

 **Loser93:** Gracias por comentar, saber la opinión de alguien sobre mi historia es de gran ayuda. En cuanto a lo de Stein... en el momento en el que lo escribí me pareció muy forzado a pesar de que en mi cabeza el arco en general lo veía bien, espero que solo sean imaginaciones mías y se me pase cuando termine esta saga :S.

.

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, antes de terminar, como siempre, os invito a dejar vuestras opiniones, críticas y sugerencias sobre el capitulo en los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	20. El experimento

**Importante: ¡Hola!¿Que tal va todo? Antes de comenzar, hay algo que me gustaría comentar. Y es que hay una cosa que me molesta bastante del fic: El nulo transfondo de los personajes, más específicamente de los villanos. Me explico: Hasta el momento, los malos son así porque sí, se enfrentan a los buenos y pierden como malos que son, pero tengo una historia desarrollada para cada uno de ellos, el problema es que no sabía donde incluirla, por esa razón he publicado el primer capitulo de "Oscuridad", el fic donde contaré su historia, no solo de los villanos, también de otros personajes secundarios que vayan apareciendo.**

 **Ahora bien ¿Es necesario leerlo? Para nada. Si solo os interesa la trama principal pues solo leed el libro y el zorro, pero si esto os sabe a poco y queréis más, siempre podéis echar un vistazo a "Oscuridad". Si queréis leerlo podéis encontrarlo a través de mi perfil.**

 **Y dicho esto, os dejo con el capitulo. Que lo disfrutéis ^^.**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, al igual que cualquier otro elemento/personaje de otro videojuego o anime. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

Capitulo 19: El experimento.

.

¿En qué momento ocurrió?¿Cuando empezó a ver la vida como algo más que un mero objeto de estudio?

— _Stein-kun, ¿Dónde has encontrado a ese perro?_

— _Estaba en la calle, no tiene collar, supongo que no tiene dueño._

— _¿Y vas a acogerlo?_

— _Algo así._

— _Eso es muy amable de tu parte, ¿Has pensado ya que nombre ponerle?_

— _Sí, sujeto de pruebas número ocho._

Nunca le había importado nada, ni siquiera sus padres. La culpa no era de ellos, le quisieron y le trataron con cariño, al menos eso creía recordar. Murieron hace muchos años, debido a una enfermedad que por aquel entonces asolaba el pueblo. Él mismo contrajo esa enfermedad, uno de sus pocos recuerdos sobre sus progenitores, era sobre éstos velando toda la noche por él, vigilando si le subía la fiebre, quizás se contagiaron en esa noche.

Fue en ese entonces cuando intentó cogerles cariño, demostrar lo que los demás llamaban "afecto", de verdad que lo intentó.

Aun así nunca fue capaz de crear esos sentimientos...

— _Lo siento, chico... Tus padres han muerto._

— _¿De qué han muerto? Olvídalo ¿Puedo diseccionarlos? Así podré descubrirlo yo mismo._

Al encontrarse solo por primera vez en toda su vida, se marchó del pueblo, hacia las montañas, donde construyo una cabaña y vivió durante meses en los que se dedicó a cazar a los diferentes animales que allí vivían para poder investigarlos, diseccionarlos y estudiarlos. Todo era por el bien de la ciencia, del conocimiento, incluso el perfeccionamiento de su magia.

— _S-Stein, ¿Cómo has podido hacer todo este avance en tan poco tiempo?_

— _Gracias a mi magia. Puedo moverme mucho más rápido._

Incluso él mismo.

En su adolescencia empezó a estudiar medicina, no es que le interesara demasiado, pero esos estudios le abrían la puerta hacia otros especímenes: Los humanos.

— _Do-Doctor, ¿Que son todas estas cicatrices?_

— _He tenido que abrirle el tórax para asegurarme que no tenía ningún tumor o algo parecido._

— _¡Pero si solo tengo gripe!_

A lo largo de su vida le habían llamado de todo: Genio, talentoso, cruel, desalmado... Pero solo eran palabras, jamás significaron nada para él. Carecía de empatía o cualquier otro sentimiento, ni siquiera sentía alegría o satisfacción cuando descubría algo nuevo o adquiría otro conocimiento. Entonces, ¿Porque seguir con ello? Quizás no sabía o no quería hacer otra cosa. Simplemente había nacido para esto... Eso pensaba.

Hasta aquella noche, hace ocho años.

Le sorprendió que llamaran a la puerta, no solo porque ya era más de medianoche, sino por el resentimiento que todos tenían contra él, sabía que no tardarían en echarle del pueblo, quizás ese era el motivo de la visita, pensó en ese momento, aunque tampoco le dio demasiada importancia.

Pero jamás se imaginó que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta: Un hombre yacía arrodillado, llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de un bebe, arropado entre sus brazos.

— _Doctor, se lo suplico, —_ Aun recordaba su voz, su rostro, como si se hubiera fundido a fuego en su cabeza — _, por favor, salve a mi hija._

Era imposible, hasta él era capaz de comprender que había limites para la ciencia. La muerte era una de ellas.

— _Está bien_. —A día de hoy, seguía siendo incapaz de entender porque aceptó. Quizás fue por la mirada del hombre, quizás simplemente era un reto, no lo sabía, lo último que recordaba de ese hombre fue el leve atisbó de esperanza que vio en sus ojos cuando recogió al cadáver de los brazos de su padre y se encerró en su casa, después de ordenarle que no le molestara.

La niña había muerto por un fallo multiorgánico. Se paso el resto de la noche y el día siguiente intentando curarla, pero fue inútil, la única solución era reemplazar los órganos afectados... y tenía al donante ideal: el hijo del alcalde murió al nacer hacía poco tiempo, por muerte súbita.

Ni siquiera lo pensó: Con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo y su magia le permitieron, desenterró al infante para extraerle sus órganos y, una vez que comprobó que los dos cadáveres eran compatibles, pudo trasplantarlos. Después de eso, se pasó dos semanas enteras intentando hacer que el corazón de la chica volviera a latir utilizando su magia eléctrica. Dos semanas en las que agotó hasta la última gota posible de su magia, ignorando los gritos y los golpes a su puerta que provenían del exterior. La única razón por la que no destrozaron su puerta fue seguramente porque estaba usando su magia, y la gente pensaría que la utilizaría contra ellos si se pasaban de la raya... y no se equivocaban.

Todo fue inútil, el estado de la niña no cambió. Esa fue la primera que sintió algo: frustración, casi tristeza.

— _No hay nada que hacer, —_ Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento — _, he fracasado.—_ Si no recordaba mal, en ese instante apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa, justo delante de la pequeña, no sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció en esa posición, pero solo levantó su cabeza cuando escuchó algo: Un llanto.

— _Es imposible. —_ En ese momento sintió algo por segunda vez: satisfacción, rozando la felicidad.

Aunque tardó algunos años, después de tantas teorías, tantos estudios, finalmente comprendió como la chica vivió, no, lo supo desde el principio, pero no quiso creerlo.

No fue su magia.

Tampoco la ciencia.

Lo que ocurrió aquel día, en frente de sus narices, fue un milagro.

En aquel momento cogió a la chica con cuidado para intentar apagar su llanto, no es que le importara demasiado, pero el ruido que provocaba era molesto. Agarró a la niña, que dejó de llorar al instante para mirarle. Su ojos azules, su inocente carita y su escaso cabello negro, le provocaron algo que luego asumió como ternura.

Desgraciadamente ese buen momento no duró demasiado, pocos minutos después de salir de su casa se enteró que el padre de la criatura que llevaba en sus brazos, se había quitado la vida. Seguramente después de tanto tiempo pensó que jamás volvería a ver a su hija, y, puesto que su mujer falleció en el parto, se vio solo, y no fue capaz de aguantar el dolor.

El alboroto que hubo aquel día en el pueblo fue único, jamás había visto esa mirada del alcalde, un hombre que según los estándares de la sociedad seria llamado como justo, amable y demás, pero en ese momento desprendía un odio infinito.

— _¡Stein!¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hijo?!¡¿Donde está su cuerpo?!_ —Por supuesto, le contó lo que había pasado, si no lo hacia él, lo harían las personas que se adentraron en su, por ese entonces, hogar, en busca del infante.

— _Se acabó, Stein. Tu locura ha llegado demasiado lejos, entrégame a esa cosa y márchate de aquí._

Ese día no tenía un espejo a mano, pero estaba seguro que por primera vez frunció el ceño, al menos eso deducía al recordar la cara de las personas que lo rodearon... quizás simplemente expulsó algo de magia sin darse cuenta, aunque eso habría sido algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta la poca que le quedaba.

— _¿Que piensan hacer con ella?_

— _La devolveremos al lugar donde jamás deberías haberla sacado. ¡Esa niña ya está muerta!¡¿Crees que tienes derecho a jugar con las leyes de la naturaleza de ésta forma?!_

¿Que impulsó al alcalde a decir esas palabras?¿Miedo, por ser incapaz de entender que había pasado?¿Envidia, por ser ella la que volvió de los muertos en lugar de su hijo?¿Ira, por haber desenterrado al infante y extraerle los órganos que hicieron posible aquel milagro?

No lo sabía.

Tampoco sabía porque actuó de la forma en que lo hizo aquel día, pero tenía una cosa muy clara: No se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

—La figura de negro torció el labio en un intento de sonreír —Aun me cuesta creerlo, involucrar a una pequeña y pura luz como Wendy en todo esto... hasta a mi me parece cruel... —Dijo mirando hacia una persona vestida con un largo abrigo blanco que ocultaba su rostro en una máscara de zorro.

—¿Estás diciendo que habría sido más piadoso cruzarme de brazos y esperar mientras veía como la matabas?

— ¿Cuánta gente ha muerto sin que hicieras nada por evitarlo? No, sería más correcto decir que jamás te habías esforzado tanto como ahora, dime, Vulpes, ¿Que ha cambiado esta vez?¿Que te ha impulsado a llegar tan lejos?

Vulpes mantuvo silencio durante unos minutos, pensando detenidamente que decir—Confió en que Sora y Riku pueden lograrlo. —Las carcajadas de la figura de negro no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos.

—¿Pueden lograrlo? —Preguntó una vez que sus risas cesaron, aunque no desapareció su tono burlón. —Por favor, te suplico que me cuentes que te hace pensar que podrán conseguirlo. ¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto? —Con sus últimas palabras, su tono adopto una gran seriedad —¿Has olvidado cuantas veces han muerto a mis manos?

* * *

"Si te acercas demasiado a él, _tendré que mataros a todos_ ".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Stein antes de echarse a Sora al hombro y avanzar hasta su casa. Aun no lo tenía demasiado claro ¿Ese hombre era bueno o malo?.

Tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, puesto que le ordenó a ella y a Charle que le siguieran, y la única razón por la que la acató fue porque estaba llevándose al castaño.

—¿Que estamos haciendo, Wendy? Puede estar llevándonos a una trampa. —Charle susurró, esperando que el científico no las escucharan.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, tiene a Sora-san. —Respondió en el mismo tono que su amiga.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa... —Si ni siquiera Sora había podido ganar a ese monstruo, ¿Qué posibilidades tenían ellas? Pocas, siendo optimistas.

Siguiendo los pasos del lastimado hombre, ambas se adentraron en la casa de éste, justo a tiempo para ver como tiraba a Sora a un lado de la sala, al lado de una alfombra, sin ninguna delicadeza, como si de un saco se tratara.

—¡Sora-san! —Wendy tuvo el impulso de acercarse al inconsciente muchacho, no obstante apenas pudo dar un mero paso cuando un afilado fragmento se clavó justo delante de ella.

El mismo fragmento que Stein iba a utilizar para matar a Sora.

—Ya te lo he dicho... —Stein susurró de espaldas a las magas de Caith Shelter —No te acerques a él. Sería muy problemático si le curas.

—¡¿Que pretendes?!¡¿Porque nos has hecho entrar en tu casa?! —Charle exclamó con más miedo que enfado.

Antes de responder, el científico se acercó hasta la encimera, ubicada en una esquina, y abrió el grifo para mojar sus chamuscadas manos. Aunque no emitió sonido alguno, Wendy fue capaz de ver como los músculos de la espalda del científico se tensaron al entrar en contacto con la fría agua. —Quiero arreglar esto hablando.

—¡¿Es una broma?!

—En absoluto. —Jadeó cerrando el grifo, dirigiéndose hacia un armario para sacar un botiquín y empezar a tratar sus heridas. —. Si os mato, es más que probable que vuestro gremio mande a más gente, quizás más poderosa, para vengaros, y si simplemente os marcháis, cabe la posibilidad de que volváis con refuerzos. Mi única salida viable es intentar arreglar esto con el dialogo.

—Dijiste que ibas a diseccionarnos...—Wendy señaló con cautela.

—Solo era una amenaza vacía, — Respondió con desgana —, ya no tengo interés en las personas. Lo único que realmente capta mi atención, sería ella, —Sus ojos se posaron sobre Charle, quien no pudo evitar dar un respingo —, pero no voy a quitarle su mascota a una niña.

—¡No es una mascota! —Wendy replicó molesta, avanzando hasta pasar a Charle y a Sora, quedando en frente del hombre —¡Es mi amiga! —Miró a los ojos a Stein, que, al poco tiempo, susurró un leve "Como sea" volviendo a su auto tratamiento.

—Wendy... —Charle se quedó sin palabras, conmovida. Estaba dispuesta a avanzar junto a su amiga para mostrarle su apoyo, pero...

—Charle. —Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la gata. Giró su cabeza lentamente, hasta posar su vista en Sora, que permanecía sentado a unos metros detrás de Wendy y Stein. Estaba cabizbajo, su pelo caía, impidiendo que pudiera ver sus ojos, pero su tono le sonó extraño. —Charle, ¿Estás bien? —Volvió a susurrar, moviéndose ligeramente, de manera que uno de sus ojos su hizo perfectamente visible a través de los mechones de cabello. Ver la pupila azulada de Sora, ayudó a que Charle recuperará un poco de aliento, que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido.

—¿Sora? —La gata preguntó apenas audible, al no recibir respuesta dio un paso atrás de manera inconsciente antes de hablar, esta vez lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de todos los presentes —¿Sora, eres tú?

Wendy tuvo la intención de voltearse hacia su amiga, aunque se quedó a medio camino cuando su mirada se topó con el sentado castaño. Por supuesto no tardó en acercarse rápidamente para comprobar su estado mientras le preguntaba cómo se encontraba. El chico desvió su mirada de la gata hacia Wendy, a pesar de que no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a la chica sin pestañear siquiera.

— _Solo ha sido mi imaginación…—_ .Charle pienso soltando un imperceptible suspiro.

—Creía haber dejado claro que no te acercaras a él. —Stein masculló molesto terminando de vendar sus manos. Sora pestañeó un par de veces y focalizó su mirada en el científico, instante en el que su ceño se frunció.

—¡Stein! —Hizo un amago de levantarse, pero acabó en el suelo, puesto que su cuerpo apenas reaccionó, alertando a sus compañeras, aunque Stein no se sorprendió. —¿Pero qué...? —Miró con rabia al hombre frente a ellos, sabiendo que era el responsable.

—No puedes moverte ¿Verdad? No me sorprende.—El científico fue hasta un armario donde sacó unas gafas idénticas a las que tenía antes de empezar a pelear, junto a un paquete de tabaco. Con parsimonia se colocó las lentes y sacó un cigarrillo, que encendió con un mechero que estaba en el armario rompiendo así su propia norma de no fumar en casa. Aún sabiendo que sus "invitados" querían respuestas, tomó un par camadas antes de responder. —. Tu cuerpo ha recibido la suficiente electricidad como para matar a un oso, tardarás un rato en recuperarte, en realidad me sorprende que seas capaz de formar algún pensamiento coherente. — Empezó a girar el tornillo de su cabeza. ¿Esa resistencia a la electricidad era natural o la había desarrollado? Le encantaría saberlo... desgraciadamente tenía cosas más importantes que tratar.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?! —Sora alzó la voz, por mucho que intentara levantarse su cuerpo no acaba de responder correctamente, aún así, con mucho esfuerzo y apoyándose en una mesa, consiguió ponerse en pie. A Stein casi se le escapa el cigarrillo al observar la velocidad en la que Sora se estaba recuperando. Tenía que terminar con esto, por las buenas, o por las malas.

—Como ya he dicho… —Jadeó con aburrimiento —quiero intentar solucionar esto de forma pacífica.

—¡¿Esperas que me crea eso?!

—En serio… ¿Así hablas a quién te ha perdonado la vida?

—¿Qué? —Por primera vez desde que despertó, miró a su alrededor. —. Espera ¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi casa, ¿Ahora te das cuenta? —Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo antes de continuar —. Supongo que la electricidad sí que te ha afectado la cabeza… o quizás simplemente eres más idiota de lo que creía.

—¡Se acabó! —A pesar de la parálisis de su cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a lanzarse otra vez contra el hombre, no obstante, Wendy agarró la parte baja de su camiseta, llamando su atención.

—De-Deberíamos escucharle…—El pedido de Wendy sonó más a una súplica para Sora.

—Creo que no deberíamos fiarnos de él. —El portador de la llave espada susurró estrechando la mirada. De alguna forma estaba seguro que el científico quería hacerles daño, tenía ese pensamiento marcado a fuego en su cabeza.

—Aunque coincido con Sora, —Charle tomó la palabra —, en este momento no tenemos opción, ninguno podemos hacer nada contra él, además, tiene razones para no matarnos. Deberíamos aprovechar la salida que nos está ofreciendo. —Terminó mirando a Sora, que suspiró con resignación a sabiendas de lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su compañera.

—¿Qué le has hecho a la gente del pueblo? —Sora preguntó con el ceño fruncido —. Si quieres hablar eso es lo primero que necesitamos saber.

—¿Qué os dijo Astram exactamente? — El científico respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Astram?

—El alcalde.

—Dijo que usaste a la gente como conejillos de indias, que tu último experimento era horrible y debíamos encargarnos de él.

—¿Estas completamente seguro que dijo eso? —Stein comenzó a sudar ante el asentimiento de los integrantes de Caith Shelter, ¿Cómo se había enterado Astram? No tenía ningún sentido y no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. —Mira la foto que esta sobre la mesa.—Ordenó al castaño.

Sora arqueó una ceja ante las palabra del hombre, aunque no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente le hizo caso. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde estaba la única foto de la casa. En ella, se encontraban Stein sosteniendo a una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules. Ambos estaban sonriendo… y se veían muy felices.

Después de observar unos segundos la foto, Sora llevó su mano izquierda hasta su mejilla, recogiendo una lágrima traicionera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La chica de la foto se parecía un poco a Kairi, bueno, en realidad eran casi idénticas, siendo la única diferencia el color de cabello ¿Sería por la similitud ente ambas? Extrañaba mucho a la pelirroja, pero ¿Justo ahora? —¿Quién es?—No tenía claro cuánto tiempo estuvo observando la foto, a él le pareció una eternidad, apenas era consciente de cómo había sido capaz de hablar.

—Mi hija… —El cigarrillo, consumido casi totalmente, cayó al suelo para ser pisoteado, la última exhalación de humo cubrió parcialmente su cara —… y el experimento que debéis eliminar.

La casa quedó sumida en un profundo silencio que ninguno de los magos de Caith Shelter pudo romper, ya que estaban procesando las palabras de su supuesto enemigo.

—¿Experimento? No lo entiendo. —Sora fue el primero en hablar —Tu… ¿Qué le has hecho?.

—Salvar su vida. —Contestó con simpleza ganándose una mirada confusa de sus invitados —. No necesitáis saber los detalles, pero la única forma de salvarla era usando el cuerpo del hijo de Astram.

—¿Por eso lo desenterraste? —Charle preguntó tan sorprendida como sus compañeros.

—Sí, era necesario para salvarla.

—¿Y qué hay de las demás personas con las que has experimentado?

—Eso… ya os lo dije: mis mayores motivaciones son la investigación y la observación.

—Es decir, lo hiciste sólo por que querías.

—Es una forma de verlo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hija? —El cuerpo de Sora se recuperó por completo, ese fue el pensamiento de los presentes al ver como éste se irguió por completo sin ayuda —¡¿Ella también es sólo un experimento para ti?!

Stein, sin pronunciar palabra sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, lo que cabreo a Sora, que sólo se calmó cuando recibió una respuesta. —No, ella es algo mucho mayor. —Murmuró desviando levemente la mirada. —. Por eso no dejaré que nadie le ponga una mano encima.

—¿A todo esto, dónde está ella? —Charle preguntó mirando la casa. No era demasiado grande y aparte de ellos, no había nadie.

El científico entrecerró la mirada —En un lugar seguro.

Sora suspiró relajando un poco la mirada, solo un poco —No sabría decir si eres una buena o mala persona. —Sus palabras sólo consiguieron sacar un bufido a Stein.

—Realmente eres un idiota. —Comentó con una mueca —. Déjame decirte algo: Bueno y malo son términos demasiado ambiguos. Siempre tenemos segundas intenciones y caras ocultas, facetas desconocidas que a veces ni siquiera nosotros mismos conocemos. Las personas somos seres demasiado complejos para ser etiquetados como buenos o malos, simplemente usamos nuestra propia moral para elegir lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?¿Cuál es tu límite?

—Yo no tengo límites, soy un hombre sin moral. Hago todo lo que creo necesario y sigo todo aquello que me produce curiosidad, así de simple.

—¿Aun si eso acaba haciendo daño a otros?¿Incluso a tu propia hija?

—Hablas mucho, Shōnen, pero la única diferencia entre nosotros es que yo soy plenamente consciente de lo que hago, ¿Es mejor dejarse llevar como vosotros? Habéis venido hasta aquí, a una batalla que no os incumbe, sin saber nada, solo porque alguien a quien no conocéis os lo ha pedido. Actuando de esa forma solo conseguirás hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás... asumiendo que no lo hayas hecho ya.

Sora agachó la cabeza, aun sin voltearse sabía que Wendy y Charle lo estaban mirando, esperando a su respuesta.

—Tienes razón, a veces me equivocaré y me arrepentiré de haber actuado, pero ese no es motivo para quedarme quieto sin hacer nada, —Subió su mirada, hasta chocar con los ojos de Stein —, si cometo algún error, entonces lo remediare de alguna forma.

—Podríamos hablar durante mil años... —El científico murmuró —...Y aun así sería incapaz de entenderte.

—Has dicho que querías arreglar esto por las buenas... —Sora comenzó, ignorando las últimas palabras del científico —... pero no podemos irnos de aquí hasta que nos asegures que no volverás a hacerle daño a nadie.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, si te lo prometiera, ¿Me creerías así, sin más?

—Sí, si pones tu corazón en ello.

—¿Te he dicho ya que eres un idiota? —Se giró hasta una de las pocas ventanas, observando el cielo oscurecido por la noche ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando? —No he puesto un pie en el pueblo desde hace ocho años.

—¡¿Ocho años?! —Sora exclamó. Sus cejas estaban visiblemente más arriba de lo normal.

—¿Astram no os dio ese detalle? Qué raro... seguro que se le olvido. —Sus palabras denotaban sarcasmo. —¿Lo entendéis ahora? Estáis aquí por qué el alcalde quiere venganza sobre ella.

—¿Tu hija? —Wendy preguntó —¿Por qué?

—Tengo varias teorías al respecto, pero si tanto queréis saberlo podéis ir a preguntárselo a él directamente. — El ceño de Stein se frunció cuando miró hacia la luna, antes de voltearse hacia los magos, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Ya os he dicho todo lo que tenía que deciros. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Sora colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su mirada se suavizaba —No pienso hacer daño a una niña que no ha hecho nada malo, y tu, a pesar de todo, parece que de verdad te preocupas por tu hija, así que supongo que no tengo motivos para seguir con esta misión. —Dicho esto miró a sus compañeras —¿Que pensáis vosotras?

—Y-Yo pienso lo mismo. —Dijo Wendy algo avergonzada por aportar tan poco.

—Es decir que hemos pasado por todo esto para nada... —Charle se quejó, dando así su respuesta.

—Muy bien, entonces creo que hemos terminado aquí. —Sora comentó —. Pero si hablamos con el alcalde y descubrimos que nos has engañado, volveremos para ajustar cuentas.

Stein soltó un bufido antes de responder —En ese caso no volveremos a vernos... a menos que os dejéis engañar otra vez. —Sacando sus manos de los bolsillos, se acercó a los magos y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Sora, que se tensó por el contacto. —. Supongo que debería daros las gracias por creerme... ya sabéis donde está la puerta. —Finalizó pasando a un lado del castaño, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones de la sala.

Por su parte, los magos de Caith Shelter se dirigieron a la salida, deteniéndose unos segundos para observar el cielo estrellado.

Dentro de la casa, Stein entró en una habitación, y se dirigió hasta el fondo de esta, donde había una mesa con diversos aparatos. Centró su atención en uno cuyo tamaño no superaba su mano, lo agarró y, después de darle a un pequeño botón, esperó expectante.

—Por cierto Wendy, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —La voz de Sora sonó a través del aparato.

—S-Si, siento haberme marchado. ¿Como estas tú?¿Ya puedes moverte sin problemas? —La voz de la pequeña se escuchaba menos que la del castaño. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Sin darle demasiado interés a la conversación, Stein salió del cuarto y se posicionó rápidamente a un lado de una de las ventanas, observando el exterior. Solo se apartó cuando se aseguró que los magos se habían marchado.

Caminó hasta la alfombra de la sala y, agarrando un extremo, la apartó, revelando una extraña placa metálica junto a unas cuantas teclas, simulando una caja fuerte, pero distaba mucho de serlo.

Se trataba de un paso que creó al largo de los años y que conducía al otro lado de la montaña, al extremo de la frontera donde tenía otro pequeño refugio. La placa metálica, que actuaba de puerta, estaba abierta... y conectada a una bomba lo suficientemente potente como para borrar su casa del mapa. La única forma de desconectar la bomba era tecleando el código que solo él sabía. La bomba siempre se reconectaba cada vez que la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Tecleó con precisión el código de desactivación y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, se abrió y de ella salió la misma pequeña de la foto y la causante indirecta de la situación.

—¡Papá! —La niña exclamó abalanzándose hacia el científico y darle un abrazo, a pesar de que no recibió ninguna respuesta, Stein estaba impactado, ahora mismo solo podía pensar en que, de haber tardado unos segundos más, los dos habrían explotado en mil pedazos.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —Gritó enfadado, ¡Se suponía que debía estar al otro lado del paso, esperándole! Su tono consiguió que la niña se asustara y retrocediera. —¡Te dije que no te movieras hasta que yo me reuniera contigo!

—Lo siento... —Murmuró con voz quebrada —p-pero es-es que estaba muy oscuro, te-tenía miedo y tu no es-estabas y...y... —Sin poder decir ni una sola palabra más, empezó a llorar en silencio.

Stein miró durante unos segundos a la niña, hasta que finalmente suspiró y envolvió a su hija entre sus brazos.

—No, soy yo quien lo siente... —Susurró acariciando la cabeza de la chica, intentando calmarla —... soy un padre horrible ¿Verdad? Xion...

.

.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Respuesta de review:**

 **Loser93:Como siempre muchas gracias por tu review. Efectivamente Riku se abrirá cada vez más a Fairy Tail, para bien o para mal. En cuanto a Sora, que cada cual decida si Stein es bueno, malo, amigo o enemigo.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, como siempre espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis vuestros pensamientos, opiniones, sugerencias o criticas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	21. Preludio de un inevitable desastre

**¡Hola a todas/os y feliz año nuevo! ¿Que tal las fiestas? Espero que bien. Aquí estamos de celebración, no solo por el comienzo del 2017, sino por que pronto este fic cumplirá un año, y ya hemos llegado a las 1000 views. ¡Muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer! Por supuesto un agradecimiento especial a aquellas personas que dedicaron un poco más de tiempo a comentar aunque solo fuera una vez, y finalmente gracias a cierta persona que no tardó en poner "Oscuridad" en favoritos.**

 **Son pequeños detalles que ayudan a uno a seguir escribiendo. De verdad, muchas gracias. Ahora sí, os dejo con el capitulo, nos leemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, ni ningún otro elemento o personaje perteneciente a cualquier otro anime o videojuego. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

Capitulo 20: Preludio de un inevitable desastre

.

Aun recordaba la última vez que estuvo en ese antro perdido cerca de la frontera de Seven, uno de los países vecinos de Fiore. Contrató a un pequeño grupo de asesinos para poner a Riku en un aprieto, no contó que sería incapaz de controlar sus impulsos al ver pelear a un guerrero de la luz, aunque éste usara el poder de la oscuridad.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Por esa misma razón había vuelto a ese tugurio, para saciar su sed.

Tanteó lentamente el destrozado local, caminado lentamente en un amplio círculo imaginario, sin importarle la sangre que bañaba el suelo, pateando ocasionalmente algún brazo o pierna suelta, buscando entre los cadáveres alguna señal de vida.

El cuasi silencioso arrastre de un moribundo hombre cuyo costado estaba perforado por la pata de una silla hizo que se detuviera y volteara la cabeza lentamente, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Se acercó con paso ligero, si no se daba prisa ese hombre moriría desangrado, lo que sería un desperdicio.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — Preguntó retóricamente pisando la herida. El ahogado grito de su víctima provocó que sus ojos brillaran. —¿Eres idiota? Ésta claro que vas a morir, deberías suplicarme que acabara contigo, en lugar de arrastrarte como un gusano. —Su pie dejó el costado del hombre y lo colocó en la cabeza, para aplastarla de inmediato como si tratara de una fruta madura. Durante unos segundos se dedicó restregar el pie sobre el mismo punto, regocijándose de la sangre derramada, no pudiendo evitar reírse leve y esporádicamente.

—Supongo que esto será suficiente para calmarme. Por ahora.

* * *

El mundo Celestial, un universo habitado por seres mágicos poseedores de un gran poder conocidos comúnmente como espíritus Celestiales, gobernados por el gran Rey de los espíritus, quien hacía cumplir las normas entre ellos.

La única forma _conocida_ por los humanos en la que los espíritus podían llegar a su mundo, era a través de las llaves doradas y plateadas que conectaban ambos universos, siendo necesaria la intervención de ambos, humano y espíritu, para que estos últimos pudieran ser invocados, aunque había casos en los que un espíritu podía pasar de un mundo a otro por voluntad propia, y es que había un gran número de espíritus que los humanos desconocían.

En una parte de este mundo, un espíritu femenino se encontraba pasando por un largo y enorme pasillo, que parecía interminable

Sus ojos eran como zafiros que habían perdido su brillo hacía mucho tiempo, su corto cabello rosado se mecía suavemente con cada paso que daba, como pétalos de sakura acariciados por el viento, llevaba unas esposas en cada muñeca y su vestuario consistía en un vestido de sirvienta, que curiosamente le proporcionaba su alias: La doncella, Virgo.

Se encontraba nerviosa, ansiosa, aunque no era visible a simple vista debido a su nula expresividad, y es que el rostro del espíritu femenino permanecía inmutable desde _aquello_. Aun así, los que más la conocían podían distinguir pequeños y casi imperceptibles detalles que delataban su estado de ánimo, como podían ser: ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, los labios levemente más fruncidos o las palmas un poco más cerradas que de costumbre.

En ese momento los cumplía todos.

Y es que acaba de recibir la noticia que menos pensaba escuchar en toda su vida: Maxwell había ido al mundo de los humanos.

No lo habría creído de no ser por los acontecimientos recientes que estaban ocurriendo. A pesar de que nadie pronunciaba palabra al respecto sobre el tema, todos estaban alerta desde aquel día. El día en el que algo ocurrió en el mundo humano, algo extraño y ajeno a ese mundo.

Algo que escapa a la comprensión del Rey de los espíritus, y eso era preocupante.

Aun no se había enterado demasiado bien de los detalles, tampoco es que se hubiera esmerado demasiado en averiguarlos, pero sabía que uno de los supuestos responsables era el nuevo integrante del mismo gremio que su actual portadora, razón por la cual Maxwell intentó obtener información de dicho individuo.

Desgraciadamente no sabía nada, ni siquiera su descripción física, su portadora apenas había tenido contacto con ese chico en su presencia, por lo que imaginaba que Leo recibiría una visita pronto, si es que no la había recibido ya.

Al vislumbrar levemente la inconfundible larga cabellera rubia de Maxwell a varios metros de distancia, aceleró el paso para posicionarse a su lado.

—Me alegra verla, Maxwell-sama, —Su voz era fría, distante, y con un deje de respeto, que era básicamente el mismo tono que utilizaba con todo el mundo. —, ¿Qué tal le ha ido en el mundo humano?

—Supongo que no puedo quejarme. he conseguido que Leo me eche una mano, aunque a regañadientes, y quizás desaparezca antes de conseguir nada. —Respondió con un tono aburrido —, pero al menos puedo centrarme en buscar al otro.

—¿Son dos?

—Quizás más. —Gruñó molesta —. Y no sabemos de lo que son capaces, y el rey fue muy claro: solo quiere vigilarlos hasta saber a que nos estamos enfrentando. Todo sería mucho más rápido si me dejará matarlos. —Siseó con rabia. Sus ojos rojos destilaban odio.

—No debe preocuparse, han pasado cuatrocientos años, los humanos ya no son tan peligrosos como antes. —Virgo respondió mirando al frente.

Maxwell estuvo tentada a responder, pero en su lugar bufó mientras lanzaba una discreta mirada a las esposas de la doncella. Ella lo tenía muy claro.

— _Los humanos siempre son peligrosos._

* * *

Apenas había salido el sol cuando el Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, se estaba preparando para un nuevo día junto a su inseparable compañero Happy.

—¡Natsu! ¡Hoy quiero desayunar pescado! —Canturreó el pequeño gato volador.

—Muy bien, ¡Vamos! —Exclamó con su habitual energía dispuesto a salir de su hogar. Su rutina habría sido la de siempre: desayunar junto a Happy y dirigirse al apartamento de Lucy para despertarla e ir juntos al gremio.

Pero Natsu abrió la puerta justo antes de que Makarov y Erza tocaran la puerta.

—¿Abuelo? ¿Erza? ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? —Preguntó sorprendido, no por la presencia su compañera de equipo y su maestro, sino de las dos personas que se encontraban atrapadas en las gigantescas manos de Makarov.

Aunque si se fijaba bien, por la forma en la que se movían y retorcían parecía que no tenían huesos. No eran personas.

—Buenos días Natsu, Happy. —Makarov saludó como si nada. —Siento molestaros tan temprano, pero tengo que pediros un favor. —Los mencionados simplemente ladearon la cabeza con duda.

* * *

Aun faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera cuando Riku y Mira terminaron de ordenar el gremio, por lo que la maga le invitó a pasar la noche en su casa. En un principio se negó en rotundo, principalmente porque no pensaba dormir y no quería molestar a la chica, pero ésta no aceptó una negativa como respuesta y se llevo a Riku casi a rastras.

Aunque a él no le gustó demasiado hubo alguien que le hizo incluso menos gracia: El hermano menor de Mira, Elfman. Al menos esa fue la impresión que Riku tuvo cuando vio como ese armario de piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y cabello corto y blanco se lanzaba hacía él con el grito de "¡Un hombre protege a su hermana!" tan pronto como los vio a ambos entrar en la casa en la que, según parecía, ambos vivían.

Lo gracioso era que siendo el hermano menor le sacaba, como mínimo, cabeza y media a Mira y, por lo tanto, al propio Riku también, sin embargo la maga de clase S se interpuso entre ambos para salvarle de ser aplastado por su hermano, un acto que Riku agradeció.

Le llevaron hasta la habitación de Mira, lo supo por una pequeña placa que había en la puerta, lugar donde le dijeron que descansara, y desde allí pudo escuchar levemente la bronca que recibió Elfman, aunque apenas podía prestarle atención por que... estaba en la habitación de Mira, es decir, ¿Donde se suponía que iba a dormir ella? ¿Y él? El cuarto solo tenía una cama.

Una cama.

Ni siquiera sabía que hacer o donde mirar, estaba plantado en mitad del cuarto sin moverse, joder solo podía observar la habitación, y sentía como si estuviera violando la intimidad de la chica.

Era una habitación sencilla, ni siquiera estaba pintada, o eso parecía por el aspecto de las paredes, había un armario justo en frente de la puerta, una cama, la única de la habitación, pegada a la pared a la izquierda, a la derecha una ventana donde podían verse algunas casas y al lado derecho de ésta, haciendo esquina, una pequeña estantería donde habían un par de fotos, que, al acercarse un poco observó que la primera era con la mayoría del gremio, aunque faltaban unas pocas personas, como Lucy, o así creía que se llamaba la chica que se unió al gremio justo antes que él, y por supuesto él mismo, pero fue la segunda la que más llamó su atención: Mira y Elfman junto a una chica bastante parecida a Mira pero más joven y con el pelo corto.

— _No recuerdo haberla visto en el gremio. —_ Pensó intentando asociar algún nombre al rostro, pero fue inútil, a pesar de que no fue difícil deducir que Mira y Elfman tenían otra hermana.

Dejando ese asunto de lado por el momento, y sabiendo que la maga no se molestaría por ello decidió estirarse en la cama a pesar de la vergüenza, intentando prestar atención en la bronca que Mira estaba dándole al grandullón, pero pronto su pensamiento acabó desviándose.

— _Que bien huele. —_ Sus fosas nasales captaron el dulce olor a fruta que desprendían las sabanas, ¿O quizás olían a flores? Seguramente era algún champo, el de Mira para ser más específicos, ¿Ella olería tan bien?

Se levantó de la cama como si ésta estuviera en llamas y se acercó hasta la ventana cogiéndose el puente de la nariz. Su cara estaba ardiendo. No es como si quisiera que pasara algo, ¿Pero acaso la maga era consciente de lo que había hecho? Había traído a un chico de dieciséis años a su dormitorio, ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! No, eso no era la pregunta correcta ¡¿Qué demonios era lo que él estaba pensando?!

Maldito sea DiZ y su charla. **[1]**

Respiró profundamente, dejando su mente en blanco, cerrando los ojos para conseguir un estado de total serenidad.

 _Odio._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, reconociendo perfectamente la oscuridad que acaba de sentir, una muy familiar y que no olvidaría jamás. Era la oscuridad de la persona, la bruja, que le tentó por primera vez, que aprovechó su debilidad para arrastrarle a la oscuridad.

— _¡Maléfica! —_ Rápidamente abrió la ventana dispuesto a encontrar a la bruja, chasqueó la lengua cuando, teniendo apenas una pierna fuera, escuchó abrirse la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Discúlpate como es debido! —Mira ordenó cual madre autoritaria, señalando el interior de su habitación a un cabizbajo Elfman. Ambos se sorprendieron al mirar el interior del cuarto. —¡Riku! ¿Que estas-?

—¡Lo siento, no tengo tiempo que perder! —Respondió apresuradamente a la pregunta de Mira, sin dejarla terminar siquiera, saltando por la ventana.

Sin tiempo que perder, empezó a correr por las calles de Magnolia, que empezaban a iluminarse gracias a la salida del sol.

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad, junto a un carro mágico, había dos personas: Apoyado en el vehículo y con los brazos cruzados estaba un chico de diecisiete o dieciocho años que vestía con una camiseta negra, unos pantalones blancos, y unas botas negras, además de unos guantes de color negro cubiertos con un protector de metal en la palma, su cabello era largo y despeinado, de un profundo color negro. Sus ojos rojos tenían la pupila rasgada que, junto a su afilada y divertida sonrisa simulaba a un animal. A pesar de todo, lo que más llamaba la atención era sin duda los diversos clavos incrustados en las cejas, nariz, barbilla y orejas, que simulaban piercings.

Delante de él, un hombre de gran estatura caminaba en círculos, nervioso e impaciente, su cabello era rojo oscuro y suelto, sus ojos marrones y un bigote que se alargaba hacia abajo pasando por sus mejillas adornaba su cara. Su vestimenta era bastante curiosa, siendo una típica en las historias de brujas, con una capa morada y sombrero a juego, con la punta doblada hacia delante. Debajo de la capa se veía una camiseta blanca adornada con una insignia, y unos pantalones de color rojo.

—Maldita sea, alguien está interfiriendo. —El hombre pelirrojo masculló con odio, sus soldados no estaban acatando sus ordenes, seguramente alguien los había apresado.

Solo esperaba que no fuera el bastardo de Makarov.

—Gihi. —El chico de ojos rojos solo expresó una extraña risa, que el hombre ignoro.

—No tengo más remedio. —Murmuró en el momento en que sus manos se cubrieron de oscuridad formando dos sombras que obtuvieron una forma humanoide. No quería enviar más de las necesarias, era demasiado peligroso, aunque dada la situación no tenía otra salida. —¡Adelante mis soldados! —Exclamó observando a las criaturas en suspendidas en el aire. No llegaron a tocar el suelo, ambas fueron cortadas horizontalmente por Riku, que las alcanzó de un salto, aterrizando delante de los dos desconocidos.

Las sombras volvieron a convertirse en oscuridad, pero en lugar de volver a formarse como los desconocidos esperaban, llegaron hasta la mano izquierda alzada de Riku, que la cerró de golpe, desvaneciendo la oscuridad.

Esas criaturas no eran muy diferentes del guardián de Ansem, solo que eran una versión mucho más barata y cutre.

—Sois vosotros los que habéis invocado a esas cosas ¿Verdad? —Riku afirmó observando detenidamente a las personas —¿Quienes sois? ¿Qué queréis?

El chico de cabello negro mantuvo su sonrisa y posición sin responder, mientras que el hombre vestido como un brujo se mantenía boquiabierto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Mis soldados... —Murmuró impresionado. Una persona normal no podría acabar con uno ni en mil años, y ese chico había destrozado a dos como si nada. —Debes de ser tu, por fin te he encontrado. —Al escucharle, el chico de cabello negro dejó de apoyarse en el carro mágico.

—¿Encontrarme? —Riku arqueó una ceja —¿Has estado buscándome?

—Por supuesto, desde hace semanas, desde que sentí tu poder. —Dicho esto el hombre pelirrojo realizó una reverencia antes de seguir hablando. —Permite que me presente, soy José Porla, maestro de Phantom Lord, y él es Gajeel, el mago clase S más poderoso de mi gremio. —Riku dio una discreta mirada al chico de ojos rojos, sin gustarle el aura de hostilidad que desprendía. —He venido a ofrecerte un puesto en mi gremio.

—¿Es una broma?

—Por supuesto que no, temía que estuvieras aquí. —Dicho esto, extendió sus brazos a los lados y exclamó con fuerza — ¡Siento que hayas terminado en un gremio tan patético como es Fairy Tail! Pero ahora que te he encontrado no tienes por qué seguir aquí, ven conmigo, únete a mi gremio, serás ascendido a la clase S de inmediato, y tendrás todo lo que quieras, podrás hacer lo que quieras, y si alguien se interpone en tu camino, será aplastado ¿Qué me dices? Yo puedo ofrecerte todo aquello que deseas. —Finalizó con una gran sonrisa mirando a Riku, que se mantenía cabizbajo, sus puños apretados con fuerza, temblando de rabia.

La esencia de José, su pérfida sonrisa, y su manera de hablar provocaban un pensamiento claro en el portador de la llave espada.

— _¡Este tío es igual que Maléfica!_ —Su cuerpo pareció actuar por sí solo. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba dispuesto a acabar con José de un corte diagonal, pero Gajeel, que había convertido su mano derecha en una especie de espada, interceptó el ataque soltando otra vez su extraña risa.

Riku colocó su mano izquierda en el mango de su arma, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para apartar la mano transformada de Gajeel hasta el suelo, para saltar por encima del mago de Phantom Lord preparado para acabar con Porla, que mantenía su posición, pero su sonrisa se había borrado.

Riku pasó su mano izquierda por debajo de su antebrazo derecho, creando una coraza de magia que bloqueó el brazo derecho de Gajeel, que esta vez había adoptado la forma de una columna de hierro y se había estirado, pudiendo golpear al portador de la llave sin cambiar su posición.

A pesar de que Riku no recibió daños gracias al "escudo oscuro", fue empujado varios metros, pudiendo frenar solo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, usando su mano izquierda para agilizar la parada. No estuvo ni un segundo parado, cuando saltó de nuevo a por el maestro de Phantom Lord, a pesar de que Gajeel se había colocado entre ambos. Su sonrisa también se había esfumado.

Acumulando magia en su mano izquierda, lanzó una "Raíz tenebrosa" hacia el chico de ojos rojos, que la destrozo sin esfuerzo con su brazo hecho espada una vez más, inmediatamente lo utilizó para bloquear la patada doble que Riku había lanzado esperando ser bloqueado.

Utilizando a Gajeel como apoyo, el chico de plateado cabello saltó encima de éste dispuesto a atravesar al maestro de phantom Lord de una estocada.

— _¡Me está ignorando como un insecto! —_ Gajeel pensó con rabia, sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza al observar cómo su enemigo pasaba por su cabeza sin siquiera mirarle.

— _¡Te tengo! —_ El pensamiento de Riku habría sido acertado de no haber sido por una espada que bloqueó la suya, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la mano libre de la persona que bloqueó su llave espada agarró su chaleco y le lanzó a un lado con el objetivo de apartarle de Porla.

Gajeel estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por el elegido de la llave espada, pero una discreta mirada de su maestro lo detuvo.

Aterrizando sin problemas, Riku frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a la persona que había intervenido. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué me has detenido, Erza?!

La pelirroja apodada como Titania de Fairy Tail, blandió su espada a un lado de José Porla, que, subiendo su mentón, le dedicó una mirada despectiva a la maga.

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo! —La pelirroja bramó —¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¡No puedes atacar a alguien sin más! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que puedes provocar una guerra?!

—No te preocupes, eso no pasará. —Riku habló desviando levemente la mirada, viendo como Mira y Elfman junto a Makarov, Natsu y un gato azul y volador, se acercaban —. Voy a terminar con esto aquí y ahora.

—Fingiré que no he escuchado nada. —Erza musitó con voz lúgubre.

—No quiero pelear contigo, baja el arma y apártate.

—Qué curioso, yo estaba a punto de decir algo parecido. —En la mano libre de Titania apareció otra espada. —Acabas de recuperarte de tus heridas, y no quiero ser yo quien te mande de vuelta con Porlyusica. —Espetó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Entonces no me dejas más remedio. —Riku musitó agachándose levemente, preparado para atacar, sabiendo que no sería fácil esquivar a Erza y Gajeel sin hacerles daño. Pero su único objetivo era Porla.

—¡Mocosos impertinentes! —La amplificada voz del maestro captó la atención de los dos magos de Fairy Tail, que observaron atónitos la nueva estatura de Makarov, doblando por lo menos la altura de Elfman —¡No actuéis como si no estuviera aquí! ¡Riku, ni se te ocurra moverte!

Una vez frenado las acciones de sus impulsivos hijos, Makarov volvió a su estatura normal, aun manteniendo sus gigantescas manos apresando a los soldados de Porla.

—¡José!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —El mencionado apenas se inmutó por los hechos que acababa de contemplar, y se mantenía con la barbilla alzada en una de las posturas más orgullosas que Riku había visto jamás.

—Vaya, vaya, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Makarov-san. Si mal no recuerdo, han pasado seis años desde aquella reunión.

—Así es, pero no esperaba que fueras tú precisamente quien viniera a visitarme. —El maestro de Fairy Tail habló un poco más calmado, sus manos pudieron volver a la normalidad, puesto que Porla deshizo a los soldados. —Aunque me gustaría saber por qué estabas peleando con Riku.

—¿Visitarte? Por favor, no digas tonterías, solo había venido a comprobar algo cuando hemos sido atacados sin previo aviso por ese muchacho, deberías vigilar mejor a tus magos. —Comentó sin importancia mirando de reojo a Riku.

—¿Así es como ha ocurrido, Riku? —Makarov preguntó, haciendo que todas las miradas recayeran en el chico, que permaneció inmóvil fulminando con la mirada a Porla, por lo que todos asumieron que José no había mentido. —Entiendo. Como maestro de Fairy Tail soy en parte responsable de lo ocurrido, por lo que te pido disculpas. —José creía no poder sentir mayor satisfacción después de escuchar esas palabras, pero se equivoco.

—¡Abuelo! —Natsu vociferó indignado, haciendo un amago de acercarse, pero fue interrumpido por Mira, que negó con la cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Los ojos de Porla brillaron con un placer enfermizo, disfrutando de la visión de Makarov agachando la cabeza para él.

—Deberías asegurarte de revisar los modales de los bárbaros que hay en tu gremio, si siguen atacando a otra gente sin motivo, el consejo mágico acabara con Fairy Tail, lo cual sería una autentica pena. —Sus palabras provocaron en todos el mismo sentimiento de rabia, pero nadie dijo nada, a pesar de que Riku y Natsu se habrían lanzado a por el maestro de Phantom Lord de no ser por la miradas que recibían: acusativa de Erza y suplicante de Mira respectivamente. —. De todas formas eso no es mi problema, y ya hemos terminado, hasta nunca Fairy Tail. —Se despidió con una amplia sonrisa ingresando al carro mágico junto a Gajeel.

Observando como el vehículo empezaba a alejarse, los hermanos Strauss se acercaron a Riku, cuya arma aun no desaparecía.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Mira preguntó observando de arriba abajo al joven que permanecía en la misma posición. No recibió una respuesta, Riku seguía mirando la dirección en la que Porla se había marchado.

Erza seguía manteniendo su mirada en Riku, como si éste aun pudiera hacer algo en contra del maestro de Phantom Lord mientras que Makarov simplemente observaba a cada uno de sus hijos.

—Natsu, ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? —Happy preguntó.

—No estoy seguro, pero quiero patear sus traseros. —El Dragon Slayer susurró pensativo por el aroma que desprendía Gajeel.

—Eran José Porla y Kurogane **(Acero Negro)** Gajeel. El maestro de Phantom Lord y un mago Clase S respectivamente. —Erza respondió apartando al fin la mirada del portador de la llave espada. —Gajeel es el Dragon Slayer del hierro.

—¡¿En serio?! —Natsu exclamó sorprendido antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza —¡Maldición! Ahora sí que quiero pelear con ellos. —Se quejó haciendo que Titania sonriera por su infantil actitud.

—Bien, parece que aquí hemos terminado. —Makarov habló —Volvamos al gremio, allí podremos hablar más tranquilamente. —Riku apretó los dientes al escucharle.

Oh, por supuesto que iban a hablar.

* * *

Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Hacía semanas que estaba buscando a la persona cuyo poder sintió aquel día, el mismo que se celebró la reunión entre los maestros de gremio. Ahora lamentaba no haber asistido. Aun lo recordaba, un poder inmenso, que podría rivalizar con un Mago Santo incluso, siendo modesto, con el suyo propio.

Incluso había pospuesto su plan con los Heartfilia solo para buscar a esa persona, y cuando creía haberla encontrado, no solo formaba parte de Fairy Tail, sino que ni siquiera fue capaz de ganar a Gajeel ni a Titania. Y a pesar de haber disfrutado de la humillación de Makarov, eso era algo que iba a suceder de una forma u otra.

—Menuda decepción. —Repitió para sí mismo.

—¿Que haremos ahora, Maestro? —Gajeel preguntó mirando su reflejo.

—Llevamos tiempo preparados. Empezaremos con el plan para acabar con Fairy Tail.

—¿Cuando?

—Hoy. —Tanto como si ese joven era el portador de ese poder como si no, no le valía nada en ese asqueroso gremio.

A través del reflejo Gajeel pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa que esbozó antes de soltar su característico "Gihi" y abrir la puerta del vehículo para saltar aun sin necesidad de que frenaran.

* * *

El camino al gremio fue rápido, silencioso y tenso, al parecer todos querían llegar cuanto antes, y desde luego solo su entrada fue suficiente para montar una gran incertidumbre. No todos los días se veía al Maestro, dos magas de Clase S y al Dragon Slayer más revoltoso aparecer por la puerta con cara de pocos amigo, o al menos con una cara neutral como era el caso de Mira, Elfman, Natsu y Happy.

Los integrantes del equipo Shadow Gear se sorprendieron y alegraron a partes iguales al ver a su nuevo integrante caminado como si nada, hasta que se percataron de su rostro desencajado por la furia.

—Natsu y Happy, gracias por vuestra ayuda. —Makarov agradeció a los mencionados para después dirigirse a las magas de Clase S y Riku. —Vosotros entrad a mi despacho, allí podremos hablar. —Ordenó.

Los tres acataron la orden de inmediato, siendo Mira la última en entrar, asegurando de cerrar las puertas, momento en el que el resto de presentes se acercaron a Natsu, Happy y Elfman para enterarse de las últimas noticias.

—A ver, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar? —Makarov dijo despreocupadamente con los ojos cerrados sentándose en un sillón, habiendo una mesa que lo separaba de los tres magos.

—¡¿Por qué me habéis detenido?! —Riku gritó dando un manotazo en la mesa, a pesar de que mantenía los ojos sobre Makarov, sus palabras también iban dirigidas a Erza.

—¡Habla con un poco de respeto! ¡Recuerda que te estás dirigiendo al maestro! —Erza replicó molesta, no pensaba perdonar una falta de respeto de ese calibre, aun si se trataba del integrante más reciente. —¡Además, aquí el único que ha actuado erróneamente eres tú! ¿¡En que estabas pensando cuando te lanzaste a atacar a un maestro de otro gremio, que además es un Mago Santo!?

—No sé que es un Mago Santo, solo sé que debía acabar con ese tío, Porla, antes de que hiciera algo. —Riku respondió mirando a Titania, alertando a los presentes.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasó antes de que llegáramos? —Makarov intervino abriendo los ojos, adoptando una postura más seria.

—Él... me estaba buscando o eso creo, quería que me uniera a su gremio o algo así.

—¿Le dijiste que formabas parte de Fairy Tail? —Mira preguntó.

—No, pero lo dio por hecho.

Makarov meditó unos segundos antes de hablar. Según había escuchado en las últimas reuniones de maestros, Porla se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma en encontrar a magos fuertes que le dieran prestigio y fama a su gremio, ¿Que razones tenía entonces para buscar a Riku? Algo se le escapaba. —Hay algo que no entiendo, si solo ha ocurrido lo que nos acabas de contar, no veo que motivos tenías para atacarle.

—Es peligroso. —La respuesta de Riku fue tajante.

—¿Acaso conoces a José?

—Conozco a la gente como él. Si no le paramos los pies, quien sabe lo que pude llegar a ocurrir. —Antes de que se diera cuenta, las tres personas restantes de la habitación le estaban mirando con lo que parecía ser preocupación, ¿Es que había dicho algo raro?

—Riku, ¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo? Quieres acabar con alguien, _una vida_ , solo por mera especulación, sin tener siquiera alguna prueba.

—No lo entiendes, solo dices eso porque no has sentido su odio, su rabia. —Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza, dejando en el cuarto un incomodo silencio que nadie parecía poder romper. Las magas de Clase S tenían un pensamiento similar, siendo Mira quien decidió hablar.

—¿Acaso tu lo has sentido? —A pesar de que su voz solo fue un leve susurro, fue perfectamente audible. Makarov imaginaba que Riku no respondería, razón por la cual cambió el curso de la conversación.

—A pesar de que crea en tu palabra, y sé que tus motivos no son realmente infundados, el simple hecho de atacarle únicamente basándote en tus propios sentimientos podría llevarte un gran problema, el consejo mágico podría encerrarte. —Riku negó con la cabeza casi con decepción, ¿En qué clase de mundo había acabado, en el que gente como José Porla estaba protegida por el gobierno?

—Admito que me he dejado llevar —Riku murmuró apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.

 _Yo puedo ofrecerte todo aquello que deseas._

—Pero si no le detenemos ahora, quien sabe que pasará, quizás alguien termine herido, o algo peor. —Le parecía increíble que ese hombre no hubiera sido consumido por la oscuridad, gente como él eran pasto para los sincorazón.

 _¿Lo ves? Tu supuesto amigo ya te ha sustituido por otros._

Subiéndose en la mesa de un pequeño salto, Makarov se acercó al chico y colocó una mano en su cabeza para realizar una leve caricia.

—Cálmate, creo que estás un poco paranoico. Conozco a Porla desde hace bastante tiempo, y puedo asegurarte que es un hombre muy aburrido. Solo sabe hablar, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—¡Estoy muy tranquilo! —Contestó molesto, alejándose del maestro.

 _Yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu amiga, olvídate de él._

—¡Solo estoy intentando...! —Mira le interrumpió colocando una mano sobre su hombro, la expresión de la chica denotaba su preocupación.

—Relájate, somos tus compañeros, solo queremos ayudarte. —A pesar de que utilizó un tono afable, Riku se alteró aun más

¿A qué venía esa cara y ese tono? ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¡¿Es que el problema era él?! ¡¿Tanto le había afectado la oscuridad?!

—¡No lo entendéis! —Exclamó apartando la mano de la chica con la suya propia.

 _Con el poder que te ofrezco podrás hacer lo que quieras, conseguirás todo aquello que deseas, encontrar a tu amiga, incluso podrás bajarle los humos al elegido._

—Yo... solo... —No pudo sostener la mirada con la chica, apartó la vista con vergüenza.

Estaba irritado y, por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, parecía que iría a peor, por lo que, a pesar de que no le enorgullecía, dio media vuelta para salir de esa habitación, cerrando al salir con algo más de fuerza de la que era necesaria. La Strauss intentó seguirle, pero Makarov la frenó en seco.

—Déjale. Ahora mismo, nosotros somos las últimas personas que quiere ver.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —Erza preguntó algo aturdida por cómo había terminado todo.

—No estoy seguro. —Riku no quería atarse a ningún lugar, le costaba confiar en los demás, siempre estaba en guardia y lo que es peor, tenía sus manos manchadas y no parecía importarle. Esa forma de ser era muy típica en los tiempos de guerra. —. No tengas en cuenta lo que ha pasado hoy Erza, por desgracia el corazón de Riku está envuelto en oscuridad.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Le ocurrió algo antes de abandonar sus islas?

—Ni siquiera yo estoy al tanto de su verdadera situación pero, aunque fuera el caso contrario, eso es algo que el propio Riku debería contaros. Vosotras mejor que nadie sabéis lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser el pasado. —Ambas desviaron la mirada, intentando evitar pensar sobre ello.

—De acuerdo, no necesito saberlo. Lo ayudaré de todas formas. —Mira respondió frunciendo el ceño, mirando al Makarov a los ojos, que sonrió complacido por sus palabras.

—Cuento con ello. —Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **[1]: Mención al One Shot "Miradas Furtivas" que publique ayer mismo. Y si, hago spam de mi mismo XD**

 **Eso ha sido todo por ahora, quería celebrar todas las cosas mencionadas arriba con un capitulo más largo, contando la parte de Sora, pero debido a la falta de tiempo decidí seguir con Riku, ya que le he dejado bastante de lado en comparación a Sora.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo intentaré seguir con ambos y terminar con el arco de Sora para poder centrarme en el nuevo de Riku.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, criticas o sugerencias. Cualquier ayuda me será muy útil para ir mejorando.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	22. volver a empezar para mejorar

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, siento haberos hecho pensar que esto es otro capitulo. No es así, es más bien una noticia que en un principio ni siquiera iba a explicar, pero creo que es lo mejor, no solo para vosotras/os, sino también para mi, ya que esto podría considerarse el punto que impedirá que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo. La única razón por la he decido escribir esto es debido a mi visita fugaz a las views de la historia, que, para mi sorpresa y alegría, eran muchas más de las que podía imaginarme, teniendo en cuenta que hace casi dos meses que no actualizo**

 **Quizás os estáis imaginando, y no sin razones, que voy a abandonar el libro y el zorro, pero no es así, voy a empezar a reescribirlo.**

 **Desde ahora quiero dejar claro que, pase lo que pase, sabréis el final de esta historia y de los diversos spin-off que tengo en mente (oscuridad también esta incluida por supuesto).**

 **Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo diversos resúmenes (por llamarlos de alguna manera) que me ayudarán a la hora de escribir la historia, así como reimaginarla y cambiar diversas cosas, también servirá por si algún día me pasara algo (espero que no) y alguien cercano a mi pueda subir dichos resúmenes para que sepáis como tenía pensado avanzar y terminar el libro y el zorro.**

 **Voy a volver a empezar desde el principio, hay muchos detalles que no me gustan, y quizás por mi falta de experiencia (no es que ahora sea precisamente un maestro) como las prisas que tenía por publicar impidieron que me diera cuenta de ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.**

 **No tengo excusas por estos errores, aun así espero que sepáis entenderlo y, aunque no quiero dar una fecha ya que debo tomármelo con calma, quiero dejar claro que el libro y el zorro volverá mejor que nunca (o esa es mi intención).**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo, espero y confió que pronto podamos volver a leernos.**


End file.
